Bodas de odio
by yurka
Summary: ELLA HA ACEPTADO UN MATRIMONIO ACORDADO CON EL LORD FABRAY, HASTA PODRÍA ENAMORARSE ...SOLO DESEABA SER UNA BUENA ESPOSA E HIJA...PERO PASARON CINCO INTERMINABLES AÑOS , SIN NOTICIAS DE SU PROMETIDA. POR QUE NO VENIA A RECLAMARLA COMOS SU ESPOSA ?PERO VINO ... A RECLAMAR ... PERO NO A ELLA ... SINO AL CASTILLO DE SU PADRE Y ELLA SERA ALGO EN SU VIDA SU ESCLAVA
1. Chapter 1

**BODAS DE ODIO**

Cuando el rey Henry I de Inglaterra murió en 1135, su sobrino, Stephen de Blois, usurpó el trono de la hija de Henry, Matilda, e Inglaterra se sumergió en una guerra civil que duró casi dos décadas. Poderosos Lords y barones escogieron lados y desarrollaron guerras personales por la posesión de tierras y poder, hasta que los mismo partidarios del rey Stephen criticaban y rechazaban la anarquía y la falta de autoridad de su reinado ineficaz.

Finalmente derrotada por fuerzas superiores, Matilda cruzó el canal que separa Inglaterra de Francia y se instaló en Normandía, donde continuó haciendo planes para recobrar la corona inglesa para su hijo mayor, Henry Plantagenet de Anjou. El joven Henry hizo varias tentativas sin éxito para reclamar su derecho al trono, pero no fue hasta 1153, cuando Stephen nombró al hijo de Matilda como su heredero al trono, logrando un acuerdo paz.

Sin embargo no toda la nobleza de Inglaterra aprobó el plan. Aunque la mayoría prestaron juramento de fidelidad a Henry (ahora duque de Normandía como su futuro rey, algunos barones rebeldes apoyaron al hermano de Stephen, mientras otros pensaban en elevar al hijo bastardo de Stephen al trono. Así, tras la muerte del rey Stephen al año siguiente, Inglaterra nuevamente entró en un estado de caos…

Prologo

Fortaleza De Claredon, Inglaterra: Junio, 1150

El regalo de una rosa la deslumbró. De color rojo, perfectamente formada, la frágil flor de verano parecía demasiado delicada para una mano tan rígida, despiadada y controladora como la suya. Lord Fabray había arrancado la flor para ella, mientras daban una vuelta por el jardín del castillo, y ahora estaba ofreciéndosela a ella en sus largos y delicados dedos. Asombrada por su gesto, Rachel miró a Quinn Fabray aquella de carácter narcisista y ambicioso, que se erguía delante de ella. Con sus penetrantes ojos la examinaban atentamente, había una pregunta en sus profundidades doradas.

"Te he dejado muda, mi lady?"

Ella sintió el rubor subir en sus mejillas, pero levantó su mentón valientemente. "Yo. . . yo solamente estoy sorprendida."

Cuando Rachel no aceptó inmediatamente su regalo, sacudió la cabeza. "Ah, pero me olvidé de las espinas," murmuró, su voz profunda, calma y baja. Rachel observó con asombro como Lord Fabray quitaba las espinas salvajes del tallo de la flor con sus manos y una concentración silenciosa. Ella apenas se atrevía a respirar, mientras estudiaba a la persona que pronto debía transformarse en su prometida.

Quinn Fabray era de tez blanca, cabello rubio dorado rebelde que caía hasta casi los hombros, grandes ojos verdes y una bella figura, sus facciones orgullosas eran atractivas. Pero se solían olvidar cuando se comparaban con su presencia formidable. Soberbia en su condición física, increíble en su fuerza, Quinn poseía un poder de liderazgo que alarmaba e intimidaba a sus enemigos y despertaba respeto y confianza en sus aliados.

En sus catorce años, Rachel nunca había conocido a nadie como ella. Las damas y las criadas de Claredon la envidiaban y temblaban por ella, aunque esa mañana la envidia había comenzado a prevalecer. Rachel estaba inclinada a temblar y a temerle. Ella sería quien celebraría su compromiso en solamente algunas pocas horas. Era ella quien tomaría algún día a esa desconocida como su esposa legal. Sería ella quien lo recibiría en su cama y sería su cuerpo el que cargaría sus hijos.

Cuando Quinn levantó la vista para encontrar su mirada atenta, el corazón de Rachel vibró.

"Me temes?". Preguntó suavemente, como si estuviera leyendo sus pensamientos. "Temerte?" Rachel se preguntó. Hasta ese momento ella habría respondido que sí. Quinn era casi diez años mayor que ella. Su altura imponente y su cuerpo esbelto la hacían mucho más alta ante sus ojos, además sus hazañas y estrategias en batalla ya eran legendarias. Pero era su reputación de ferocidad lo que más la alarmaba. Se decía, en susurros, que, la heredera de la Casa Fabray era protagonista de cuentos temerarios y de rumores escandalosos que la habían seguido a través del canal de Normandía.

Ella hubiera preferido no dejar la seguridad del gran salón de Claredon o el gran número de invitados que se habían reunido allá para la celebración del compromiso matrimonial. Pero cuando Lord Fabray la había invitado a caminar con ella por el jardín, ella no se había atrevido a rehusarse. Para su desánimo, ella, quien frecuentemente era retada por su madre gracias su lengua afilada y su sagacidad irreverente, ahora apenas podía pensar en una sola palabra para decir.

Se estará preguntando si se va a casar con una idiota si continuas muda, Rachel se retó a sí misma mientras la miraba. Para su completa sorpresa, Quinn levantó la rosa para acariciar su mejilla, rozando los pétalos de terciopelo a lo largo de su piel, con una suavidad que parecía totalmente incongruente con su forma de ser.

"Tan inocente," murmuró casi ausentemente, y con su mirada perdida. "Quisiera saber cuánto tiempo durará." No estaba segura si hablaba de la rosa o de ella pero entonces pareció volver en sí. "Creo que no has respondido mi pregunta."

"Qué... pregunta, mi Lord?" ella murmuró, atrapado por la intensidad silenciosa de sus ojos verdes.

"Yo te asusto?" Si, ella quiso responder. Nunca se olvidaría de su primera imagen, Lord Quinn el día anterior mientras se aproximaba a Claredon. Montada en un caballo macizo, era una figura imponente al lado de sus estandartes, los cuales portaban el emblema tan temido, un león rampante sobre un fondo de color escarlata. Desde su llegada, su trato había parecido distante y hasta desagradable, hasta ese momento, ella la había considerado fría, endurecida y porque no peligrosa. Pero no parecía tan feroz o despiadada mientras sostenía una rosa en vez de una espada. "No, mi lord, no me asustas," Rachel replicó finalmente, y se dio cuenta con sorpresa que era verdad.

"Entonces aceptarás mi humilde regalo?" Una sonrisa débil se curvó en sus labios mientras hacía una reverencia. "Eso me protegerá."

"Protegerte?" "Sí. El robo de una rosa de un noble es considerado un crimen en muchas partes, pero si te la doy a vos no tengo por qué temer al castigo."

Los ojos de ella se ensancharon con asombro. Estaba bromeando? Sin embargo ella sonrió al pensar que alguien tan poderosa como ella necesitase de su protección.

"Así está mejor," dijo con satisfacción.

Ella Tomó la rosa y hundió su nariz en los pétalos de terciopelo perfumados para esconder el rubor de sus mejillas, agradecida por el esfuerzo de aliviar sus miedos. "Te agradezco, mi Lord," Rachel murmuró. "Estas rosas son el orgullo de mi madre, más estoy segura que no se enojará por una sola flor, ya que nosotros pronto estaremos prometidos." Le pareció natural, entonces, expresar la pregunta que había estado acechando su mente, mientras paseaban por el jardín. "Hay alguna razón por la que deseas mi compañía, mi Lord?"

Pareció vacilar antes de lanzarle una breve y enigmática mirada. "Sí. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte." Otra pausa. "Es una unión entre nosotras lo que deseas para tu futuro?"

"No estoy segura de comprender lo que quieres decir."

"Estás completamente de acuerdo con el compromiso matrimonial?"

Ella abrió los ojos ligeramente. "Si, mi Lord. Sé que es mi deber. Estoy preparada para obedecer a mi padre." Cuando Quinn frunció el ceño, Rachel se dio cuenta que aparentemente su respuesta no era la que buscaba. Ella se apuró a agregar, "Yo comprendo que Claredon necesita un Lord fuerte. Y ahora que mi hermano se ha. . . ido, mi padre ya no tiene un heredero, él desea tomar medidas para cuando ya no pueda gobernar... para dejar sus tierras en manos capaces, así darme protección."

"Eso no es lo que te pregunté. Yo comprendo las razones de Lord Berry para incentivar este matrimonio." Ella miró a Quinn, no sabiendo que era lo que deseaba oír de ella. Había sido criada para poner el deber y la responsabilidad por encima de las consideraciones personales, y la muerte de su hermano Blaine ese año la había convertido en la heredera de Claredon, con todas las obligaciones que su posición social involucraba. Si su padre deseaba hacer un matrimonio político para asegurar el futuro de Claredon, entonces ella lo haría. Pero no había pensado que Lord Quinn necesitaba una explicación, ya que su matrimonio sería una alianza estratégica y política beneficiosa para ella también; porque aunque descendiera de un linaje noble como la línea Fabray, su condición física (apariencia femenina y órganos genitales masculinos) podría ser un obstáculo para acceder a cualquier familia noble, que generara una unión lo suficientemente fuerte que afianzara y consolidaría su estatus; librándose así de cualquier posible usurpador que desease el feudado de los Fabray.

Pasó otro momento antes que hablara, y entonces su voz sonó extrañamente afligida. "No tengo deseo de forzar a una dama renuente a aceptarme. Ya he visto más de un matrimonio donde la mujer no deseaba la unión y esos matrimonio terminan en una calamidad." Otra pausa. "Más aun cuando no me es ajeno que mi condición puede lograr el desagrado de cualquier lady". Escuchándola, Rachel observó la manera en que su mandíbula se había endurecido, y ella había captado una nota de amargura en su tono de voz, y quiso saber si hablaba por experiencia propia. Aunque tal vez ella confundía su intención; tal vez estaba tentada renunciar al compromiso y estaba buscando la manera más amable de decírselo. Impulsivamente ella extendió su mano para tocar la manga de Quinn, un gesto que pareció sobresaltarla y la hizo detenerse abruptamente.

"Deseas ser liberado del compromiso, mi Lord?"

Su mirada pálida estudió su cara atentamente, y por un momento a ella le pareció ver un brillo, algo como un tormento en sus ojos. Pero desapareció enseguida. "Quiero estar segura de que no tienes ninguna objeción al casamiento conmigo."

Realmente le preguntaba si ella consentía el matrimonio?; en su experiencia limitada, ningún Lord buscaría la aprobación de una simple joven sino que únicamente estaría preocupado por las tierras y el poder que ganaría con el matrimonio. Seguramente en Normandía así como en Inglaterra, la tierra era lo que contaba y el consentimiento de la mujer contaba muy poco, A pesar de los esfuerzos de la Iglesia para proveer una protección mayor a las novias que no estaban de acuerdo con los matrimonios impuestos. Lord Fabray pretendía casarse por las vastas tierras que ella traería al matrimonio algún día, así como su legitimación a ser un Lord y ella lo sabía.

Rachel no podía leer la pregunta en sus ojos. Estaba tensa y en silencio, su expresión seria, aguardado la respuesta. Confiaba en esos ojos, ella se dio cuenta con una convicción repentina. Eran duros, intensos, pero no crueles.

"No tengo ninguna objeción, mi Lord. Acepto libremente el compromiso matrimonial."

La expresión tensa desapareció, suavizando la línea dura de su boca, y su cuerpo pareció relajarse. Sólo entonces Rachel se dio cuenta que no había respondido a su propia pregunta. Quería desesperadamente preguntarle que si ese matrimonio era lo que deseaba, pues Quinn era propietario de tierras y que su actual posición cercana al nuevo rey le daba la opción de asegurarse de una mejor novia y con iguales resultados. Pero si objetase à la unión, seguramente nunca hubiese aceptado la proposición de su padre en primer lugar. "Es eso lo que deseas saber?". Ella preguntó insegura.

"Si, Yo sólo estaba interesada en oír tu opinión." Pareció de repente incómoda por el tema, o por ella, porque desvió la mirada, hacia el muro del patio. Ansiando tranquilizarla como había hecho con ella, Rachel sonrió. "Mi padre diría que las hijas no tienen ningún derecho a opinar, y que yo tengo demasiados derechos para mi propio bien. Y me atrevo a creer que tiene razón."

Quinn la miró de reojo como si estuviera sorprendida. "Siempre estás de acuerdo con tu padre, mi lady?" Ella arrugó su nariz. "No; raramente, en verdad. Reivindicar mis opiniones es mi defecto más grande."

Quinn se río débilmente, un sonido áspero, que le dio a Rachel la certeza que no era una persona que se riese frecuentemente. "Sospecho que mi padre está muy ansioso de verse librado de mí, y debe estar agradecido de que estés aquí para cortejarme."

"Cortejar?" Hizo una mueca ligera. "No soy una poeta, soy estratega y porque no tal vez en el fondo un soldado." Sonrió despectivamente. "Sé poco acerca de cortejar a una dama."

Ella estaba segura que de que mentía. Si su fuerte carisma se pusiese ese objetivo en mente, podría seducir a los pájaros de los árboles. "Bien, yo misma sé menos acerca de cortejar," ella respondió valientemente, "Así que no debes temer que te juzgue muy duramente."

"No puedo creerlo. Todos los hombres en Inglaterra son ciegos?" Ahora ella supo que estaba bromeando y siendo amable. Ella no podía afirmar que era una belleza, con su altura y nariz grande; así como su incapacidad para guardar silencio o a veces su temperamento neurótico. Ella sabía muy bien que su origen noble y la riqueza de Claredon eran sus atractivos principales. "Bien," ella respondió con una risa burlona, "Mi apariencia lo explica todo. Mi padre se negó a la idea de buscar candidatos para mí hasta que no estuviera seguro hacia donde giraban los vientos políticos."

Quinn la estudió especulativamente. "No temes expresar tus opiniones, veo." Queriendo saber si su observación era una crítica, Rachel se encontró ruborizándose. Su madre siempre le había advertido que su lengua afilada la metería en problemas algún día. Tal vez ella había sido demasiado atrevida con Lord Fabray, pero su intuición le dijo que no querría una novia tímida. Su mentón se levantó ligeramente. "No, no tengo miedo de casarme mi Lord."

Sonrió entonces, completamente, una sonrisa lenta, tierna, sensual que suavizó sus facciones duras e hizo que el corazón de Rachel se sobresaltase. Sin estar preparada para las oleadas de calor que de repente la invadieron, ella parpadeó como si mirase el sol escondido detrás de las nubes.

Era eso lo que las mujeres de la fortaleza habían admirado y envidiado más temprano? Ese atractivo que tenía el efecto de un relámpago? Era posible que una única sonrisa ganara el corazón de una dama?

Entonces Quinn levantó una mano para rozar delicadamente su labio inferior con la punta del dedeo. Apenas la había tocado, sin embargo su pulso se aceleró descontroladamente, mientras un calor extraño florecía dentro de ella, enviando sus emociones a un estado salvaje de confusión. Rachel la miró fijamente con fascinación silenciosa, asombrada por los sentimientos que habían cobrado vida con su caricia ligera y las sensaciones extrañas que invadían su cuerpo. Nunca se había sentido tan consciente de ser mujer que en ese momento.

"Estamos de acuerdo entonces, mi lady?; El compromiso sigue en pie?"

"Si, mi Lord," murmuró jadeando.

Cuando Quinn extendió su mano hacia ella, Rachel tembló, no de temor, sino con fascinación, con excitación y con anticipación. Quería en verdad, quería casarse más allá de la obligación. A pesar de los terribles rumores sobre su pasado, ella deseaba ser parte de su futuro. Esa esperanza hizo estremecer su corazón cuando colocó sus dedos temblorosos en la mano de Quinn. Tendrían un buen matrimonio, Rachel se prometió silenciosamente, recordando la ironía que había detectado en ella. Se esforzaría para ser una buena esposa, se esforzaría para nunca darle motivo para lamentar ese día.

Con una sonrisa vibrante, Rachel apretó la rosa que le había dado y permitió que Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay la condujese de vuelta a la torre de Claredon y a la celebración del compromiso que se desarrollaba adentro.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Fortaleza De Vernay, Normandía - Noviembre 1154

Los labios tibios que rozaron su piel desnuda ya no tenían el poder de excitarla, ni lo hacía el cabello sedoso que se arrastra provocativamente sobre su espalda desnuda. Quinn yacía acostada sobre su estómago encima de las sábanas de lino húmedas y usadas, su cuerpo brillaba con sudor por el ejercicio realizado. Satisfacer dos mujeres lujuriosas desgastaba la fuerza y la energía de cualquiera.

Pero Santana continuó su asalto con su profana boca y su lengua, sus curvas voluptuosas se presionaban eróticamente contra ella, sus uñas causaban escalofríos mientras ella las pasaba a lo largo de su espina dorsal, sus dientes mordisqueaban sus nalgas con una agudeza que le causaba un pequeño dolor.

"Basta," murmuró una orden para la cual tenía poco energía para hacerle cumplir. Cuando ella se dobló para ofrecerle un pecho turgente, estimulando su pezón oscuro contra su boca, Quinn desvió pacientemente su cabeza. Cuando enterró sus dedos en su cabello rubio y lo tironeo insistentemente, solamente le tomó la muñeca y se soltó de su agarre. Fue sólo cuando Santana clavó sus uñas de manera deliberada en su espalda llena de cicatrices que finalmente reaccionó, ella sabía muy bien que tocar sus cicatrices estaba prohibido, aunque no había podido quitar ese hábito. "Eh dicho basta." Ante su tono de voz autoritaria, el cuerpo joven del otro lado de ella se movió, y Quinn tuvo que murmurarle gentilmente a Brittany y acariciarla para que ella se durmiera nuevamente.

Por su carácter, prefería a la delicada Brittany que a la voluptuosa Santana, cuyos cabellos color ébano eran tan oscuros como la noche. Brittany era una joven normanda dulce, ojos azules y cabello rubio incluso más que el suyo pero siempre tranquila y ansiosa por satisfacer, mientras que la extranjera Santana tenía un carácter rebelde y combativo. Sólo debido a sus habilidades exquisitas podía mantener a la árabe como amante.

"Simplemente busco tu placer, mi Lord," ella dijo petulantemente con acento árabe. "Sabes que Santana conoce mejor que nadie como satisfacerte."

Quinn no podía discutirle esa afirmación. Robada de su familia y convertida en esclava en un burdel al que asistían ingleses, Santana había sido entrenada en las artes sexuales de oriente, y sabía muy bien como satisfacer y llevar su deseo a un paso de la fiebre. Le causaba una amarga satisfacción el hecho de poseer sexualmente a la exótica amante que su padre había traído de Tierra Santa. . . pero no tanta como para privarse del placer que ella le brindaba, aunque eso requería tolerar la lengua afilada. Podría haber escogido dos jóvenes de una docena de campesinas ansiosos por calentar su cama, sin embargo esa noche había necesitado la liberación que la lujuriosa árabe podía darle. Necesitaba olvidar. Tenerla a Brittany al mismo tiempo sólo aumentaba las probabilidades de lograr aplacar a los demonios que lo acechaban.

"Eres cruel con Santana, mi Lord," ella se lamentó, pasando su lengua sobre su labio inferior.

"Pienso que tres veces es bastante," Quinn replicó, en tono seco, "aún para una mujer de tu nivel." Con esa respuesta, ella capturó su mano y la colocó contra la carne de su pecho generoso. "No te gusta mi pasión? Ya no Deseas a Santana?" Quinn sonrió sin ganas mientras le daba a su pezón un pellizco juguetón. "Tendrías que descuartizarme para extinguir mi deseo, muchacha. Pero ya es hora de que vayas a tu propia cama." Cuando Santana iba a protestar, Quinn levantó su cuerpo apoyándose en un codo. "Sabes cuales son mis deseos. Yo duermo sola."

En verdad, no la hacía retirarse como castigo. Dormir sola era una regla auto impuesta. Aunque obtenía gran placer con el cuerpo femenino, raramente pasaba toda la noche con una mujer. Demasiado indulgencia sensual producía debilitamiento mental. Cuando Santana se rehusó a obedecer, Quinn le dio una palmada en las nalgas, lo cual la hizo gritar en fingida protesta.

Desafiantemente, ella permaneció boca arriba sobre una pila de almohadas desordenadas, mirándola con ojos seductores. Provocativamente sus dedos jugaban con los pechos de Quinn, acariciando los pezones rojizos en una invitación erótica, y sus muslos se abrieron para su apreciación. "Hagámoslo una vez más, mi Lord, te lo imploro. . ."

A pesar de su desobediencia, Quinn soltó una risa áspera. Para ese momento ya estaba suficientemente satisfecha sexualmente como para ser seducida por sus tácticas, pero era sabia, entendía cuando era necesario ceder algo. A veces le convenía dejar que ganara pequeñas victorias de modo que ella se rindiese más fácilmente en asuntos más importantes.

"Una vez más, entonces." Sus dedos se apoyaron sobre el pubis entre sus muslos, completamente rasurado al estilo Árabe. . . partiendo los labios ya húmedos, buscando el botón de carne que era el centro de placer en la forma completamente femenina. Santana tomó una respiración profunda y cerró los ojos, mientras sus piernas se abrieron ampliamente, dando a sus dedos acceso completo a su centro caliente y lubricado. Con habilidad, acarició sus pliegues, deslizándose lentamente dentro del canal. Santana se estremeció con excitación. En pocos momentos un gemido de éxtasis escapó de su garganta, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás con su orgasmo y ella arqueó su espalda, su voluptuoso cuerpo se onduló a la luz de las velas. Quinn la observó jadeante y satisfecha. Santana merecía ser recompensada por las exquisitas atenciones que había tenido con ella. Ella le había provisto placer esa noche; y era justo corresponder ese placer. De hecho, por los últimos quince días, desde que había vuelto a su casa desde Vernay para aguardar órdenes del Duque Henry, Santana la había satisfecho frecuentemente. Debería sentir más remordimiento, por haber relajado su estricta disciplina de austeridad. Sin embargo en esas dos semanas había satisfecho su lujuria más frecuentemente de lo solía hacer y eso era porque el sexo la ayudaba a mantener la mente despejada.

Inquieta, Quinn levantó su mirada de la mujer jadeante acostada en su cama para mirar de reojo más allá de las cortinas.

El solar en Vernay, donde el Lord dormía y pasaba su tiempo libre, continuaba siendo una habitación, fría y de aspecto espartana, que carecía de comodidades a excepción de un fuego rugiente en la chimenea y de un tapiz ocasional que colgaba de las paredes de piedra para disminuir el frío. Se Había rehusado a cambiar la decoración del cuarto, este estaba igual a cuando era ocupado por su padre, perversamente determinada preservar la evidencia amarga de su pasado.

Eres Lord ahora, Quinn se recordó. El honor de Vernay le pertenecía, la propiedad le había sido dada por el duque Henry, junto con una carta de nobleza que la restablecía en su rango por nacimiento. Ya no era una marginal desheredado y sin tierras. Pero a pesar del poder y sus riquezas actuales, no podía evitar la inquietud que la asaltaba siempre que estaba en esa habitación donde su padre había azotado la carne de su espalda. Aún ahora, su piel se cubría de un sudor frío de miedo cada vez que entraba en esos aposentos, porque no podía evitar recordar el terror y el dolor de su juventud. No tenía necesidad cerrar sus ojos para recordarse de haber estado agachada contra la pared distante siendo pequeña, desnuda y temblorosa, esperando para recibir el castigo de un padre vengativo.

Ni siquiera el consuelo actual de carne femenino caliente podía borrar completamente los recuerdos, aunque la recompensaban en alguna medida por las incontables horas de miedo y de tormento que había sufrido allí.

El sonido distante del silbido de un guardián hizo que Quinn levantara la cabeza. Cuando se puso rígida repentinamente, los ojos de Santana se abrieron.

"No! Mi Lord. . . no puedes detenerte. . ." Su tono de voz era agudo, demandante y jadeante también.

Sonrió débilmente mientras sus recuerdos brutales se desvanecían.

"Tenemos tiempo, no te preocupes." Y lo tenían. Cada persona que llegaba a la fortaleza primeramente debía esperar que se bajara el puente levadizo, luego debía cabalgar los dos patios externo e interno antes de buscar la entrada a la torre de Vernay. Tenía tiempo de complacer a Santana.

Pero aún antes que la mujer jadeante y satisfecha se hubiese desmoronado sobre ella, los pensamientos de Quinn ya se habían movido hacia sus planes. Seguramente la persona que llegaba era un mensajero del duque con una invitación, significaba que el rey Stephen había muerto y que Henry se estaba preparando para reivindicar su derecho al trono como rey de Inglaterra. Y como era seguro que Henry encontraría resistencia, necesitaría reunir fuerzas adecuadas para asegurarse el acceso exitoso al poder.

Las expectativas de Quinn crecieron con la perspectiva de una promesa de conflicto. No sólo estaba dispuesto a cumplir con sus deberes de Lord que había jurado, sino que también estaba impaciente por tomar las armas en favor de Henry. Había permanecido inactiva por demasiado tiempo, sus habilidades se oxidaban si no las usaba. En los tres meses pasados y más, la paz había reinado en Normandía, no había habido ninguna rebelión, ninguna escaramuza, ni siquiera un torneo cercano donde hubiera podido afilar sus habilidades y descargar sus frustraciones en el campo o aumentar su riqueza capturando caballeros enemigos para pedir rescates.

En las últimas dos semanas había estado preparándose para el viaje por venir. Sus caballeros y soldados se habían unido en la práctica diaria, entrenando con las espadas, disparando flechas al blanco, y sin embargo, ellos también estaban ansiosos por comenzar la campaña. Y ahora parecía que el momento estaba próximo.

Mientras Quinn esperaba, un largo intervalo que pasó antes que un golpe sonara en la puerta, un tiempo que aprovechó para proveerle placer a Brittany en recompensa por su dulzura y su paciencia. Con la orden de Quinn que entrara mientras se cubría con una bata roja, su vasallo, Samuel Evans, entró en el solar.

"El Duque Henry?" Quinn preguntó mientras levantaba su cuerpo de sobre las jóvenes para sentarse en el borde de la cama maciza. "Si, el duque que pronto será rey de Inglaterra. Cabalga hacia la costa y llegará en dos días y nos espera para acompañarlo." Sam continuó hablando. "El mensajero quiere hablar con vos." Manteniendo su sonrisa, Quinn colocó la sábana de lino encima de las dos mujeres desnudas en su cama. "Dile que entre."

Obviamente el mensajero había cabalgado duramente desde la corte del duque, porque su capa estaba salpicada con barro y el cansancio profundizaba las líneas en su cara. El confirmó lo que Sam ya había anunciado, agregando más detalles sobre los planes de la partida y la composición de las fuerzas de Henry, y lo advirtió sobre la resistencia esperada entre los partidarios del rey Stephen en Inglaterra.

Satisfecha, Quinn dimitió al hombre con órdenes de procurar alimento y descanso en el salón, a continuación caminó hasta la mesa donde una comida lo esperaba. Sirvió Vino de una jarra en dos copas y le entregó una a Sam y tomó la suya propia. "Por Inglaterra, entonces!" brindó; "Si, por Inglaterra! Porque encontremos una gran cantidad de rebeldes ingleses a quienes derrotar antes que tu impaciencia haga tu humor más negro de lo que ha estado últimamente."

"Mi humor?" Las cejas de Quinn se levantaron con una expresión divertida. "Mi carácter es dulce como la miel." Su vasallo casi lanza una carcajada. "Y los tres muñecos de paja del campo de entrenamiento que destruiste ayer? Si los muñecos hubieran sido infieles musulmanes, habríamos librado Tierra Santa a esta altura! Te aseguro que he conocido jabalíes salvajes menos peligrosos cuando pasas algunos días encerrado aquí en Vernay."

La única respuesta de Quinn era un encogimiento de hombros mientras vaciaba su copa. "Tal vez." "Pero veo que has estado buscando una cura para tu malhumor." Sam sonrió maliciosamente mientras, con un gesto de su cabeza, señalaba a las mujeres en la cama de su Lord. "Por Dios!, dos muchachas al mismo tiempo Quinn? No Podías dejar alguna para nosotros?"

Quinn estudió a su caballero, de cabello rubio claro con una sonrisa constante. "Dudo mucho que a vos te haya faltado compañía femenina."

"No, pero por alguna razón encuentro totalmente incomprensible, que las mujeres te prefieran a pesar de tu condición."

"Simplemente porque yo me tomo un momento para asegurarles su placer en vez de sólo buscar mi propio placer, una ventaja de mi condición" Ante la mueca de Sam, fue el turno de Quinn de sonreír. "Menos egoísmo te haría más querible, amigo."

"Sin duda tienes razón." Inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, Sam tragó el resto de su vino, a continuación miró de reojo hacia Quinn con una medida de astucia. "Es sabio, también, que tengas tu buena cuota de amantes ahora cuando todavía puedes hacerlo. Tu futura esposa no estará muy contenta de tener que compartirte después del casamiento. Una dama de su alcurnia esperará que concentres todas tus atenciones en ella, al menos al principio."

El buen humor de Quinn se desvaneció con ese comentario. Su prometida lo esperaba en Inglaterra y esa era la única razón por la que no encontraría esta campaña completamente a su gusto. "Con la oposición que nosotros indudablemente enfrentaremos," dijo secamente, "Podría pasar meses antes que yo pueda encontrar un tiempo libre para celebrar la ceremonia de casamiento."

"Probablemente no podrás posponer por mucho tiempo la boda," Sam observó, con humor su tono de voz. Para esconder sus pensamientos, Quinn giró abruptamente para volver a llenar su copa de vino. Su amigo había sabido por mucho tiempo de su resistencia a visitar Inglaterra pero sólo últimamente había comenzado a sospechar la causa: Lord Fabray de Vernay carecía de coraje.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza disgustada. Cómo era posible? era un Lord, titulo concedido a los diecisiete años. En los once años desde entonces, había probado su valor incontables veces. Sus hazañas notables en combate le habían ganado un nombre temido que hacía temblar a sus enemigos. Sin embargo la idea del casamiento con la heredera de Claredon la inquietaba.

Sam pensaría que eso era para morirse de risa. Sería el objeto de bromas, si no fuera por las posibles repercusiones, Quinn admitió amargamente. Si sus hombres se enterasen de su recelo, no sólo sufriría bromas, sino que el respeto hacia ella disminuiría, una consecuencia que podía resultar perjudicial para su liderazgo.

Como si detectara su incomodidad, Sam sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Alégrate, mi Lord. Como dijiste, podría pasar meses antes que debas encontrar a tu novia. Con suerte, los defensores de Stephen no entregarán Inglaterra fácilmente, y tu tiempo será pasado luchando y sometiendo rebeldes. Tal vez puedas lograr atrasar tu visita a Claredon hasta la próxima primavera o quizás hasta el verano."

"Si," Quinn dijo, tomando un trago largo de vino. Lo que necesitaba era una buena lucha para quitar de su mente la boda. La guerra, la caza y los torneos, esos eran sus pasiones. No las mujeres. No su prometida. Estaba ansiosa por entrar en batalla, por confrontar, para poder escapar del ahogo del matrimonio por un tiempo más.

"Puedes contar conmigo para supervisar los arreglos finales para el viaje," Sam le aseguró. "Estaremos preparados para marchar con la primera luz del día." Quinn asintió, pero apenas observó mientras su vasallo partía. Sus pensamientos estaban demasiado absorbidos en el destino que lo esperaba del otro lado del canal. Mientras, por un lado, anticipaba la campaña militar por venir con placer, por el otro lado, de ningún modo estaba ansiosa por llegar a Inglaterra.

Más de cuatro años habían pasado desde que se había firmado el contrato de compromiso matrimonial, un tiempo que había usado luchando y sirviendo a su Lord. Las estaciones de los años se había deslizado una tras otra, y había estado demasiada ocupada con sus deberes y obligaciones como para ir a Inglaterra a buscar a su futura esposa. Ni siquiera había acompañado a Henry a Inglaterra el año pasado cuando el duque se encontró con el rey Stephen para acordar la sucesión al trono.

Ausentemente, Quinn se movió para pararse delante del fuego en la chimenea, su mirada fija en las llamas.

Todo el tiempo, su compromiso con Rachel Berry de Claredon le había parecido una buena maniobra política basada en la idea de conseguir tierras, herederos y legitimar su condición ante la corte; cimentar una alianza con una familia poderosa que tuviese poder en Inglaterra. Después de haber pasado mucho tiempo de su vida sin tierras y sin un título, había aceptado con entusiasmo la posibilidad de aumentar su riqueza y de extender sus bases de poder a Inglaterra, donde sólo poseía tierras menores. Había estado ansioso por aceptar lo que se le ofrecía, dirigiendo su determinación feroz ser más poderosa que su despreciable padre, a forjarse para sí misma una dinastía que rivalizase con la de los Lords, más poderosos de la Tierra. Que una esposa de origen noble viniera como parte de la transacción no le había parecido un precio demasiado gran que pagar. . . en ese momento.

Las razones de Lord Berry, el padre de la muchacha para querer la unión eran tan mercenarias como las suyas y tal vez más políticas. Lord Berry apoyaba al rey Stephen sin pero sabía que Matilda y su hijo Henry algún día podían prevalecer en el poder de Inglaterra. Bajo esa especulación el Lord de Claredon había prometido a su hija de catorce años de edad a un lord normando que apoyase a Henry, con la intención de dejarla bien protegida por alguien poderoso (sin importar que Lord Berry despreciara la condición física de su yerno o en este caso yerna al igual que la iglesia) si la corona inglesa cambiaba de manos. Para ese entonces, Quinn reflexionó, que el escándalo de su nacimiento malverso por la iglesia y su dudoso linaje ya no eran impedimentos, porque había sido restituida su herencia y la propiedad de Vernay, que, sumadas a las cuantiosas ganancias que le habían dejado los torneos y las guerras, la hacía una de los más ricas de Normandía.

Había parecido un buen acuerdo para ambas partes. Excepto que deseó ser libre aún antes que la tinta se secara en el pergamino donde se había firmado el acuerdo matrimonial.

En esas épocas inciertas de rebeliones, un pacto de compromiso siempre podía ser quebrado, pues quién se ocuparía de hacer cumplir la ley? La regulación de justicia en Inglaterra era incierta, pues el rey Stephen virtualmente había perdido el poder de dispensar justicia. Sin embargo mientras los años pasaron Quinn no había encontrado ninguna buena razón para disolver el contrato. Qué podía decir? Qué temía una unión tan ventajosa? Sus enemigos se deleitarían con su debilidad y la considerarían una tonta. La muerte de su hermano mayor había convertido a Rachel Berry de Claredon en una gran heredera, un premio que todo noble lucharía por poseer. Distraídamente Quinn friccionó su pecho desnudo mientras miraba fijamente las llamas, vagamente consciente del calor que crecía en su ingle desnuda.

Cuando había conocido a su futura esposa en las celebraciones del compromiso, Rachel sólo había sido una adolescente en ese entonces, pero todavía la recordaba: un cuerpo corto, delgado y frágil, su cabello café ondulado y largo; facciones angulosas, una piel tono oliva como si hubiera sido bronceada por el sol; una boca voluptuosa enormes ojos cafés que parecían ver más de lo que revelaban y centrada con una gran nariz, sin duda no era la más hermosa pero si poseía cierta magia que podría tornarse en un gran descubrimiento en el futuro; Quinn consideró su juventud una ventaja. Quería una esposa mansa, alguien joven y maleable a quien pudiera moldear a su gusto, a alguien a quien se le pudiera enseñar obediencia y hasta lealtad. Se había tomado el trabajo de asegurarse que ella estaba de acuerdo con el matrimonio, pues no deseaba repetir la historia de infidelidad de su madre hacia su padre.

Rachel le había parecido bastante inocente, y poseía el encanto de las vírgenes, un encanto que le había sorprendido y gustado. El tiempo podría haberla cambiado; Quinn sospechó amargamente. Para ese entonces ella podría haber aprendido los talentos que eran tan típicos de los nobles: la crueldad, las mentiras y la traición.

Su condición de nacimiento noble ya la marcaban como un posible problema. Desde la cuna, sus graves inconvenientes con mujeres de la nobleza habían marcado el alma de Quinn, así como su padre había marcado su espalda con latigazos. Su propia madre adultera la condenado a una vida de tormento, sentenciada en su nacimiento al infierno de la rabia de su padre y de la iglesia; debido su condición fue fácil culpar la malformación de su cuerpo a la infidelidad de su madre, había sido forzada a luchar por su derechos de nacimiento, su identidad, y hasta su propia existencia.

En verdad, le daba poco uso a las mujeres, más allá del placer que sus cuerpos le procuraban. Era de apetitos fuertes, pero prefería una campesina simple a una dama de alta alcurnia. Una muchacha lujuriosa cuyas necesidades modestas fuesen satisfechas fácilmente, que no tuvieran pretensiones de principios como honor, constancia o fidelidad, que no la despreciara por sus orígenes dudosos. Rachel Berry de Claredon no encajaba en nada con esa descripción. Quinn exhaló un suspiro, recordándose a sí misma que era demasiado tarde para retirarse del acuerdo matrimonial. Honraría su palabra respecto al contrato. Cuando Inglaterra fuese ganada y el gobierno de Henry estuviese asegurado, viajaría a Claredon y se sometería a la boda que había demorado por demasiado tiempo. Aunque preferiría luchar contra un ejército enemigo entero antes que enfrentar a su prometida.

Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de ese pensamiento, Quinn se río suavemente. Cómo se había metido en ese dilema? Su coraje era rehén de una simple muchacha que media mitad que ella y que tenía un décimo de su edad? Que podía hacerle, después de todo?

Deliberadamente, sacudió la cabeza, forzándose a liberar su mente. Qué necesidad tenía de preocuparse por su prometida o con cualquier mujer? De lo único que ella sabía y conocía era de luchar. Todo lo que quería era una buena batalla o dos o tres... Por ahora. . Sin embargo su futuro estaba en juego. Desde el momento en que pusiera un pie en Inglaterra, estaría sellando su destino. Su única esperanza era que hubiera muchas revueltas contra el nuevo rey que necesitaran ser sofocadas"

Quinn fue sacado de sus fantasías desagradables por unos brazos sedosos que entrelazaron su cintura desde atrás, un cuerpo femenino y familiar, se presionaba sugestivamente contra el suyo... Quinn sintió que sus músculos tensos se relajaban. "Ella no te complacerá como yo," Santana ronroneó, mordiendo el músculo del hombro con sus dientes.

"Quién?"

"Tu novia inglesa."

Quinn hizo una mueca; no deseaba hablar de su novia, o discutir el tema de su matrimonio con su amante. "Ella no es inglesa, sino normanda, como lo son todos las familias que gobiernan allá." "Normanda, Inglesa. . . Ella no te hará gozar como Santana." "Basta." Sus manos hicieron soltar los brazos de su concubina. "No deseo hablar de ella. " Santana se movió sigilosamente para estar delante de ella. "perdóname, mi Lord. Santana no deseaba irritarte."

Su boca se curvó con diversión. "No? A ti te gusta provocarme, muchacha, como bien sabes." Ella se inclinó más cerca para apoyar sus labios contra su pecho, rodeando con su lengua el pezón que no era nada diferente al de ella. . . luego más abajo, y más abajo todavía, a lo largo de su miembro flácido. . . excitándola expertamente mientras se arrodillaba en el piso de piedra a sus pies.

"Sólo yo sé satisfacerte," ella susurró roncamente contra su miembro hinchado.

"Si," concordó. Ya podía sentir sus genitales agitar, su órgano endureciéndose, "Por qué demoras? Satisfáceme ahora."

Poniendo su mano sobre su hombro, atrajo a Santana hacia su miembro excitado. Sabía lo que quería, lo que necesitaba de ella. Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa felina, ella cerró sus dedos acariciando la base de su falo, ahora erguido y grueso, y lo tomó en su boca caliente.

Con un gesto placer, Quinn cerró sus ojos, sus nalgas se apretaron rígidamente mientras penetraba lentamente su boca, estremeciéndose con la caricia de su lengua. Esta era su última noche en Vernay y haría buen uso de ella y de las habilidades exquisitas de su amante árabe. Su mano apretó su cabeza oscura mientras intentaba perderse en el placer sensual que ella le proveía, pero en vano intentó olvidarse de su cómico dilema: Lord y uno de los vasallos más capaces del duque Henry, se había vuelto temeroso. Sin embargo no era a sus enemigos poderosos o a sus ejércitos a quienes temía, sino a una joven noble. Una simple muchacha. Absurdo, más allá de toda razón, a pesar de todos los argumentos racionales le temía a su propia prometida.

Una prometida que no podía evitar enfrentar por mucho más tiempo.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Fortaleza De Claredon, Inglaterra: Abril 1155

El primer sentimiento de Quinn cuando vio a su prometida fue una extrema inquietud, seguida rápidamente por una sorpresa indeseada. La criatura delgada, simplona y chata que recordaba haber conocido hace cinco años atrás guardaba poca semejanza con la belleza, realzada y atractiva veía ahora.

Dios! Los relatos recientes sobre la belleza impresionante de Rachel tal vez eran exagerados, pero no por mucho, Quinn admitió con resentimiento. El sol poniente daba a su cabello de color castaño, mientras que su perfil parecía tallado en mármol. No era invulnerable a una mujer bella, pero en ese momento su prometida estaba siendo considerando una traidora a la corona.

Quinn murmuró un insulto entre dientes mientras observaba a Rachel desde las sombras. Había pasado los meses pasados enfrentando resistencia al nuevo rey a todo lo largo y ancho de Inglaterra, pero la rebelión de este lugar era completamente inesperada. El rey Henry había contado a Lord Berry de Claredon como uno de sus partidarios más firmes, lo cual hacía su traición aún más grave. Berry se había unido a la revuelta de Hugh Mortimer en Bridgeport, y con eso se había ganado la ira legendaria de Henry. Quinn había sido enviada aquí a Claredon para tomar las propiedades del traidor y capturar a la hija de Berry.

En ese momento, ella estaba de pie, tranquila y desafiante, sobre el muro que daba a los portones de entrada, dirigiendo las preparaciones para la defensa del castillo. Todo abajo era un caos, los gritos de las personas y los rebaños mezclándose en los ruidos metálicos de las armas, los golpes de los cascos de los animales, los gritos de quienes empujaban sus animales para que cruzaran el puente levadizo al patio exterior. Los granjeros y los aldeanos de Claredon buscaban refugio detrás de los gruesos muros de piedra de la fortaleza, huyendo de la ira del enviado del rey. Ninguno de ellos sabía que Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay había traspasado los portones de la fortaleza con la primera oleada de refugiados horas antes y se hallaba a la sombra de una construcción de piedra, a metros de la Lady del castillo.

"Mi Lord?" uno de sus escuderos, Burt Hummel, susurró sobre su hombro. "Capturaremos a la muchacha ahora o esperaremos?" "Esperaremos."

Permitiría que su prometida mostrara sus intenciones. Su padre estaba en abierta rebelión contra el rey Henry, quien había autorizado su detención como prisionero político, pero todo sería más fácil si ella denunciara la traición de Lord Berry y se rindiese voluntariamente. Todavía era posible, que ella se rindiera, aunque sus acciones actuales sugiriesen lo contrario. Juzgando por las apariencias, la heredera de Claredon se preparaba para la guerra.

Quinn preferiría interrogarla de una vez por todas, pero no quería arriesgarse, al aproximarse a su novia todavía, no hasta que cayera el atardecer proveyéndole sombras para su disfraz. El hábito de monje escondía su cara y su cabello eran difíciles de esconder. Se movía con los hombros caídos y había ensanchado su vientre amarrando un almohadón sobre su estómago, pero prefería evitar ser reconocida. Tener que luchar en medio de esa multitud no serviría a su propósito.

Los caballeros y los arqueros con armaduras ya estaban apostados a lo largo de las aldeas y eso la hacía sentir segura. Había entrado a la fortaleza sin su armada y sin una espada solamente llevaba el traje de monje y una daga como única arma. Su escudero, y un muchacho escogido por su mente rápida, no sería de mucha ayuda si las fuerzas de Claredon descubriesen que un enemigo estaba infiltrado en la fortaleza. Sin embargo el hábito religioso probablemente no despertaría sospechas, y Quinn podía darse el lujo de observar de cerca a su prometida y la ponía en una posición mejor para actuar si ella desafiaba la orden del rey y cerraba los portones al ingreso del ejército real. Un desarrollo que parecía inminente, juzgando por las preparaciones frenéticas que se llevaban a cabo. La mandíbula de Quinn se apretó. Si su novia la obligase a sitiar el castillo y a arriesgar las vidas de sus hombres, ella sentiría la venganza de su espada.

Estrechando sus ojos, Quinn estudió a Rachel con admiración involuntaria. Su cuerpo gracioso cubierto por una túnica color rojo oxidado la hacía parecer delgada como un mimbre, demasiado delicada para conducir un grupo de caballeros y soldados a desafiar al nuevo rey Henry. No sería la primera en intentarlo y tampoco la última. Henry había enfrentado barones ingleses rebeldes desde el primer momento de su llegada a Normandía cuatro meses atrás. Después de haber sido coronado como rey, Henry se había movido rápidamente para restablecer el orden en Inglaterra, demoliendo castillos ilegales construidos durante el reinado de Stephen, sofocando revueltas, y derrotando a algunos de los partidarios de Stephen que se rehusaban a jurar lealtad al nuevo soberano.

La rebelión actual era conducida por Hugh de Mortimer, quien deseaba instalar al hijo bastardo de Stephen, William, en el trono en vez de Henry. En ese mismo momento Henry estaba sitiando los castillos de Mortimer en Shropshire. Y Quinn había sido enviada a Berkshire a tomar posesión de la propiedad de Lord Berry de Claredon y su hija. En ese momento ella parecía estar en un estado de profunda contemplación, una que solo era superada por su enojo y desconfianza. En la experiencia de Quinn, los de la clase noble, que pensaban demasiado, estaban inclinados a tramar para hacer lo que no era apropiado.

Observó mientras Rachel levantaba una mano para su frente e inclinaba su cabeza. Lloraba? Rezaba? No importaba. No sería manipulada o conmovida con lágrimas. Y ni Dios la salvaría de su ira si ella planeaba una traición. Si ella escogiese apoyar la rebelión contra el rey legal de Inglaterra, pagaría muy cara su traición. La elección era de ella.

_/_

"Debemos levantar el puente levadizo, mi lady?" Finn Hudson le preguntó suavemente a su ama. "La mayoría de los aldeanos ya están acá."

"Esperaremos un momento más," Rachel respondió. "Todavía puede haber otros que deseen buscar refugio en Claredon." Sintió que Finn se movía para pararse al lado de ella. Como el vasallo principal de su padre y comandante de la guarnición de Claredon, Finn se había quedado en la fortaleza con un grupo de caballeros y soldados mientras Lord Berry cabalgaba para unirse a Hugh Mortimer. Rachel estaba agradecida por su compañía, porque la ayudaba a aliviar la responsabilidad que ella tenía.

"Finn?"…

"Si, mi lady?"

"Hiciste todo muy bien. Le contaré a mi padre de tus esfuerzos." Ella lo vio ruborizarse con su elogio. Finn no era solamente más alto que ella sino también era doce años mayor y mucho más experimentado en temas políticos y militares. Rachel confiaba en él ciegamente. Ella siempre había querido saber si él hubiese pedido su mano en matrimonio si no fuera por el compromiso pactado. Mi compromiso eterno, ella pensó amargamente. Sus dedos se apretaron mientras ella se forzaba en dejar esos pensamientos de lado. Se había prometido a sí misma no pensar en sus esperanzas perdidas, en sus sueños desvanecidos.

Levantando su mentón, miró más allá de los muros hacia los campos recientemente sembrados de Claredon, al curso brillante del río sobre el horizonte, teñidos de dorado por los rayos del sol poniente. La escena parecía demasiado pacífica, para ser cierta. Nunca había sabido una paz verdadera. Ella había crecido en uno de los períodos más turbulentos de la historia de Inglaterra, si bien su padre había logrado a través de combates estratégicos y maniobras políticas astutas proteger sus propiedades de la devastación que había azotado a Inglaterra durante el reinado de Stephen, ningún aspecto de sus vidas había permanecido sin ser alterado. En los últimos diez años, Lord Berry había gastado una fortuna en erigir muros de piedra en torno a Claredon en lugar de las empalizadas de madera, pero ninguna pared podía aislarlos lo suficiente como para proteger el campo circundante de un ejército invasor. Si el Lord de Vernay decidiese poner bajo asedio a la fortaleza de Claredon, primeramente destruiría los campos y las cabañas toscas de los aldeanos en una tentativa de hacer pasar hambre a los habitantes del castillo para lograr su rendición. Y su ejército estaba marchando. El mensajero que había cabalgado frenéticamente desde Bridgeport esa mañana con la increíble noticia sobre la traición de su padre le había advertido también de la aproximación de las fuerzas de Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay.

Madre de Dios, cómo temía la posibilidad de guerra. Había una manera de impedirla que no fuera la rendición? Cómo podía salvar las vidas de su gente y al mismo tiempo permanecer leal a su padre? Había prometido defender la fortaleza de Claredon en su ausencia, y preferiría bañarse en aceite caliente que fallarle. No destruiría la poca fe que él había depositado en ella.

"Finn?" Rachel preguntó con voz preocupada. "Piensas que estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Finn sacudió su cabeza. "No sé, mi lady. Pero creo que esto es lo que mi Lord Berry desearía. Vos conoces a tu prometida mejor que yo." Dijo con amargura "Lo dudo. Yo estuve con ella sólo una vez, por un breve momento, y eso sucedió cuando yo era casi una niña." Su boca se torció en una sonrisa sin alegría mientras recordaba su asombrosa reunión con Quinn Fabray de Vernay. En ese entonces había sido completamente crecida, casi diez años mayor que ella. Cuando la había invitado a caminar a solas por el jardín del castillo, ella no se había atrevido a rehusarse, pero su mera presencia la había dejado completamente muda. Aquellos ojos de color verde la habían escudriñado atentamente, como si ella fuese su presa, enviando su corazón a su garganta. Sin embargo, sorprendentemente, Lord de Vernay había parecido comprender que su inquietud y se había tomado un momento para aliviar sus miedos, seguramente para seducirla y para reducir su reticencia. Para su perplejidad total, le había preguntado si ella estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso.

Entonces, aún antes que ella hubiese superado su asombro, Quinn le había sonreído con una ternura que había derretido la dureza de su rostro de hielo. Había perdido más que el miedo a Quinn en ese momento. Había perdido su corazón. Había considerado a Lord de Vernay como una candidata magnífica, y la agrupación de sus sueños de niña. Y ella se había prometido a sí misma ser una esposa buena y fiel. Qué tonta había sido!

"Pensé que era amable y gentil," ella le murmuró a Finn. "Puedes creer cuan pobre era mi juicio?" Una pausa "He oído las cosas más terribles dichas sobre ella." había oído los cuentos, sobre la furia y la fuerza de Quinn Fabray de Vernay así como su venganza profana. Su solo nombre, sacado de las figura estampadas en su escudo y sus banderas, despertaba el miedo en los corazones de los hombres. "Algunos dicen que de Vernay es la mejor comandante de campo de Henry," Finn murmuró. "Y sus tácticas de guerra son brillantes. Es conocida por haber desafiado y haber derrotado a su propio padre en una batalla. Una hija de lo más antinatural."

Rachel se silenció. Aquellos cuentos de Lord Quinn eran los más chocantes. Se decía que la madre había tomado un amante campesino antes del nacimiento de Quinn, de modo que podría ser hija de un hombre sin alcurnia. Seguramente el padre noble de Quinn había dudado de su paternidad. Russel Fabray de Vernay se había rehusado, aún después de que sus dos hijos mayores habían muerto, a reconocer a Quinn como su heredera. Lord Quinn había reivindicado y recuperado su herencia a punta de espada. "Estamos haciéndolo bastante bien," Finn estaba diciendo. "Nuestras fuerzas están en posición. Tenemos las provisiones adecuadas gracias a tus propios esfuerzos, mi lady. Podremos aguantar un asedio a la fortaleza por algún tiempo."

"Enviaste el mensaje a mi padre en Bridgeport?."

"Con dos mensajeros distintos, mi lady, para mejorar las posibilidades de que el mensaje llegue. Si Lord Berry está libre para venir, lo hará." Si está libre...

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. Su shock ante el giro reciente de los eventos no se había desvanecido todavía. Su padre había sido acusado de traición y de conspirar con Hugh Mortimer contra la corona inglesa. Ella simplemente no podía creerlo culpable. Conocía bien a su padre.

"El puente levadizo, mi lady?" Finn la urgió, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos preocupantes. "Es peligroso demorarnos más."

"Sí." Mirando a Claredon, Rachel se dio cuenta que los últimos aldeanos habían entrado al patio del castillo. "Debemos proceder." Girando, Finn se dirigió al guardián del portón. Casi al mismo tiempo el sonido ensordecedor de las cadenas sonó mientras el enorme puente de madera era levantado lentamente.

La acción llegó pronto, porque a la distancia se veía un remolino dorado de polvo, el tipo de nube polvorosa que levantaba un ejército aproximándose rápidamente. Rachel sintió los músculos de su estómago tensarse con miedo.

Quinn Fabray. Su prometida hace mucho tiempo. La que nunca venido a reclamarla como su esposa. Sus nervios estaban deshechos para el momento en que la horda se detuvo a una distancia segura, ella podía ver una fuerza de unos doscientos mil temibles caballeros normandos vestidos con cascos de acero cónicos y con túnicas largo nivel de malla, cabalgando en caballos, con lanzas brillantes y escudos. El resto eran arqueros y soldados a pie que vestían con armaduras de cuero. Una bandera se agitaba con León rampante sobre un fondo color escarlata.

Antes de que pasara mucho tiempo, un único caballero rompió las filas de los jinetes y cabalgó lentamente hacia adelante, cargando un estandarte blanco, buscando conferenciar. Rachel se estremeció cuando una explosión corta sonó de una trompeta enemiga, aunque sabía que eso era de esperar. Estaba agradecida de tener a Finn Hudson a su lado.

El caballero detuvo su caballo a una distancia prudente donde no podía ser alcanzado por las piedras o flechas y se dirigió hacia los defensores apostados en los resguardos: "En el nombre de Henry II, duque de Normandía y legítimo rey de Inglaterra, les ordenó abrir los portones!"

Tomando una respiración profunda, Rachel respondió, aunque su voz no fuese ni tan fuerte ni tan clara como le hubiese gustado. "Dígame, buen hombre, por qué nosotros deberíamos abrir nuestros portones cuando ustedes claramente vienen preparados para la guerra?" Hubo una pausa, como si su pregunta hubiera sorprendido al caballero. "Porque rehusarse es traición. El rey Henry II requiere la detención de Berry de Claredon y le ha concedido sus tierras y sus posesiones al Lord de Vernay, quien exige su rendición inmediata. Traigo una proclama del rey." Su mano enguantada levantó un rollo de pergamino para que lo viese. Rachel se forzó por aflojar sus dedos, que habían estado cerrados en puños. "Soy la Lady de Claredon. Puedo tener el honor de conversar con Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay?"

"Soy vasallo del Lord, mi nombre es Samuel Evans de Vernay, mi lady. Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay me encargó arreglar los términos de su rendición."

Ella sintió que una pequeña parte de la tensión de su estómago la abandonaba, este era sólo un emisario. "Su Lord no dispone de un tiempo libre para venir a hablar conmigo?" ella preguntó. "Pensaba que la posesión de Claredon era un tema importante para y que cabalgaría hasta aquí inmediatamente."

"Mi lady. . . mi Lord. . . está demorada."

"Si?" Su tono estaba cargado con ironía. "Si, cinco años es un término muy breve para esperar una visita a su prometida."

Evans vaciló, obviamente buscando las palabras adecuadas. "Mi lady, podría abrir los portones?" Una pausa…

"Discutiré ese asunto con Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay; no con un mensajero. Puede decirle eso."

Sam hace una pausa respondiendo. "No estará satisfecha con su respuesta."

Rachel se forzó por devolverle una sonrisa fría. La negativa de su prometida a venir a Claredon en persona era un insulto calculado, tal vez, pero podría usarlo para su ventaja.

"Esa es la respuesta que le dará." Casi podía sentir la frustración del caballero. "Entonces se rehúsa rendir el castillo, mi lady?"

"Le repito, discutiré ese asunto con Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay; por favor hágale saber de mi pedido. Eso es todo, caballero."

Evans sujetó el asta de su estandarte más firmemente con su puño enguantado, claramente evasivo a aceptar ser despedido de esa manera. Rachel continuaba observándolo hasta que finalmente él giró su caballo y cabalgó para unirse a las fuerzas de su Lord.

Lentamente ella exhaló la respiración que había estado conteniendo. Con suerte había logrado ganar algún tiempo un día o dos hasta que el asedio al castillo empezase, y ese tiempo podía resultar vital para las posibilidades de su padre. En la medida que Lord Berry continuara en posesión de Claredon, continuaría siendo una fuerza que el rey Henry tendría que reconocer. Aún un traidor condenado podía usar sus propiedades para negociar por su vida.

Su respuesta no había desafiado directamente una orden del rey, Rachel se consoló. Pero pronto estaría en problemas. Sin duda Quinn estaría furiosa cuando se enterara de su negativa a rendir la fortaleza a su emisario, pero en verdad, ella no tenía elección. Era imperativo que retuviera la posesión de Claredon para ayudar a su padre. Y no lo decepcionaría como lo había hecho tantas veces antes. Aunque tuviera que dar hasta su último aliento, no le fallaría.

"Sus acciones sugieren que están levantando un campamento, mi lady," Finn observó; Rachel asintió con amargura. Con la escasa luz del atardecer, ella podía ver a los caballeros, desmontar, a sus escuderos apresurarse para atender a los caballos y las armas, mientras que sus arqueros se posicionaron en una línea defensiva opuesto al castillo. Pronto erigirían tiendas y encenderían hogueras y Samuel Evans probablemente enviaría un correo a su Lord. Entonces Quinn podría presentarse en persona. Rachel tembló con la brisa de la noche. Preferiría tratar con cien de sus enviados que con ella en persona. "Tienes frío, mi lady? Permíteme que envíe alguien a la torre para buscar tu capa." Sonrojada "Si, gracias, Finn." La primavera había llegado temprano a Inglaterra ese año, sin embargo el aire húmedo penetraba de su túnica de lana fina y la camisa de lino. Sin duda su temor aumentaba la sensación de frío.

Mientras Finn la dejaba, ella se encontró lamentándose por las fragilidades por su cuerpo femenino. Si fuese un hombre o al menos estuviera en la misma condición física de su prometida, podría haber cabalgado afuera para desafiar a los caballeros de Quinn a un combate. . .

Sus labios se apretaron en una sonrisa amarga. Si fuese como ella, nunca habría existido la necesidad de conocerla en primer lugar. Seguramente no sería su prometida ni estaría obligada a un matrimonio para que su padre pudiese ganar un aliado para Claredon; podría contar con heredar el título, proteger las tierras que tan duramente había ganado sus ancestros, ser lord y poder tomar las armas para defenderse, en definitivamente mucho mejor que ser un peón en los juegos políticos de la sociedad regente! O peor aún, una novia olvidada sometida a tolerar los caprichos de una prometida que decepcionaba a cada paso.

Involuntariamente, sus dedos se cerraron en puños. Sólo ella se reconoció para sí misma una verdad muy profunda: que la larga negligencia de Quinn la había herido. Su conducta demostraba que ella no era deseada. Por los susurros que oía a su paso. Era la novia olvidada, la rechazada. Hay algo tan malo en mí que ni siquiera la promesa de una gran riqueza pueda hacer superar ese defecto? Por años se había hecho esa pregunta, evaluando críticamente todos sus defectos. Por cinco largos años, había esperado, se había preocupado y se había aferrado a una fina esperanza lo que la dejó sumergida en la rabia, la amargura y la desesperación. Hasta que su resentimiento contra Quinn supuraba como una herida infectada.

Sin embargo esa no era la razón básica para desafiarla ahora. La vida de su padre estaba en juego. Si rindiese sus tierras, todo por lo que su padre había luchado sería confiscado. Peor aún, él quedaría en un estado de vulnerabilidad total, rendido a la merced de la justicia del rey. Y en su ausencia, ella era responsable de Claredon y su gente, sus vidas y su bienestar. Sobre sus hombros descansaba su destino.

Como en numerosas veces durante el pasado, la mirada de Rachel se dirigió hacia el este, focalizando en un profundo bosque, a un cuarto de milla de los muros del castillo. Se decía que el bosque era acechado por espíritus del mal y que era gobernada por un hombre que se alimentaba de lobos, pero ella sabía que no era así. Sólo un puñado de personas tenía acceso al secreto de esos bosques. Los habitantes de allí estarían seguros Quinn? Ella se forzó a apartar su mirada, focalizando nuevamente en las fuerzas enemigas. Todavía podía ver el feroz león sobre el fondo de seda rojo que se ondulaba valientemente encima del ejército invasor. Qué hubiera hecho su madre en esas circunstancias tan difíciles? Por qué, Quinn nunca la visito o envió a buscarla? Ella Tragó en seco, y secó ferozmente las lágrimas de rabia que ardían en sus ojos. No podía darse el lujo de llorar, o hundirse en la compasión. Sus Pesares tendrían que quedar para otro momento. Ahora, más que nunca, tenía que ser fuerte. Desafiantemente, Rachel levantó su mentón.

Quinn Fabray de Vernay ahora vendría a Claredon. Ella estaba preparada para defender el castillo y las personas contra su vengativa prometida, si fuese necesario. Y permanecería leal a su padre, aún si su rebeldía la hacía culpable de traición.

_/_

Segura detrás de sus vestimentas de monje, Quinn observó a su prometida con ira creciente y decepción amarga. Una antorcha flameante había sido colocada en un soporte en la trinchera, lanzando un fulgor angelical sobre ella mientras estaba en un estado de reflexión profunda. Sin duda su imagen inocente era engañadora, pensó, así como el ceño fruncido en su frente.

No se trataba de una muchacha dulce, mansa y maleable. Su plan astuto era más característico de los complots maliciosos perpetrados por los nobles de la corte. Se había negado a rendir el castillo a Evans y al mismo tiempo había declarado abiertamente su rebelión. Inteligente pero equivocada. No lograría eludir la ira del rey por tales tácticas o el castigo por su desafío, se prometió silenciosamente.

Los ojos de Quinn se estrecharon cuando un caballero llamado Finn le colocó amablemente una capa sobre sus hombros. Había una intimidad y un afecto evidente entre ellos. Amantes? Una oleada la indignación la invadió. Rachel Berry de Claredon se le había prometido a ella, así como el castillo de su padre. Era su prometida, y pronto pasaría a ser su rehén político. Si le fuese infiel con un vasallo de su padre, sufriría las consecuencias. Pagaría si escogía desafiar su autoridad. Le había sido dada la tarea de luchar con la resistencia e imponer la voluntad del rey en esas tierras, y no aceptaría ser contrariada, mucho menos traicionada por su prometida. Si ella la forzaba a recurrir a la violencia, la aplastaría sin piedad.

Casi como si adivinase sus pensamientos, la cabeza de ella se levantó lentamente y giró a medias, su mirada preocupada buscando en las sombras donde estaba.

Quinn se congeló y tomó su respiración profunda ante la imagen de Rachel a la luz de la antorcha. No, los relatos no exageraban, pensó mientras una oleada intensa la recorría. Donde una vez ella había sido huesos y ojos, ahora había curvas y ojos rasgados profundos, y cabello con trenzas de color chocolate. Una combinación encantadora. Estaba extremadamente perturbada con el cambio de ella. Podría haber perdonado a una niña con juicio defectuoso, o mal aconsejada por sus tutores, pero Rachel claramente ya no era una niña.

Era una mujer. Una dama noble completamente capaz de ayudar en una rebelión y de apoyar la traición de su padre. Y era ella quien tendría que tratar con esa mujer. No pudo controlar la respuesta intensa de su cuerpo ante el pensamiento de tener a semejante belleza desafiante bajo su cuerpo; apretó su mandíbula y bajó la capucha de su hábito de en torno a su cara. Entonces dio un paso al costado, para permanecer fuera del círculo de luz de la antorcha, manteniendo su mirada fija ella y en su protector armado.

"Un monje pide audiencia, mi lady," Finn le comunicó. La voz de su vasallo interrumpió sus reflexiones. Con un suspiro, ella giró para saludar al intruso y se paró abruptamente. Una forma oscura había aparecido fuera de las sombras. Su mano fue a su garganta. Por el espacio de dos segundos ella permaneció congelada, cuando los sonidos de la noche del castillo se desvanecieron. La presencia de sus propios soldados, las necesidades de los refugiados, la amenaza de un ejército enemigo, fueron olvidados. Sólo Estaba consciente de ese cuerpo cubierto de ropajes oscuros.

Una puntada de miedo recorrió su espina dorsal; con esa figura oscura que parecía tan amenazadora y cercana. Las sombras arrojadas por la luz de la antorcha le daban un halo tan extraño. Un truco producido por la luz. Pensó, dio un paso vacilante hacia adelante y la imagen temible afortunadamente desapareció. La luz apenas iluminaba sus vestimentas, respiró aliviada cuando reconoció su hábito. Era sólo un monje. No había peligro allí.

Su parálisis desapareció, pero su inquietud continuó "Buenas noches, mi lady," la sombra dijo suavemente. Algo dentro de ella se agitó con esa voz. Tuvo una sensación muy extraña de. . . intimidad... de familiaridad...

Ella se puso rígida. "Le conozco, padre?" susurro más bajamente "Creo que no, mi lady." Ella Vaciló, tironeada entre ansiedad y la curiosidad. Sus manos, sólo parcialmente escondidas por las mangas anchas de su hábito, eran delgadas, con dedos largos . . . Con esfuerzo dio otro paso más cerca, escrutó la cara encapuchada todavía en sombras, queriendo saber por qué estaba allí y qué quería de ella. Imaginó incómodamente que ella podía ver más allá de su disfraz, curvó su cabeza con respeto fingido, y levantando el tono de su voz. "Deseaba expresar mi gratitud por dar refugio a un pobre monje. Yo me dirigía al monasterio en Frotham cuando mi viaje fue interrumpido por los aldeanos que huían. Pensé que sería más sabio seguirlos a la seguridad de su fortaleza."

"Eres bienvenido a la hospitalidad de Claredon, padre." Esperó educadamente a que él continuara, pero le devolvió la mirada, notó, sus ojos verdes con destellos dorados claros atentos y alertas. "Quería saber, mi lady, si podría ayudarla de alguna manera. Como su padre está ausente, usted puede desear orientación de una mente sabia."

El vio su boca curvarse en la más débil de las sonrisas. "Las plegarias no estarían de más, padre, pero a menos que usted sea instruido en estrategias militares, confiaré en el vasallo de mi padre respecto a consejos."

"Eso significa que va a declarar su oposición a Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay, entonces?"

Su expresión se hizo fría, Quinn observó, pero evitó darle una respuesta directa, en cambio ella dijo, "Lamento que su viaje haya sido detenido, ya que me temo que podemos estar en estado de asedio por un tiempo largo. No me atrevería a bajar el puente levadizo para que usted deje Claredon, pero si lo deseas, podríamos hacerlo bajar por los muros, así usted puede efectuar un escape con seguridad." En estado de asedio por un tiempo largo? Entonces ella planeaba rehusarle la entrada? "Me entendió mal, mi lady. Mi interés no es por mi propia seguridad, sino por la de las buenas personas en este lugar. No sería más sabio rendir el castillo al Lord de Vernay de una vez?"

"Más sabio para quién?"

"Para usted. Para sus aldeanos." Ante su vacilación, Quinn agregó rápidamente, "Pueda confiarme sus miedos, mi lady."

"Un pensamiento reconfortante," ella respondió con sinceridad cuestionable. "Es desafortunado padre, pues yo ya he confiado mis miedos a Dios."

Había sobrepasado los límites permitidos incluso para un hombre de la Iglesia, Quinn se dio cuenta. Miró de reojo a Finn, notando el puño del caballero que descansa cautelosamente en la empuñadura de su espada. "Perdóname, mi lady. No quise ofenderla con mi curiosidad. Simplemente deseaba ofrecer mi ayuda." Quinn sintió su mirada atenta buscar entre los pliegues de la capucha de monje nuevamente, como si quisiera leer su expresión sombría. "Estoy agradecida por su interés, verdaderamente. Es sólo que. . ."

"Si, mi lady? Sólo qué?"

Rachel se dio vuelta apartándose, mirando al campo oscurecido, iluminado débilmente por las hogueras del ejército enemigo. "No estoy acostumbrada a discutir mis problemas con cualquiera; ni siquiera con nuestro propio sacerdote," ella dijo finalmente. "Han pasado por grandes problemas últimamente, según parece."

Era una observación para hacerla hablar, ella supo, el sacerdote la estaba sondeando con delicadeza no. "No más que la mayoría de las persona."

"Pero esta crisis actual. . . El ejército de Lord Quinn en sus portones. Es su prometida, verdad?"

"Si," ella respondió, su voz aguda y con amargura. "Lamentablemente."

"Lamentablemente? No está ansiosa por casarse?"

Cuando ella permaneció en silencio, el monje agregó especulativamente, "Supongo que usted habrá aceptado el compromiso. Aunque una novia sea persuadida por la fuerza, la Iglesia requiere el consentimiento de la dama antes de santificar la unión."

"Yo no tuve ninguna objeción a esa unión en su momento," dijo.

Ella había estado muy esperanzada... en ese entonces. "Lord Quinn fue la elección de mi padre para que sea mi compañera, pero en verdad, yo estaba satisfecha de casarme con alguien que tuviera el poder necesario para preservar las tierras que un día heredaré. Pues se necesita la autoridad de un Lord para proteger las tierras. De otra manera no puede haber seguridad."

"Una filosofía muy sabia. Y su padre hizo una elección correcta."

"Pensé eso una vez. Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay es una de las nobles más poderosos de Normandía, cosa que logró por sus propios esfuerzos despiadados."

"Usted la considera una despiadada? Fue descortés con usted?"

"No…" Ciertamente, ella recordaba su shock al verla ser amable y delicada con una doncella joven y nerviosa.

"Entonces, por qué lamenta su compromiso?"

Porque por casi cinco años no ha aparecido por aquí, reflexionó con angustia silenciosa. Cinco años interminables durante los cuales ella había sido dejada para debilitarse en la casa de su padre, siendo compadecida por sus amigos y conocidos. Tenía casi veinte años ahora. A esa avanzada otras mujeres ya se habían casado ya tenían varios hijos. Pero ella permanecía soltera, una virgen todavía, inocente al conocimiento de la pasión y de la vida. "Porque yo descubrí la verdad sobre el poco noble Lord" susurró amargamente.

"La verdad?"

"No es un verdadero Lord, sino una trepadora, alguien cuyo origen es dudoso que pretende pertenecer a la nobleza. . . Una usurpadora sin principios o honor, que recuperó la herencia de su padre a punta de espada. Desearía nunca haber oído su nombre."

Poniéndose rígida ante la fría denuncia de ella, Quinn no, notó la amargura en su tono de voz y sólo oyó desprecio, un desprecio que le dolió como cien cuchilladas. Estaba acostumbrado a las damas que la despreciaban por las circunstancias de su nacimiento, y su cuerpo pero le dolía más viniendo más de esa mujer.

Quinn sintió sus puños apretarse con rabia. "Planea negarle la entrada?" exigió sombríamente, olvidándose de su disfraz y su actuación.

Rachel frunció el ceño. Por qué un hombre del clérigo se preocuparía con temas tan mundanos? Y por qué hablaba tan francamente? Podía decirse que era un hombre de Dios pero seguía siendo un desconocido.

Inquieta por la indiscreción del sacerdote, ella miró de reojo sobre su hombro a la figura oscura del monje, respondiendo cautelosamente, "Mi padre me dejó el deber de defender Claredon en su ausencia. No puedo entregar su castillo sin primeramente saber cuáles son sus deseos."

"Aunque Claredon ya no le pertenezca? Las propiedades de un rebele son confiscadas por la corona, y Berry de Claredon está tomando parte en la revuelta de los barones en un ataque al rey."

Su espalda se puso apreciablemente rígida, Quinn lo notó. "Los tontos dicen muchas idioteces, padre, no es prudente repetirlas."

"Hiram Berry no se ha unido a la revuelta entonces?"

"No sé lo que ocurrió. Pero cuando cabalgó hacia Bridgeport, no era su intención actuar contra el rey."

"Tal vez él no le comunicó sus intenciones."

"Simplemente porque soy mujer?" Su mentón se levantó. "Le aseguro que, mi padre me informaría de cualquier plan de semejante consecuencias. Él no es un traidor."

"Pero Hugh Mortimer levantado una rebelión, lo que convierte a su padre, como vasallo de Mortimer y su partidario, en culpable de traición a menos que él haya repudiado su juramento de lealtad hacia el rey."

"Puedo comprender bien la situación política," respondió secamente. "A pesar de pertenecer al género del sexo débil, mi mente funciona perfectamente."

Recordando con dificultad el papel que tenía que actuar, Quinn se tragó la respuesta que saltó a sus labios. Por el brillo de rabia en sus ojos cafés, pensó que su prometida se preparaba para lanzar otra observación, metió sus manos dentro de las mangas de su disfraz, y observo la calma admirable de la joven, "Mi fidelidad básica es hacia padre. No rendiré su castillo hasta que no tenga prueba de su culpabilidad. Ahora, si me perdona, padre, tengo mucho que requiere mi atención."

Estaba siendo despedida, se dio cuenta que quería tomar a su novia desafiante por los hombros y sacudirla, o llevarla en sus brazos y cometer un acto más agradable, y menos violento en su persona, pero tocarla traería inmediatamente a todos los guardias del castillo en su defensa. Y demorarse en esa conversación sólo despertaría sospechas; tendría que posponer la revelación de su disfraz para más tarde. Hizo una reverencia y le dio su bendición, a continuación se dio vuelta abruptamente y se marchó silenciosamente a lo largo del muro para desaparecer en las sombras.

Rachel estuvo parada allí por mucho tiempo después que se había ido, incapaz de borra una sensación lamentable. El monje había tocado temas sensibles, y demasiado duros para que sus palabras no fueran preguntas atrevidas; sólo habían incrementado el caos y la incertidumbre en su mente. Había tomado el curso de acción equivocado? Rendirse sería la elección más sabia? Mientras ella ponderaba sus acciones, Quinn le hizo señas a su escudero para que la siguiera por los escalones de piedra hacia el jardín aglomerado de gente. Una vaca se cruzó en su camino, pero Quinn nunca vaciló mientras caminaba hacia el portón distante que daba acceso al patio interno. Necesitaba asegurarse que se le permitiría estar en la torre esa noche, dormiría en el gran salón con los vasallos y los criados de la casa.

La muchacha la había arrinconado. De sus propios labios Quinn había oído a Rachel declarar sus intenciones. Ella tenía intención de desafiarla a ella y al rey. Dios!, ella la aplastaría por ese desafío, Quinn se lo prometió, y le haría pagar por su rebelión. Conquistaría a su novia rebelde y obtendría mucho placer en hacerlo. Con ese pensamiento, Quinn maldijo silenciosamente, probando el sabor amargo de la bilis en su lengua. Se detuvo en el portón hacia el patio interno, se quedó parada allí temblando mientras una nube oscura de rabia oscurecía su visión. Esa furia le era familiar. Había sentido esa nube negra de odio una vez antes, cuando su padre le había negado la herencia que le correspondía. El dolor todavía estaba crudo y fresco, una herida sin sanar que la intoxicaba interiormente, al contrario de las cicatrices de los latigazos en su espalda. Había luchado contra su propio padre y ahora tendría que luchar contra su prometida. . .

Deberías sentirte satisfecha. Tu novia ha presentado una razón suficiente para romper el compromiso matrimonial, Quinn se recordó salvajemente. Su rebelión era causa suficiente para repudiar el matrimonio. Sin embargo en vez de satisfacción, sentía una decepción ácida porque Rachel Berry de Claredon había elegido apoyar a su padre traicionero.

Semejante lealtad podía ser admirable, sino fuera imprudente, ella se arriesgaba a la prisión y a cosas peores si continuaba por ese camino. Pero era la lealtad su verdadera motivación? Tal vez ella meramente se estaba protegiendo a sí misma al intentar evitar ser arrestada. Rachel estaba muy consciente de que sería una prisionera, y no tendría ninguna de las libertades o privilegios que gozaba ahora. La hija de un traidor poseería menos derechos que un sirviente. Pero su desafío parecía idiota, Quinn reflexionó sombríamente. Si fuese verdaderamente inteligente, se olvidaría de su padre y le daría la bienvenida a él como el nuevo Lord de Claredon, con la esperanza de ganarse su favor y de mitigar el castigo impuesto por el rey. Pero como Lord Berry era culpable de traición. Por ley todas esas propiedades serían confiscadas, y su hija, arrestada. Y Quinn Fabray de Vernay ejecutaría una justicia rápida. Rachel era ahora su enemiga, su castillo y sus tierras le pertenecían ahora.

Establecer un asedio a la fortaleza o destruir Claredon y los campos circundantes o arriesgar las vidas de sus hombres innecesariamente, no eran parte de sus planes. Se podía triunfar usando medios más fáciles. Estaba preparada para tomar el castillo, pero en sus propios términos. Claredon tenía muchos caballeros pero podían ser derrotados fácilmente, pero no necesitaría usar una fuerza opresora si lograba cambiar las circunstancias para su propia ventaja. Y en ese caso, la astucia le serviría mucho más que la violencia abierta. Reprimiendo cualquier inclinación a la piedad, Quinn se forzó a moverse. Disfrazada de monje, seguido por su escudero, ganó la entrada al patio interno y subió las inmensas escaleras de piedra de la fortaleza y fue al segundo piso y al gran salón, donde había una escena de caos mientras sirvientes y hombres armados se movían de un lado al otro. Quinn sonrió sombríamente mientras se mezclaba en la multitud. La batalla estaba por comenzar, una batalla que ganaría en curto tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

La alta vela de noche brilló, su fulgor alcanzaba más allá de las cortinas abiertos de la habitación, lazando sombras débiles que danzaban sobre la belleza acostada en la cama. Quinn contuvo su respiración mientras la miraba durmiendo pacíficamente. Iluminada con esa media luz dorada, era demasiado encantadora para ser real.

Su cabello color chocolate derramado sobre sus hombros, brillante y glorioso, acariciando el borde de su pecho. Sus fosas nasales captaron el aroma sutil de su cuerpo, una fragancia fascinante que despertaba sus instintos primales, y encendía un deseo tan intenso como ninguno que hubiera conocido. Se endureció la mandíbula de Quinn con el esfuerzo de mantenerse alejada. Podía ver el pulso débil latiendo en su garganta mientras absorbía la su belleza. Bronceada y perfecta. Delicada como una rosa. Inocente y vulnerable como un bebé. . . Excepto que ella no era un bebé, ni una niña tampoco. Era una mujer bonita, que despertaba sus pasiones como ninguna mujer lo había hecho nunca.

Quiso tocarla. Sin pensar, extendió su mano para sentir la piel suave de su frente, entonces se echó hacia atrás abruptamente, maldiciéndose por su debilidad. Cuando ella despertara, el desprecio en sus ojos la azotaría sin piedad. Sin embargo no podía resistir la tentación. Involuntariamente, pasó su pulgar sobre la curva de su mejilla, siguiendo el hueso frágil y de la cavidad delicada. Suspiro suave ella, cuando continuó su camino, un susurro de sonido produjo sus hermosos labios. Su cuerpo se puso rígido mientras imágenes calientes pasaron delante de sus ojos. . . Rachel estremeciéndose debajo de ella. . . dispuesta y ansiosa, dándole la bienvenida a su cama, a su cuerpo. . .

La boca de Quinn dibujó una sonrisa amarga. Ella nunca estaría ansiosa por su contacto. Ella lamentaba su compromiso, lamentaba haber oído su nombre alguna vez. Ella no es un verdadero Lord, es una trepadora que pretende entrar en la nobleza. Debería sentir alivio porque ella la encontrara tan repugnante. Debería estar complacida de que las acciones desafiantes la libraran de toda obligación para con ella. Había estado preparada para honrar su palabra, pero ahora no necesitaba sentir remordimiento por haber demorado su llegada por tanto tiempo, o por haber rechazado ese matrimonio. En verdad, era afortunada por haber descubierto los verdaderos sentimientos de ella, lo que realmente sentía, y lo había descubierto a tiempo, antes de estar irrevocablemente unido a ella.

Sin embargo. . . no entendía el dolor hueco en el centro de su pecho, junto con otros sentimientos menos precisos en el caos de su corazón. La rabia salvaje que había sentido por ella más temprano se había desvanecido, y sólo le quedaba un vacío familiar, se daba cuenta que en un rincón oscuro de su mente, no había sido dirigido a Rachel sino a su propio padre, a quien despreciaba, porque la había hecho luchar por lo que le correspondía legalmente. La batalla por Claredon sería similar a su larga lucha por obtener Vernay, reconoció sin embargo que no era la venganza lo que la motivaba esta vez, sino el deber. Sintió un poco de pesar al verse obligada a tomar como rehén a Rachel, pero no tenía elección en el asunto. Las órdenes de Henry eran claras. Las tierras de un traidor eran automáticamente confiscadas, y un castigo rápido contra Hiram Berry de Claredon serviría como una lección para otros que se atrevieran a desafiar el gobierno de Henry, más allá de eso, las propias acciones de Rachel habían sellado su destino, se recordó. Rehusarse a la orden del rey de rendir el castillo la convertía en una traidora a la corona. Tal vez podría comprender su defensa del castillo y su lealtad hacia su padre, pero no podía disculparla, ni podía permitir que su desafío continuase.

Desearía nunca haber oído su nombre. "Pero oíste mi nombre, muchacha," susurró oscuramente.

Con un suspiro, se sentó en la cama elevada, al lado de su prometida dormida. Con cuidado levantó su cabello apartándolo de su oreja y presionó la línea delicada de su mandíbula, preparado para despertarla suavemente.

_/_

Su sueño parecía tan real. Una presión delicada sobre su piel. . .un calor seductor contra su mejilla. . . el placer sensual de una caricia. La mano de un amante? Mi amada, viniste por mí?

Dentro da la inconsciencia de su sueño, Rachel se arqueó contra ese calor extraño, ansiando algún tipo de complemento desconocido. Su cuerpo parecía encendido de necesidad. Sus párpados se sentían tan pesados. . . sin embargo casi podía verla. . . su amante ideal. . . Su pasión era justo como siempre había imaginado que sería: feroz. . . tierno. . .excesiva. Ciegamente intentó alcanzarla, pero sus brazos permanecían frustrados y paralizados a sus costados. Casi podía sentir su peso al lado de ella, su voz un murmullo bajo, su mano acariciando lentamente su mandíbula para luego rozar delicadamente sus labios. .

La presión sutil se tornó fascinante, Rachel se forzó en abrir sus ojos y pestañeó contra el fulgor de luz de la vela. Era de noche, pero los cortinas de su habitación habían sido corridos a un lado para permitir el paso de la luz luna. Sobre ella aparecía una forma oscura, una cara sombreada, las puntas de sus dedos presionaron sobre sus labios advirtiéndola.

"No grites. Comprendes?"

Su somnolencia huyó con la consciencia aguda del peligro. Los ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba fijamente. No era ella, ni era una de las criadas que venía a despertarla. Esta era de carne y hueso, cuyos hombros y cuerpo, le parecían íntimamente familiares.

"Comprendes?" Repitió más urgentemente, su pulgar moviéndose sobre su labio inferior.

La voz profunda y ronca le era familiar también; quiso saber si había oído esos tonos ásperos recientemente. Una figura oscura le vino a la mente pero sin no era calvo como los monjes. Su cabello era rubio como el sol, con una tendencia a ondularse, pero no podía distinguir sus facciones delicadas y algo femeninas. Su olor era una mezcla de olor a caballo, cuero y especias.

No respondiendo a su pregunta, ella se atrevió a bajar su mirada, intentando ver más. Ya no usaba un hábito con capucha, sino una túnica de color oscuro, con una daga sujetada en su cintura.

"Padre?" ella susurró, su voz quebrada con incertidumbre.

"No soy un monje, mi lady. Soy Quinn Fabray de Vernay a su servicio."

"No. . ." Su corazón, que ya latía erráticamente en su pecho, saltó en alarma. Estaba vulnerable e indefensa, mientras su vengativa prometida estaba sentada descaradamente a su lado, en la cama. Apenas consciente de sus acciones, se corrió frenéticamente hacia el otro lado de la cama, desesperada por escapar, pero eso le fue impedido por las sábanas y por los reflejos rápidos de Quinn, quien capturó su hombro y la sujetó velozmente. Cuando ella gritó para alertar a las mujeres, la empujó hacia atrás hacia abajo entre las almohadas y le cubrió la boca con su palma.

"No actúes tontamente," le pidió suavemente. "No te dañaré. No a menos que te resistas. Me comprendes?"

Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, quitó la palma de su boca. Intentando calmar su pánico, Rachel tomó una respiración para llevar aire a sus pulmones apretados.

"Te rendirás?,"

". . . tengo otra opción?"

Las líneas ásperas de sus facciones se suavizaron con la luz, sonrió brevemente. "Ninguna otra."

Su suposición de superioridad era mortificante porque era válida. Podía sobrepasar en fuerza con facilidad, ella sabía perfectamente que la aplastaría si lo deseara. Si eligiese luchar, sólo ella sufriría por esa acción. Pero no podía simplemente rendirse mansamente...

Su brazo derecho había quedado libre en el brío, Rachel se dio cuenta. Sin darse tiempo para pensar, buscó ciegamente la daga en su cintura y milagrosamente logró tocarla. Sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la empuñadura, ella tiró hacia atrás su brazo...

El brillo del metal lustrado parpadeó a centímetros de su cara. Su mano voló para capturar su muñeca, deteniendo su golpe. Con facilidad, le arrancó el arma de su agarre y la coloco en la cama.

Maldiciendo en voz baja, Quinn lanzó las manos de Rachel sobre su cabeza y la presionó hacia abajo con su cuerpo, dejándola indefensa. Su gemido de shock sonó alto en la habitación silenciosa. Su corazón estaba latiendo aceleradamente, pero no de furia ni de miedo, sino porque no podía mover un músculo. Su cara enojada estaba tan cerca que ella podía sentir las oleadas suaves de su respiración contra sus labios, podía detectar la tensión en su mandíbula. Entonces sus miradas ardientes se encontrón; y una tensión extraña ocurrió entre ellas. Por unos pocos segundos, el tiempo pareció detenerse... un tiempo lleno de tensión, peligro... y algo más.

Rachel se encontró perdiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos verdes.

Su mirada había recaído en sus labios, y vaciló, como si estuviera considerando sus opciones. Sus ojos que se estrecharon, su mirada se movió más abajo todavía, recorriéndola columna de su cuello, la clavícula, su pecho. . . Ella se congeló, su respiración era contenida, porque su expresión cambió sutilmente.

Nunca antes se había cuestionado su costumbre de dormir sin una guardia en su portal, una práctica compartida por pocos nobles, pero ella ahora deseó fervientemente al menos tener una campana que pudiera avisar de su situación. Quinn estaba mirando fijamente su pecho derecho que había salido de su pijama de lino en el forcejeo, el montículo bronceado y desnudo brillaba con la luz de la vela. La especulación brilló en sus ojos verdes con destellos ámbar, un brillo de admiración que había visto frecuentemente en las caras de los hombres de su padre cuando deseaban una muchacha del castillo.

Nerviosamente Rachel intentó esconderlo debajo de las sábanas en un esfuerzo infructífero, pero Quinn se lo impidió, presionando hacia abajo su cuerpo para trabar sus movimientos.

Cuando su mirada se levantó una vez más para encontrarse, su boca se curvó débilmente: "Esta es la primera vez, lo admito. Nunca antes he tenido una mujer debajo de mí que quisiera clavarme una daga. . . o a alguien que lograra quitarme mi propia daga. Una mujer debajo mío generalmente está interesada únicamente en el placer que le doy."

El latido de su corazón se aceleró con la promesa seductora en su tono de voz, Rachel tembló incontrolablemente. Si Quinn desease tenerla, si desease poseerla violentamente, ella podría hacer poco para impedirlo.

No atreviéndose a respirar, Rachel miró su cara sombreada, buscando las facciones dura en el rostro encima de ella. Su cabello dorado, brillaba intensamente, caía hacia adelante rozando sus pómulos "Te rendirás?" Repitió, su voz ronca nuevamente. "Sí." Su susurro era apenas un jadeo en el silencio tenso. Afortunadamente, para su sorpresa y alivio total, la liberó de su captura y se sentó.

"Por qué viniste?" Ella exigió temblorosamente, subiendo las sábanas para proteger su cuerpo de su mirada. "Qué. . . quieres de mí?"

El brillo caliente en sus ojos se oscureció, mientras que sus labios se curvaron otra vez en una media sonrisa. "Tu riqueza, simplemente eso. Vine a reclamar las tierras de tu padre, que ahora son mías."

"Tuyas?"

"Si, mías. Me fueron dadas por un decreto de Henry."

"Eso es un robo!" La impotencia la hizo hablar imprudentemente. "Un robo. Has venido a Claredon como una vulgar ladrona, disfrazada como un hombre de Dios, nada menos. Eso es una blasfemia!"

Su acusación furiosa fue respondida con una sonrisa fría.

"Tal vez. Pero yo no tomo por la fuerza lo que puedo tomar con astucia."

"O traición."

"Si te hubieras rendido a mi vasallo, Evans, no me hubiese visto obligada a emplear ese truco."

"Eres despreciable."

Su rostro oscuro se volvió de repente despiadado al fulgor de la luz de la vela, haciendo que Rachel recordara cuan vulnerable era su posición.

"Vos me desafiaste y me acusaste de traición, muchacha, de actos despreciables, cuando vos pretendes negarme lo que es mío por derecho?"

Desesperadamente ella pensó en la conversación que habían tenido en los muros del castillo. Que le había dicho exactamente? "Mi padre me encargó proteger Claredon?"

"Y por eso actuaste. Más fallaste terriblemente en tu objetivo, verdad? Ahora eres mi prisionera."

La furia y la desesperación luchaban en sus ojos. "Qué pretendes?"

"En principio, lograr la rendición de la guarnición del castillo. Dudo que tus hombres deseen arriesgar sus vidas. Una vez que se den cuenta que tengo a su ama en mi poder, ellos se rendirán rápidamente."

"Y vos eres tan cobarde que me pretendes hacer la guerra?"

"Ten un cuidado, muchacha." La voz dura había tornado suave y amenazante. "Eres culpable del delito de traición. Yo podría haberte colgado y nadie podría haberme cuestionado."

Mientras ella continuaba silenciosa, Rachel estiró su mano otra vez, pero Quinn logro rápidamente poner su mano sobre la garganta de Rachel, forzando su mentón a elevarse. Esos dedos largos, podían quitarle la vida y Rachel se dio cuenta con un miedo renovado.

Podía sentir su corazón martillar descontroladamente mientras la mirada dorada de Quinn se fundía en la de ella. "No me desafíes, mi lady porque no ganarás."

Rachel se mordió el labio tan ferozmente que le dolió. Sabía que su advertencia no era una amenaza vacía. Quinn soltó la captura de su garganta y se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyando su peso en una mano.

"Cámbiate."

"Por qué?" ella logró preguntar con una voz temblorosa.

"Porque yo lo ordeno. Y porque vos, sin duda, no deseas andar medio desnuda por la casa para que todos te miren." Quinn elevó una ceja. "Semejante tratamiento sólo se le da a un traidor, pero te ahorraré esa indignidad si aceptas tu derrota con la mansedumbre apropiada."

Mansedumbre! Rachel ahogó la respuesta que saltó a su lengua.

"Por qué te demoras? Te di una orden y espero obediencia inmediata", su tono lo decía claramente. No atreviéndose a demorarse por más tiempo, ella intentó tomar el cobertor de lana para cubrir más, pero la mano de Quinn detuvo la de ella. Captando la mirada aprensiva de ella, tironeó deliberadamente de la tela que ella sostenía.

"No hay necesidad de modestia entre nosotros."

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron. "Pretendes observar?" ella preguntó incrédulamente.

"Si, debo hacerlo. No puedo confiar en vos estando fuera de mi vista."

Dio una sonrisa endurecedora nuevamente. "No es que considere que es un deber desagradable. Siempre me causa gran placer observar a una muchacha bonita dejando su cama, sonrojada por el sueño o por una actividad más ardorosa." Como permanecía inmóvil, agregó, "Debo vestirte yo, muchacha? Te aseguro que vos no desearías recibir mis servicios."

Apretando sus dientes, Rachel se forzó en correr las mantas, una tarea difícil con Quinn sentada encima de ellas. Rachel logró deslizarla a través de las sabanas de la cama. Su esperanza de tener privacidad no duró mucho, pues casi perezosamente Quinn se recostó para abrir los cortinados para tener una imagen completa de ella. Temblando de ira y miedo, Rachel le dio la espalda mientras Quinn permanecía recostada sobre la cama. Nunca antes ella se había sentido tan agradecida por tener el cabello largo hasta la cadera, pues este escondía gran parte de su desnudez. Aun así, ella podía sentir la mirada atrevida de Quinn recorriendo su cuerpo mientras ella buscaba apresuradamente la ropa que la criada había doblado sobre el arcón. Velozmente ella se puso la camisa antes de arriesgarse a mirarla por encima de su hombro. La canalla se estaba riendo de ella, Rachel se dio cuenta. La observaba apreciativamente lo que la hizo hervir la sangre. Dios!, como quería arrancarle las orejas!

"Tus curvas se han llenado desde la última vez que te vi," murmuró maliciosamente. "el efecto es completamente atractivo y altamente excitante."

La mandíbula de Rachel se apretó tan fuertemente que los músculos le dolieron. No sólo su provocación inflamaba su ira, sino que le recordaba del resentimiento feroz que alimentaba contra el Lord de Vernay por olvidarse de ella por tantos años. Ella no se atrevió a darle una respuesta, pues responderle de la manera que ella deseaba hacer hubiera puesto su vida en riesgo. Ella se puso los zapatos y se dio vuelta desafiantemente para encarar a Quinn.

"Y ahora qué?", preguntó.

"Serás mi rehén," Quinn contestó mientras envainaba su daga. "Serás la garantía para que los caballeros de tu padre se comporten correctamente." Para el completo asombro de ella, Quinn buscó la capa que colgaba en un gancho y la se la colocó alrededor de sus hombros. "Vamos, mi lady?"

"Por qué te molestas en preguntarme?" Rachel no pudo evitar decir. "Ya me has informado que no tengo otra opción. Que yo soy tu prisionera."

"Si, lo eres. Una pena," dijo suavemente.

Por un momento Quinn la miró con el ceño fruncido. Entonces lentamente, levantó su mano para acariciar su pómulo con una suave presión, casi como si quisiera tranquilizarla. Su tono fue delicado cuando murmuró, "Cuando tengas tiempo para reflexionar, concordarás que este es el mejor curso de acción."

Esa voz tierna y seductora la hizo recordar de la traición de Quinn, la hizo recordar de los años de miseria e incertidumbre que ella había tenido que pasar por su culpa; así como tenía que tolerar su ternura fingida ahora. "Mejor para quién?" Rachel replicó amargamente.

"Para vos. . . para tu gente. Para mis hombres. Habrá menos derramamiento de sangre de esa manera. Yo puedo servir mejor a mi rey si no pierdo hombres valiosos en batallas innecesarias."

"Y qué hay de los hombres de mi padre? Cuál será su destino?"

"Lo discutiremos masa delante cuando yo esté a cargo del castillo. Ahora, dónde duerme el jefe de la guarnición? El caballero llamado Finn..."

"Vos. . . no le causarás daño?"

"No a menos que él elija resistirme. Él es un hombre lógico y creo que se puede conseguir una rendición. Si él lo hace, los otros lo seguirán. Llévame a él, muchacha y no hagas ruido. No deseo alertar a la casa."

Con la mano agarrándole levemente la parte superior del brazo y la otra sobre la empuñadura de la daga, Quinn la guio a la puerta y la abrió lentamente. Mientras pasaban por el dormitorio grande donde las mujeres dormían, Rachel hizo una mueca de disgusto. Ninguna de ellas se había despertado cuando Quinn había entrado a su dormitorio, con la intención de hacerla su prisionera.

Los aposentos de ella estaban localizados en el cuarto piso de la torre de piedra maciza. Directamente debajo, en el tercer piso estaba el solar del Lord y la gran habitación que servía como cuarto de trabajo para las mujeres de Claredon, donde se cocía y se tejía. El segundo piso principal estaba casi completamente ocupado por el gran salón, el centro de la actividad de todo el castillo, mientras que la planta baja estaba ocupada por la cocina y los cuartos de almacenaje. Las antorchas colocadas en los soportes de pared iluminaron el trayecto por las escaleras piedra. Ningún centinela vino a salvarla, un hecho que Rachel consideró con rabia creciente, hasta que recordó que los hombres que estaban despiertos estarían custodiando los muros del castillo en caso que se iniciara el asedio por parte del Quinn Fabray. Sacudió la cabeza con desánimo. El plan de Quinn sin duda era astuto. Había sacado ventaja de cada vulnerabilidad de Claredon, exponiendo vergonzosamente su debilidad. Ella se sintió mareada, perpleja, por el cambio repentino de los eventos.

Todo estaba en silencio en el gran salón, Rachel descubrió con decepción. Después de la excitación de ese día, la gente del castillo estaba durmiendo en sus mantas acomodadas a lo largo de las paredes. Cuando una sombra apareció de una arcada de piedra, ella casi jadeó. Era un hombre mayor, Rachel se dio cuenta, pero sostenía una espada en su mano.

"Mi lord," susurró en tono conspiratorio. "Encontré un arma, como me ordenó." Envainando su daga, Quinn aceptó la espada y probó su peso. "Perfecto, Burt. Me puedes acompañar ahora. Te necesito."

"Si, mi lord."

"Dónde duerme el caballero llamado Finn?" Quinn le preguntó.

"No estoy segura," ella dijo, mintiendo.

"Te voy a advertir una sola vez, mi lady. Nunca me mientas." Su expresión se volvió dura, sus ojos fríos. Aunque temblando internamente, Rachel levantó su mentón, miró a Quinn sin pestañear.

"Puedes encontrarlo vos mismo. Yo no te ayudaré."

Quinn devolvió su mirada con enojo y escaso respeto. Tenía que admirar su coraje, sin importar cuanto la enfurecía. Ella no se había aterrorizado cuando la sorprendió en su cama, cuando otras muchachas se habrían puesto histéricas de miedo. Tampoco ella había recurrido a los ruegos, o había intentado persuadirla con la estrategia de las lágrimas.

"Mi Lord," Burt dijo. "Ese hombre llamado Finn no entró al salón. Pero la armería está abajo en el patio, al lado de las barracas de los soldados. Tal vez él está durmiendo allá con sus hombres." Quinn asintió. Pasando el desafío de Rachel por alto, le pidió a Burt que buscase una antorcha.

Ella exhaló lentamente con alivio. Cuando la guio a la sala que conducía a la puerta de entrada principal, ella intentó soltarse, pero el agarre de Quinn apretó su brazo, obligándola a mantener el ritmo de sus pasos largos.

La brisa fría de la noche golpeó su cara mientras descendían la escalera exterior de la torre hacia el jardín, pero era el miedo lo que la hacía tiritar incontrolablemente. Muy pronto cruzaron el gran patio interno y una serie de edificios de madera que albergaban los establos y la guarnición para los soldados. Rachel se aproximó a las barracas con temor creciente, rezando para que Finn estuviera patrullando las almenas. Cuando Quinn golpeó la puerta de madera con la empuñadura de su espada, ella tomó una respiración profunda para prepararse. Cuando la puerta se abrió, dio un grito de advertencia.

"Finn, huye! Es una trampa!"

Ella oyó el insulto obsceno de Quinn, que fue respondido inmediatamente por el tañido de armas y el sonido de botas. Rápidamente, el pequeño grupo fue rodeado por los hombres armados.

Una docena de arqueros habían levantado sus arcos, apuntando a la espalda Quinn, pero ella había colocado la hoja de su espada en la garganta de Rachel. "Bajen las armas si aprecian la vida de su ama,"

El principal caballero de su padre, no llevaba casco pero vestía cota de malla, vino lentamente a través de la puerta, su espada colgada a un costado. Su mirada fue Rachel. Evidentemente comprendió la intención mortal del captor, entonces Finn exigió, "Cuáles son los términos de la negociación?"

"Perdonaré la vida de ella a cambio de la rendición completa del castillo."

"Tenemos un ejército instalado en los portones. Por qué debería entregarle el castillo?"

"Porque ese ejército es mío. Yo soy Lord de Vernay."

Un murmullo circuló entre la multitud, eran susurros y palabras de asombro, "Quinn Fabray."

Finn miró fijamente mientras comprendía la situación. "El monje."

"Una deducción sagaz. Pero desgraciadamente para Claredon su percepción llega demasiado tarde."

Rachel apretó sus dientes. Supo que la expresión de Finn de impotencia y frustración estaba reflejada en sus propias facciones. Y lo vio vacilar.

"Le pedirá a sus caballeros que se rinda?," Quinn repitió más determinadamente.

"Les perdonará sus vidas?" Finn respondió.

"Les concederé términos honorables. Aquellos que obedezcan podrán obtener su libertad si alguien paga sus rescates. Aquellos que se rehúsen... " La amenaza sin completar.

"Y mi lady?" el caballero presionó. "Qué pasará con ella?"

"Si ella se somete completamente a mi autoridad y me reconoce como Lord, entonces ella no sufrirá ningún daño."

Rachel se mordió el labio. No podía simplemente cambiar sus lealtades como Quinn exigía, su lealtad era hacia su padre. "Finn, no oigas lo que dice," ella pidió con desesperación. "Ellos son sólo dos. Pueden ser derrotados."

El caballero sacudió la cabeza. "Discúlpame, mi lady. No puedo permitir que te dañe."

Mientras él decía esas palabra, el escudero de Quinn dio un grito de advertencia, "Mi lord, cuidado, detrás suyo!"

Instintivamente, Quinn se dio media vuelta levantando su espada del cuello de Rachel y levantando la hoja para desviar el golpe destinado a su cabeza. Quinn logró hacer retroceder a su atacante, un caballero que había entrado a la guarnición subrepticiamente. Defenderse a sí mismo de ese ataque sorpresa era menos difícil que mantener su agarre de Rachel y protegerla del peligro.

Y sin embargo sus habilidades le respondieron perfectamente. Una embestida oportuna, un golpe cortante, y logró recobrar la ofensiva. Otro golpe y la hoja penetro la cota de malla del caballero. Dando un grito de dolor, el hombre dejó caer su espada y apretó su brazo sangrante.

Quinn retomó su agarre letal de Lady de Claredon y dirigió una mirada feroz a su Finn. "Por última vez, se rinde?"

Finn, con una mirada de disculpas hacia Rachel, asintió. Mientras Finn les ordenaba a sus hombres bajar sus armas, Rachel ladeó la cabeza con angustia, incapaz de tolerar la vergüenza de la derrota. Casi como si estuviera fuera de la realidad, ella escuchó las órdenes de Quinn respecto a la disposición de las tropas de la guarnición. En un tiempo demasiado corto, su colaborador, Burt, había reunido a todos los hombres de Claredon y los había conducido a un cuarto de almacenaje vacío, trabando la puerta para prevenir un escape.

"Ahora el puente levadizo," Quinn presionó Finn. "Ordena que lo bajen para mi ejército."

Sin oponer ningún argumento, Finn se abrió camino por el patio interno iluminado por el luz de una antorcha, con Rachel y Quinn siguiéndolo, el escudero Burt venía más atrás. El guardián en el portón se resistió inicialmente, pero capituló después de unas breves palabras de Finn acerca de la amenaza a la vida de su ama. Pasando a través del portón, el pequeño grupo cruzó el patio exterior, ahora lleno de gente, mientras los sirvientes y los animales se apartaban del camino. El miedo estaba instalado en el aire y los rumores sobre lo que vendría corrían por toda la fortaleza.

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos resonó sobre el puente levadizo, seguido por los golpes de los pies marchando mientras el ejército se aproximaba al castillo. Cuando el último hombre hubo entrado, Quinn sintió que la tensión rígida desaparecía de la mujer en sus brazos, sintió como si la vida saliese de ella mientras inclinaba la cabeza derrotada.

Sólo entonces Quinn soltó a su rehén, lady de Claredon había servido su propósito. Estaba consciente de las lágrimas corriendo silenciosas por su cara, pero las ignoró así la incomprensible necesidad de consolarla. No se podía permitir ceder a las lágrimas.

"Qué pretendes?" ella le preguntó en voz baja.

"Asegurar el control del castillo."

"Y después? Mantendrás tu promesa de perdonarle la vida a nuestros soldados?"

Quinn miró a Finn, quien observaba todo con una expresión sombría. "Tengo palabra de honor."

"Me jurarás obediencia, mi lady?" Rachel permaneció en silencio. Ella nunca había prometido hacerle tal juramento a Quinn y no lo haría. Sin embargo no le pareció el mejor momento para comunicárselo. Lord de Vernay la observaba atentamente, con una mirada fría.

"Soy Lord ante tus ojos ahora," le recordó. "Claredon es mío. Ven," Quinn agregó, impacientemente. "Mis hombres están cansados. Han marchado por más de veinte millas hoy y se merecen un descanso."

A punta de espada, urgió a Rachel y a Finn a bajar los escalones del patio y le ordenó a uno de sus hombres que los vigilara. Sus caballeros ya habían comenzado a asumir el control de la fortaleza, pero Quinn llamó a Samuel Evans para hablar de los prisioneros y cómo custodiar a los criados varones por el resto de la noche.

"Sam, no los trates con rudeza," Quinn advirtió en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que Rachel oyese. "No quiero ningún problema con esta gente."

Ella no se sintió muy animada por la preocupación de Quinn. Su propia culpa le pesaba demasiado como para pensar en algo más. Si nunca hubiese confiado en ese monje. Si hubiese una manera de reparar los daños que ella había causado, o una manera de desafiar a su prometida

Pero aunque las hubiera...

Ella nunca podría reparar la caída de Claredon, pero tal vez podría ofrecer alguna forma de resistencia, mucho mejor que simplemente aceptar la derrota. Todavía había una posibilidad de conservar el honor de su hogar. . .

Fue razonando lentamente. Un hombre había sido designado para vigilarla, sin embargo éste prestaba más atención a la actividad en el patio que a sus prisioneros. Manteniendo un ojo atento en su guardián protector y Quinn, ella se acercó a Finn. Inclinando su cabeza como si llorara, fingió buscar su consuelo, pero ella susurró urgentemente, "Finn?"

"Si, mi lady?" Él respondió.

"Deberías intentar escaparte de algún modo. . . ir hacia el norte para alertar a mi padre, buscar su ayuda."

Su respuesta fue de preocupación. "No... No puedo abandonarte aquí... no con Lord de Vernay."

"Pero debes irte y rápidamente. No tenemos mucho tiempo. Ya oíste a Lord Quinn. Seremos sus prisioneros y estaremos bajo vigilancia. Esta es nuestra única oportunidad. Ve a contarle a mi padre lo que ocurrió. Tal vez eventualmente pueda reunir una fuerza y volver para salvarnos"

"Pero... mi lady?"

"Por favor, Finn! Hay cincuenta caballos ensillados. Puedas tomar uno y cruzar el puente levadizo en este momento, antes que los hombres de Quinn tengan la oportunidad de reaccionar."

Cuando él vaciló, ella levantó su cabeza y le dio una mirada con un ruego. "Por favor, Finn, te lo imploro. Es nuestra única oportunidad."

"Muy bien, mi lady . . . pero me preocupa dejarte ... "

"Vete ahora!" repitió ella impacientemente, luchando por mantener su voz baja. "Yo haré lo que pueda para crear un distracción." Finn desperdició unos otros pocos momentos preciosos cuando Rachel contuvo su respiración, pero entonces comenzó a retroceder lentamente, hacia los portones del castillo.

Con el corazón latiendo pesadamente, Rachel lo siguió, al mismo tiempo buscando un broche con un alfiler con el que ella habitualmente sujetaba los bordes de su capa. Vio, con alivio, que Quinn estaba compenetrada en una conversación con su vasallo. Alrededor el tumulto reinaba mientras sus hombres tomaban posesión de la fortaleza. De reojo, vio a Finn hacer una pausa ante un par de caballos, sujetados por un paje aburrido. Ella se movió con cuidado más cerca mientras Finn tomaba suavemente las crines del caballo que se preparaba para montar. Con su asentimiento, ella dijo una plegaria ferviente y pinchó el anca del caballo más cercano a ella con la punta afilada del broche.

En respuesta a su plegaria, el caos estalló. Con un chillido el animal pinchado reaccionó contra sus compañeros, lo que causó otro animal levantó sus patas en el aire, mientras su asombrado jinete gritó en alarma. En el mismo momento, Finn saltó en la silla de montar. Girando el caballo, él clavó sus talones ferozmente y cabalgó hacia adelante.

Rachel logró eludir los cascos del animal aterrorizado, pero miró sobre su hombro a tiempo de ver a un arquero levantar su arco y disparar una flecha. Con un grito de desesperación, se arrojó en el trayecto de su blanco, levantando sus brazos para convertirse en el blanco, su único pensamiento era proteger al vasallo de su padre y aumentar sus posibilidades de su escape. Ella oyó el insulto violento de Quinn encima del tumulto, ella vislumbró su reacción mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante y golpeó el arco del arquero. Liberando su captura, la flecha voló en un trayecto desviado, clavándose en la tierra, a una yarda a su derecha.

Con el corazón en la garganta, Rachel estada temblando mientras el Lord de Vernay caminaba furiosamente hacia ella. Gritando órdenes a una media docena de sus hombres para que cabalgaran detrás del prisionero escapado y atraparlo. Mientras ellos saltaban sobre sus caballos para cumplir su pedido, Quinn se detuvo abruptamente delante de ella. Rachel la miró fijamente mientras se esforzaba por oír el sonido de los cascos del caballo de Finn desvaneciéndose, rezando para que él lograra escapar.

"Por Dios! Podrías haber muerto!"

La expresión de Quinn era tan feroz que pensó que la golpearía. Ella cerró los ojos, esperando un golpe de su puño, sin embargo permaneció de pie sin tocarla. Podía sentir sus uñas dolorosamente clavándose en sus palmas mientras esperaba su juicio, sin embargo su miedo no era sólo por sí misma, se llenó de temor mientras oía a los perseguidores de Finn cruzar el puente.

"Sam!" Quinn gritó repentinamente, haciéndola sobresaltar.

"Si, mi lord?"

"Sostenla firmemente."

Rachel sintió un nuevo terror crecer en su garganta cuando el vasallo obedientemente se paró al lado de ella y la agarró de los brazos. Dios, Quinn planeaba azotarla hasta la muerte en castigo? Ella apretó sus puños, como si sólo por la fuerza de su voluntad pudiese reprimir su violencia.

"Llevarás a esta muchacha a la torre y la confinarás en su habitación."

"Su habitación, Quinn? No en el calabozo?"

La mandíbula de Quinn se apretó. Sería el castigo apropiado encerrarla en el calabozo del castillo por su traición. Ella había ayudado a uno de sus prisioneros más valiosos a escapar en un plan obvio de enviarlo a buscar ayuda. Ese único acto podía tener consecuencias mortales, podía poner en peligro las vidas de sus hombres y el éxito de su misión, permitiendo que su enemigo convocara refuerzos y organizara un ataque. Sin embargo Quinn no se permitiría ir tan lejos respecto a encarcelarla. No tomaría ninguna decisión precipitada respecto a su destino todavía. Su traición había vuelto a encender su furia, pero hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente calmada como para tratar con ella, sería mejor permitir que sus caballeros se ocupasen del asunto.

"Es una noble," dijo sombríamente, como si eso explicase su motivación. "Preferiría no inflamar innecesariamente a su gente. Pon un guardián en su puerta y asegúrate que ella no puede escaparse. No debes confiar en ella ni por un instante."

Sam levantó una ceja, pero asintió ante su orden. Haciendo una señal a dos de sus hombres a continuación, llevó a Rachel hacia adelante con un empujón delicado, forzándola a caminar delante de él. Ella logró no temblar mientras pasaban al lado del Lord de Vernay. Ella levantó su mentón orgullosamente, aun sabiendo que no sería engañado por su fachada de valentía. Cuando ella vio a su medio hermano, Pukerman, y al sacerdote de Claredon, el padre Will, parados impotentes entre la multitud de espectadores, ella le dio una sonrisa débil para tranquilizarlos. Sin embargo ella estaba temblando visiblemente para el momento en que alcanzaron el cuarto piso de la fortaleza, donde estaban las mujeres atemorizadas. Ella logró decirles algunas palabras tranquilizadores, pidiéndoles que permanecieran en calma y que obedecieran a los invasores, pero la tensión y el miedo de la última hora la había dejado agotada. Casi estaba agradecida de ser confinada en su propio dormitorio, aún si el caballero llamado Samuel le requería acostarse en su cama y le atara las manos y los pies a los postes de la cama.

Él la estudiaba pensativamente a la luz de la vela mientras trabajaba, ella se dio cuenta después de un momento. "Me confieso absolutamente perplejo por la piedad de Quinn, muchacha," Sam le dijo en un tono enigmático que no expresaba desprecio...

"Piedad?"

"Sí. Deberías considerarte afortunada. Si fueses alguien más, serías afortunada de sobrevivir a su violencia. Quinn te habría azotado por mucho menos."

"Si yo fuera otra persona," Rachel replicó amargamente, "Claredon no hubiese caído tan fácilmente."

"Tal vez te quiere en su cama. Seguramente vos no serías la primer mujer que con que se acostara por compasión."

El shock indeseado ante la observación del caballero dejó sin aliento. Quinn la quería? En su cama? Era por eso que se había refrenado de golpearla? Era para destinarla a una violación? Nunca! Se juró silenciosamente, apretando sus manos.

Lucharía con la última gota de sus fuerzas. Sam la amarró y probó la tensión de las cuerdas, luego se puso de pie. Después de advertirle que no causara más problemas, dejó la habitación. Detrás de él, la llave giró ominosamente en la cerradura. Sola, cerró los ojos con desánimo, una preocupación nueva ocupaba a sus pensamientos atormentados. Sus sueños habían sido borrados por la venganza. Además de perder la riqueza de su padre, tenía que temer por la seguridad de su gente, más allá de ser prisionera de Quinn, y probablemente tendría que resistir su ataque físico.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

No fue hasta la noche siguiente que Rachel fue llamada por el nuevo Lord de Claredon. Pasó todo el día encerrada en sus aposentos, con una mujer que la atendía y le traía las comidas. A través de su ventana podía oír la actividad que se desarrollaba en el patio. Los sonidos usuales habían sido reemplazados por los sonidos de las tropas marchando y los caballos resoplando mientras Quinn tomaba posesión de la fortaleza y de los campos circundantes. El espíritu de Rachel se hundía con cada hora que pasaba. Su fracaso le pesaba como una piedra sobre su corazón, así como el miedo por la gente de Claredon. Sólo podía rezar para que Lord Quinn no los tratase demasiado duramente debido a su propia conducta desafiante. Cuando la invitación vino finalmente, su desesperación había crecido a tal punto que ella casi no temblaba. En verdad, casi estaría complacida de comenzar con la odisea ya mismo. Aún el castigo más severo sería mejor que esa agonía de incertidumbre. Mientras era guiada por un guardián Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn se había apropiado del solar de su padre. El hecho que hubiera tomado el lugar de su padre como Lord de Claredon le dolía como una herida abierta y la llenaba con una furia renovada, pero no se atrevió a demostrarle sus sentimientos. Ella permaneció parada en silencio cerca de la fría pared de piedra, esperando su palabra, pero, a su vez, deseando poder hacerse invisible.

La habitación estaba llena de gente. Varios de los vasallos de Quinn todavía estaban a su alrededor, vistiendo su cotas de malla, comiendo pata de cordero y tomando vino, mientras una media docena de sirvientes de Claredon llenaban una enorme tina de madera para preparar su baño. Su escudero, un hombre llamado Burt, estaba ocupado quitándole la pesada cota de malla. Evidentemente Quinn había realizado algún tipo de ejercicio físico, porque su cabello estaba humedecido con sudor.

No le prestó ninguna atención, lo cual le causó alivio a Rachel. Mareada por la fatiga y la tensión, levantó sus manos atadas para tocarse la sien que le sudaba, intentando aliviar el dolor de cabeza. Sólo tenía su inteligencia como recurso, y necesitaría cada gramo de la energía y de la fuerza que poseía para resistirse.

No fue hasta que sus caballeros comenzaron a retirarse que el nerviosismo de Rachel creció nuevamente.

"Y Sam," Quinn agregó cuando su vasallo giraba para irse, "No abuses de las muchachas del castillo. Tienen otros deberes que cumplir más allá de prestarte sus servicios."

"No tema, mi Lord. Solamente les mostraré la dureza de mi arma, no su filo."

Una risa siguió a la broma obscena. Las miradas de los hombres que pasaron al lado de ella fueron solemnes y tal vez un poco lujuriosas. La diversión de Samuel Evans se desvaneció abruptamente cuando la vio, su expresión se hizo sombría. Dejó la puerta abierta detrás de sí para los sirvientes que entraban y salían cargando el agua caliente para el baño.

La mirada de Rachel volvió Quinn quien estaba sentada en un banco de madera, permitiendo que su escudero la atendiera. Quinn no había reconocido su presencia todavía, afortunadamente. Tenía una túnica de lana. A Rachel no le sorprendía pues en algunos de los deberes como la lady del castillo requería ayudar a vestir Lords, ayudar a bañar a visitantes de alto rango, o para usar su conocimiento de hierbas medicinales para tratar las heridas de los soldados y los sirvientes. Sus hombros eran amplios, lo que llamo su atención era que su pecho no era plano como la mayoría de los hombres, su estómago era plano, sus caderas angostas. De algún modo Quinn Fabray de Vernay dominaba toda la habitación con la presencia de su cuerpo.

Todavía tenía el poder deslumbrarla, Rachel reconoció con pesar, sin embargo era una adversaria mucho más temible ahora que nunca. Ya no era simplemente su prometida indiferente que la había dejado abandonada por tantos años. Era su enemiga. El último de los criados terminó sus tareas y se retiró, dándole una mirada cautelosa mientras pasaba al lado de ella, como para disculparse por dejar sola a su ama. Rachel le devolvió una sonrisa débil para tranquilizarlo, intentando fingir que su coraje no le fallaba. Cuando el criado se hubo retirado, ella permaneció quieta cerca de la pared, no se atrevía a llamar la atención sobre sí misma.

Momentos más tarde Quinn despachó a su escudero. Cuando la puerta se cerró suavemente detrás del joven, el corazón de Rachel se subió a su garganta. Hubiera preferido estar a solas con Quinn cuando le impartiera su castigo, pero ahora que eso sucedía, se encontró esperando desesperadamente y tontamente que se olvidase de ella. Jugueteando con la daga en su mano mientras permanecía sentada en el banco, acariciando la hoja de acero afilada casi ausentemente.

Rachel tuvo el presentimiento ominoso de que su silencio era deliberado, una tentativa calculada de destrozarle aún más los nervios.

Entonces, de repente, la miró, y fue perforada por los ojos amarillentos. El impacto le cortó la respiración. Sus facciones afiladas como las de un halcón lanzaban una mirada de rabia ardiente. Evidentemente Quinn no se había olvidado de sus acciones de la última noche ni las había perdonado. Reuniendo todo el coraje poseía, Rachel levantó su mentón y le devolvió la mirada. No se atemorizaría delante de ella. La lady de Claredon tenía más orgullo.

"Ven aquí."

Rachel estaba clavada al piso.

"No lo repetiré, muchacha," dijo en advertencia.

Endureciendo su espalda, ella forzó sus pies a moverse. Había dado algunos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más. Una criada entró a la habitación trayendo una pila de toallas de lino y una caja de madera tallada que Rachel sabía que contenía los jabones caros. Aunque agradecida por ese respiro, Rachel se encontró apretando sus dedos en desaprobación. Sólo el administrador del castillo tenía las llaves del cuarto de almacenaje, donde estaban los jabones, las especias y las hierbas medicinales. Que un sirviente hubiese invadido las provisiones de Claredon, significaba que la autoridad no existía para ejercer el control del castillo, despertó su ira. Y sus nervios la hicieron hablar más agudamente que lo usual.

"Qué significa esto, Tina? Fuiste enseñado a nunca entrar a una habitación cuyo acceso te está prohibido."

Ante el reto, la muchacha bajó sus ojos marrones. "Le imploro perdón, mi lady. Pensé que para bañar al nuevo Lord..."

"Bueno, golpea la puerta antes de entrar la próxima vez"

"Qué le dijiste?" Quinn exigió, interrumpiendo.

Rachel se sobresaltó y la miró de reojo. Ella le había hablado a la muchacha en inglés, la lengua de los sirvientes de Claredon, en vez de hablar en francés normando, lengua de la clase gobernante de Inglaterra. Era que posible Quinn no pudiera comprender esa lengua? Si eso era así, podía resultar se una ventaja. . . O simplemente podía estar poniéndola a prueba. . .

"Le recomendé," Rachel respondió con la verdad, "que recordara su educación y que golpeara antes de entrar a un cuarto con la puerta cerrada."

La mirada de Quinn la fulminó. "Harías bien en recordar tu propia posición precaria. Ya no eres el ama aquí, ni tienes derecho a dar órdenes a los criados. Tu autoridad aquí no es mayor grande que la de cualquier sirviente."

Ella Se ruborizó ante la reprimenda y se silenció. La mirada de Tina hacia Quinn implicaba que ella al menos comprendía la importancia de sus palabras áspera, y que disfrutaba la humillación de su ama.

"Dile que deje las cosas y se vaya."

Cuando Rachel cumplió la orden reticentemente, Tina hizo una reverencia y se apuró a obedecer, al mismo tiempo que dejaba que su mirada vagara sobre el cuerpo casi desnudo de Quinn. Como se dobló para dejar las toallas y el jabón al lado de la tina, el borde de su túnica se deslizó parcialmente fuera de un hombro, descubriendo una gran porción de un pecho. Y cuando se retiraba le dedicó a Quinn un balanceo seductor de sus caderas, anunciando explícitamente su disponibilidad al nuevo Lord y su deseo de compartir su cama.

Pareció no prestarle atención. Mantenía su mirada fija en Rachel hasta que la puerta se cerró una vez más, dejándolos solas.

"Esa muchacha parece mucho más amigable que mi propia prometida," dijo secamente.

"Tal vez no te conoce tanto como yo," Rachel replicó. "O tal vez no objeta acostarse con una traidora."

Su comentario acertó a Quinn crudamente, cómo se atrevía ella a hablar de traición después de su propia traición?

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula, cuando su mirada encontró la de ella. "Tienes una lengua afilada, muchacha. Te recomiendo controlarla."

Ella se calló, pero un brillo de desprecio le cruzó el rostro. La mandíbula de Quinn se apretó. Ella Debería mostrarse tímida y asustada, atemorizada ante su enojo e implorando piedad, y no tratarla con ese desdén.

"Te dije que vinieras aquí. Hazlo. Ahora." su voz profunda e impaciente ladró cada palabra.

Reuniendo coraje, Rachel se forzó a obedecer. Cuando se detuvo delante de Quinn, mirándola inquietamente, le ordenó que extendiera sus manos atadas, lo que ella hizo con vacilación. Ella sintió un instante de alarma cuando Quinn levantó su daga, pero quedo en shock cuando cortó las ataduras, liberando sus manos.

Rachel se quedó mirándolo mientras ausentemente friccionaba sus muñecas, ella buscó señales en su cara queriendo saber cuál era su juego.

"Por qué. . . haces eso?"

"Hago qué?"

"Liberarme."

"Pero yo no te liberé, muchacha." Su boca se torció en una sonrisa sombría. "Por el contrario. Todavía eres mi rehén. Pero no veo ninguna necesidad de tenerte atada. Si intentases escapar, no llegarías muy lejos."

Rachel se mordió el labio ante esa verdad intolerable. Estaba completamente a merced de Quinn. Reuniendo su coraje vacilante, ella se animó a hacer la pregunta cuya respuesta temía. "Entonces... qué planeas hacer conmigo?"

Su mirada penetrante estudió su cara. "No lo he decido todavía."

El alivio de su respuesta fue solamente momentáneo. "Podría haberte perdonado que defendieses el castillo, pero ayudar a un prisionero a escapar..."

"Se escapó?" Ella no podía esconder la esperanza en su voz.

"No fue encontrado," respondido brevemente. "El guardián que falló en su responsabilidad está encadenado ahora en el calabozo de Claredon."

Ante la débil mirada de culpa de Rachel, su ceja se levantó. "Qué planeabas con tu traición? Que tu caballero buscara ayuda? Que llame refuerzos para salvarte? Para crear una rebelión?"

Cuando ella no respondió, sus ojos se estrecharon. "Me has hecho perder el dinero del rescate de ese hombre y su escape sin duda causará muchos problemas en el futuro. Tendré que considerar con mucho cuidado el castigo mereces." Levantando una mano, Quinn se quedó pensativamente. "Si vos estuvieses en mi posición, qué harías?"

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa. Rachel la miró cautelosamente, queriendo saber cuál era su intención. "Supongo... que la tendría como prisionera... hasta que se rindiese."

"Y vos te rendirías, muchacha?"

"No," ella respondió duramente.

"Entonces el confinamiento de por sí no serviría... y si te encerrara en tu habitación, privándote de comida hasta que te rindas? No... Sospecho que no tendría ningún resultado excepto reducirte a piel y huesos." Su mirada atrevida, recorrió lentamente su cuerpo delgado. "No tienes tanta reserva como para perder más carne. Y luego no tendrías ningún uso para mí."

No le importó la amenaza implicada en sus palabras o la sonrisa muda que se dibujó en su boca. Su mirada era pensativa pero alerta, como si estuviera jugueteando con ella, del modo en que un gato arrinconaba a su ratón prisionero. Tal vez ese era su castigo, tenerla atormentada por la incertidumbre.

"No," Quinn dijo lentamente. "Tendré que pensarlo mejor una penitencia más adecuada."

Aunque consciente de que intentaba intimidarla, Rachel no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la cama. La conjetura de su vasallo había sido correcta? Quinn planeaba violarla? Tomó una respiración para afirmarse. "Qué hay de los otros... hombres de mi padre? Los lastimaste?"

"Son mis prisioneros, y ya no son de tu interés."

"Pero... El hombre que heriste anoche? Puedo al menos ver sus heridas?"

"No..."

Su respuesta abrupta no daba lugar a ningún argumento, sin embargo no podía aceptar la derrota tan fácilmente. Lo intentó una vez que más, luchando por mantener controlada su rabia en el tono de su voz. "Lord Quinn... Por favor, podrías reconsiderar la decisión? Como el ama de la fortaleza, es mi deber atender a los enfermos y a los heridos."

Devolvió su mirada ferozmente, encontrando sus ojos verdes. "Te olvidas? Ya no eres el ama aquí."

"Pero nadie más en Claredon tiene conocimiento de hierbas medicinales."

"Mi propio médico vendrá. Tu hombre recibirá el cuidado adecuado."

Tendría que estar satisfecha con eso, Rachel lo sabía. Quinn se puso de pie de repente, haciéndola sobresaltar. Pero no la agarró como ella esperaba. En cambio comenzó a quitarse su la capa de lana.

"Qué haces?" ella exclamó, inquieta.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa inocente mientras exponía su cuerpo. "Me voy a bañar, qué pensaste? Quiero quitarme esta mugre que es tan desagradable para mi lady."

Se dio vuelta y caminó a la tina, y para su desánimo, ella no pudo despegar su mirada de la imagen de su cuerpo. Le inquietaba su torso, tenía dos montículos redondos y pálidos, muy seguramente parecidos a los que ella escondida debajo de sus ropas; Rachel como cualquier dama respetada jamás se había visto desnuda, por lo que empezó a explorar el cuerpo de Quinn con mayor intriga, su espalda no era tan amplia como solía ser la de los hombre pero estaba cubierta con líneas de color rojo oscuros que resaltaban en su piel pálida. Nunca observo cicatrices tan horribles, ni en los azotes que había atendido, las había examinado tan severas. Cómo había obtenido Quinn esas cicatrices terribles?; todo el cuerpo de Quinn era un misterio sobre todo aquello que colgaba en medio de sus piernas algo que jamás había visto y que estaba seguro nunca haber sentido en el suyo, por ultimo pudo ver sus nalgas que parecían ser delgadas y firmes.

Parecía indiferente a su mirada. Dejando su daga en el piso, al alcance de la mano, entró en la tina y se hundió lentamente en el agua. Después de sumergir su cabeza, tomó una barra de jabón perfumado y comenzó a frotarse vigorosa los brazos y el pecho. Rachel se quedó de pie vacilante, queriendo saber si pretendía que ella la ayudase. Le pediría que le lavase la espalda y ella tendría que tocar esas cicatrices terribles? El silencio se estiró por mucho tiempo y ella pensó con optimismo que Quinn podría haberse olvidado de ella. Pero cuando se hubo lavado y enjuagado el cabello, miró de reojo hacia ella. "He pasado todo el día asegurando el castillo y el campo circundante. Mañana me ocuparé de ver la propiedad de Wyclif Thatis es ese el nombre de la propiedad de tu padre en el norte, verdad?"

"Si."

"Quiero que haya una transición de poder tranquila. Y requiero tu completa cooperación."

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. "Esperas que yo te ayude a usurpar la riqueza de mi padre?"

Usurpar? Su elección de palabras volvió a abrir una herida de Quinn. Cuántas veces había oído el argumento que no merecía las riquezas ganadas con su propia espada? "Te olvidas. Esto ya no es más propiedad de tu padre; el rey me dio sus tierras. El honor de Claredon me pertenece."

"Porque vos las robaste con engaño."

"Robaste?" La acusación de ella hizo que Quinn estallara. "Dios!" Sujetó sus manos a los costados de la tina, e intentó levantarse. "No ha habido ningún robo aquí! Las tierras y el castillo de tu padre fueron confiscados debido a su traición hacia el rey, ese es el castigo para los traidores."

"Mi padre no es un traidor! Estoy dispuesta a apostar mi vida por él!"

Quinn apretó los dientes, luchando por contenerse. "Sería una apuesta estúpida. Pretendes negar que tu padre está en este momento con Mortimer en el castillo de Bridgenorth, que está siendo asediado por el rey Henry?"

La defensa acalorada de Rachel vaciló ante su mirada. "No, eso no lo puedo negar. Pero mi padre fue llamado para ir allá un mes atrás para proveer servicio como caballero. No podía rehusarse a un llamado de su Lord sin embargo, solamente se había llevado un puñado de sus hombres, apenas veinte caballeros. Si hubiese querido participar de una traición, porque contribuiría con tan pocos hombres?"

"Si fuese leal a Henry, por qué no se retiró cuando Mortimer declaró su rebelión?"

"No lo sé!" Rachel gritó con angustia. "Sólo sé que nunca elegiría desafiar al nuevo rey! No cuando Inglaterra tiene una posibilidad de lograr la paz!"

Al oír su aflicción genuina y al ver la mirada de dolor en sus ojos, Quinn se hundió lentamente en el agua. Su convicción realmente sonaba sincera. Tal vez verdaderamente ella creía en la inocencia de su padre. Casi la envidiaba semejante fe. No podía recordar un momento en su vida en que había creído en alguien o en cualquier cosa. La venganza había sido la única sentencia en su vida. Pero estaba determinada a reprimir su furia ahora. Se rehusaba a permitir que Rachel la hiciera perder el control. Ella merecía un castigo por su estallido, lo sabía, pero su consciencia ya le pesaba con culpa. Ver sus muñecas lastimadas como resultado de su orden de impedir su escape, la había perturbado agudamente.

Seguramente, todo acerca de Rachel la perturbaba. Cuando había entrado en la habitación un corto tiempo atrás, inmediatamente se había tornado consciente de su presencia, todo en Quinn estaba alerta al cuerpo de Rachel, sus nervios tensos, como un semental que capta el olor de una yegua dispuesta. Quinn hizo todo lo que pudo por controlar sus impulsos en ese momento.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con sus grandes ojos cafés revueltos, sus pechos agitados por su defensa apasionada de su padre, su mentón tan orgulloso como el de una reina. Una Lujuria, caliente y dulce, recorrió sus venas hasta llegar a su entrepierna, y al mismo tiempo una furia, feroz e hirviente, burbujeaba todavía en sus venas por la falsedad de ella al ayudar a escapar al vasallo. Ella la enfurecía tanto como excitaba su lujuria.

No podía mostrarse suave con ella, Quinn se recordó. Ella era su enemiga, alguien en quien no debía confiar. Y su rebelión merecía alguna clase de castigo. Ella tenía que aprender que no podía desafiarla sin un castigo. Necesitaba aplastar inmediatamente su rebeldía, antes que creciera. "Tanta nobleza y fidelidad...," Quinn dijo, poniendo una nota de burla en su voz. "Es una pena que yo no crea en tus motivaciones. Naturalmente afirmarías la inocencia de tu padre hasta el final para impedir tu propio confinamiento. Yo podría haber creído, si hubieras aceptado la orden del rey y no te hubieses negado a rendir Claredon."

"No tuve ninguna opción," Rachel respondió en voz baja.

"Tenías todas las opciones," replicó. "todavía tienes opciones. Seguramente, tu destino depende bastante del camino que elijas tomar ahora."

"Qué... qué quieres decir?"

"Tu sumisión. Me gustaría tener tu juramento de obediencia y fidelidad como tu lord."

"Yo..." ella mordió su labio. "No puedo darlo. Mi lealtad pertenece a mi padre."

Quinn rodo los ojos con exasperación. "No puedes desear cargar con las consecuencias de estar aliada a un traidor."

"Pero es mi padre."

"Semejante capricho exigirá un precio elevado."

"Lo sé." Su respuesta fue un mero susurro.

La mandíbula de Quinn se tensó cuando vio su mirada sombría. Le había dado la oportunidad de salvarse, pero ella pareció determinada a resistirse. Dios! Tendría que usar medidas más duras para forzar su obediencia. Pero, qué? Sospechaba que le requeriría más fuerza de la que estaba dispuesta a ejercer para doblegarla. "Aprenderás que el desafío es inútil," dijo suavemente.

Aferrándose a la borda de la tina, tomó la daga que había apoyado en el piso y tuvo la satisfacción de ver un brillo de alarma que brotó en los ojos de su novia. Quinn pasó el borde afilado de la hoja por sus piernas. Sintió poco remordimiento por sus tácticas. Ella debía temerle después de lo que había hecho. Y esa belleza merecía un castigo mucho mayor del que se atrevía a ejercer, y Quinn lo sabía. Perturbada por su falta de resolución, Quinn dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás, se movió para aflojar la tensión en su cuello. Una depresión extraña había descendido pesadamente sobre Quinn en las últimas horas. Había ganado Claredon con facilidad, sin derramamiento de sangre, sin embargo la victoria le había dejado un gusto amargo en la boca, recordándole sus batallas con su despreciable padre. Su padre había luchado contra ella con una determinación nacida del odio. Y eso había forjado un destino para sí misma, dirigiéndola hacia la venganza, y había triunfado finalmente.

Había pensado y esperado que la adquisición de Claredon le diera la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo, para probar que merecía la posesión de una propiedad tan vasta como sus propios méritos, a pesar de sus orígenes oscuros y su forma cuestionada, por los escándalos que habían rodeado su vida...

Quinn salió de esa reflexión desconcertante. No era dada a ese tipo de reflexiones profundas sobre su pasado, ni tenía tiempo para ellas en el presente. Reticentemente volvió su atención a Rachel. En ese momento simplemente quería sacarse de encima a esa joven que la enfurecía, y buscar alivio para su cansancio. Pero tendría que tratar con ella.

"Tendré tu sumisión, de un modo o de otro. Sugiero que consideres tu respuesta con cuidado. Tu posición como prisionera política es muy endeble. La hija de un traidor tiene los mismos derechos que un siervo."

Rachel la miró con desdén. "No soy la hija de un traidor, mi Lord, ni una sirvienta. Soy tu prometida, o tal vez lo habías olvidado?"

"Siento mucho diferir," Quinn respondió con calma forzada, ignorando el sarcasmo en su tono de voz. "Ya no tienes la opción de ser mi prometida. Nuestro compromiso ya no está vigente. No seré confinada a un matrimonio con una traidora." Por el asombro en la mirada de su cara encantadora, supo que la había tomado por sorpresa. "La ley está de mi lado, creo que ninguna corte eclesiástica me forzaría a honrar ahora el contrato de matrimonio. En cuanto a los beneficios que me daba el matrimonio, ya no necesito casarme para poseer las tierras que heredarías de tu padre. Ellas ya me pertenecen."

Observó las complejas emociones que emergieron en sus ojos expresivos, ninguna era la que esperaba. Si tuviese que adivinar casi juraría que ella parecía lastimada. Su respuesta tardó mucho en llegar.

"Después todos estos años… pretendes descartarme como una capa usada?"

No podía comprender su reacción, a menos que ella intentase ganarse su simpatía. Ella había expresado claramente que lamentaba su compromiso.

"Yo no te descarté, muchacha. Tus propias acciones están en falta. Si hubieses rendido Claredon a mí, yo honraría el acuerdo de matrimonio."

Rachel desvió la mirada, incapaz de tolerar ese comentario desafiante. La ería que pudiera tratar tan superficialmente todos esos años de angustia y de incertidumbre que le había hecho pasar. "Si vos hubieras venido" ella dijo suavemente, "en algún momento de los últimos cinco pasados años..."

La boca de Quinn se apretó. Ella estaba comportándose como si fuera la que se había equivocado. Tal vez había fallado en no haberla reclamado como su esposa antes, pero ella le rechazo y la desprecio lo cual era razón suficiente para que desear terminar con el compromiso. Y era ella quien había desafiado una orden real y luego había cometido un crimen ayudando al vasallo de su padre a escaparse. Ella misma se había declarado su enemiga, y no debería esperar ninguna piedad. Y sin embargo, irracionalmente, Quinn se encontraba queriendo ofrecerle disculpas y explicaciones del por qué podía repudiar el compromiso matrimonial.

"Lamento nunca haber venido por ti," dijo duramente, "Pero no desharé el pasado o me opondré a los deseos de Henry. Mis órdenes son tomarte como rehén." Como ella todavía permanecía en silencio, con una mirada herida, Quinn sintió que una rabia defensiva crecía en ella. "No deberías tener ninguna queja sobre la disolución de nuestro compromiso. Lo nuestra era una unión arreglada. De hecho, expresaste claramente tu pesar apenas ayer, decir es una trepadora que pretende acceder a la nobleza, dijiste. Y aseguraste lamentar haber conocido mi nombre."

El recuerdo de que ella había sido engañada para hacer semejante declaración llenó a Rachel de furia y desesperación impotente. Quería golpearla, destrozar su pálido rostro con sus uñas, quería gritarle, lastimarla como lo había hecho ella. Y sin embargo no se atrevía a desafiarla abiertamente, no cuando tenía en sus manos el poder de matar o dejar vivir a su gente y a ella misma.

"No protestaré tu decisión, mi lord." Su mentón se levantó orgullosamente, mientras que su voz adoptó un tono de desdén. "Con placer te libero del compromiso. De hecho, yo no podría ser persuadida de aceptarlo. Después de observar la situación que suelen comentar en los bajos círculos, me rehusaría a casarme bajo esas circunstancias."

El alivio que Quinn sintió por esa aceptación tan fácil fue contrapuesto por el desprecio en su tono orgulloso. Con esfuerzo reprimió la ira que su declaración despertó. No sería manipulada por ella. Pero existía el dilema de como castigarla sin tornarse cruel. No se atrevía a dar una señal de debilidad, pero sin embargo, no quería la responsabilidad de tratar físicamente con Rachel, pues en medio de todo mostraba ser delicada y encantadora, además se había jurado nunca someter a una mujer al abuso que su despreciable padre había dado a su madre e incluso al ella misma. Se rehusaba a hundirse en tales profundidades de depravación, o descargar su ira en personas más frágiles o más débiles.

Su mirada recorrió el solar, buscando una respuesta. Habiendo estado ocupada en asegurar el castillo, no había tenido tiempo para inspeccionar antes sus aposentos. La imagen era agradable. La sociedad normanda era mucho más sofisticada que la de Inglaterra, pero las comodidades en esa habitación podían compararse favorablemente con las fortalezas más ricas de Normandía. Era mucho más acogedor que su propio solar en Vernay, y sin ningún recuerdo perturbador; proveía lujo sin ostentación, comodidad adecuada para alguien acostumbrada a vivir en campamentos.

Un enorme cama con postes y cortinados dominaba la habitación, mientras que los baúles de madera y los bancos con almohadones estaban en los rincones y delante de la tina había una chimenea de bronce donde un fuego ardía. Había también varios bombos para proveer privacidad, alfombras finamente tejidas en el piso de madera, tapices colgados para decorar las paredes blancas, y hasta un mural con flores brillantemente pintadas sobre la cabecera de la cama.

Lentamente la mirada de Quinn volvió a la cama con su cobertor de brocado y mantas de piel de hurón. Verla le recordó las circunstancias actuales y su dilema. Estaba sola con una mujer bonita que era su prisionera, con ninguna idea de qué hacer con ella. Sabía lo que le gustaría de hacer. Quería verla acostada y dispuesta en la cama, sus piernas enlazadas alrededor de sus caderas mientras satisfacía su hambre.

Quinn murmuró un insulto entre dientes. La imagen de Rachel yaciendo debajo de ella, con su cuerpo delgado y sedoso abierto para su placer, hizo que su entrepierna se apretara dolorosamente e hizo que su cuerpo se tensara. Pero ella no era una cualquiera para tomarla como amante. Y la existencia del contrato matrimonial la restringía aún más, no podía tocar a Rachel, no podía consumar la relación al menos mientras los documentos legales existiesen, o de otro modo sería lo mismo que estar casado con ella. No, tendría que encontrar otra manera de castigarla, muy a su pesar. Pero, qué? No deseaba mantenerla confinada, pero no se atrevía a dejarla libre en la fortaleza, porque ella fácilmente podía ayudar a los hombres de su padre a ganar su libertad. Aún si ella le daba su palabra solemne, no podía confiar en mantenerla. Los nobles, en su experiencia, tenían un instinto innato para la traición. Su propia madre... la esposa del caballero que lo había entrenado... Las damas de la corte normanda... todas habían demostrado su duplicidad. Y Rachel Berry de Claredon le había probado el peligro de confiar en ella. Ella tendría que estar constantemente bajo vigilancia.

Su mirada se estrechó y Quinn miró la cama especulativamente. Era una pena que tuviera que mantener sus manos fuera de ella. Una noche en su cama y podría lograr su sumisión sin recurrir a ningún recurso de violencia. Su habilidad como amante rara vez había sido cuestionada. Sabía bien como dar placer a una muchacha y hacerla responder a sus persuasiones físicas. Si esa dama fuese como las otras mujeres que conocía, pronto podría tenerla temblando con una mera caricia. Pero Quinn estaba comenzando a sospechar, que tal vez era una mujer de un estilo diferente. Su aire orgulloso, su abierto desdén, eran tan ultrajantes porque ella era joven e inexperta. Le causaba intriga ver si podría hacer rendir, si podría derretir esa actitud altanera y convertir su desprecio en sumisión...

Quinn volvió su atención a ella, considerándole con una mirada especulativa. "Se está haciendo tarde. Es hora de dormir."

Ella la miró fijamente por un momento largo, antes de volver mudamente hacia la puerta.

"A dónde vas, mi lady?" Quinn preguntó. "Yo no te di permiso para retirarte."

"Pero dijiste...que querías dormir."

"Es cierto. Sugiero que te prepares para ir a la cama."

"Qué?"

"Puedes comenzar a desvestirte."

"Deseas que me desvista?"

Una sonrisa se curvó sus labios. "Una observación inteligente, mi querida. Puedes usar el agua de la tina si lo deseas. Yo terminaré en un momento."

Rachel se quedó congelada, mirándola fijamente como si hubiera perdido todos sus sentidos.

"Permanecerás aquí esta noche," Quinn le explicó vagamente. "Planeo mantenerte cerca, ya que no puedo confiar en vos cuando estás fuera de mi vista. Sin duda encontrarás esto preferible a ser encerrada en el Calabozo."

"Preferiría el calabozo," ella dijo con más calor de lo que era prudente.

"No te estoy dando opción. Permanecerás aquí donde yo pueda vigilarte. Dormirás en esta habitación, en esa cama, lo quieres o no..."

Sus miradas lucharon, pero Quinn se negó a ceder. Quería que ella se preocupara de sus intenciones. Sin duda ella preferiría ser encerrada castamente en sus propios aposentos en vez de ser obligada a tolerar su compañía. Debía ser una experiencia humillante, ser forzada a compartir una cama con una mujer que no era mujer; con un hombre que no era un hombre, con alguien que se encontraba en la mitad de dos caminos, alguien que ciertamente no era un caballero y menos una dama y más aún, alguien que despreciaba por querer acceder a la nobleza.

Ella no se había movido todavía, Quinn lo notó mientras se forzaba a apartar las imágenes eróticas. "Será más fácil para ti si te sometes a mí de manera voluntaria," advirtió, con su tono informal.

"No seré deshonrada" Rachel respondió finalmente, había agitación en su voz.

"Deshonrada? Y qué sería eso, muchacha?"

"Si vos me tomaras sin la bendición de la Iglesia."

"Presumes que todavía tienes un honor que perder." Dejando caer la daga en el piso con un repique, Quinn se puso de pie abruptamente y salió de la tina. Con su cuerpo desnudo brillando, caminó determinadamente hacia ella. Rachel intentó retroceder, pero Quinn extendió su mano para capturar su larga trenza y lentamente la enroscó alrededor de su mano. Atrapada como estaba, Rachel se movió más cerca de Quinn. Y estando así, tan cerca, Rachel podía sentir el calor de su piel, podía sentir su olor.

"Todavía eres virgen, querida? O me has engañado en ese asunto también?"

"Naturalmente que soy virgen..." replicó jadeando.

"El vasallo de tu padre, ese que ayudaste a escapar. Afirmas que nunca fueron amantes?"

"Amantes? Te refieres a Finn? Por supuesto que nunca fuimos amantes"

"Esperas que yo crea nunca tuviste intimidad con él?"

"Si... Por supuesto"

"Eres mucho mayor que la mayoría de las criadas, casi una solterona."

Dolida por la injusticia de su acusación, Rachel sintió una nueva oleada de rabia crecer dentro de ella. "Eso es tu culpa, mi Lord. Vos me abandonaste, dejaste que pasaran los años y yo quedé soltera."

Su ceja se levantó mientras estudiaba su cara. "Tendrás que perdonar mi escepticismo si dudo de tu virtud. Mis experiencias pasadas con mujeres de la nobleza no me llevan a poner toda mi fe en las afirmaciones de inocencia y virginidad."

Ella quiso saber qué le había ocurrido para incitar semejante amargura en su tono de voz, mientras se encontraba con la mirada llena de desprecio de Quinn. "No me importa si no me crees. Todavía soy virgen."

"Hay una manera segura de descubrir si estás diciendo la verdad."

Su respuesta se transformó un jadeo mientras la mano de ella se levantó para rodear delicadamente su cuello. Rachel levantó las manos para frenarla pero ella descubrió que eso era un error cuando sus palmas se encontraron contra la pared de granito. Fue un shock sentir la carne tibia y húmeda producto de su baño. Desesperadamente, Rachel intentó alejarse. "Vos no... no me tomarás sin la bendición de la unión."

Irritada por sus palabras "Tengo derecho," respondió Quinn con tranquilidad, determinada hacerla comprender el poder que tenía sobre ella, y que ella apreciara la piedad que le iba a mostrar. "Yo podría mantenerte encadenada a mi cama, forzándote a prestarme tus servicios. Podría tomarte como un trofeo de guerra, y nadie podría contradecirme. Hasta el rey mismo lo aceptaría. Yo podría tomarte ahora mismo y nadie me detendría."

Rachel sintió su corazón latir pesadamente en su garganta mientras miraba fijamente. Su rostro frio pálido y su cabello mojado y rubio como el sol estaba tan cerca que Rachel podía sentir su respiración suave en sus labios. "Vos... me violarías?"

Una sonrisa brilló a través en su boca cuando pensó seriamente en su pregunta. "Dudo mucho que sería una violación. Nunca antes he encontrado necesario recurrir a tales tácticas. Las muchachas a las que he necesitado domar eventualmente no ofrecieron ninguna resistencia. Vinieron dispuestas a mi cama, hasta ansiosamente te diría."

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron con incredulidad. "Te atreves a vanagloriarte de tus conquistas?"

"No me vanagloria, querida, son simplemente los hechos. Las mujeres hallan placer en mis brazos como seguramente vos lo harás, querida."

Sus palabras arrogantes dejaron a Rachel muda por el ultraje. La idea de que ella realmente pudiera gozar su violación la ofendió. "Jamás compartiré tu cama sin la bendición del matrimonio. Nunca iría a ti voluntariamente!"

"Ya veremos."

Su declaración contenía una amenaza, pero fue la mirada peligrosa de Quinn lo que más la perturbó. Su rostro frio se había suavizado, para ser reemplazado por un brillo caliente e intenso en sus ojos dorados. Ella nunca había estado más consciente de su cuerpo, de su desnudez. Cuando Quinn se inclinó sobre ella, presionándose en sima de ella, pudo sentir su deseo acelerarse y el miembro que colgaba en Quinn endurecerse contra su vientre.

Con un gemido de alarma, ella intentó una vez más para librarse de su asimiento, pero los dedos en su cuello eran como tentáculos de terciopelo. No podría creer la fuerza de Quinn, pues aunque era más alta que ella suponía tener la misma consistencia física.

"Cuanto más pronto me aceptes como tu Lord y la autoridad en este, más fácilmente será la vida para ti."

Rachel contuvo la respiración, forzándose a permanecer quieta, intentando no demostrar pánico, sin embargo sabía que Quinn podía sentir su pulso latiendo descontroladamente debajo de su palma. Por un momento interminable, Quinn la miró fijamente... pero luego su mano cayó abruptamente mientras sonreía provocativamente. "Eres afortunada porque estoy demasiado cansada como para atenderte correctamente esta noche, muchacha. Es una regla mía nunca tomar a una muchacha a menos que tenga la energía suficiente como para proveerle placer. Pero después que descanse, espero que el ejercicio físico en la cama, no sea tan pesado como para que no lo puedas resistir."

Dando un paso hacia atrás, dejó a Rachel temblando mientras se daba vuelta para tomar una toalla y comenzó a secarse. Para su shock, la rigidez de su miembro se mostraba tan erguida e hinchada que rozaba su vientre. Después de una mirada nerviosa, ella no se atrevió a seguir mirándola; cuando vio como ella desviaba su mirada, Quinn se río divertida.

Le satisfacía ver que a esa dama tan altanera y desconcertada. "Deberías sentirte honrado, querida," la provocó. "Generalmente no permito que las mujeres permanezcan conmigo toda la noche."

"Honrada!" La audacia de su afirmación le cortó la respiración. "No es un honor! Yo no soy tu mujer!"

"Claro que lo eres, muchacha. Eres mía para que yo haga con vos lo que tenga ganas."

El impulso de abofetear su cara arrogante hizo que la palma de la mano de Rachel ardiera, pero viendo la chispa de humor en sus ojos verdes brillantes, hizo que ella pensara mejor sus acciones.

"Eres una canalla," ella murmuró entre dientes, palabras que desafortunadamente Quinn oyó.

"Tanto orgullo herido. Tanta indignación"

Ella levantó su mentón. "No te atrevas a burlarte de mí."

"Si, lo haré," respondió con una sonrisa. "Ansío verte estallar."

"Eres cruel."

"Cruel?" Una ceja se levantó, al tiempo que su sonrisa se desvanecía. "Piensas que mereces bondad después de tu desafío de ayer? Cuando tus acciones sólo pueden calificarse de traición? Deberías considerarte afortunada, muchacha. Cualquier otro lord te habría azotado hasta matarte, o hubiera abierto tus piernas y hubiera usado tu cuerpo sin consideración a tu condición o tú disque inocencia. Yo no hice nada para dañarte a propósito, verdad? Y no lo hare a menos que me des otra causa más."

Rachel se calló, su mirada era una mezcla de frustración, desesperación y furia impotente. La reacción de ella perturbó la consciencia de Quinn más de lo que una discusión acalorada podía haberlo hecho. Decidiendo que ya era hora de terminar con su tentativa deliberada de provocarla, volvió a su mirada fría, intentando dar la apariencia de indiferencia. "Puedas quedarte tranquila, querida. Tanto como apreciaría gozar tu cuerpo, planeo negarme ese placer. Poseerte daría lugar a un reclamo de nuestro contrato matrimonial y validaría nuestra unión. Dios no lo permita. Pues necesitaría de un decreto papal para anular ese matrimonio, y no me gustaría meterme en semejante problema."

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron con incredulidad, y Quinn pudo sentir su mirada siguiéndola mientras se movía por la habitación, soplando las velas. Había dicho la verdad. Estaba demasiado cansada para hacerle justicia a su compañera de cama o a la sangre que se había acumulado en su entrepierna. Lograrían compartir la cama, sin que nada ocurriera entre ellas esa noche.

Sin embargo la evidente aversión de Rachel a la idea de aceptar sus atenciones sexuales hería su orgullo. Nunca antes le había sido negado tener a la mujer que quisiese. En verdad, muchos de sus problemas provenían del hecho que las muchachas se sentían demasiado atraídas y curiosas hacia ella. Las aldeanas reclamaban frecuentemente sus favores, deseosas de proveerle hijos que las elevaría en su propio status social y tal vez les proveyese una vida mejor. Ellas conocían sus sentimientos sobre los hijos. Amaba a los tres hijos que había concebido. Esos niños eran su debilidad, y estaba resuelta a proveerles una vida mejor que la que ella había tenido, una vida sin vergüenza, sin el dolor, o la soledad que había tenido que sufrir.

Quinn dejó encendida una única vela grande para que durara toda la noche y se metió debajo de las mantas antes de mirar de reojo sobre su hombro a Rachel. "Por qué te demoras?" Su enojo había vuelto, así como también el desafío orgulloso que despertaba la rabia de Quinn y su admiración involuntaria.

"Ya te dije, no me acostaré contigo," ella respondió con valentía fingida.

Rachel nunca había visto a nadie reaccionar tan rápidamente. En unos pasos Quinn había cerrado la distancia entre ellas y la había tomado de uno de sus brazos. En tres pasos, la había arrastrado en medio de un forcejeo hasta la cama, la había empujado en el colchón de plumas, luego se acostó sobre Rachel, sujetándola con el peso de su cuerpo. Despiadadamente, capturó los brazos de ella sobre su cabeza. Atónita y jadeante, Rachel sólo podía mirarla fijamente. "Te acostarás conmigo, mi lady," dijo con una suavidad letal. "y calentarás mi cama si yo lo ordeno. Limpiarás mis botas si yo lo pido. Y por Dios, que aprenderás a controlar tu lengua desafiante en mi presencia, entendiste?"

Rachel apretó sus dientes, mirando a Quinn con temor y furia. "Si, comprendo."

"Si, qué?"

"Si, mi Lord."…

Sus ojos brillantes se estrecharon mientras se encontraban con los de ella. De repente sintiendo la suavidad de su cuerpo debajo y Quinn maldijo entre dientes... Por Dios!, necesitaba una mujer. Había pasado varias semanas de celibato. Y tener una cautiva tan hermosa tan cerca sin poder tocarla probaría ser una prueba dura para su voluntad. Pero había creado ese dilema. Dios! Esa proximidad, se suponía que iba a servir de castigo para ella, no para Quinn. Cerrando sus ojos, Quinn se forzó a exhalar lentamente. Jesús, estaba cansada. Muy cansada, su cuerpo tenso por el cansancio y la necesidad sexual. Abruptamente sacó su peso fuera de Rachel, Quinn extendió su mano para subir las sábanas y el cobertor de piel para cubrir las ambas. Rodando sobre un lado para enfrentar la pared, cerró sus ojos y forzó su cuerpo a relajarse.

Rachel no se atrevía a moverse, miró fijamente la nuca de Quinn, una sensación de alivio la invadió. Parecía que Quinn sostendría lo que había dicho sobre no violarla... al menos no esa noche.

Su confrontación no había salido como ella esperaba. Quinn no la había herido físicamente. Pero la había atormentado con amenazas, había despertado miedos con sus provocaciones. Y sin embargo, de alguna manera, ella todavía estaba libre. No estaba confinada en el calabozo, y por eso estaba agradecida. Siendo forzada a dormir en la habitación de Quinn, incluso en su cama, era un castigo mucho menor que ser encerrada, pues de ese modo ella no podría ser de ninguna ayuda para los habitantes de Claredon, en la tarea de defenderlos. No había logrado mucho esa noche. Pero, al menos, no se había rendido a Quinn completamente... Y no la había violado a... Agitada por la rabia y el alivio, escuchó con resentimiento creciente como la respiración de Quinn adoptaba un ritmo estable. Obviamente no tenía miedo de darle la espalda ella. No se había molestado en esconder sus armas, evidentemente creyendo ella nunca tendría el coraje de usarlas. El coraje tenía poco que ver con el asunto. No sería tan estúpida como para intentar atentar contra su vida. Aún si lograba matar al Lord de Vernay, sus vasallos muy seguramente vengarían su muerte, no sólo con ella sino con las personas indefensas de Claredon. No, por el momento tendría que aceptar sus reglas.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5

Rachel se despertó sobresaltada de un sueño profundo; estaba embargada por un sentimiento de gran tristeza. Muy lentamente se tornó consciente de otras sensaciones: un brazo que la tomaba posesivamente sobre su cintura y la existencia de algo duro presionando contra sus nalgas, aún a través de las diversas capas de ropa. Por unos segundos, Rachel permaneció allí rígida, no se atrevía a moverse. Podía oír la respiración de Quinn suave y rítmica, así como sentir la tranquilidad de su cuerpo. Dormía Quinn aun.

Su mirada se focalizó en los restos del cabello de Quinn que se mezclaban con el de ella por encima de su rostro, podía sentir la húmedo frente a su cara, y verlo brillar suavemente, dando reflejos dorados a la maraña que había formado. Por un instante, Rachel se encontró preguntándose si su cabello sería tan sedoso como parecía, pero suprimió el impulso de extender la mano para probarlo. Girando su cabeza, Rachel miró ciegamente encima de la cortina sobre su cabeza, y un dolor agudo le apretó el pecho. No, ese encuentro con Quinn no había sido para nada como ella había esperado. Había soñado con su primera vez con Quinn numerosas veces había imaginado acostarse con ella, entregarse con amor y en honra, abriendo su cuerpo y respondiendo a sus caricias...

Sus sueños no tenían ninguna semejanza con esa... esa burla de noche de bodas. Compartía su cama, si, pero no con amor y honra. Ahora eran enemigos. Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay había repudiado su compromiso y se había rehusado a tocarla mientras existiese el contrato matrimonial, pues no se arriesgaría a la burocracia eclesiástica para poder deshacer de ella.

Conteniendo su respiración, Rachel se escurrió por debajo de su brazo y salió de la cama. Silenciosamente, huyó al refugio del asiento de la ventana contrario a donde ella había dormido y se acurrucó. Después del calor de la cama de Quinn, ese lugar ofrecía poca protección para el frío de la mañana. Y nada podía protegerla de sus pensamientos vergonzosos y traidores. Todavía podía sentir el cuerpo de Quinn presionando con el de ella, todavía podía sentir el deseo caliente que la había invadido por su abrazo.

Dios!, Qué le estaba sucediendo? Su única excusa era que se encontraba demasiado cansada por pasar dos noches seguidas durmiendo mal, y sus nervios estaban tensos por el miedo y por el cansancio.

Su mirada recayó en Quinn mientras estudia su cuerpo, buscando una señal de que estuviera despertando, mantenía sus defensas encendidas, cruzando sus brazos y trayendo sus rodillas para presionar contra su mentón. La atención de Rachel se fijó por debajo del borde del cobertor, podía ver la espalda de Quinn y las cicatrices terribles que cruzaban su piel. Rápidamente reprimió la oleada involuntaria de empatía que se despertó dentro de ella. Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay era de corazón frio, y no necesitaba compasión o piedad de nadie, y mucho menos de una prisionera indefensa.

Oyendo un ruido ligero, Rachel observo como Quinn cambiaba de posición para cruzarse a través de la enorme cama, era una figura pálida contra las sábanas. Se preguntando cómo podía parecer tan feroz y autoritaria aún mientras dormía. Su cara estaba diseñada en ángulos suaves, y facciones sensualmente despiadadas, junto a una nariz pequeña y delgada, con grandes ojos verdes, pestañas de color ébano. En cuanto a su cuerpo... Rachel se mordió el labio con desánimo. El encontrar a Quinn atractiva físicamente la mortificaba tanto como la enfurecía y envidiaba. Ya no era una adolescente tímida y nerviosa, así que no podía negar su fascinación hacia ella. Había soñado con Quinn tantas veces, alimentando sus fantasías de adolescente...

Repentinamente ella sacudió la cabeza. Reprimiría su atracción hacia ella aunque le llevase cada gramo de la fuerza que poseía. Quinn era una diabla fría, despiadada, que la tenía como su rehén. Había desperdiciado cinco de los mejores años de su vida esperándolo y ahora había roto cruelmente todo esos sueños sin el menor remordimiento, repudiando el contrato matrimonial tan fácilmente como alguien descartaría una camisa vieja.

A Quinn no le importaba nada a no ser sí misma y sus intereses. Peor aún, la consideraba una traidor por no entregarle el castillo y por haber ayudado a escapar al vasallo de su padre.

La única suerte que había tenido era que no tenía que temer su violación. Como Quinn había señalado, si consumara la unión, ellas estarían casadas a los ojos de la Iglesia. Y esa idea le era repugnante a Quinn. Rachel cerró los ojos, intentando tragar la amargura que la embargaba, intentando bloquear las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Lamentar sus sueños perdidos no serviría a ninguna finalidad útil. Debía focalizar sus esfuerzos en el futuro, en proteger a las personas y el hogar que amaba. Ellos dependían de ella para protegerles, para luchar por ellos. Si lo intentase, tal vez podría reparar en alguna medida su incapacidad para defender Claredon, y de algún modo aliviar la culpa que sentía por haberle fallando a su padre. Hiram Berry los había guiado con seguridad a través de los años de guerra civil y tumultos, sólo para que su riqueza terminara en manos de Quinn Fabray, quien debería haber sido su aliada. Y para ser acusado de traición por haber tomado parte en una revuelta contra el nuevo rey... Rachel nunca podría creer que su padre era culpable de semejante estupidez, especialmente porque él quería la paz para Inglaterra. Con seguridad él no planeaba una traición cuando había dejado Claredon para ir a la fortaleza de Mortimer en Bridgeport.

Pero ahora la vida de su padre no valía nada. Había perdido su riqueza, la única cosa que podría haber ayudado a defender su causa y le habría permitido negociar su vida. Aún si por un milagro de Dios su vida fuese perdonada, el castigo por traición era muy severo. La idea de su padre fuera cegado, o le quitaran las manos o fuera castrado hizo que las lágrimas calientes se derramasen.

Rachel presionó una mano contra su boca para ahogar el sollozo, pero no pudo impedir que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Estaba totalmente indefensa para ayudarlo. En ese mismo momento no podía encontrar fuerza para luchar contra la desolación que la invadió... Enterrando su cara en sus manos, se rindió a la desesperación y lloriqueó suavemente.

"No recuerdo haberte concedido permiso para dejaras mi cama."

El sonido suave de la voz de Quinn la sobresaltó. Ahogando el lamento, Rachel alzo el rostro para encontrar los ojos verdes dorados encima de una nariz delgada que la examinaba atentamente. Se secó apresuradamente los ojos. Su humillación por la derrota ya era suficientemente grande como para agregarle la vergüenza de llorar delante de Quinn.

"Ven aquí," ordenó.

Por un momento Rachel vaciló, pero la mirada implacable en sus ojos no dejaba lugar a ningún tipo de desafío y ella cerró la distancia que la separaba de la cama. Para su shock y desánimo, Quinn extendió una mano para agarrar su vestido, y con un tirón delicado, la empujó hacia abajo para que se sentara al lado ella en la cama.

Quinn la estudió por un momento largo, intentando discernir si la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos era genuina o fingida, si el sonido suave de su llanto era desesperación o una estrategia calculada para ganarse su simpatía. No quería ver la tristeza plasmada en su cara encantadora, pero tampoco podía confiar completamente en Rachel. En verdad, no confiaba en ningún noble. Y la belleza fascinante de esa dama en particular, con sus pestañas largas húmedas y sus labios regordetes y temblorosos, lo hacía poner doblemente en guardia.

El impulso de tocarla era fuerte y desconcertante. Comprendía la necesidad que emanaba de su entrepierna. La erección habitual de la mañana la había puesto dura. Pero el hecho de tener a una muchacha tan a mano no hacía nada para ayudarla a enfriar su sangre. Sin embargo fueron los sentimientos de ternura que crecían dentro Quinn lo que lo asombraron más. El impulso de tomar a Rachel en sus brazos, abrazarla y confortarla para hacer desaparecer su tristeza, era una experiencia asombrosa para Quinn. Nunca había abrazado nadie solamente para ofrecerle consuelo, sin que hubiera lujuria o algún otro interés en el gesto.

Determinadamente Quinn se defendió contra la necesidad de consolarla. No quería que ella descubriera cuanto la deseaba, o que se diera cuenta de cómo sus lágrimas la afectaban. No le daría armas para que ella usara en su contra, o y no le permitiría que piense que podía emplear estrategias para mejorar su posición.

En el momento en que ella se sentó rígidamente al lado, su mentón delicado se levantó en un ángulo desafiante. "Por qué llorabas?"

"Yo no lloraba," respondió Rachel, el temblor en su voz traicionaba sus palabras.

"No?" Levantó una mano para rozar una lágrima de su mejilla con su dedo mayor. "Qué es esta humedad en tu cara, entonces?" Cuando ella permaneció en silencio, Quinn estrechó su mirada. "No puedo ser manipulada por lagrimas o trucos de ningún tipo."

El ultraje invadió a Rachel ante su suposición sobre los motivos de su llanto. Ella tenía demasiado orgullo para usar semejantes trucos, aunque no le faltaba talento para hacerlo. Nunca había sido cortejada y tenía poca experiencia, pero sus necedades y su naturaleza impetuosa le habían proporcionado los trucos para persuadir a su padre a cumplir sus deseos. "Dudo que un alguien de tu clase comprendería por qué se puede sucumbir a la desesperación en un momento de debilidad," murmuró.

Quinn maldijo internamente el desprecio en el tono de su voz. {Alguien de tu clase}. Rachel evidentemente sabía del escándalo que había rodeado su nacimiento, y al haberla visto desnuda, comprendía Rachel él porque era repudiada por los de su clase, al punto de recuperar su posición noble a punta de espada. Una dama su nobleza no la consideraba lo suficientemente buena como para aspirar a pedir su mano; aunque Quinn había tendió la esperanza de que Rachel se hubiera mantenido lo suficientemente inocente, para no haber comprendido las similitudes y poca diferencia de sus cuerpos. Sólo su posesión de la propiedad Vernay había hecho posible el compromiso disuelto entre ellas.

Quinn la miró agudamente, rehusándose a dejarle ver como ella la había herido con sus palabras. "Te hice una pregunta, mi lady, y espero una respuesta honesta. Por qué llorabas?"

Rachel desvió su mirada. "Mi padre está condenado por ser un traidor... Yo cargo con la vergüenza de haber perdido su propiedad... Soy tu prisionera... Repudiaste nuestro compromiso... Creo que tengo bastantes causas para llorar."

"No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte respecto a la caída de esta fortaleza. Tu derrota era inevitable."

"No es cierto! Nunca hubieras tomado Claredon si no hubieses recurrido al engaño."

Quinn ignoró su acusación, reprimiendo su resentimiento en favor de la lógica. "El hecho que yo haya evitado un derramamiento de sangre con mi engaño no alivia tu consciencia?"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "Mi padre dependía de mí."

"Y mi rey dependía de mí," Quinn respondió razonablemente. "Yo sólo cumplí con las órdenes de Henry. Seguramente puedes comprender eso."

"Nunca me convencerás de que asegurar tus propios intereses no era tu objetivo principal."

"Seguramente lo era. Pero considera mi posición. Yo no podía permitir que desafíes mi autoridad. Yo habría quedado como una tonta si no hubiera podido controlar a mi propia prometida."

Sonaba como un argumento razonable, pero antes de que Rachel pudiera pensar en una respuesta apropiada, Quinn la interrogó acerca de otro tema. "Dijiste que estarías contenta de disolver nuestro compromiso. Decías la verdad?"

El mentón de Rachel se levantó con altanería. "Yo no miento."

"Entonces por qué llorabas por eso?"

"El hecho de que ya no desee casarme con vos, no significa que no desee casarme."

Quinn la miró pensativa, preguntándose qué era lo que la inquietaba. Ella todavía era suficientemente joven y bonita {en un pensamiento subconsciente, muy hermosa} y seguramente atraería fácilmente a otra aceptable opción. "No entiendo cuál es la razón por la cual no podrías casarte. Una doncella de tu..." su mirada se volvió fría "... edad avanzada, pequeña estatura y gran nariz todavía podrá atraer un compromiso aceptable."

"Después de tu rechazo? Sin un centímetro de tierras que ofrecer? Dudo que el matrimonio sea imposible para mí."

Quinn tenía poco que ver con la pérdida de su herencia, en verdad, todo era culpa de la traición del padre de Rachel. "No es imposible. Quizás sea injusto que el castillo de tu padre me haya sido concedido... pero la falta de dote no es un impedimento para un matrimonio. No eres una muchacha fea. Siempre hay un caballero que pueda estar buscando una dama noble que todavía es virgen. Quizás hasta algunos de tus propios vasallos pueden estar interesados."

"Alguno desearía tomar tus restos?"

"Mis restos?"

"Quién creería que todavía soy virgen cuando me forzaste a dormir en tu cama?"

Quinn se río confundiéndola completamente. "Quién creería que yo permití que una muchacha pasase toda la noche conmigo? En especial alguien con una personalidad tan agobiante como la tuya. Nadie que me conozca bien me acusará de desflorarte. Es conocida mi habilidad para encontrar muchachas deseosas de compartir mi cama. No tengo ninguna necesidad de recurrir a la violación, te lo aseguro. No, te considerarán mi rehén, nada más. No te preocupes demasiado por eso."

Rachel la miró escéptica. "Qué fácil es para ti burlarte de mi dolor."

La mirada de Quinn se suavizó. "Yo no me burlo, mi lady." Hizo una pausa, buscando su cara. "El matrimonio es muy importante para ti?"

"Lo es para todas las mujeres. Un hombre o por lo menos los de tu clase pueden luchar y competir en torneos y viajar. Una mujer sólo tiene su hogar y su familia como todo interés." Mordiéndose el labio, ella desvió la mirada. "Y ni siquiera tengo eso."

Quinn se movió incómoda. No estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento de culpa, pero ahora lo sentía. Jamás había considerado el punto de vista de Rachel. Pensaba que una muchacha joven prefería permanecer en el castillo de su padre, antes que ser arrastrada por todo Normandía como la novia de Quinn Fabray; aquella cuyo sexo era aún indeterminado y por un mandato de la iglesia para encontrar una solución a su situación, debido a su poder e influencia, le había concedido el adjetivo de {ella} pero asumiendo la vida de un {el}. Pero tal vez Quinn se había persuadido de eso para justificar su reticencia y su demora en venir a buscarla. Debería haber venido por Rachel antes, seguramente. No obstante Rachel, tenía menos deseos que Quinn de seguir adelante con el matrimonio. "Podrías entrar en un convento," sugirió mientras Rachel continuaba silenciosa.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "No soy apropiada para la Iglesia. Mi madre siempre me dijo..." Vaciló, dándose cuenta de que había entrado en terreno peligroso.

"Si? Qué te decía tu madre?"

"Que mi lengua era demasiado afilada para la paz de un convento." La boca fría de Quinn se curvó en una sonrisa forzada. "Una mujer muy sabia, tu madre. Yo ya experimenté esa lengua afilada."

Notó una chispa de fuego en los ojos de Rachel, y la satisfacción invadió el rostro de Quinn, realmente prefería esa muestra del espíritu rebelde de Rachel a su desesperación.

"Lady Shelby Corcoran de Berry... La conocí en la ceremonia de compromiso, era muy cortés. Ella murió años después?"

Rachel se puso rígida con el recuerdo. "La perdimos hace cuatro primaveras atrás," ella dijo con cuidado, evasiva a discutir la muerte de su amada madre.

"Sufriste mucho su pérdida?"

"Si... mucho."

Quinn oyó la tristeza en su voz, y vio dolor en sus ojos. Involuntariamente, levantó su mano para acariciar su pómulo, pero Rachel retrocedió ante su contacto y se apartó. Quinn se movió, colocó las almohadas detrás de su espalda y se sentó, atrayendo la mirada de Rachel hacia pecho desnudo. Viéndolo, ella recordó la sensación de ese pecho la noche anterior cuando había intentado alejar a Quinn, y había sentido una aceleración totalmente inesperada en su cuerpo.

"No me gustaría estar condenada a la virginidad por el resto de mi vida," Rachel murmuró sin pensar en un intento de retornar la conversación a un asunto más trivial.

"Condenada? Es una palabra muy fuerte para definir la soltería." Su escrutinio reveló un brillo de picardía. "No me hagas pensar que lamentas que no te haya tomado."

Un rubor se elevó en los mejillas de Rachel. "Estás distorsionando mis palabras, mi Lord. Quiero hijos. Si tuviera que sufrir las atenciones físicas para obtenerlos, entonces estoy dispuesta a cumplir con mi deber."

"Sufrir? Deber?" Una luz divertida brilló en sus ojos. "Tu idea de la cama matrimonial es muy fría. Sin duda hablas desde tu inocencia. Si tuvieses más experiencia, sabrías que mucho placer puede ser encontrado aún en las obligaciones de un matrimonio."

"Y si tuvieras menos experiencia en la cama, mi Lord," Rachel dijo secamente, "podrías valora correctamente el compromiso solemne de la carne."

"Ah, pero si yo la valoro," respondió Quinn. "Lo valoro demasiado como para arriesgarme a una unión irrevocable. Desearía probar tus encantos, pero no tengo ninguna intención de consolidar nuestro contrato matrimonial."

"Entonces nunca probarás mis encantos!" Replicó duramente Rachel. "No haré el papel de prostituta para ti!"

Una sonrisa provocativa se curvó en su boca. "Yo no te lo pediría. Me gustan las jóvenes con más miel y menos vinagre. Prefiero tener una muchacha sumisa en mi cama."

Su provocación hizo más que enardecerla, la hirió. Rachel recurrió al sarcasmo. "Como me encuentras tan poco atractiva, me pregunto por qué aceptaste el contrato de matrimonio."

Quinn se encogió de hombros. "Acepté por las razones usuales. Consideré que una alianza con Claredon era políticamente ventajosa. Y tu padre endulzó el acuerdo con una concesión de tierras en el sur."

Intelectualmente, Rachel comprendía esas razones. Quinn había sido sobornada para casarse.

"Yo nunca deseé una esposa, sólo sus tierras," agregó con honestidad brutal.

Rachel apretó sus dedos para evitar que temblaran. No debería herirla oír una verdad dicha de una manera tan feroz. Ella miró sus manos. "Fue por eso que nunca viniste por mí? Porque mi padre estaba vivo todavía, y yo no había heredado su riqueza?"

La culpa castigó la consciencia de Quinn. Pero no podía admitirle la verdadera razón de su reticencia: que temía ser traicionada por cualquiera, que temía arriesgarse a repetir la infidelidad de su madre y la retribución violenta de su padre y el castigo divino de un hijo con sus mismas características. "Si," mintió. "Yo no podía ganar el control de la herencia de Claredon hasta que tu padre que muriese, lo que me parecía iba a suceder en un futuro muy lejano. Y no hallé ninguna razón para apurarme a venir. Ambas partes del contrato gozaron de las ventajas de la alianza, sin sufrir las desventajas. Y Hiram no vio ninguna urgencia en llevar cabo el contrato."

"Pero ahora tienes la posesión de Claredon, y ya no necesitas de mí."

Quinn apretó su mandíbula, preguntándose como ella lograba distorsionar la verdad para hacerla quedar como la villana, cuando Rachel misma había causado este desenlace, desafiando el rey, liberando a un prisionero de la corona, y apoyando la rebelión de su padre. "No tengo obligación de honrar un pacto con un traidor al rey," respondió en su propia defensa.

Rachel levantó su mirada. "Me gustaría conocer tus intenciones, mi

Lord. Qué sucederá conmigo?"

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Si tu padre es encontrado culpable, serás tutelada por la corona. Tu matrimonio será decidido por el rey. Pero por ahora, yo debo mantenerte como una prisionera política." Hizo una pausa. "No puedes ignorar tu valor para Henry como rehén, o el hecho que tu arresto, tal vez hará que la rebelión termine más pronto..."

La explicación de Quinn quedó sin completar, a medida que recordaba la situación. Por qué estaba permitiendo que Rachel la hiciera sentir culpa por ejecutar su deber, o piedad por su situación? Debería saber por las recientes acciones de traición que no podía permitirse suavizarse con ella. No podía bajar la guardia. "Eres mi prisionera, para hacer lo que quiera."

Ante la dureza repentina de su tono, Rachel clavó sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos. Cómo podía ser en un momento delicada y razonable, y fría y despiadada al siguiente? Pero ella no significaba nada para Quinn más que una enemiga. Y cuando hubiese terminado de satisfacerse con ella, la casaría con algún vasallo agradecido o la despacharía a un convento. Cómo había podido tener sueños románticos respecto a ella?

"Si planeas castigarme, desearía que lo hicieras de una vez."

La observaba atentamente, su expresión era enigmática. "Por el momento considero que debes pagar por tu rebeldía," dijo finalmente, "Ese pago vendrá cuando yo lo decida. Como te informé anoche, puedes influenciar tu destino."

"Qué... quieres decir?"

Cuan sincero debía mostrarse? Quinn quiso saber. A pesar de la desconfianza justificable hacia Rachel, a pesar de que era sabia y precavida, la cooperación de Rachel sería útil en una transición exitosa de poder. Con el apoyo de la antigua ama, la gente del castillo la aceptaría como el Lord más rápidamente, tal vez hasta más pacíficamente. Sin embargo no deseaba darle a Rachel la impresión de que ella podía explotar su vulnerabilidad para su ventaja.

"Yo deseo tu cooperación respecto a las personas de Claredon. Me gustaría contar con la buena voluntad de ellos. De los caballeros de tu padre espero que se rijan por un código de honor, pero no espero lo mismo de los aldeanos y los hombres libres. No quiero que se pongan en contra mía, no quiero una rebelión interna. Una guerra interna en una fortaleza nunca es beneficiosa, y no tengo intención de desgastar a mis hombres en luchas innecesarias."

"Claredon no es tu propiedad todavía. Mi padre no ha sido condenado ni siquiera ha tenido un juicio. No eres Lord aquí, todavía."

Recurriendo al control que ella mismo se había enseñado tan impiadosamente, Quinn se forzó a moderar su respuesta. "Soy Lord aquí, por orden de Henry. Yo controlo este lugar. Y lo que es mío, yo lo conservo."

"Entonces puedes conservarlo sin mi ayuda."

La rabia oscureció su cara. Ella no se doblegaría fácilmente, Quinn se dio cuenta. Sin advertencia, empujó las sábanas, sobresaltada; y Rachel cayo a sus pies, mirándolo alarmada.

"Si deseas conservar tu virtud virginal," dijo irónicamente, "Sugiero que te des vuelta. Me voy a vestir."

Abruptamente, Rachel huyó a un rincón distante del cuarto. Sonriendo, Quinn salió de la cama y caminó desnuda hacia la puerta. Abriéndola, le gritó a su escudero. Luego cruzó el cuarto hasta el banco donde había sido desvestida la noche anterior, se puso la ropa interior y la amarró a la cintura.

"Tienes dos días para decidir tu postura," dijo Rachel con calma. "Montaré a Wyclif esta mañana y debo permanecer allá al menos una noche. En mi ausencia dejaré a mi vasallo, Kurt Hummel, al comando de la fortaleza. Permanecerás confinada aquí hasta el momento en que tenga tu juramento solemne de que me aceptas como tu Lord."

"No te lo hare."

Con esfuerzo, Quinn logró controlarse. La muchacha necesitaba con urgencia una mano fuerte que aplacara su desafío, y ella tendría que ser esa mano. Estaba determinada a conquistar su voluntad y lo haría, una vez que encontrara un método eficaz para tratarla sin recurrir a la violencia física. Todavía, nada parecía haber funcionado. Pero dos días le harían ganar tiempo para decidir el método. "Mientras tanto," continuó como si no hubiera oído su interrupción, "Puedes gozar de la libertad de esta habitación. No ordenaré que te amarren, y tus criada podrán atenderte."

"Tu generosidad me asombra, mi Lord."

"Ten cuidado, Rachel. Mi paciencia se está gastando."

"Si? Supongo que debería estar temblando de miedo?" respondió.

Quinn le lanzó una mirada fría y tranquila. "Deberías ser más sabia. Puedo infligirte mucho dolor."

"No tengo la menor duda. No esperaría nada más de una cosa bruta."

"Bruta?" Levantó sus cejas rubias ante la acusación injusta. Había tenido gran cuidado en tratarla gentilmente, de hecho con mucho más cortesía de la que merecía. Sin embargo era tonta al dejarse provocar, Quinn se dio cuenta. Dejar que sus provocaciones la hicieran perder el control sólo le daría a ella la ventaja en la batalla. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Quinn lanzó una risa seca y se forzó a relajar sus músculos rígidos. "Te herí, mi lady?" logró responder neutralmente.

"No... Pero tampoco me has mostrado el más mínimo respeto."

"Perdiste ese derecho con tu desafío. Su posición ahora no es más alta que la de un sirviente."

Rachel le devolvió una mirada fulminante, pero tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no retroceder cuando Quinn avanzó hacia ella.

La miró con sus ojos de halcón y con inquietante intensidad. "Te someterás a mí," prometió. "Me llamarás mi ama y mi Lord."

Reuniendo cada gramo de coraje que poseía, Rachel levantó su mentón desafiantemente. "Puedes ser el Lord aquí, Lord Quinn, pero nunca, nunca serás mi ama."

Una sonrisa lenta de repente se dibujó en sus labios, una peligrosa sonrisa de leona que le dio un mal presagio a Rachel. "Ten cuidado, Rachel. Tengo muchas ganas de aceptar el desafío de domarte. Pienso que podría encontrar placer en esa tarea." Rachel la observó con una mirada letal, que Quinn decidió ignorar mientras se daba vuelta para lavarse con el agua de la fuente. Cuando su escudero entró cargando una bandeja, tomó desayuno que consistió en un pedazo de pan y carne de venado fría y una copa de vino, luego su escudero la ayudó a ponerse su armadura.

Finalmente, Quinn miró de reojo a Rachel. "Cuando vuelva, concluiremos nuestra discusión. Sugiero que consideres con cuidado tu respuesta." Sin otra palabra, se giró y abandonó la habitación.

La puerta madera se cerró detrás de ellos con un golpe fuerte, y Rachel pudo oír el sonido de una barra de hierro trabando la puerta. Sola, miró fijamente la puerta. La había encerrado. Apenas podía contener su frustración. Podía ver rasgos de su padre en Quinn. Podía aceptar la ira de Quinn Fabray y tolerar su desprecio, pero no que la tratara como a un sirviente.

Murmurando insultos entre dientes, Rachel fue a una de las ventanas y abrió el postigo. Las ventanas de ese solar tenían vidrios, y desde su posición ella podía ver las tierras del castillo más abajo. Una tropa de caballeros y de arqueros usando cota de malla y escudos de cuero esperaban al Lord de Vernay en el patio interno, mientras su estandarte de seda color escarlata con un León rampante flotaba con la brisa. Momentos más tarde, vio a Quinn cruzando el patio, y dirigiéndose a su gran caballo negro. Una vez que estaba montada y había aceptado las armas que le pasó su escudero, tenía una apariencia letal.

Quinn espoleó su caballo, y bajo la bandera del León, condujo al grupo de hombres a través de los portones internos. Atravesaron el patio exterior en un galope tranquilo y luego cruzaron el puente levadizo del castillo.

Rachel observó hasta que se perdieron de vista. Finalmente, los sonidos de la vida diaria del castillo habían retornado a la normalidad. Los gruñidos de los animales en sus corrales, el tañido del martillo del herrero, los gritos de los halcones en sus jaulas, nada era diferente; el castillo siendo regido por su padre, antes de la llegada del Quinn. La vida seguía siendo como la de antes, a pesar del cambio de lord. Para todos excepto para ella, pensó Rachel con desesperación. Ahora era rehén de Quinn, confinada a esos aposentos como cualquier criminal noble. Ellas eran enemigas juradas, atrapadas en una batalla de voluntades que no podía perder. Había demasiadas cosas en juego. Muchas vidas dependían de ella. Girando su cabeza hacia el este, vio el sol saliendo. Rachel miró los campos sembrados y los prados verdes ahora, sus ojos se perdieron en el bosque más allá. Madre, desearía que estuvieras aquí para guiarme. Pero su madre no estaba allí, ni su padre. Debía resolver ese terrible dilema con sus propios recursos. De algún modo, de alguna manera, tenía que vencer y recobrar Claredon. Siendo una mujer tenía luchar con las pocas armas que tenía a mano, pero derrotaría a Quinn Fabray de Vernay aunque le costase su último aliento de vida.

Nota: encuentro muy profundo el movimiento del reto ice bucket challenge, pues soy enfermera, y me encanto como creo que muchos la forma en que lo hizo Dianna Argón lo realizo para beneficio de la esclerosis lateral amiotrofia pero no sobra recordar que estamos pasando por una sequía mundial y no es prudente desperdiciar ese precioso liquido ténganlo muy en cuenta.

Glee y sus personajes pertenecen a su creador Rayan Murfin.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

A media tarde del siguiente día, Quinn cabalgó con sus caballeros y sus soldados hacia Claredon, muy satisfecha con sus logros recientes. Los portones de madera de Wyclif le habían sido abiertos sin una batalla, y había tomado control de la propiedad de Walter con facilidad. Muchos de los vasallos habían jurado fidelidad a su Nuevo Lord, y aquellos que se habían rehusado, ahora deberían ser rescatados por sus familias a través de un pago. El sometimiento de Claredon estaba desarrollándose como lo había planeado. Excepto por un detalle pequeño, Quinn pensó amargamente. La lady de Claredon. Su ex prometida. Cómo lidiar con Rachel era su dilema más grande. Todavía sentía resentimiento por el desafío de Rachel, pero por otro lado involuntariamente tendía a suavizarse con ella. Una locura total, Quinn pensó con exasperación. Rachel no había mostrado arrepentimiento o la más ligera sumisión. Aunque su negativa a acobardarse despertaba su admiración, no podía permitir que Rachel no fuese castigada, no si pretendía mantener la disciplina entre la gente del castillo. Pero, cómo castigarla? Escoger un castigo proporcional a sus crímenes no era el problema, pero encontrar un castigo que no le pesara en la consciencia, sí lo era. Más aun, cuando no deseaba lastimarla físicamente. Quería una transición de autoridad pacífica, y para eso necesitaba a Lady Rachel. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, ella calentaba su sangre como ninguna lo había hecho en años. Eres una idiota por dejarla jugar con tus emociones.

Ahora mismo Rachel debía estar conspirando para lograr su caída.

Pero Quinn sintió que su pulso se aceleraba con la anticipación mientras veía los muros grises de Claredon a la distancia. Tuvo que controlar su ansiedad. La boca de Quinn se curvó con desdén hacia sí misma. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por retornar a su castillo y por enfrentar a la joven y desafiante que la esperaba. De hecho, Rachel había ocupado mucho sus pensamientos esos días. Cuando oyó una garganta siendo aclarada al lado, Quinn giró para hallar a Sam, una sonrisa divertida se curvaba en su boca debajo de su yelmo metálico.

"Deberías haber probado las muchachas de allá. Había pelirroja menuda que podría haber tentado hasta tu paladar exquisito."

Quinn dejó pasar la observación. Sam sabía que no mezclaba placer con deber.

"Te acostaste con la lady?"

La Cabeza de Quinn giró abruptamente. "Quién?"

"No se me ocurre otra mujer que pueda tener tu mente ocupada de esa manera y hacerte olvidar de tus compañeros de armas. No hablaste ni una palabra en la última hora. Me refiero a tu prometida, naturalmente."

"No la toqué," Quinn dijo indiferentemente.

"Es lo que pensé. Estás de mal carácter."

Pocas personas podían provocar a Quinn Fabray sin temer su retaliación. Pero Quinn y Sam se habían criado juntos desde niños en el mismo castillo en Normandía. Sam conocía sus secretos más profundos y comprendía los demonios que dirigían su conducta.

"No, Rachel no me causa dolor alguno," Quinn replicó secamente. "Es la conducta de ella. La muchacha continua desafiándome."

"Si quieres, puedo hacerme cargo de ella. No serías la primera en reclamar a una rehén noble como un trofeo de guerra."

La boca de Quinn se curvó. "Obviamente no conoces bien las leyes de la Iglesia, yo si por desgracia, si no de otro modo sabrías que si la tomo como me aconsejas, ella se convertiría en mi esposa de verdad. Y te aseguro que tener una esposa traidora, y no es ni mi deseo más remoto."

"Ella es bonita, debes admitirlo."

Quinn respondió. "Hay flores de una belleza engañosa, pues pertenecen a una planta cuyo veneno es mortal." Hizo una mueca. "Pensé que estaba comprometido con una muchacha dulce y maleable, sin embargo esta muchacha tiene una lengua como un cuchillo y es tan terca como una mula. No se rendirá. Además es peligrosa, no se puede confiar en ella."

"Enciérrala en el Calabozo y olvídate del problema."

"Es una dama," Quinn respondió con frustración.

Riendo por lo bajo, Sam sacudió la cabeza. "Qué mal. Te he visto tratar despiadadamente a los enemigos, pero con una muchacha no tienes no más fuerza de voluntad que la de un gato faldero. Te aconsejo endurecer tu corazón, mi Lord, para que lady Rachel no confunda tu compasión con debilidad."

"Si," Quinn concordó. "Debo mostrarle quien es la que manda y quien es la que obedece."

"También podrías mandar a traer a tu amante árabe de Normandía para satisfacerte y para mantener a lady Rachel fuera de tu mente."

Quinn se río ante esa sugestión tan provocativa, su buen humor había sido restaurado por Sam. Aunque no era su única amante, Santana era la mejor de todas. Pero tenía que tener cuidado de no demostrarle lo mucho que gozaba de sus servicios, porque no quería que ella tomara ventaja. Por esa razón, no traía a Santana durante sus campañas militares.

"No podría darme el lujo de mandar a llamarla," Quinn respondió secamente.

"Cómo tratarás a tu ex prometida, entonces?" Sam preguntó.

"No lo sé." Quinn se calló, contemplando su dilema. A menos que encontrase una solución eficaz, Rachel podía terminar siendo una espina en su costado.

Pensativamente Quinn observó la fortaleza de piedra que se erguía a la distancia. Tal vez había estado equivocada en no venir a Inglaterra antes... aunque hubiera tenido que casarse con Rachel, si bien era cierto que no habría podido reclamar Claredon como suyo, mientras Lord Berry estuviera vivo.

El castillo era suyo ahora, por decreto del rey. La posesión de Claredon significaba mucho más de lo que quería admitir. Por primera vez en su vida, su futuro contenía una promesa de paz. Tenía la posibilidad de comenzar de nuevo aquí. Este lugar no era Vernay, con su legado de odio y de tormento. Claredon era una propiedad pródiga, digna de un gran lord y quería ser digna de esa propiedad.

Quinn sintió que la esperanza crecía dentro mientras contemplaba los ricos campos. Nunca se había permitido ansiar semejante providencia, excepto tal vez en los rincones secretos de su alma. Aún ahora su buena suerte podía probar ser efímera. El rey Henry la favorecía ahora porque había luchado incansablemente para apoyar su gobierno, pero en cualquier momento Henry podía quitarle las honras y retornarla su status de bastarda indigna y demonio.

Hasta entonces planeaba tomar posesión de la residencia en Claredon. Se apropiaría del premio que le había sido concedido. Quería ser Lord, Quinn pensó con un ansia extraña. Lady Rachel podía tener mucha influencia en su capacidad para gobernar esa fortaleza. Sin su cooperación, podía verse forzada a tratar duramente a las personas de Claredon. Su ex prometida podía causarle innumerables problemas. "Tendré que ceder en algo," Quinn murmuró casi para sí misma. "No perderé este lugar."

"Tal vez deberías considerar una estrategia diferente," Sam comentó. "Como dijiste, tu rehén es una dama y por lo tanto susceptible de ser persuadida. Por qué no usas tus talentos legendarios?"

"Talentos?"

"Si alguien puede seducir a una dama para que se rinda, serías tú, Quinn. De hecho, no necesitas consumar el compromiso. Y sin duda encontrarías el desafío de domarla altamente placentero."

Seducir? A Rachel? Quinn se calló ante la sugestión. En verdad, ya había considerado ese plan, aunque no seriamente. Pero tal vez debería cambiar su estrategia para ganarse su cooperación. Sabía cómo persuadir a una mujer para que obedeciera a sus pedidos… Lady Rachel Berry de Claredon podía probar ser un desafío mucho más grande de lo que podía manejar. Rachel le había respondido con fría indiferencia o con desprecio. En verdad, si su desprecio no le doliese hasta podría encontrarlo gracioso. En Vernay las muchachas se peleaban por ocupar un lugar su cama, una vez habían conocido las cualidades que allí yacían, pero esa no era la actitud de Rachel.

Quinn se río internamente. Si tuviera alguna vanidad sobre su éxito con las mujeres, Rachel la haría desaparecer en segundo. Pero Rachel era su rehén, estaba bajo su control, lo que le daba una ventaja sobre ella. Y sin planearlo, había creado el escenario ideal para un juego de seducción. Forzarla a compartir su cama no tenía que ser un castigo, sino un medio para ganar su rendición.

Verdaderamente ella Podría resistirse a la seducción si se proponía ganarse a la dama? Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Cómo le gustaría derribar esa fachada altiva de Rachel. Cómo le gustaría probar que podía derretir su desprecio altanero. "Claro que puedo poner mis habilidades a prueba," Quinn respondió pensativamente.

Apenas había dicho esas palabras cuando su vista captó un movimiento en la vegetación. Habían cabalgado a lo largo de un camino flanqueado por árboles, pero Quinn le había prestado poca atención a los alrededores. De repente una flecha silbó pasando al lado de su cabeza, seguida por un grito agudo mientras uno de sus arqueros era acertado en su pecho.

"Por Cristo! una emboscada!".

Quinn extrajo su espada. Con los reflejos agudizados por los años de batallas, dio vuelta su caballo y se adentró en el bosque donde los atacantes estaban escondidos, con Sam galopando detrás de ella. Una lluvia de flechas salieron disparadas desde los árboles con intención mortal, pero los hombres de Quinn entraron directamente en batalla, contra una horda de arqueros y de campesinos liderados por caballeros que vestían cotas de malla. El bosque se llenó de sonidos de flechas silbando y repiques de espadas intercambiando golpes. Quinn despachó a un arquero, mientras Sam bajaba a un rebelde de un árbol con su lanza. Captando la imagen de un caballero a caballo que gritaba órdenes a los rebeldes, Quinn identificó al enemigo que obviamente era el líder. Sus espadas se entrecruzaron, y Quinn mostró sus dientes con una sonrisa, la sed de sangre rugía en sus venas.

Estaba acorralando al líder cuando oyó un grito ronco a su derecha. "Mi Lord, detrás tuyo!"

Giró la cabeza, pero no a tiempo, un campesino la atacó ferozmente, usando un tridente a modo de lanza. Quinn sintió las puntas del tridente atravesar la cota de malla, y enterrarse entre el costado de sus costillas. Dando un grito de guerra se contorsionó sobre la montura, lanzó su espada hacia adelante, hiriendo al hombre. Respirando con dificultad, Quinn se inclinó sobre el cuello de su caballo. Cuando miró a su alrededor, percibió que la lucha casi había cesado. Sus hombres controlaban la situación, Quinn notó con satisfacción.

Los rebeldes habían sido vencidos, y un buen número de ellos yacían en el suelo, muertos o muriendo, pero el líder había escapado, llevándose el resto de la fuerza rebelde con él. Sam dio la orden de perseguir al enemigo que huía, y cuando algunos de los hombres de Quinn galoparon para obedecer la orden, incitó a su caballo a acercarse a su lord. El bosque estaba ominosamente quieto, excepto por las respiraciones jadeantes de los caballos y sus jinetes. "Estás sangrando," Sam observó.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, sus facciones se oscurecieron con furia. "Viviré. Y eso es más de lo que puedo decir de este pobre compañero." Uno de los arqueros yacía en el suelo del bosque, una flecha había encontrado su blanco mortal en el centro de su pecho. Pero luego vio otro cuerpo. "Burt..." Quinn desmontó rápidamente y se arrodilló al lado de él, inspeccionando con cuidado la flecha que sobresalía de su hombro sangrante.

Su escudero gimió otra vez, mirándolo con los ojos llenos de dolor. "Le imploro su perdón, mi Lord. Fue estúpido de mi parte..."

"Silencio, No intentes hablar. No debes culparte." Quinn maldijo otra vez, esta vez para sí misma. Solo debía culparse por su propia negligencia, por permitir que sus pensamientos se distrajeran por una muchacha de cabello de café. Había conducido a sus tropas directamente a una emboscada. Atormentándose, envainó su espada. Ignorando sus propias heridas menores, se dobló y levantó con cuidado a su escudero en sus brazos y le dio a un vasallo a caballo la orden de ir a Claredon inmediatamente y buscar a su cirujano. Afortunadamente se había desmayado y sentiría poco el traslado.

Quinn sólo podía esperar que permaneciese inconsciente cuando la flecha fuese removida y que la cabeza de acero de la seta pudiera ser extraída completamente. Había visto más hombres de lo que deseaba contar morir por heridas de flechas envenenadas.

Sintió un gran cansancio descender sobre ella mientras observaba a su escudero siendo cargado. Una furia mortal la invadió. Dios! Su grupo había sido atacado por campesinos armados con tridentes y liderados por caballeros rebeldes. La imagen de la cara de Finn vino a su mente, seguida rápidamente por su cómplice: Rachel Berry de Claredon. "Matamos cinco y tomamos dos prisioneros, ambos están heridos," Sam informó. "Uno parece ser un caballero."

"Cuántos se escaparon?"

"Una docena, creo."

"Lleva los prisioneros a Claredon," Quinn solicitó sombríamente, "y encadénalos en el Calabozo. Y ocúpate de sus camaradas muertos también. Sabes qué debes hacer."

" Si, mi Lord."

Los cuerpos de los rebeldes muertos serían exhibidos en los muros del castillo, para servir como ejemplo a otros. Sus enemigos aprenderían la futilidad de desafiar al nuevo Lord de Claredon. "Y Sam, quiero patrullas regulares vigilando el exterior del castillo."

"Como quieres. No temas, mi Lord. Atraparemos a los rebeldes. El desafío no les servirá para ganar nada."

"Si, descubrirán lo que una rebelión trae," Quinn dijo oscuramente mientras iba hacia su caballo. La campana de la capilla apenas había anunciado la hora de las plegarias matutinas cuando la puerta madera del solar fue abierta con un golpe. Rachel se sobresaltó con el ruido, aunque había sido alertada antes de la llegada de Quinn por el silbido del guardián del portón que señalaba la aproximación de los caballeros. Había observado con temor como los cuerpos de varios hombres siendo bajados de los caballos y siendo apilados en el suelo. Uno de sus peores miedos aparentemente estaba ocurriendo: las personas de Claredon estaban sufriendo la ira impiadosa de Quinn Fabray.

Su corazón subió a su garganta mientras observaba la figura amenazante en la entrada. El yelmo puntiagudo escondía la mayor parte de la cara de Quinn, sin embargo el brillo feroz de sus ojos se clavó en ella, mientras su boca dura se apretaba con furia.

"Espero que estés satisfecha con la rebelión que agitaste," dijo firmemente mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

"Qué... Qué quieres decir?"

"Fuimos atrapados en una emboscada nuestro camino de vuelta de Wyclif. Uno de mis hombres fue matado y mi mejor escudero fue herido gravemente." Se quitó su yelmo, que tenía una gran abolladura en el lado izquierdo, como si fuera producto de golpe de espada. Un golpe tan poderoso podría haberla matado, pensó Rachel con horror. Y había restos de sangre en la cota de mala. Evidentemente Quinn había sido herida en la lucha. Lanzó el yelmo sobre un arcón sin quitar su mirada despiadada de Rachel. "te aconsejo que no estés demasiado satisfecha con tu trabajo. Dos de los vasallos de tu padre están en el calabozo de Claredon, uno de ellos tiene el rango de caballero. Y cinco de tus sirvientes yacen muertos en el patio. Sus muertes pesan en tu consciencia."

"Cinco? Dios..." Su corazón se apretó con horror.

"Si, cinco. Ves ahora lo que tu traición ha causado?"

"Mi... Mi... ?"

"Ayudaste al caballero Finn a escaparse, y él atacó mis tropas, lo que resultó en una masacre."

Sintiéndose débil, Rachel llevó una mano a su sien. Más temprano había logrado dormir después de muchas noches en vela, y sentía su cabeza mareada por la fatiga, apenas podía pensar. "Estás segura que era Finn Hudson?"

"Qué importa quien conducía el ataque?" Quinn replicó. "Tu desafío incitó a tus seguidores a levantarse contra mí. "

"Lo siento... Nunca quise que alguien saliera herido."

Su disculpa cayó en oídos sordos. Las facciones rígidas de Quinn no mostraron ninguna señal de perdón mientras se quitaba la malla metálica de su cabeza, exponiendo su cabello rubio y húmedo de sudor. "Tu tristeza no le devolverá la vida de mi arquero, ni ayudará a mi escudero a recuperarse de sus heridas."

Rachel tragó en seco. "Yo sé algo sobre el arte de curar. Tu escudero... me permitirás atenderlo? Para reparar de alguna manera...?"

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. "Ya has hecho bastante daños."

Rachel se mordió el labio, preguntándose cómo podía esperar encontrar piedad en alguien tan dura y despiadada, particularmente cuando estaba ultrajada por la masacre. Paralizada con temor, Rachel se movió para pararse delante de Quinn. Reuniendo su coraje, colocó una mano sobre su cota de malla, aunque ella se apartó como si su contacto le quemara. "Los hombres que murieron... podrías permitirles un entierro apropiado?"

"No recibirán ese honor. Sus cuerpos permanecerán a la vista como un ejemplo para aquellos que se atrevan a levantarse contra mí."

"No, eso es barbárico. No puedes..."

"No puedo?" Los ojos de Quinn se estrecharon ferozmente. "No pongas a prueba mi paciencia. Yo podría aplastar tu cuello en un instante."

Ella sabía que decía la verdad. Podía quitarle la vida con facilidad. Pero no podía ceder sin intentar persuadirla de tener clemencia. "Y los prisioneros?" Rachel jadeó. "Qué pasará con ellos?"

"Por su traición, pagarán con sus vidas."

Ella la miró con angustia. "No... por favor... lord Quinn... No tienes nada de compasión? No puedes mostrar algo de piedad?"

"No tengo ninguna piedad para los traidores."

"Te lo ruego..."

"Basta de pedidos,!" Quinn rugió. "No seré manipulada!"

Apartándose de su furia violenta, Rachel inclinó su cabeza. "Te imploro humildemente tu perdón, mi Lord."

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Quinn se tensó con su clara tentativa de manipularla y eso estimuló su rabia. Por Dios, ella parecía determinada empujarla al límite. Aún ahora se rehusaba a rendirse.

"... No me puedes permitir pedir por sus vidas al menos?"

Había estado a punto de responderle violentamente, pero notó algo. Esta era su primera señal de debilitamiento. Sería una tonta si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, Quinn se dio cuenta. Necesitaba de su cooperación para conseguir sus objetivos. Hasta ese momento Rachel había respondido con desafío y desprecio a todos sus pedidos de ayuda para asumir el control de la fortaleza, juzgándola como una usurpadora. Si podía ganar su apoyo, aunque fuera de modo reticente, las personas de Claredon la aceptarían más rápidamente como lord y se ganaría su lealtad más pronto.

"Qué me ofreces a cambio?"

"Yo... No Tengo nada para darte," Rachel respondió. "Vos te apropiaste de las cosas que eran mías cuando tomaste Claredon."

"Tu juramento de fidelidad." Ella la Miró con confusión.

"Jurarás lealtad a Henry?" Quinn exigió. "y me aceptarás como tu Lord?"

"Sabes que no puedo, mi fidelidad es hacia mi padre."

Quinn maldijo entre dientes por su obcecación. "bajo las circunstancias actuales, no tienes ninguna razón para considerarte comprometida con tu padre. "

"Tal vez... pero no lo abandonaré ."

"Perderías las vidas de tus vasallos?"

Un dolor se instaló en su garganta, y ella apenas podía forzar las palabras de negación por el nudo de angustia. "No..., qué quieres de mí?"

"Querría tu juramente solemne, muchacha. Jurarás mantener tu fidelidad hacia mí, y someterte a mi autoridad sin cuestionamientos."

"No dañarás a los prisioneros si me someto?"

Quinn la miró fijamente a su cara bonita, sus ojos luminosos llenos de lágrimas, y algo dentro de Quinn se ablandó, como la cera se derrite con una llama. Tenía que admirar su coraje. Rachel no suplicaba por sí misma ni ahora ni en ningún momento desde que la había tomado como rehén, sólo por los hombres de su padre. "No permitiré que salgan de esto sin ser castigados, muchacha. No sólo te atreviste a desafiar mi autoridad, sino que me costaste la vida de un hombre bueno, y tal vez la de otro. Pero aceptaré perdonarles las vidas a tus hombres."

Rachel estudió las facciones duras de Quinn, y se dio cuenta que no ganaría ninguna otra concesión, estaba muy enojada por la masacre sin sentido. No Sería prudente presionarla más. Rachel sabía lo que su madre le aconsejaría en ese caso: un árbol que se doblaba con el viento sobrevivía a la tempestad, mientras que un árbol fuerte y rígido se quebraba. Por ahora tendría que doblarse, tendría que ganar tiempo. No había ninguna vergüenza en aceptar tal trato con Quinn si le fin es impedir más muertes. "Muy bien," Rachel dijo con tranquilidad. "Yo te doy mi juramento solemne de someterme a tus deseos."

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. Rachel parecía tan inocente, sus ojos grandes y llenos de arrepentimiento. Sin embargo no podía permitir que ella saliese totalmente impune. No le había dado otra cosa que traición. Y había causado la muerte, aunque fuera indirectamente, de media docena de hombres y casi había matado a su escudero, un valiente que sólo había demostrado lealtad y devoción.

"No tan rápido. No permitiré que te escapes del castigo tan fácilmente. Hay otras circunstancias que considerar."

"Otras circunstancias, mi Lord?"

"Te dirigirás a los aldeanos, tus vasallos, proclamándome como el Lord de Claredon. Me ofrecerás tu reconocimiento en público, aceptando claramente como tu Lord."

"Pero... Las mujeres no pueden hacer ese reconocimiento en público."

"Será un gesto simbólico, solamente eso. Reuniré a tu gente para que sean testigos de tu sumisión, y vendrás más que dispuesta."

"Haré lo que deseas."

"Eso no es todo. Estarás a mi servicio de aquí en adelante. Mi escudero fue herido como consecuencia de tus acciones, entonces asumirás sus deberes. Me atenderás como mi criado personal, ejecutarás todas las tareas que le son requeridas a él, hasta que él esté en condiciones de salud de retomar sus responsabilidades."

Rachel asintió lentamente. Sin duda era intención de Quinn que ella demostrara su sumisión forzándola a jugar el papel de la criada en público, pero no era un precio demasiado caro para pagar, no si con eso salvaba las vidas de su gente.

"Todavía hay más. Te exijo obediencia sin el menor cuestionamiento. Saltarás para cumplir cada uno de mis deseos, obedecerás todas mis órdenes."

Rachel sintió sus dedos cerrarse involuntariamente, pero no se atrevió a mostrar la más ligera señal de rebelión, ella asintió.

"Tendré tu juramento."

Sabiendo que no tenía elección, ella inclinó la cabeza. "Lo tendrás, mi Lord," ella respondió solemnemente. "Juro solemnemente obedecerte en todas las cosas, servirte como tu criada, y buscar persuadir a las personas de Claredon para que te acepten como legítimo Lord."

Quinn miró a Rachel, reticente a confiar en ella, y aún más reticente a confiar en sus propios sentidos. Su voz tembló, ronca por el alivio o por las lágrimas no derramadas, no estaba segura. Era imposible ignorar la compasión que se agitó dentro de ella o negar el efecto despertado por su cercanía. Podía oler su aroma, una fragancia sutil y dulce, una mezcla de aceite de rosas. Estaba muy consciente del calor de su cuerpo, de la tensión constante de atracción que fluía entre ellas, de los impulsos primales que se despertaban en ella. Quinn sintió que su miembro se tensaba, tornándose dura y llena, y maldijo entre dientes.

Deliberadamente dio un paso hacia atrás para poner una distancia más segura entre ellas. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño. Había ganado la promesa de sumisión de Rachel, su juramento de obediencia. Entonces, por qué se sentía como si ella fuera la vencedora y no Quinn?


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7

El gran salón lleno de gente estaba mortalmente silencioso, tan silencioso que se podía el oír susurro de un ratón deslizándose por la paja del piso. Sólo el chispazo del fuego en la chimenea de piedra a un lado del salón, quebraba el silencio. Todos los ojos estaban focalizados en Lady Rachel Berry de Claredon mientras ella hacía su juramento de fidelidad a Quinn Fabray de Vernay. Rachel se arrodilló delante de Quinn, con su cabeza inclinada, sus manos colocadas sobre las de ella, y juró servirle fielmente. Cuando se levantó y se encontró con la mirada fría de Quinn, así que su mentón se erguía orgulloso. "Mi Lord," Rachel dijo y se sintió como la peor de las traidoras. Había sido su responsabilidad defender la propiedad de su padre, y su fracaso la afligía terriblemente.

Con su visión borrosa, se giró a mirar a la multitud, enfrentando a su gente; era la primera vez que los veía desde la caída de Claredon, tres días atrás. Vio comprensión y tristeza en los rostros de aquellos que le habían servido durante toda su vida: el Sacerdote William de Claredon, su medio hermano Noah Pukerman; las damas y las costureras; las criadas de la cocina y las de salón, incluyendo a la insolente Tina; los escuderos y los siervos. No vio al administrador del castillo u otros altos oficiales. Sin duda, Quinn los había encarcelado por rehusarse a aceptarla como su Lord.

"Lord de Claredon les pide que depongan sus armas y que vuelvan a sus deberes," ella les dijo en inglés, con una voz que logró mantener firme. "Y no habrá más derramamiento de sangre si nosotros no causamos más problemas y le servimos bien a Quinn Fabray de Vernay." Repitió el mensaje en francés para los normandos. Vacilando entonces, miró de reojo hacia Quinn, deseando que el velo azul de seda que cubría su cabellera fuera lo suficientemente grande como para protegerla de su mirada penetrante. Su rostro había permanecido frío e inexpresivo durante la ceremonia, y ahora la observaba con una intensidad que la hacía estremecerse. En ese momento pudo comprender como se había ganado todos sus títulos. "Es suficiente, mi Lord?"

"Por ahora sí. Mañana te dirigirás los granjeros y campesinos y le ordenarás que retornen a trabajar la tierra. Quiero que mis nuevas propiedades sean prósperas."

"Como desees, mi Lord," Rachel respondió suavemente, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse obediente, rehusándose a darle alguna razón para repudiar el pacto que habían hecho.

Quinn le pidió a la multitud que se disperse para comenzar la comida. Sus vasallos encontraron sus lugares en las grandes mesas con caballetes que se armaban para las comidas, aquellos de rango más elevado compartían la mesa de Lord sobre la tarima de madera. Sin que se le dijera nada, a Rachel siguió a Quinn a su asiento y esperó mientras ella se acomodaba en su silla de madera tallada. Levantando una botella, Rachel sirvió el vino en una copa para Quinn, y luego permaneció de pie obedientemente detrás de la silla, lista para atenderla.

Las tareas que le había asignado no eran tan difíciles, Rachel reflexionó. Como su criada personal, debía ocuparse de su ropa, ayudarla a vestir, servirla en la mesa, lo cual incluida cortar la carne y mantener la copa llena de vino, y ejecutar las tareas que generalmente un escudero desempeñaba. Sabía precisamente lo que se esperaba de ella. A través de los años había observado a su padre supervisar el entrenamiento de los criados y los escuderos, la mayoría de ellos eran hijos de nobles que eran educados en el castillo. Su madre había dirigido al personal del castillo con mano firme, y cuando Rachel había asumido esos deberes cuatro años atrás, conocía perfectamente cada aspecto del servicio en un castillo. Era también deber de un escudero ocuparse de la armadura y de las armas de su ama, pero Quinn le había dicho que no confiaba en ella para el manejo correcto de esos elementos. Y ella era claramente inadecuada para servirla en ese aspecto militar.

Una sonrisa débil se curvó en los labios de Rachel mientras recordaba el enojo de Quinn un corto tiempo atrás cuando le había ordenado quitarle la armadura. La mueca que ella hizo cuando desprendió el cinturón donde se envainaba la espada le había ganado a Quinn un rasguño, y ella había mostrado tener poca paciencia para ese tipo de tareas. Quinn alta por lo que ella había necesitado pararse de punta para quitarle la capa, y luego ella había tambaleado y Quinn había tenido que sostenerla para que ella no se cayera.

Ella había tomado una respiración profunda cuando se dio cuenta que su túnica de lana estaba empapada con sangre. "No te alegres demasiado," Quinn comentó secamente. "Es un simple rasguño."

Cuando su torso fue descubierto, Rachel pudo ver que Quinn subestimaba la seriedad de sus heridas. Sin duda esos cortes no eran más que simples rasguños, comparados con las heridas que había sufrido en batallas precedentes, pero podían ser peligrosas si se infectaban. Rachel había ofrecido, atender sus heridas y aplicar una compresa de hierbas, pero Quinn había declinado la oferta, diciendo que no confiaba en cualquier remedio que ella proveyese, no estuviera envenenado, su tono de vos irritada sugería que Quinn ya lamentaba haber insistido en que fuese su sirviera en lugar de su escudero herido.

"Encuentras algo divertido, mi lady?"

Inmediatamente Rachel se dio cuenta que Quinn la había mirado de reojo sobre su hombro y la reprobaba con una mirada. Con cuidado colocó en su rostro una mirada inexpresiva. "No, mi Lord. No tengo ninguna razón para estar divertida."

"Mi copa está vacía. Sírveme más vino."

Rachel se apuró a obedecer, apretando sus dientes ante su tono autoritario, aunque de manera reticente reconoció la eficacia de su extraño método de justicia. El papel que Quinn la había forzado a jugar no solamente tenía el propósito de reemplazar a su escudero herido sino también mostrar su sumisión. Sirviéndola públicamente, su gente entendería claramente su poder, y tal vez comprenderían la futilidad de desafiarla. Y aunque detestaba admitirlo, la forma de castigo que había escogido era, sin duda, piadosa, Quinn lo sabía. Después de que su tropa había sido atacada, sus hombres matados o heridos, Lord de Claredon tendría derecho a exigir una revancha devastadora. Otros Lords en circunstancias similares habían incendiado villas enteras, torturando y matando mujeres y niños en su deseo de venganza. Podía ser humillante para alguien de su alta alcurnia no ser mejor tratado que un sirviente, en verdad era mortificante, pero Rachel estaba agradecida por la sentencia medida de Quinn. Agradecida también porque le había dado la oportunidad de dejar su prisión. Manteniendo su cabeza erguida y su resentimiento escondido, Rachel estuvo de pie detrás de Quinn durante toda la comida, determinada a anticipar cada una de sus necesidades, y a no darle ninguna causa para que la amoneste. Los sirvientes trajeron bandejas para servir como fuentes y platos. Cada bandeja generalmente era compartida por dos personas, frecuentemente una dama y un caballero, pero Quinn comía sola en su propia bandeja, pues la silla gemela próxima a la suya permanecía vacía.

Conversaba tranquilamente con sus caballeros mientras comía, primeramente una sopa densa, a continuación carne asada, y finalmente quesos y vino dulce. Rachel sospechaba que los platos no estaban siendo preparados con el cuidado que sería hechos bajo su control, pero el alimento olía delicioso. Su propia hambre la tomó por sorpresa, porque había tenido poco apetito durante los últimos cuatro días. Se sintió aliviada cuando Quinn finalmente le lanzó una mirada. "Tienes permiso para comer."

Fingiendo indiferencia, Rachel se retiró antes que Quinn pudiera cambiar de idea, y buscó un lugar en el extremo opuesta del salón, tan lejos de la mesa de Lord como pudo. Podía sentir la mirada de Quinn clavada en ella mientras ella saludaba ansiosamente al padre Will y a Noah, ambos se pusieron de pie para servirla.

Un muchacho de unos veintidós años, Noah realmente era hijo de su padre y una campesina. Por ley un bastardo, el hijo de un sirviente no podía heredar tierras del patrimonio de un noble, pero Noah nunca se había mostrado resentido por las limitaciones de las condiciones de su nacimiento. Alto y delgado, era obviamente inadecuado para convertirse en caballero, pero su inteligencia rápida había llamado la atención de su padre y de la esposa Shelby, madre de Rachel.

Realmente había sido Lady Shelby quien había sacado a Noah de la oscuridad y de las labores brutales de un sirviente, y lo había hecho educar por la Iglesia, que le había enseñado todo lo que sabía. Aunque no fuese raro para una dama, que criara a los hijos bastardos de su marido, Shelby Corcoran había sido excepcionalmente generosa en el caso de Noah, pues ella había sido incapaz de darle a su marido más hijos varones a excepción de Blaine. Matthew Rutherford, así como Noah, habían ganado, la contabilidad era una ocupación honorable y en alta demanda. Muchos nobles sólo podían escribir un poco, pero confiaban en sus contadores para mantener la administración.

"Mi lady!" Noah exclamó en un tono de voz feroz que sobresaltó a Rachel mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el banco. Normalmente él era un muchacho dulce, aunque de malos modales; rostro estaba enrojecido por la emoción. "Me agravia ver la vergüenza a la que esa diabla palia te somete."

Ella también se sentía agraviada, pero pensó que era más sabio no inflamar más el enojo de su medio hermano. "No es demasiado intolerable," Rachel respondió de manera calma.

"Pero, te maltrata?"

"No me hecho dañó, Noah."

El padre Will retó al joven para silenciarlo. Mientras ella comía, el anciano sacerdote le relató los eventos de los últimos tres días de su encarcelación. Parecía que la nueva sucesión de Lord estaba en plena disputa de Claredon. "Pero no debemos desesperarnos. Tu coraje es admirado por todos, mi lady."

"Mi coraje?"

"Si, por enfrentar Quinn Fabray y por ayudar a Sir Finn a escaparse. Tu nos das esperanza."

"Esperanzas falsas, me temo." Ella lanzó una mirada al extremo distante del salón, donde Quinn estaba sentada con sus hombres. "Todo lo que hice fue traer su venganza sobre nuestras cabezas."

"Dicen que es una demonio," el padre Will murmuró.

"No hace concesiones," Rachel concordó.

"Nuestro padre sabría cómo manejarlo" Noah murmuró al lado de ella. Una puntada de remordimiento invadió a Rachel con el recuerdo de su fracaso. "Pero nuestro padre no está aquí, así que yo debo actuar como me parezca más adecuado."

Su hermano gruñó. "Qué métodos perversos empleó para forzar tu rendición? Se ha esparcido el rumor de que amenazó con matar a los prisioneros heridos, y que tu negociaste sus vidas a cambio de convertirte en una sirviente sumisa, mi lady."

"Estaba muy enojada por el ataque a sus hombres," ella murmuró.

"Pero abusar de ti... diabla maldita! Debería ser azotada por abusar de vos."

"No abusó de mí. Sólo me negó mi status de lady del castillo."

"No te convirtió en su amante?"

Rachel sintió un rubor calentar sus mejillas, sabiendo que la suposición de Noah era la misma que las demás personas del castillo. "No, no lo ha hecho. No desea convalidar el contrato de matrimonio. Quiere repudiar el contrato y a mí."

Sus palabras no calmaron la furia del joven. "Es igual, te ha deshonrado con esta humillación pública. Si yo supiera manejar una espada! Te juro que la mataría en este mismo momento!"

"Noah Pukerman" Ella respondió agudamente. "No debes considerar ningún acto tan impulsivo. Desafiar al Lord equivaldría a perder su vida."

"No me importa! No puedo permitir que te trate con tanta falta de respeto."

"Te ayudaremos para que te escapes a la abadía de Frotham," el sacerdote sugirió. "La Iglesia te amparará. Simplemente dime que eso es lo que deseas."

"Si," Pukerman lo apoyó. "Hay muchos aquí que arriesgarían sus vidas por vos."

"No quiero que nadie más arriesgue su vida!" Ella dijo enfáticamente.

"Pero deberías buscar refugio, mi lady."

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. "No puedo abandonar Claredon. Tengo una responsabilidad hacia las personas aquí. Cómo podría vivir si huyera a la seguridad de una abadía mientras todos los que quedan acá sufren"

El Padre Will asintió solemnemente. La nobleza gozaba de una vida de poder y de privilegio, pero muchos nobles, como Hiram y su hija, creían que esa posición conlleva obligaciones.

"En cuanto al futuro, no ofrecerán resistencia alguna. Lord Quinn ha matado y herido a demasiadas personas ya, y no quiero más muertes sin sentido. Tendremos que ganar tiempo hasta que mi padre regrese..." Rachel vaciló, pero se forzó a continuar. No deseaba despertar falsas esperanzas, sin embargo era su deber confortar a su gente así como protegerlos.

"No deben perder la fe. Lord Hiram Berry todavía puede ser declarado inocente. Debes pasar el mensaje, padre Will. No más emboscada a los hombres de Lord Quinn. Es Lord ahora, y debe ser reconocida como tal."

"Si, mi lady. Aunque va contra el sentimiento de la gente aceptar a un Lord tan cruel."

"No ha sido cruel," Rachel respondió con resentimiento. "su castigo por la emboscada de hoy, no ha sido excesivo. Puede ser barbárica al exhibir los cuerpos de sus enemigos muerto, pero tiene derecho a eso."

"Pero, mi lady, dudo que planee hacer eso. Lord Quinn me dio la orden de preparar un entierro."

Rachel miró con alivio a Quinn debió haber considerado su pedido de dar cristiana sepultura a los hombres muertos. "Ves, Noah?" ella se dirigió a su hermano. "Se puede dialogar racionalmente con el Quinn Fabray."

El joven apretó sus puños. "puede ser, pero me ofende ver cómo te trata, mi lady."

"Lo sé. Pero no es tan terrible, verdaderamente. Bajo las circunstancias, actuó con cierta moralidad. Seguramente, la mayoría en su posición nunca se molestarían en ganar el juramento de fidelidad de una ex Lady, pero eso fue todo lo que me pidió." Apenas podía creer que estuviera defendiendo a Quinn Fabray, pero no podía permitir que Noah emprendiera una estúpida campañas de desafío a un lord poderoso como Quinn, lo mataría sin piedad. Por el momento, sólo podía esperar que el nuevo Lord de Claredon mantuviese su palabra en el acuerdo hecho con ella. Lanzando otra mirada a Quinn, ella le encontró mirándola fijamente. Su expresión era claramente desaprobadora. Rachel se silenció y volvió su atención a la comida.

Ella se habría sentido aún más preocupada si hubiera escuchado la conversación en el extremo opuesta del salón, donde Quinn escuchaba una reprimenda de su vasallo principal, Samuel Evans. "Deberías haber colgado a los culpables," Sam comentó sombríamente, atreviéndose a criticar a su Lord. "tu castigo fue demasiado suave, mi Lord."

"Si puedo ganarme la obediencia de las personas de aquí," Quinn respondió suavemente, "Mi clemencia habrá servido a un propósito útil."

Sam vació su copa de vino. "Quizás, pero me temo que vos estás pensando con la cabeza de miembro y no con la cabeza que esta sobre tus hombros."

La cabeza de Quinn giró, su mirada se fijó en su vasallo. "Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Solamente que pareces embrujada por tu prometida." Quinn se puso rígida. "Ya no es mi prometida, y no veo la lógica en tu acusación."

"Volviste a Claredon determinada a tener venganza, sin embargo ella logró persuadirte de mostrar clemencia."

"Eso no es así."

"Quieres decir que ella no despierta tu lujuria?"

"No mueve nada en mí excepto mi furia," Quinn replicó. "No tengo interés en una zorra de lengua afilada, y mucho menos si es una dama de alta alcurnia."

Las cejas de Sam se arquearon, del otro lado, Ken Tanaka gruñó. "Ese nivel de desafío y rebeldía hay que sacárselo a golpes."

La mandíbula de Quinn se tensó. Nunca se degradaría al mismo nivel animal de su padre brutal. "La manejaré como me parezca apropiado."

El guerrero extranjero de Ken, miró de reojo al rincón del salón donde Rachel estaba sentada comiendo. "Te envidio si la vas a domar. La verdad es que es una belleza. No me molestaría tener que ocuparme de ella. Dámela por una semana y la devolveré ronroneando mimosamente ante cada una de tus órdenes." Otro de los vasallos de Quinn intervino. "Vos, Tanaka? Ronroneando?

"Es mejor que controles tu lujuria, Tanaka," otro caballero dijo al ver el rostro serio de Quinn, "antes de nuestro Lord te la controle, por vos."

Forzándose a relajar las facciones faciales, Quinn permitió que su boca se curvase en una sonrisa forzada. No le importaba oír que sus hombres hablaran de Rachel como si, ella fuera una muchacha cualquiera del castillo, pero defenderla sólo agregaría argumento a la acusación de Sam.

Era Rachel una bruja que la tenía hechizada? Reticentemente, Quinn encontró su mirada siendo atraída nuevamente hacia ella. Rachel se comportaba con la gracia real de una reina, a pesar de la odisea humillante a la que había sido sometida por el bienestar de su gente.

Quinn no podría decir por qué quería protegerla, especialmente cuando todavía sentía desconfianza y resentimiento. Tal vez había un hechizo de por medio que explicara su conducta. Su apoyo incondicional a su padre traicionero la irritaba, aunque admiraba el coraje y el espíritu de ella. Y el calor que recorría en sus venas no se debía a la desobediencia de la muchacha, Quinn reconoció. No, estaba ferozmente atraído hacia ella, a pesar de su rebeldía y a pesar de su origen noble.

Ella era afortunada de que su conexión con la emboscada no podía ser probada. De acuerdo con las confesiones de los hombres que habían capturado, el caballero que ella había ayudado a escapar, Finn Hudson, no había liderado el ataque de esa tarde. Los responsables habían sido otros caballeros leales y sirvientes que tenían intención de recuperar la posesión de Claredon. Pero Rachel tenía la carga de cierta responsabilidad, Quinn se recordó a sí misma, que Rachel era la culpable por negarse a rendir el castillo en primer lugar, desafiando la orden real.

Ahora su furia había tenido la oportunidad de enfriarse, y estaba dispuesta, a admitir que había exagerado cuando la había forzado a servirla como su escudero. Había estado muy enojada por las muertes inútiles de su arquero, los campesinos rebeldes de Claredon, y también por la herida de Burt.

La severidad del castigo a Ariane podía servir a un propósito útil, sin embargo. Ella cambiaría su actitud bastante pronto pasaba por esa prueba de humildad, ella pronto estaría rogándole piedad. No tenía deseo de maltratarla, pero estaba determinada a hacerla rendirse a su autoridad.

Momentos atrás la había sorprendido con la sinceridad de su juramento delante de su gente. Nadie supondría que su juramento había sido forzado. Un juglar que comenzaba a tocar un arpa pidió permiso al Lord para entretener a la multitud con una balada. Quinn asintió, pero sólo lo había escuchó con un oído pues esperaba impacientemente el retorno de Rachel. No prestó atención a las miradas insinuantes que la joven rubia voluptuosa sentada al lado de Rachel, que le lanzaba insistentemente. En la opinión de Quinn, Rachel pasó demasiado tiempo antes que ella terminara su comida y retornara a cumplir sus deberes. La boca de Quinn se torció en una mueca cuando ella llegó. "Qué discutías con tanta energía? Planeaban mi muerte?" Quinn pregunto, pero no necesariamente buscando una respuesta. "Pensé que tendría que para me atraerte?".

Rachel se ruborizó. "No, mi Lord, no estábamos armando complotando," Rachel mintió. "sólo discutíamos el entierro de los muertos. Te agradezco la compasión."

Quinn la miró fríamente, como si no confiase en su gratitud.

"También discutimos el destino de las familias de los muertos," ella agregó. "Un asunto del cual vos debes ocuparte también. Porque Lord de Claredon es ahora responsable del bienestar de esas familias."

"Yo estoy muy consciente de mis responsabilidades."

"Entonces te ocuparás de proveerlos? Estoy segura que vos no permitirías que ellos pasen hambre. Vos acordaste en tratar a la gente de Claredon con clemencia o debo recordarte nuestro pacto?"

Quinn sonrió, una sonrisa oscura, peligrosa que hizo que su pulso de repente latiera más rápidamente. "Tal vez deberías tener memoria, mi lady. Si esta es una muestra de tu {obediencia sin cuestionamientos} hacia mí, entonces ya has violado tu juramento."

Queriendo que los latidos de su corazón se normalizasen, Rachel se tragó la respuesta que deseaba dar y suspiró internamente, preparándose para resistir una noche larga.

Eventualmente se sirvió el último plato y las mesas fueron limpiadas. El grupo de gente parecía lista para comenzar un largo intermedio de vino y charla, porque la música ya había comenzado a sonar.

"Me das permiso para retirarme a mis aposentos, mi Lord?" Rachel preguntó después un momento.

Quinn sacudió la cabeza. "Tus deberes no han terminado. Ve a pedir que preparen un baño para mí, y vuelve aquí."

Ella hizo lo que le fue pedido, encontrándose con varios de los criados más confiables de Claredon y requirió que preparasen un baño en el solar para Lord.

Cuando volvió al salón, tuvo el shock de una sorpresa desagradable. Varias de las muchachas del castillo estaban sobre la mesa principal, claramente buscando llamar la atención del Lord, y Quinn les ofrecía una sonrisa abierta. Era muy guapa y más cuando sonreía, Rachel pensó con enojo. Sus facciones se habían suavizado, mientras que su atractivo de por sí potente se había multiplicado. Era su amante ideal en carne y hueso, ella pensó desesperada, reconociendo el encanto y la ternura que le habían hecho ganar su adoración cuando era sólo una adolescente.

Como si hubiera detectado su mirada, Quinn giró su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Abruptamente su sonrisa cambió a una de desafío, recordándole claramente a Rachel el conflicto entre ellas.

Apenas había vuelto su lugar al lado de Quinn cuando una conmoción sonó en la entrada al salón. Mirando de reojo, Rachel vio a un caballero con armadura aproximarse a la tarima, seguidos por dos soldados que arrastraban a un hombre.

Ella reconoció al prisionero como uno de los jóvenes mercaderes de Claredon. Cuando fue soltado, sus rodillas cedieron bajo su peso y él cayó boca abajo sobre la paja del piso. Su túnica estaba rasgada a la altura de la cintura, exponiendo una serie de latigazos ensangrentados en sus hombros y en su espalda desnuda. Claramente había sido azotado.

Inmediatamente el salón se silenció. Ken Tanaka, el caballero que se levantó de su asiento en la mesa principal para dirigirse a Quinn. "Mi Lord, este es el asunto del que te hablé, requiere tu juicio. Este hombre fue atrapado robando armas de la armería."

La mirada de Quinn se estrechó ante el hombre postrado. "Quién es él?"

"El aprendiz de herrero, mi Lord. Artie Abrams es su nombre. Tomó una docena de espadas y dagas, incluyendo una con empuñadura de incrustaciones de piedras preciosas."

"Qué tienes que decir, Artie?" Quinn exigió en un inglés con acento marcado, estropeando las esperanzas de Rachel de que ella no pudiese comprender la lengua.

Débil y herido, Artie se forzó a arrodillarse, mirando a sus captores con un brillo feroz, antes de inclinar su cabeza.

"Te hice una pregunta," Quinn dijo rudamente. "Respóndeme."

"Yo... necesitaba las armas, mi Lord," Artie jadeó finalmente.

"Para qué?"

"Quiere que le arranque una confesión, mi Lord?" un guardia preguntó cuándo el prisionero permaneció en silencio.

Observando la acción, Rachel no pudo tolerar quedarse inmóvil. "Mi Lord, puedo hablar?"

Quinn el lanzó una mirada penetrante. "Debe haber un error. Artie no es deshonesto. Nunca robaría, estoy segura de eso"

"Entonces, cómo se explica el robo de armas?"

"Artie..." Ella le habló al herrero en inglés. "Por qué tomaste las espadas? Tenías que trabajar con ella en la forja?"

"No, mi lady. No mentiré." El miró a Quinn. "Yo... Era sólo que... no quería que nadie la dañe, mi lady. Alguien tenía que defenderla."

"Querías defender la propiedad?"

"Si, y a usted y a Lord Berry."

Rachel se mordió el labio, mientras una rabia renovada crecía en

Quinn, una ira dirigida a Rachel. Este nuevo incidente sumado al de la emboscada era prueba suficiente del problema que ella había causado. Ella Había puesto en peligro a sus hombres y a toda la gente del castillo, con su desafío.

"Este es el resultado de ser clemente, Quinn," Sam murmuró lo bastante fuerte como para que Rachel la oyese. "Un simple herrero piensa en desafiar a un Lord..."

"Ya ha recibido veinte azotes, mi Lord," Ken agregó, "Pero vos tienes que decidir si él merecer un castigo adicional."

"Debería perder una mano por robar," otro caballero intervino.

Rachel tomó una respiración profunda. Cortar una mano era el castigo usual para el robo, pero este no era un robo común y corriente. "Mi Lord," ella exclamó, dirigiéndose a Quinn. "Te imploro mostrar piedad. Este hombre robó pero para defender el castillo. Si debes castigar a alguien, entonces castígame a mí."

La boca de Quinn se apretó. Rachel estaba rogando otra vez por su merced? Deliberadamente endureció su corazón, maldiciendo su impulso absurdo de ceder al ruego en sus ojos. Si se suavizaba cada vez que ella la miraba, podía despedirse de tener alguna autoridad en ese castillo. Por otro lado esta era la primera prueba real de su gobierno. La clemencia le serviría mejor que adoptar una política despiadada? "Buscaba defender el castillo?" Quinn repitió en voz baja llena de desprecio. "De qué lo defendías? De mi gobierno? Algunos considerarían tu crimen más que un simple robo. Es traición complotar para derrocar a un lord."

No hubo ninguna respuesta. Su mirada dura fue hacia ella. "ves lo que tu desobediencia ha causado? Si hubieras rendido castillo en vez de resistirme, si hubieras obedecido la orden del rey, yo ahora no tendría que estar defendiéndome de múltiples actos de desafíos."

"Si, mi Lord," ella susurró, su mirada era de angustia.

Su muestra de remordimiento moderó la rabia de Quinn la miraba fijamente en silencio.

Sam reaccionó, como si intuyese la resolución vacilante de su Lord. "El culpable debe ser castigado severamente por su crimen, aunque no pierda una mano."

"Azotarlo hasta la muerte," otra persona intervino.

Quinn vaciló. Odiaba el látigo, la descomponía ese tipo de castigo, aunque ocasionalmente se forzaba a sí misma a usarlo. No podía, no sentenciar a un criminal simplemente porque desaprobaba los azotes. Y dentro de todo, el látigo era el castigo más suave, ya que un herrero sin una mano pronto se convertiría en un mendigo. Aún más, establecer semejante ejemplo para los rebeldes podía impedir más muertes entre sus propios hombres en el futuro. Pero los bellos ojos cafés de Rachel estaban fijos en ella, implorándole piedad. Mientras demoraba su decisión, una discusión acalorada se desarrolló entre sus caballeros, debatiendo los méritos de diversos castigos. La discusión continuó hasta que Quinn finalmente levantó una mano. "Veinte azotes es un castigo suficiente en este caso."

Estaba consciente de la mirada aguda de Sam, pero la ignoró y le hizo señas a uno de sus sargentos. "Encierra al ladrón en el calabozo donde pueda reflexionar sobre su fechoría y que considere las consecuencia de su accionar impulsivo."

Con su pronunciamiento, Rachel suspiró con alivio y gratitud. Comprendía la dificultad de la decisión de Quinn. Un crimen tan serio contra un Lord no podía ser ignorado o la anarquía reinaría. Su autoridad sería desafiada constantemente. Conocía el costo elevado de un gobierno débil. El rey Stephen había sido un ejemplo, y por veinte años el reino estuvo sumergido en revueltas sangrientas. Todo nuevo lord debía establecer su autoridad. Aquellos demasiado buenos caminaban sobre una línea fina entre la debilidad y la piedad, entre compasión y justicia. En ese caso al menos, Quinn se había mostrado compasiva y con sentido de justicia. Ella no podía absolverse a sí misma de la culpa, cualquiera fuera, por el papel que había jugado al incitar a los seguidores leales de su padre para desafiar a Quinn. Su propio desafío hacia Quinn, al menos indirectamente, había traído un castigo sobre Artie. Rachel se mordió el labio duramente, su culpa crecía mientras observaba al herrero siendo arrastrado por sus piernas. "Te agradezco, mi Lord, por tu piedad," ella dijo con calma. "permitirás también que atienda las heridas de Artie?".

Ella quedó sorprendida cuando Quinn asintió bruscamente, dando su permiso. Ella no había esperado que fuera tan condescendiente. Pero por otro lado, no confiaba en ella, porque le pidió a Sam que la acompañarla cuando atendiera al hombre herido. Rachel sintió que Quinn la observaba mientras ella les pedía a los guardias que llevaran al prisionero abajo, a las cocinas. Artie era medio cargado, medio arrastrado a través del salón aglomerado de gente y luego por las escaleras de piedra de la torre. Rachel los dirigió a una habitación pequeña cerca de las cocinas. Entonces, bajo la vigilancia de Sam, fue al huerto de hierbas a buscar provisiones.

Después de recolectar las hierbas medicinales, entró a la habitación antes que Sam, y le pidió a los guardias que esperasen afuera. El herrero herido estaba acostado sobre su estómago en una manta, su túnica había sido quitada. Las heridas sangrantes eran serias, pero una mano cortada sería peor, Rachel reflexionó mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la manta.

Aunque Artie pareciera estar muy dolorido, toleró el contacto delicado de sus manos estoicamente cuando ella comenzó a lavar sus heridas con un aceite aromático. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, Quinn apareció de repente en la entrada. Sam tensó su mandíbula pero dio un paso al costado para permitir la entrada del Lord.

"Pasa algo, mi Lord?" Rachel preguntó perpleja.

"No. Puedes proseguir."

Cuando ella retomó sus tareas, Quinn se movió más cerca, para observarla. Aunque no le ofreció ninguna explicación, deseaba ver como Rachel curaba al herido. Si ella fuese bastante hábil, sus servicios podían ser útiles para sus propios hombres heridos, incluyendo a su escudero gravemente herido. Pero no quería darle a Rachel la ventaja de saber si ella podía serle útil. Silenciosamente, miró al hombre sobre la manta. La espalda del herrero era una masa sangrienta en carne cruda, sin embargo Quinn se negó a evitar la imagen, aunque le trajese recuerdos atormentadores de su propia juventud.

Cuántas veces se había encontrado como ese hombre, con su espalda en carne cruda, sufriendo la agonía del dolor? Pero el herrero había sido azotado con un látigo de cuero, mientras que su padre usaba un azote palo de bambú. Una oleada fría de nausea invadió a Quinn con el recuerdo. Casi Podía verse arrodillada desnuda en el piso de piedra frío en Vernay, petrificada, luchando desesperadamente por reprimir el grito de dolor mientras los azotes caían sobre su espalda, su corazón joven lleno de odio hacia su padre brutal y hacia su madre adúltera que había causado su tormento con su traición al Lord. Semilla del diablo! Hija del Infierno! Aún ahora los gritos de su padre hacían ecos en sus oídos. Quinn apretó sus dientes, esforzándose por respirar. Su piel estaba cubierta por un sudor frío. Artie se había desmayado cuando Rachel comenzó a aplicar un ungüento en las heridas de su espalda.

Rachel levantó la mirada y fue sorprendida por la imagen encontró. Quinn estaba de pie, inmóvil, como si esperara recibir un golpe. Instantáneamente le recordó a un cachorro hambriento que ella había salvado una vez de la crueldad de algunas jóvenes de la villa. El pobre animal había sido golpeado hasta casi morir, y retrocedía ante cualquier intento de acariciarlo. El cachorro casi le había roto el corazón así como lo hacía la mirada en la cara de Quinn ahora. Permaneció rígida, quieta, por incontables segundos. Luego lentamente giró su cabeza y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Rachel.

En sus ojos verdes... Había algo torturado. Podía ver su dolor crudo. Estaba en un momento de profunda vulnerabilidad, Rachel lo supo, sintiendo que podía ver el alma de Quinn. Era orgullosa, y fuerte, pero cargaba con alguna herida profunda, muy profunda... La miró fijamente por mucho tiempo, el tormento asomaba en sus ojos un testimonio mudo de su sufrimiento.

No sabía qué decirle. Instintivamente, supo que no querría su consuelo, nunca desearía que ella notara su vulnerabilidad. Su suposición resultó ser verdadera. Abruptamente los hombros de Quinn se encuadraron, y su mirada atormentada se desvaneció, para ser reemplazada por una máscara oscura e inexpresiva.

"La responsabilidad del crimen de él pesa sobre tus hombros," dijo. Incapaz de refutar la verdad de esa acusación, ella no le respondió. De repente, Quinn se dio vuelta y dejó la habitación. Cuando se hubo ido, su vasallo principal dio un paso hacia adelante. "espero que estés satisfecha, mi lady," Sam dijo oscuramente, "Has expuesto la debilidad de Quinn públicamente."

"No," ella murmuró. "En verdad, nunca deseé que Artie desafiara a Quinn o que sufra este castigo duro por acudir en mi defensa."

"Duro? Eso es la mitad de lo que un ladrón merece. Pero Quinn nunca pediría que un hombre fuese azotado hasta la muerte. Esa idea le causaría a ella más dolor que al culpable."

"Qué... quieres decir?"

"Quinn conoce el dolor del látigo. Su padre le enseñó bien."

"Su padre?"

"Si, Russell Fabray Lord de Vernay." El tono de Sam era de desdén y la miró directamente a ella. "Viste la espalda de Quinn, verdad?"

"Esas cicatrices terribles," Rachel susurró, su voz débil por el horror.

"Si, esas cicatrices." Cerrando sus puños, Sam anunció de repente, de tal forma que se escucharía en todo el corredor, entonces abandonó la habitación como si no confiara en permanecer cerca de ella sin estallar.

Con los dedos temblando, Rachel terminó de aplicar el ungüento, pero sus pensamientos estaban centrados en Quinn.

Cuando eventualmente Artie recobró la consciencia, ella lo hizo beber un té de hierbas, que había pedido que preparasen en la cocina. Ella le expresó entonces su gran remordimiento por su sufrimiento pero le hizo comprender que debía aceptar a Quinn como Lord de Claredon, como ella lo había hecho. No estaba siendo completamente honesta, Rachel reflexionó, pero no podía permitir que alguien más sufriera por su causa. En el futuro, todo desafío hacia Quinn vendría de solamente de ella.

Cuando sus tareas fueron terminadas, Artie fue llevado al Calabozo por los guardias, mientras Sam acompañaba Rachel al gran salón. En su ausencia, el entretenimiento había recomenzado, y resonaba en las canciones y risas joviales. Parecía como si la interrupción nunca hubiese ocurrido. Ella no podía olvidar el incidente tan fácilmente, todavía pensaba en el dolor que había visto en los ojos de Quinn, aunque no hubiese ningún resto de ese dolor cuando alcanzó la mesa principal. La expresión de sus facciones era fría y remota. Sin embargo no estaba emocionalmente aislada, ella podía jurarlo. Rachel no supo si sentirse aliviada u ofendida cuando Quinn ignoró completamente su presencia, pero su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente cuando unos momentos después, se levantó, y con un gesto cortés, le requirió que la acompañarse.

Sin protestar, ella la siguió fuera del gran salón, consciente de los incontables pares de ojos que los observaba, consciente de que algunos sospechaban que ella ya compartía la cama Quinn Fabray. Para su sorpresa, Quinn no fue directamente al solar en el piso superior, sino que fueron a una pequeña habitación próxima al solar. El cuarto estaba débilmente iluminado por una vela y brasas encendidas en un brasero de cobre. Un hombre yacía sobre la cama tapado con cobertores de lana. Reconociendo como el escudero de Quinn, Burt, Rachel pudo ver que estaba enrojecido y febril pero despierto.

Quinn se agachó al lado de su manta y tocó el hombro sano de Burt. "Cómo estás?" Rachel nunca la había oído hablar en un tono tan suave. Le importaba profundamente, ella estaba segura. Respondió con una voz débil, "Bastante bien, mi Lord."

"Me dijeron que la flecha fue quitada limpiamente."

"Si, mi Lord... fui afortunado."

La mandíbula de Quinn se apretó, pero refrenó la respuesta mientras levantó la cabeza de Burt y acercó una copa a sus labios. "Duerme ahora," le pidió. "Te veré en la mañana."

No dijo otra palabra, pero sus facciones habían adoptado una expresión oscura que ella tanto temía, Rachel notó mientras seguía a Quinn a lo largo del corredor hacia el solar. Para su mayor desánimo, encontraron a la criada, Tina, esperándolos allí, un brillo en sus ojos, una sonrisa seductora en sus labios mientras se arrodillaba al lado de la tina, obviamente preparada para atender Lord en su baño y más si Quinn lo deseaba.

Rachel quedó perpleja con los celos feroces que la invadieron. No debería importarle a quien Quinn dirigía sus atenciones. Podía acostarse con una docena muchachas por lo que a ella le importaba. Sin embargo sintió una satisfacción inexplicable, cuando Quinn la despachó.

Un momento más tarde, cuando la decepcionada Tina se había retirado, Rachel se dio cuenta que su triunfo era prematuro. Con su escudero incapacitado y sin criados presentes, le correspondía a ella ayudar a Quinn con su baño.

"Estoy esperando," comentó en un tono suave que le hizo acelerar el pulso.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Comprendiendo, que lo que pretendía era que la desvistiera, Rachel apoyó la bolsa con hierbas medicinales que había traído con ella. Lentamente se aproximó a Quinn, consciente del latido errático de su corazón. Silenciosamente, desató la túnica y se la quitó, a continuación hizo lo mismo con su camisa. Los cortes en el costado del tórax habían cesado de sangrar, Rachel lo notó, y habían formado una costra de sangre seca. Se arrodilló para desatar las tiras de cuero que sostenían sus pantalones y su ropa interior. Rachel sintió una oleada de pudor y de calor en su cuerpo.

"Toda la ropa," Quinn dijo cuándo vaciló. "No me puedo bañar a medio vestir."

Ella desató la cinta y bajó los pantalones cortos hacia abajo, con más fuerza de la que era necesaria. "Debo cargarte hasta la tina también?" murmuró.

En la boca de Quinn se curvó una sonrisa. "Me gustaría verte intentarlo. Tu pequeña estatura no podría cargar me. Si vos estuvieras acostada debajo de mí tal vez podrías. Si estuvieras debajo de mí en la cama, apostaría a que encontrarías mi peso sobre tu cuerpo bastante estimulante."

Su provocación era deliberada, ella lo sabía. Estaba determinada a demostrarle el poder que tenía sobre ella, demostrarle que podía conseguir su sumisión completa. Y lo estaba logrando, su pulso se aceleró. Para su enojo, su mente se llenó con imágenes de Quinn con una mujer en la cama. Instintivamente ella supo que Quinn sería una amante magnífica. Rachel reprimió un insulto, determinada a no ofrecerle ninguna respuesta. Cuando se dio vuelta para entrar en la tina, ella quedó horrorizada nuevamente por esas cicatrices terribles en su espalda. Un torbellino de emociones indeseables creció dentro de ella: compasión, ternura y tristeza. El padre de Quinn había causado esas cicatrices salvajes en su espalda? Debía ser desbastador para Quinn tener que cargar con esas marcas causadas por su propio padre. El padre de Rachel, frecuentemente la había ignorado, rara vez le había demostrado su afecto. Pero nunca le había levantado una mano con violencia.

Observó como Quinn se sentaba en el agua caliente, preguntándose como había resistido semejante sufrimiento, preguntándose si sus cicatrices físicas tendrían un correlato emocional. La luz del fuego de la chimenea creaba sombras en su cara, moldeando los ángulos fríos que demostraban una resolución férrea. Sin embargo ella pudo detectar su cansancio en la manera en que dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Para su desánimo, despertó en ella una necesidad aguda de tocarla, de ofrecerle consuelo. Se movió silenciosamente, reprimiendo sus impulsos. Quinn abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando oyó sus pasos suaves al lado de la tina. Rachel estaba allí, mirando, con una expresión de tristeza que suavizaba sus bellas facciones. Quinn se resistió a la compasión que vio en sus ojos. No quería su piedad, se rehusaba a aceptarla. Sólo necesitaba usar a esta muchacha para olvidarse de las horas pasadas entre la muerte y el dolor, para olvidarse de los recuerdos atormentadores. "Por qué te demoras, mi lady?" preguntó suavemente, su tono era provocador.

Rachel se endureció. Todo el dolor de sus ojos había desaparecido, para ser reemplazado por un brillo dorado de desafío. Reticentemente ella se arrodilló al lado de la tina, extremadamente consciente de la desnudez de Quinn. Con manos temblorosas, ella tomó una barra de jabón para lavarle. Primeramente se ocupó de su cabello, masajeó su cuero cabelludo con sus dedos y luego lo enjuagó con agua de una jarra. Luego vino su cuerpo, comenzando con sus brazos y sus hombros. No importaba cuanto ella intentara fingir que Quinn era simplemente una extraña más que recibía el honor de ser bañada por la lady del castillo, ella no podía disimular. Mientras movía su mano precavidamente por su torso, ella mordió su labio inferior, su incomodidad era aún peor por saber que la observaba atentamente. Cuando levantó sus brazos sobre su cabeza para darle acceso a sus pechos y costillas, ella recordó los cortes, producto de la emboscada, y se sintió agradecida por tener una excusa para desviar su atención. "Deberías permitirme que cure estas heridas," Rachel dijo con interés, delicadamente tocó con un dedo la carne inflamada cubierta por una costra de sangre seca. "Traje las medicinas."

Quinn se echó hacia atrás. "Estás disfrutando mucho con tu inspección."

Tal vez estaba disfrutando demasiado, pero no eran sus heridas lo que la fascinaban tanto. Era la sensación bajo el contacto de sus dedos: sus músculos eran suaves, y emanaba el calor de su piel. Apenas se atrevía a respirar, y pasó el jabón a lo largo de sus costillas.

Quinn se tensó rígidamente, cautelosa por la manera en que ella se ocupaba de sus heridas. Fue muy delicada al lavar la sangre seca y la carne, y ella tenía una mirada de aflicción, casi como si no quisiera lastimarla. Casi no estaba segura de que su interés era fingido, no podía confiar en Rachel como para pensar de otra manera. Muy posiblemente estaba fingiendo interés para debilitar sus defensas. Luego Rachel se movió hacia su espalda y comenzó a tocar las cicatrices. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió los dedos de Quinn aferrándola como grilletes de hierro, mientras su ceño fruncido se profundizó. "No me toques allí."

Sus ojos se agrandaron. "Cómo puedo lavarte tu espalda si no me permites tocarte?"

Las cejas de Quinn se fruncieron. "Puedes lavarla, pero no demorarte en esa zona."

"Como desees, mi Lord," ella respondió con humildad forzada. Ante su respuesta sumisa, Quinn pudo sentir sus defensas elevarse. No se atrevía aceptar el consuelo silencioso que Rachel le ofrecía. Si lo aceptase, quedaría demasiado vulnerable. Ya podía sentirse debilitarse con su ternura. Su cercanía era sedante. La curva delicada de su mejilla... Quinn cerró el puño mientras luchaba contra el impulso de tocarla. "Estoy esperando, mi lady," la apuró.

Rápidamente ella terminó con su espalda, pero cuando apoyó un pie sobre el borde de la tina para que ella pudiera lavar su pierna, Rachel se movió más lentamente. Y cuando llegó al punto de unión de sus muslos, Rachel directamente vaciló en proseguir.

Quinn sonrió. "Me diste tu juramento de obediencia," le recordó. "vas a faltar a tu palabra tan pronto?"

"No. Mi palabra es mi honor."

"Honor?" Quinn sonrió irónicamente. "Es curioso como los nobles le dan tanta importancia al honor. Pero supongo que se es fácil hablar de dignidad cuando a las puertas de los castillos casi nunca llega el hambre o la sangre."

"No crees que puede permanecer fiel a mi palabra Lord?"

"He sido testigo de más traiciones de la nobleza que de lealtades."

Rachel estudió su cara, preguntándose qué había sucedido para hacerla juzgar tan amargamente a los de su clase. "Eres muy dura al condenarnos a todos," ella dijo con tranquilidad.

Quinn hizo un sonido como un gruñido. "Tengo amplias razones." Entonces, Quinn le recordó su deber. "Mi ingle. Tú tarea no ha terminado."

Ella había esperado que se olvidase de esa zona. Mordiéndose el labio, Rachel se forzó a atender a esa parte con neutralidad. Quinn se puso rígida cuando ella pasó el jabón sobre su entrepierna, y de repente reconoció el peligro de su táctica. Esa mujer no sólo le despertaba recuerdos dolorosas de su pasado, además sus atenciones inocentes le despertaba una excitación física que probablemente permaneciera sin ser satisfecha. Estaba ferozmente consciente de su cercanía... del rubor de su piel, de sus dientes blancos clavándose en su labio inferior, de su aroma dulce. Casi Podía sentir su cuerpo suave debajo de ella... La había hechizado, si, eso era lo que Rachel había hecho. Si fuese más sabia, intentaría seriamente la seducción que Sam le había aconsejado. Intentar seducirla para obtener su rendición.

La mirada de Quinn se fijó en la boca bonita de Rachel. Si aplicase sus poderes de persuasión, apostaría todas las ganancias de un torneo, a que ella no respondería con fría indiferencia o con el desprecio que tanto la ultrajaba. Derrumbaría esas barreras de altanería y la tendría jadeando y rogando por su contacto. Ella estaría muy ansiosa de recibir sus favores entonces... Rachel había terminado su tarea con increíble rapidez, Quinn se dio cuenta, sintiendo la sangre acumularse en su entrepierna. Exigiéndose paciencia, tomó el jabón de sus dedos temblorosos y comenzó a hacer espuma en sus propias manos. "Dame mi cuchillo," dijo, suavizando su tono que ya era un murmullo.

Cuando los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron con temor, Quinn agregó con una sonrisa lenta para tranquilizarla, "Solamente quiero cortarlo en un pedazo más pequeño. No me gustara desperdiciar."

Con satisfacción vio que Rachel fruncía el ceño. Ella estaba preocupada por el significado de sus palabras. Cuando hubo buscado su cuchillo, Rachel se quedó mirándola insegura. Quinn mantuvo su mirada fija en ella, mientras cortaba el jabón sobre un borde de la tina para sostenerlo.

"Suéltate el cabello," le pidió.

"Por qué?"

"Porque me satisface que hagas eso."

Rachel sintió su deseo de oposición crecer, pero no podía negarse. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una coronilla de trenzas, y le llevó algunos momentos quitarse las hebillas y soltar las trenzas. Finalmente una nube de cabello pardo claro cayó alrededor de sus hombros y pechos.

Quinn tomó una respiración profunda ante la imagen. La idea de tener ese cabello sedoso extendido sobre la almohada mientras hundía su arma vigorosa dentro de ella hizo que la sangre hinchase su miembro.

"Y ahora la ropa."

"Quieres que me desvista?" Su voz era un susurro jadeante.

"Sí. Es hora de acostarse." Cuando ella vaciló, agregó, "Muchacha, no eludirás tu juramento de obediencia tan fácilmente. Tu vestido... o me veré obligada a quitártelo, no entiendo por qué debo repetirte dos veces mis deseos?"

Con un insulto silencioso de frustración, Rachel giró para desvestirse hasta que sólo se quedó con su camisón. La tela fina de lino ofrecía poca protección, tenía mangas largas y le llegaba hasta las rodillas, pero la tela delgada revelaba sus pezones y el triángulo de vello de su pubis y hacía poco para protegerla del escrutinio de Quinn cuando le ordenó darse vuelta. Su mirada recorrió el cuerpo femenino, como si evaluara el tamaño de sus senos y la manera en que cabrían dentro de sus manos.

Ruborizada y furiosa, Rachel cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho "Debes mirarme como si yo fuera una oveja premiada en el mercado?".

"Eres más bonita que cualquier oveja. Confieso que eres de mi gusto."

Demasiado a mi gusto, Quinn se corrigió a sí misma. Era una belleza que despertaba sus sentidos y sus instintos primitivos. Su cuerpo joven, delgado y proporcionado, sus huesos livianos y frágiles, sus facciones encantadoras. Además de eso pechos llenos, y una cintura que podía medir con su mano... No deseaba nada más que lanzarla sobre la cama y enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella...

Por Dios!, Ella era un tentación que amenazaba su sentido común. Estaba loca por someterse a esto. Había querido forzar su sumisión, seducirla hasta que se rindiese, pero se había olvidado de que de esos juegos saldría insatisfecha y sexualmente frustrada. Se había metido en una trampa que del mismo en que la había creado. No podía tocar a Rachel sin pagar por las consecuencias, aún si superaba la resistencia de ella.

Pero... Por qué debía negarse el placer de su carne simplemente porque no podía tomarla de una forma aceptable? La idea de tener su cuerpo caliente y jadeante debajo, hizo que su miembro se endureciera en su resolución. Terminando la tarea del baño, Quinn enjuagó su cara y se levantó. Cuando había salido empapada de la tina, se quedó de pie esperando con sus piernas separadas y sus brazos extendidos hacia afuera.

"La toalla, mi lady, " dijo, lanzando una sonrisa. "Estoy teniendo frío."

La mandíbula de Rachel se cerró con fuerza ante esa obvia mentira. Ella había despertado al lado de Quinn esa mañana, y honestamente podía decir que nunca había conocido nadie con la piel tan caliente como la de Quinn. Sería necesaria una tormenta de un invierno crudo para enfriar su sangre caliente y bajar su erección. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba claramente excitado, ella vio ruborizándose ferozmente. "Yo no veo que tengas frío," replicó. "Y si lo tienes tal vez enfríe tu lujuria.".

Su sonrisa se agrandó provocativamente, pero podía decir por el brillo en sus ojos verdes que no cedería. Tendría que secarla. Tomando una toalla de lino, Rachel se aproximó cautamente, intentando mantener su compostura

"Ten cuidado. No me arranques la piel. "

Con esfuerzo, Rachel lentificó sus movimientos. Entonces vio sangre fresca manando de los cortes en su costado y suspiró con desánimo. Ella le había abierto las heridas a Quinn con su rudeza. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable y la miró. "Estás sangrando nuevamente."

"No es nada."

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, adolorida por la culpa. Le debía a Quinn al menos un mínimo de gratitud por haberle perdonado las vidas a sus atacantes y por haberle permitido enterrar a los muertos. "Debo curar estas heridas."

"Te digo que no es nada."

Su mentón se levantó tercamente. "Yo estoy actuando en reemplazo de tu escudero por orden tuya. Y me permitirás que yo cumpla con mi juramento, sirviéndote adecuadamente."

Ella habló con autoridad de una lady acostumbrada a manejar un gran grupo de criados en su casa. Quinn la miró fijamente por un momento largo, la mirada de Rachel era cautelosa, como si temiese a que pudiera infligirle un daño corporal. "Muy bien," dijo finalmente.

Rachel comprendía su desconfianza. Ella le había dado poca razón para confiar, se recordó a sí misma mientras iba a buscar las medicinas. Quinn permitió reticentemente que ella aplicase un ungüento y que vendase sus costillas con tiras de tela de lino. Noto que Rachel no podía hacerle ningún daño, pero sus atenciones parecían demasiado íntimas para la tarea simple que ella ejecutaba. O tal vez simplemente se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Su ex prometida veía demasiado con esos luminosos ojos cafés, dándole la sensación de que su alma estaba desnuda a la vista de ella. Cuando Rachel hizo una pausa para mirar su cara, una emoción más tierna, más delicada se despertó en secretamente. Quinn maldijo en silencio. Esa muchacha la estaba hechizando. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Contra su voluntad, levantó una mano para tocar su mejilla. Cuando Rachel tomó una respiración profunda e intentó en vano apartarse, Quinn la calmó. No quería que ella huyera. Poniendo un dedo debajo su mentón, la forzó a encontrar su mirada. "No debes temerme. No soy una señora cruel. Soy delicada con los caballos... y las mujeres."

"No temo," Rachel mintió, sintiendo que su pulso se aceleraba. "Pero no te voy a escuchar vanagloriarte de tus conquistas."

Sonrió. "Yo no sería tan tonta," respondió inocentemente.

Su calma la inquietó. Cuando ella intentó echarse hacia atrás, Quinn capturó su muñeca. "Pienso que podría ganarte, si lo intentase."

Su audacia no tenía límite. Ella tironeó su muñeca, intentando liberarse de su aprehensión pero no pudo escapar. Velozmente su brazo se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, ella sintió la fuerza caliente de su miembro y la suavidad de su pecho chocar con el suyo. Su cuerpo inmediatamente cobró vida temblando de excitación. Rachel presionó las palmas de sus manos contra sus hombros, apoyándose para luchar. "Suéltame!" Ella exclamó sin éxito.

"Por qué debería hacerlo?" Su tono era frio. "Antes estabas dispuesta a canjear tu cuerpo por las vidas de tus hombres."

"No mi cuerpo," respondió. "sólo mis servicios."

"Quiero tus servicios entonces."

La mirada caliente y hambrienta en sus ojos verdes dorados la alarmó. "Vos eras...," ella dijo jadeando, "quien se rehusó a consumar nuestro contrato de matrimonio."

Su voz fue entonces un murmullo. "Hay diferentes maneras de gozar del placer carnal que no involucrar perder tu virginidad, querida."

Los ojos de ella se agrandaron. Cuando lentamente levantó su mano, apenas rozando el montículo lleno de su pecho con la palma de su mano. "Me deseas, muchacha, es obvio. Tus pezones se irguieron... tu corazón está latiendo rápidamente... tu respiración se aceleró... tu piel está ruborizada..."

"No te deseo!"

"Tu cuerpo me desea. Está claro que eres una virgen ansiosa."

Rachel cerró los ojos, rezando para ser salvada. Nunca debería haberle permitido saber que ella resentía su condición de virgen. "No deseo a nadie, y mucho menos a ti!"

"Quieres decir que nunca te imaginaste como sería tenerme entre tus muslos?"

"No... Si... Yo nunca..."

"Permíteme demostrártelo," murmuró, su voz aún más suave, más profunda, acariciando sus sentidos como un terciopelo oscuro. "Veamos si podemos hacer que tu encantador cuerpo traicione tus palabras..." La apretó con una suavidad que contrariaba la determinación peligrosa en sus ojos. Entonces, para su asombro y horror, se inclinó y la besó, sus labios calientes eran increíblemente suaves. El shock le causó una oleada de calor, que la invadió, y una poderosa fuerza la paralizo. No podía hacer nada para defenderse de la caricia suave de su boca mientras la persuadía a abrirla y a recibir su lengua. Lentamente la exploró.

En verdad, antes que resistirla, ella sólo quería pegarse a Quinn. Le parecía que había esperado casi la mitad de su vida por eso, por conocer el sabor de su beso. Había soñado con ese momento, con su amante, con su esposa. Apenas podía creer. Involuntariamente los brazos de ella se levantaron para entrelazarse alrededor de su cuello. Con un sonido de triunfo saliendo profundamente de su garganta, apretó su asimiento, envolviéndola en el calor y el olor de su cuerpo mientras su boca la asaltaba suavemente. Era un fuego oscuro que inflamaba lentamente sus sentidos.

Un momento más tarde Quinn se echó hacia atrás, pero sólo para susurrar contra sus labios, "Déjame mostrarte el placer, Rachel. Déjame complacerte como vos me complacerás..." Por un loco momento, ella casi sucumbió, casi a sus palabras dulces. Quinn sabía de mujeres, de pasión, y deseaba desesperadamente darle lo que le había sido negado por tantos años. Tantos años... El recuerdo la hizo volver a la realidad. Ella quería conocer la pasión, pero esta desgraciada no sería quien se la enseñaría!

Con un grito repentino, ella empujó duramente contra sus hombros. Tomándola por sorpresa, la soltó de una vez. Libre, ella huyó, sus manos frías presionadas contra sus mejillas ardientes, su cuerpo aun temblando.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Hubo un silencio tenso. Cuando Quinn no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a ella, finalmente Rachel se arriesgó a dirigirle una mirada. Ella continuaba donde Rachel la había dejado, la luz del fuego se reflejaba en su cuerpo. Quinn la observaba con una expresión enigmática en sus facciones. Pero su tono, cuando habló, era calmado. "Eres terca, pero yo también lo soy."

Ella se asombró por la sonrisa perezosa que llenó sus ojos. Había allí una promesa en esas profundidades verdes esmeralda, advirtiéndole que la batalla no había terminado.

"Es hora de acostarse," Quinn dijo informalmente.

Rachel tragó en seco, dándose cuenta de que le habían ordenado ir a la cama, ella se preguntaba si Quinn planeaba continuar el conflicto allá. Consideró la posibilidad de desobedecer, pero recordó como Quinn la había arrastrado por el brazo hasta la cama la última vez. Eso había sucedido solamente dos noches atrás. Moviéndose hacia la cama, ella se metió debajo de las sábanas. Entonces giró sobre un costado, dándole la espalda, y esperó tensamente a que Quinn se le uniera. Se puso rígida cuando sintió su peso hundir el colchón. Por un momento interminable se inclinó sobre ella, y Rachel contuvo la respiración. Podía sentir su mirada pálida acariciándola, estudiándola, como si calibrara la fuerza de su resistencia.

Sin embargo "Buenas noches," fue todo lo que dijo, antes de rodar a un costado. Rachel quería que su corazón se aquietase. Una vez más ella habían escapado a la violación, pero se estaba haciendo difícil mantener sus defensas en alto.

El sueño volvió, esta vez mucho más erótico que la realidad. Podía sentir el calor intenso de Quinn contra su espalda, la dureza de su miembro presionando, debajo de las sábanas, sus piernas desnudas entrelazadas con sus muslos entre sus rodillas. A través de una neblina de sueño ella, la sintió acariciar lentamente su vientre, deslizando hacia arriba para cubrir su pecho. Rachel gimió suavemente en su sueño y se arqueó hacia atrás contra la presión sensual de su miembro y la palma de su mano acariciándola sobre la fina barrera de la tela de lino. Su pezón apretó contra su mano, y ella se estremeció de placer. Su contacto era como la seda. Las nalgas de ella se anidaron contra las caderas de Quinn, creando una tensión placentera entre sus muslos. Ella murmuró algo en protesta cuando sus dedos abandonaron la caricia erótica. Pero su mano se movió debajo de las mantas, para meterse por debajo del borde de su camisón, subiéndolo.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se aceleraba cuando la palma de su mano la acariciaba a lo largo de su muslo y de su cadera. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron íntimamente entre sus muslos, a milímetros del calor de su sexo, la excitó intolerablemente. Debería despertarse, Rachel se dijo a sí misma. Debería abrir los ojos y terminar con ese sueño erótico, pero entonces ella nunca conocería cómo se podían completar sus fantasías. Y esa humedad pulsante que cobraba vida en ese lugar secreto entre sus muslos, las sensaciones exquisitas que irradiaban a través de su cuerpo, no deberían serle negados. Su cuerpo ansiaba su contacto. Sus muslos se abrieron permitiéndole el acceso. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los pliegues que guardaban el centro de su virginidad. Rachel tomó una respiración jadeante, su cuerpo se endureció.

"Tranquila. No tienes nada que temer". Susurro ronco y la calmó, persuadiendo a sus piernas a relajarse. Dios!, su sueño eran tan real, tan pecador. Casi era como si Quinn verdaderamente estuviera aquí, acostada con ella, acariciándola de las maneras más prohibidas. Debería apartarla, sin embargo su sangre demandante le impedía abandonar su ilusión exquisita. Su cuerpo estaba encendido, ardiendo bajo su contacto, sus pezones tensos empujando la tela del camisón. Sus caderas se arquearon en una súplica instintiva mientras Quinn encontraba el camino hacia el centro del placer.

"Si, ábrete para mí, querida... déjame… entrar... déjame saborear tus tesoros..."

Dios, quería eso, esas caricias increíbles y mágicas. Los dedos eran más atrevidos ahora, explorando los pliegues calientes, deslizándose dentro de ella, probando.

"Jesús, estás tan caliente... húmeda para mí..." sus palabras erótica le eran susurradas en su oído como una invitación al paraíso.

Rachel gimió. Dios, era posible morir de tanto placer? Ya no tenía voluntad propia. Los dedos a habían descubrían los secretos húmedos de ella, cada exquisito punto de placer, causándole pequeñas reacciones convulsivas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

"Si, muéstrame tu pasión, mi belleza. Déjate ir..."

La respiración de ella se agitó. Su mente había huido a un lugar oscuro y caliente lleno de sensaciones, pero su cuerpo permanecía centrado en las caricias cautivantes de su mano.

"Déjate ir, querida. Dame tu éxtasis… Siéntelo..."

De repente estaba jadeando con frenética necesidad, luchando por alcanzar un frenesí ardiente. Ella apretó sus muslos mientras el mundo parecía estallar. Con un grito de éxtasis, ella se vio envuelta en una masa de llamas. Y el brazo de Quinn la rodeó sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso por las convulsiones posteriores al orgasmo. Por un momento infinito, mientras el fuego retrocedía y su cuerpo se enfriaba, Rachel yació lentamente, no queriendo creer que había participado en un acto tan libertino, retorciéndose y gimiendo sin que nada le importara. Podía sentir a Quinn contra ella, detrás de ella, su cuerpo contra el de ella, pulsando con su propia necesidad. Sus párpados pesados se abrieron tornándose gradualmente consciente de la luz de la vela, el débil gris del amanecer se filtraba a través de los postigos. Ella parpadeó confundida, mientras sus mejillas ardían. Esto era real, no un sueño, sus sentidos le gritaban…


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 9

Hubo un silencio tenso. Cuando Quinn no hizo ningún movimiento para acercarse a ella, finalmente Rachel se arriesgó a dirigirle una mirada. Ella continuaba donde Rachel la había dejado, la luz del fuego se reflejaba en su cuerpo. Quinn la observaba con una expresión enigmática en sus facciones. Pero su tono, cuando habló, era calmado. "Eres terca, pero yo también lo soy."

Ella se asombró por la sonrisa perezosa que llenó sus ojos. Había allí una promesa en esas profundidades verdes esmeralda, advirtiéndole que la batalla no había terminado.

"Es hora de acostarse," Quinn dijo informalmente.

Rachel tragó en seco, dándose cuenta de que le habían ordenado ir a la cama, ella se preguntaba si Quinn planeaba continuar el conflicto allá. Consideró la posibilidad de desobedecer, pero recordó como Quinn la había arrastrado por el brazo hasta la cama la última vez. Eso había sucedido solamente dos noches atrás. Moviéndose hacia la cama, ella se metió debajo de las sábanas. Entonces giró sobre un costado, dándole la espalda, y esperó tensamente a que Quinn se le uniera. Se puso rígida cuando sintió su peso hundir el colchón. Por un momento interminable se inclinó sobre ella, y Rachel contuvo la respiración. Podía sentir su mirada pálida acariciándola, estudiándola, como si calibrara la fuerza de su resistencia.

Sin embargo "Buenas noches," fue todo lo que dijo, antes de rodar a un costado. Rachel quería que su corazón se aquietase. Una vez más ella habían escapado a la violación, pero se estaba haciendo difícil mantener sus defensas en alto.

El sueño volvió, esta vez mucho más erótico que la realidad. Podía sentir el calor intenso de Quinn contra su espalda, la dureza de su miembro presionando, debajo de las sábanas, sus piernas desnudas entrelazadas con sus muslos entre sus rodillas. A través de una neblina de sueño ella, la sintió acariciar lentamente su vientre, deslizando hacia arriba para cubrir su pecho. Rachel gimió suavemente en su sueño y se arqueó hacia atrás contra la presión sensual de su miembro y la palma de su mano acariciándola sobre la fina barrera de la tela de lino. Su pezón apretó contra su mano, y ella se estremeció de placer. Su contacto era como la seda. Las nalgas de ella se anidaron contra las caderas de Quinn, creando una tensión placentera entre sus muslos. Ella murmuró algo en protesta cuando sus dedos abandonaron la caricia erótica. Pero su mano se movió debajo de las mantas, para meterse por debajo del borde de su camisón, subiéndolo.

Ella sintió que su cuerpo se aceleraba cuando la palma de su mano la acariciaba a lo largo de su muslo y de su cadera. Cuando sus dedos se deslizaron íntimamente entre sus muslos, a milímetros del calor de su sexo, la excitó intolerablemente. Debería despertarse, Rachel se dijo a sí misma. Debería abrir los ojos y terminar con ese sueño erótico, pero entonces ella nunca conocería cómo se podían completar sus fantasías. Y esa humedad pulsante que cobraba vida en ese lugar secreto entre sus muslos, las sensaciones exquisitas que irradiaban a través de su cuerpo, no deberían serle negados. Su cuerpo ansiaba su contacto. Sus muslos se abrieron permitiéndole el acceso. Sus dedos se abrieron paso entre los pliegues que guardaban el centro de su virginidad. Rachel tomó una respiración jadeante, su cuerpo se endureció.

"Tranquila. No tienes nada que temer". Susurro ronco y la calmó, persuadiendo a sus piernas a relajarse. Dios!, su sueño eran tan real, tan pecador. Casi era como si Quinn verdaderamente estuviera aquí, acostada con ella, acariciándola de las maneras más prohibidas. Debería apartarla, sin embargo su sangre demandante le impedía abandonar su ilusión exquisita. Su cuerpo estaba encendido, ardiendo bajo su contacto, sus pezones tensos empujando la tela del camisón. Sus caderas se arquearon en una súplica instintiva mientras Quinn encontraba el camino hacia el centro del placer.

"Si, ábrete para mí, querida... déjame… entrar... déjame saborear tus tesoros..."

Dios, quería eso, esas caricias increíbles y mágicas. Los dedos eran más atrevidos ahora, explorando los pliegues calientes, deslizándose dentro de ella, probando.

"Jesús, estás tan caliente... húmeda para mí..." sus palabras erótica le eran susurradas en su oído como una invitación al paraíso.

Rachel gimió. Dios, era posible morir de tanto placer? Ya no tenía voluntad propia. Los dedos a habían descubrían los secretos húmedos de ella, cada exquisito punto de placer, causándole pequeñas reacciones convulsivas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

"Si, muéstrame tu pasión, mi belleza. Déjate ir..."

La respiración de ella se agitó. Su mente había huido a un lugar oscuro y caliente lleno de sensaciones, pero su cuerpo permanecía centrado en las caricias cautivantes de su mano.

"Déjate ir, querida. Dame tu éxtasis… Siéntelo..."

De repente estaba jadeando con frenética necesidad, luchando por alcanzar un frenesí ardiente. Ella apretó sus muslos mientras el mundo parecía estallar. Con un grito de éxtasis, ella se vio envuelta en una masa de llamas. Y el brazo de Quinn la rodeó sosteniendo su cuerpo tembloroso por las convulsiones posteriores al orgasmo. Por un momento infinito, mientras el fuego retrocedía y su cuerpo se enfriaba, Rachel yació lentamente, no queriendo creer que había participado en un acto tan libertino, retorciéndose y gimiendo sin que nada le importara. Podía sentir a Quinn contra ella, detrás de ella, su cuerpo contra el de ella, pulsando con su propia necesidad. Sus párpados pesados se abrieron tornándose gradualmente consciente de la luz de la vela, el débil gris del amanecer se filtraba a través de los postigos. Ella parpadeó confundida, mientras sus mejillas ardían. Esto era real, no un sueño, sus sentidos le gritaban…


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

"Pásate una buena noche, Lord?" Sam preguntó cuándo Quinn se unió al gran salón para desayunar. Respondiendo solamente con una mueca, Quinn aceptó una taza de madera llena té con miel que un criado le alcanzó.

"Tomaré eso como una no," dijo Sam comprensivamente. "Lady Rachel no fue muy amable?".

"Si deseas conservar tu vida, abstente de mencionar su nombre en mi presencia." Irritada, Quinn miró de reojo el salón. Las últimas mantas estaban siendo enrolladas, para armar las mesas de caballetes. La mesa principal estaba desnuda. "Dónde está me comida? debo servirme en me propio salón'"

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Sam envió a un criado a las cocinas, antes de decirle a Quinn en voz baja, "Pensé que planeabas darle Rachel una lección de obediencia, pero parece que sigue siendo desafiante como siempre."

"La batalla apenas comenzó, te lo aseguro," Quinn prometió oscuramente. Cuando Sam se rio, Quinn sintió que su enojo comenzaba a disiparse. "No tienes nada mejor que hacer que hablar sobre mis fracasos?"

"Claro, Lord," Sam murmuró amigablemente. "Sé muy bien que no es sabio quedarse, cuando estás de ese humor tan negro. Te dejaré en paz para que replantees tu estrategia." Palmeando la espalda de Quinn mientras se levantaba, y abandonó la mesa para ir a hablar con dos caballeros que apenas habían entrado al salón.

Aliviada por estar a sola, Quinn miró fijamente la taza de té y consideró la experiencia que había tenido horas antes. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba acostumbrada a que le fuese negado nada, por lo que había olvidado como era sufrir los efectos de la privación. Sin embargo eso era precisamente lo que había ocurrido con Rachel. El dolor y la tensión todavía no habían desaparecido. La seducción que había planeado había salido mal, y había caído en su propia trampa. Había despertado a Rachel a la sensualidad, pero más tarde se encontró quemándose con el fuego. Casi Había valido la pena. Por algunos momentos exquisitos, había logrado forzar a la desafiante muchacha a esconder sus garras. Su altanería no era tan poderosa, cuando ella estaba jadeando y gimiendo de placer en sus brazos. Pero la imagen de su piel oliva ruborizada por la pasión, su cabello glorioso cayendo sobre sus pechos, su cuerpo tibio presionándose en su contra, había disparado su propio deseo a un nivel sin precedentes. Y luego Rachel se había rehusado a satisfacerla, y peor aún la había mirado con horror y aversión!

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Quinn se retó a sí misma por comportarse como una adolescente, permitiéndose ser manejada por sus necesidades carnales. Sabía que eso no era prudente. Había visto obsesiones tan peligrosas que se habían prometido cuidarse las espalda de esos males. Y ahora sabía cuál era el peligro de subestimar a su ex prometida. Era una enemiga digna de cuidado. Pero estaba más determinada que nunca en lograr la rendición de Rachel. Si usase sus habilidades sabiamente, podía finalmente lograr su cooperación, y quizás su lealtad. Usando la pasión como arma, haciendo que ella encontrara el éxtasis en sus brazos, podía conquistar su voluntad.

Una sonrisa peligrosa se curvó los labios de Quinn cuando pensó en las batallas por venir. Verían quien era el vencedor. Con ese pensamiento, vació la taza y se pidió más al mismo momento Rachel subía la tarima en donde estaba la mesa del Lord. "Llegas tarde a tu trabajo," Quinn observó, ultrajada por la manera en que su cuerpo respondía solamente a la vista de ella. "No te di a permiso para que hagas pereza en la cama todo el día."

"No estaba haciendo pereza, Lord Quinn. Necesitaba lavarme," Rachel replicó con altanería. En verdad, se había frotado la piel hasta que le ardió, sin embargo no había logrado borrar el recuerdo de su desvergüenza y las caricias libidinosas de Quinn. Sintió su escrutinio y levantó su mentón cuando sus ojos se estrecharon ante su apariencia. Vestía una camisa rosa, con una túnica azul. Un cuadrado de seda cubría su cabello, sujetado por un círculo de plata fino alrededor de su frente, y cinturón de plata rodeaba sus caderas delgadas. "Estás vestida muy elegantemente para una criada," con su tono deliberadamente provocativo.

"Me dijiste que querías que me dirigiera a los siervos del campo esta mañana y que repitiera mi juramento. Y pensé que esta era la vestimenta apropiada." Rachel se sintió justificada en su mentira. Se había puesto uno de sus mejores vestidos, no para impresionar a los siervos de Claredon, sino para levantar sus defensas y para ayudar a mantener algo de la imagen de su antigua posición en el castillo. Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay podía mortificarla con sus caricias perversas, pero ella era todavía la lady de esta fortaleza, tenía aún una medida de orgullo. Si Quinn esperaba que ella se rindiese mansamente, estaba completamente equivocada. Ella se rehusaba a caer de rodillas mientras que Quinn parecía pensar que ese era su deber.

Levantando la jarra, Rachel volvió a llenar su taza, satisfecha de que pudiera hacer eso sin temblar demasiado. Mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa, sintió una mano rozando fugazmente sus nalgas. Con un gemido, Rachel saltó y se dio vuelta, su brazo se levantó instintivamente. Sonriendo, Quinn capturó su mano antes que su palma entrara en contacto con su mejilla.

"No te atrevas!" La miró con desafío, sus ojos color ámbar verdoso. "Creo que disfrutaste mi contacto sólo unos momentos atrás."

"Pienso que sobrestimas tu poder como amante," Rachel replicó. "En verdad, te encontré bastante deficiente."

Por unos segundos, la diversión luchó con el orgullo de Quinn... y ganó el orgullo. Rio lentamente, mientras observaba a Rachel especulativamente. Nunca la había visto tan enojada, o tan acalorada. Complacida por el rubor intenso en sus mejillas, Quinn se preguntó si sería capaz de provocarla para perder el control completamente. Aunque podía ser un deseo infantil, le daría una medida pequeña de satisfacción que la compensaría mínimamente por la frustración sexual que sentí. Sin darse tiempo de pensar, Quinn arrastró hacia atrás su silla y la sentó sobre sus muslos. Tomando una respiración agitada, Rachel apoyó sus palmas contra los hombros de Quinn. Ella usó toda su fuerza para resistirse, pero ella se rehusó a soltarla. "No tienes suficiente evidencia para juzgar correctamente mis habilidades como amante," Quinn dijo. "Mi habilidad no fue probada completamente. Crees que debemos retornar al solar y retomar la experimentación? Dudo que no pueda tenerte gimiendo de pasión en unos minutos, como lo hice antes."

Sus mejillas se inundaron de un rubor escarlata. La desgraciada estaba gozando a su costa. "Eres arrogante, suéltame! Puedo ser tu rehén, pero no soy ningún una mujer fácil a la que puedas insultar a tu antojo."

Su mirada encontraron sus ojos que brillaban. "No, no lo eres mi lady. Eres cualquier cosa menos una muchacha fácil que yo pueda llevar a la cama cuando se me antoje." Cuando Quinn levantó su mano para besar la piel suave en el interior de su muñeca, Rachel cerró los ojos con mortificación por el torbellino que le causaba a sus sentidos.

"No eres fácil," Quinn dijo. "Y eres mi escudero también. O te has olvidado de eso?"

Sus palabras eran ligeramente provocativas, pero ella reprimió su respuesta. "No, no me olvido."

"No, qué?"

"No, Lord Quinn"

Cuando un lacayo trajo una fuente con gachas de avena, Rachel la arrebató de las manos del joven y la colocó delante de Quinn con fuerza contenida, controlando el impulso de volcársela sobre la cabeza. Quinn la miró desafiante, como si adivinara sus pensamientos. "Yo no lo haría, o me forzarías a tomar represalias más duras. No te gustaría ser encadenada en el calabozo, creo."

"Eso no será necesario, Lord," respondió duramente. "Me tienes encadenada con mi juramento."

"Si?" resopló dudando. "Entonces te sugiero que muestres una docilidad apropiada. Ve a comer, y luego busca tu capa. El aire de la mañana estará fresco, y no desearía que mi rehén tome un resfrío." Rachel se dio vuelta apartándose.

Todavía sintiendo el calor de sus ojos cafés ardiendo, Quinn decidió alimentarse, pero sus pensamientos se centraron en su enemiga acalorada y en su propia impotencia para lidiar con ella. Cada encuentro con esa belleza se transformaba en una batalla de voluntades, una batalla que era difícil de ganar. Verdaderamente sus réplicas temerarias eran una provocación que exigía una respuesta. Sus muestras públicas de desafío la impactaban. Una conmoción repentina al lado de la habitación, seguida por un pequeño grito de dolor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Quinn miró a su alrededor, como lo hizo Rachel. Ella no había visto lo que sucedió, pero simplemente lo supuso. El joven criado, un niño de alrededor de siete años, había tropezado y se había caído al lado de la silla, de Quinn, dejando caer una jarra de vino. El vino que llevaba se desparramó salpicando las botas de Quinn. Rápidamente, Rachel se inclinó para ayudar a la criatura a levantarse. El apenas parecía notar su ayuda. Temblando, el niño miró a Quinn con terror, encogiéndose hacia atrás mientras su temible Lord pudiera golpearlo con su puño. Instintivamente Rachel se paró delante del niño, protegiéndolo detrás ella. "Lord Quinn... fue un accidente."

Quinn observó la expresión pálida de la criatura. "Ven aquí, niño," dijo suavemente. Pero el niño estaba clavado en el piso, entonces Quinn agregó aún más suavemente, "No te lastimaré. No golpeo a los niños pequeños."

Lentamente el joven criado avanzando, salió de detrás de Rachel y se aproximó a Quinn. " Le... imploro su perdón... Lord Quinn," él balbuceó con voz asustada, mientras las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos.

"Cómo te llamas?"

"W-W-William."

"Tu caída fue un accidente, verdad, William? No me salpicaste a propósito."

"Sí. Quiero decir, no... No."

"Entonces no veo ninguna razón para castigarte."

"Pero fui torpe."

"Si te esfuerzas en servirme bien en el futuro, olvidaré este incidente."

"Si, lord."

La suavidad de Quinn no sorprendió a Rachel, como alguna vez podría haberlo hecho, aunque su bondad estuviese absolutamente opuesta a la conocida fama de Quinn.

"Él es el hijo de Sir Albert, un amigo de mi padre," Rachel comento. "William está aquí entrenando como escudero."

Quinn sonrió, con esa extraña sonrisa brillante que cortaba la respiración de Rachel. "Así que deseas ser un caballero?" La pequeña cara de William se iluminó, y perdió la rigidez.

"Oh, sí, Lord Quinn! Lord Berry me prometió para entrenarme..." EL niño se detuvo bruscamente, como si recordara que su antiguo Lord ya no estaba más en el poder.

"No veo ninguna razón por la que tu entrenamiento no pueda continuar," Quinn dijo con tranquilidad. "Si eres rápido en aprender tus deberes como escudero, entonces te enseñaré cómo manejar una espada."

"Me enseñará? Oh, Lord Quinn..." La pasión del niño era reverencial, como si ser Caballero fuese el punto más alto de su ambición.

Rachel podía ver que Quinn se había ganado un devoto. Y reconoció el sentimiento del niño. Ella misma había visto alguna vez a Quinn con esa misma adoración, cuando ella era una adolescente sensible y tímida.

"Tengo un hijo de tu edad," ella quedó sorprendida al oír las palabras de Quinn, y más sorprendida por su mirada. Su perfil se había suavizado completamente, sus ojos que se llenaron con algo de ternura. "No sabía que tenías un hijo."

Miró de reojo a Rachel. "Tengo dos, una hija también." Ella sintió otra sacudida de sorpresa con su admisión. No se solía reconocer el número de hijos que se habían procreado, generalmente se ignoraban a los hijos fuera del matrimonio por ser una consecuencia lamentable de su lujuria. Pero Quinn no sólo los reconocía, sino que hablaba con orgullo de ellos.

"Son bastardos" Su tono era agudo, casi desafiante.

"Me lo imaginaba," Rachel replicó francamente, "como no tienes cónyuge."

Ella debió refrenarse pero había una sonrisa de poco humor en sus ojos. Ella estaba intrigada por la expresión de Quinn. La contempló minuciosamente, casi como si esperara que Rachel respondiese con desprecio.

"No esperaría que una lady noble como vos," dijo, "fuese indulgente respecto a los bastardos nacidos de sirvientes."

"Lo has reconocido?"

"Sí. Y me ocupo de su bienestar."

"Entonces no hay ninguna vergüenza relacionada con la circunstancia de su nacimiento. Y si hablamos de indulgencia, tengo un ejemplo en mi madre. Ella no sólo aceptó al bastardo de mi padre, sino que lo trajo a vivir aquí en el castillo y lo hizo estudiar administración."

"Ojalá todos los nobles fuesen tan generosos."

Su amargura la confundió, la perturbó, pero antes que ella pudiera interrogarla, Quinn se puso rígida, como si recordara repentinamente a quien le estaba hablando. "Te puedes retirar", dijo. Rachel se dio vuelta apartándose con brusquedad.

A solas, Quinn comió su alimento sin saborearlo, sus pensamientos centrados una vez más en cómo lidiar con Rachel. No creía completamente en su opinión razonable respecto a los niños bastardos. Tenía demasiadas experiencias dolorosas de desprecio de la clase noble. Podía haber pasado minutos u horas antes que Quinn oyera una garganta siendo aclarada nerviosamente. Miró a su alrededor para encontrar al sacerdote envejecido, de Claredon que estaba al lado de su silla, mirando con temor.

"Le pido hablar una palabra con usted?"

Quinn asintió cortésmente. "Padre Will, verdad?"

" Si, Lord Quinn."

"No debería estar dando misa, padre?"

"No había nadie en la capilla." sus ojos marrones, mostraban una débil acusación.

"Usted encarceló a los hombres de rango, y los aldeanos están temerosos de arriesgarse a su ira."

Quinn frunció el ceño. "Puede reunir su rebaño sin miedo a un castigo, padre. Yo no le negaría a las personas el refugio espiritual de Claredon."

"Le agradezco, Lord Quinn."

"Eso es todo?"

"No, Lord Quinn." El sacerdote permaneció de pie por un momento, apretando sus manos nerviosamente. "Me temo que debo hablar. No puedo permanecer por mucho más tiempo en silencio. Debo hacerle ver el error que está cometiendo."

Las cejas rubias de Quinn se levantaron. "Si?"

"Es respecto a lady Rachel... Y su... eh... su método de poco respecto a ella."

"Qué pasa con mi tratamiento?"

El sacerdote vaciló en responder. "Usted la deshonró..."

Con esfuerzo, Quinn mantuvo su tono suave. "Cómo lo he hecho, clérigo? Yo sólo le requerí que me sirva en la mesa y que actúe como mi sirviente, nada más."

"Usted la ha tenido como su prisionera en su habitación estas tres últimas noches."

"Solamente para vigilarla. No puedo confiar en ella para que circule libremente, puede hacer que otros de los súbditos de su padre se escapen."

"Pero... usted... La irrespeta… usted mostró apenas unos momentos atrás... no debería rozar su piel en el salón, como si ella fuese una sirvienta."

"Rachel le pidió que me hable en su beneficio?"

"No, Lord Quinn! Nunca! Pero yo tengo ojos para ver y oídos para escuchar. He oído... que quiere repudiar el compromiso matrimonial."

"Ya no estamos prometidos, le rectifico," Quinn respondió defensivamente. "Ella es mi rehén."

"No permitirá que ella busque refugio en un convento?"

"Rachel afirma que no desea refugiarse en la fe."

"Pero... Y su futuro? Si no es entregada a la Iglesia, entonces..."

"Entonces debería entregarse a mí?…" Quinn rio laciamente "Es solo una broma Padre"

"Entonces debía tener un compañero que la honre en el altar." Respondió duramente el Padre Will.

La mirada de Quinn se endureció "Eso está más allá de su alcance, sacerdote," Quinn respondió. "El rey Henry se ocupará de su futuro en el tiempo debido, dependiendo del resultado de la traición de su padre."

"Pero yo tengo un deber... "

Abruptamente Quinn levantó una mano, haciendo que el hombre se callara. "Su deber es guiar a su rebaño, no cuestionar mis acciones. Lady Rachel es mi prisionera, para tratarla como yo considere apropiado. Ahora, esta entrevista ha acabado. Estoy segura que tiene asuntos que atender."

"Si, Lord Quinn..." Con una reverencia gentil, el sacerdote se apartó. La solicitud del sacerdote era válida, Quinn lo sabía. La gente del castillo, como una sociedad feudal, se guiaba por un orden estratificado ordenado por Dios. Y había alterado ese orden haciendo que Rachel tomase el lugar de su sirviente. Había planeado forzarla a reconocerle públicamente su autoridad y también para forzar su sumisión, y la de sus seguidores leales. Pero nunca debería haberla acariciado en público.

Estaba dispuesta admitir que había llegado demasiado lejos en ese aspecto. Y en su propia defensa, había actuado por rabia y frustración. No había considerado la posibilidad de que Rachel podría sentirse avergonzada por esa exhibición pública. Pocos en la nobleza poseían su máximo sentido de pudor, y mucho menos del honor. La mayoría engañaban, abandonaban a sus hijos, y conspiraban para aumentar sus propias fortunas... Pero la posición anterior de Rachel como la lady del castillo merecía al menos una medida de respeto.

Quinn miró fijamente la fuente de pastas de avena. Aún antes de las palabras del párroco, había comenzado a tener dudas respecto a la sabiduría de su plan para ganarse su cooperación a través de la seducción. Claramente, si quería ganarse el respeto de la gente de Claredon, no podía tratar a su ama como una muchacha común del castillo.

Muy bien, Quinn concluyó apretando los dientes. Si Rachel la obedecía, la liberaría de su juramento de servirla. Si Rachel estuviese dispuesta admitir su derrota, estaría dispuesta a demostrar su clemencia, aunque no fuese totalmente merecida.

_/_

En el piso superior del solar, Rachel experimentaba su propia frustración mientras buscaba su capa por orden de Quinn. Mientras se la ponía sobres hombros, no podía desviar hacia la cama. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas mientras recordaba el calor, el deseo, que había despertado en ella con tan poco esfuerzo. Dios!, había encontrado esa experiencia tan agradable, aunque no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo a Quinn. Por un momento sus ojos se nublaron con tristeza. Por qué no podía honrar el contrato? Ella sería una esposa buena, aún bajo esas circunstancias. Se esforzaría por asegurarle su felicidad. Podrían haber compartido un propósito en común, gobernar las tierras y servir al rey. Tal vez hasta podrían haber encontrado el amor, aunque su corazón no sentía ninguna emoción como el afecto. Nunca encontrarían un propósito en común ahora, no con la enemistad y la desconfianza que reinaba entre ellas. Quinn nunca la honraría. Ella no era nada más que una posesión, un peón en su juego, un rehén. De la cual no se le exigía nada más que su sumisión y no estaría satisfecha con nada menos que eso. Apartando su mirada de la cama, Rachel giró hacia la puerta. Quinn no la había vencido todavía, sin embargo se estaba tornando más difícil aferrarse a la esperanza de que podría ganar una victoria.

Cuando dejó el solar, se sorprendió de encontrar a su medio hermano Noah que acechando en las sombras. Evidentemente la estaba esperando, y por el color subido en su rostro, estaba por estallar de furia.

"Mi lady! Ha ido demasiado lejos! Esto está más allá de lo tolerable! Debes permitirme que vengue tu honor!"

Rachel suspiró cansadamente. Tanto como le gustaría ver a Quinn derrotada, Noah no era quien debía hacerlo. El joven sería aplastado por Quinn. Como el hijo de una criada, Noah Pukerman tenía prohibido determinados derechos, tales como desafiar a alguien de la noble. De acuerdo con las reglas de conducta solo los de altos rangos, podían ser los pares en una lucha. Y el joven Pukerman no tenía otra cosa que callar. Incluso los escuderos sólo podían usar lanzas y espadas de madera en la práctica. "No puedo tolerar ver a Lady de Claredon así de deshonrada" el muchacho gritó. "Tratada aún peor que una sirvienta! Manoseada como si fueras su amante."

Se ruborizó a pesar de ella misma. "No soy su amante."

"Ves! Tengo que vengar tu honor!" Pukerman repitió ferozmente. "Desafiaré a Lord Quinn!"

Rachel sacudió la cabeza. Tendría que persuadir al joven que su plan no era solamente estúpido, sino suicida. "Noah," ella dijo delicadamente, "No estás entrenado como guerrero, y serias castigado por el atrevimiento."

"No me importa. No puedo estar cerca y no hacer nada! Tengo derecho, mi lady. En ausencia de nuestro padre, soy tu pariente más cercano. Me abraza a mí protegerte."

Rachel dio un otro suspiro. "Te agradezco con todo mi corazón por defenderme, pero no podría vivir si salieses herido. Con mi padre bajo sospecha de traición, mi madre muerta, he perdido a todos que los que quiero. No podría soportar perderte. Te necesito, Noah."

El apretó sus puños, pero la furia pareció abandonar sus ojos castaños. "Si no me permites luchar, entonces debemos buscar amparo en las cortes de justicia."

"Las cortes?"

"Sí. Sé algo de leyes, mi lady. Tienes la ley de tu lado. Podríamos llevar al Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay a una corte civil por romper el compromiso."

Rachel lo miró fijamente por un momento largo. "Suponiendo que tuviésemos un caso, y suponiendo que podríamos persuadir a las cortes del nuevo rey de oírlo, qué ganaríamos haciendo eso?"

"La fortuna y las tierras, mi lady. Lord Quinn ha tomado posesión de todas las propiedades de nuestro padre y lo redujo a la pobreza. Si las cortes te dan la razón, ya no tendrías que depender de la generosidad del nuevo Lord de Calderón, ni te verías forzada a servirla. Y sería un modo de hacerla pagar por el mal que te hizo."

Ella asintió lentamente. "Pero el caso podría ser difícil de ganar, especialmente por lo complicado de la situación de nuestro padre. Yo soy considerada una rehén política del rey Henry."

"Pero debemos intentarlo."

"Me gustaría tener un tiempo para considerar tu propuesta, Noah."

"Pero, mi lady..."

"Lo pensaré, lo prometo."

Sus palabras evidentemente no tranquilizaron la frustración del joven. "Si no llevas a Lord Quinn a las cortes, entonces debemos tomar algún otro curso de acción. Como mínimo, ella debe ser obligada a honrar el contrato matrimonial. Sólo eso reparará la deshonra que te ha causado. En verdad, ya estás casada ante los ojos de la Iglesia, salvo por el hecho que los votos no fueron pronunciados y no hubo consumación final. Si tuvieses prueba de que te violó, entonces ni Quinn Fabray podría repudiar el matrimonio."

Rachel frunció el ceño pensativamente. Solucionaría muchos de sus problemas si Quinn fuese obligada de algún modo a honrar el compromiso. Por qué nunca antes había considerado esa perspectiva? Porque había pasado esos días, nublada por la incertidumbre y por el enojo. No había pensado claramente u objetivamente. Y en su desesperación por la victoria fácil de Quinn, en su furia sobre por los métodos que había usado para ganar la posesión de Claredon, y en su humillación y repudio, se había sentido aliviada de ver que el compromiso era cancelado, y lo había consentido sin luchar.

Pero Noah tenía razón en un punto. Quinn debería ser obligada a recompensarla por los años perdidos de su juventud, y por arruinar sus posibilidades de lograr un casamiento honorable. Si Quinn supiera que Quinn la había violado efectivamente. Esa mañana le había quitado su inocencia, la había introducido al mundo de la carnal, a una intimidad a la que sólo en el matrimonio se podía resguardar.

Pero sus razones para querer afianzar una unión ahora iban mucho más allá de la venganza. Como esposa de Lord Quinn ella estaría en una mejor posición para proteger a Claredon. Sus propios derechos legales como una esposa serían mayores que aquellos de una mera rehén, eso era verdad, pero más importante, si su posición de lady del castillo fuese restituida, podría actuar en nombre de su padre, y podría refutar la acusación de traición. Él no era culpable, lo sabía en su corazón, pero necesitaba estar en una posición de poder para comenzar a probar su inocencia. Como rehén de Quinn, no podía hacer nada, pero como su esposa... Por primera vez desde que Quinn había tomado posesión de Claredon cuatro días atrás, Rachel sintió una ola de esperanza. Su corazón se aceleró de repente, ella presionó una mano temblorosa contra su boca. Dios... tenía tan poco que perder y tanto que ganar...

"Qué sucede, mi lady?" su hermano preguntó ansiosamente.

"Shutt, déjame pensar!" Aunque preferiría ser hervida en aceite antes que tomar a Quinn Fabray de Vernay en votos matrimoniales, después de todo lo que le había hecho, tenía que intentarlo. Pero intentar qué? El contrato del compromiso no estaba en vigencia mientras que la unión permaneciese sin consumarse. Y tenía la certeza de que lo había sucedido entre ellas no lo había consumado; debía haber una prueba entonces de la consumación para que la Iglesia bendijera la unión. Entonces... había una manera de asegurar la consumación? Cómo? Quinn había jurado que nunca la tocaría, bueno al menos no le sacaría quitaría su virginidad física... ella se corrigió, recordando sus avances libidinosos y que su castidad estaba segura. Podría intentar ganar su atención y fingir un afecto, pero si ella se mostrase más cariñosa, Quinn descubriría la estrategia inmediatamente. Ella no sabía nada de las artes de seducción, del coqueteo y del cortejo. Sería una pésima seductora.

Pero tenía que hacer algo. Quinn tenía razón. Simplemente rogando o discutiendo sus derechos no ganaría nada. De algún modo tenía que persuadir a Quinn para que reconsiderar el matrimonio. Al menos tenía que hacer lo imposible para que Quinn violase el contrato de compromiso. Si podía lograrlo, podría ganar derechos como su esposa, y entonces podría usar su poder para ayudar a las personas que dependían de ella.

"Mi lady?" Pukerman preguntó con preocupación.

Reuniendo su resolución, Rachel levantó el mentón y enderezó los hombros. Había sido demasiado mansa y sometida. Había obedecido las demandas de Quinn, había tolerado sus humillaciones sin protestar. Ya era tiempo de actuar.

"Cálmate, Noah. Todo saldrá bien, te lo juro," ella dijo con confianza creciente.

"Pero qué harás?"

"Todavía no estoy segura." Ella forzó una sonrisa mientras miraba a su ansioso medio hermano. "Pero te aseguro que yo seguiré tu consejo. De algún modo Quinn debe ser castigada por la injusticia de repudiar nuestro compromiso. Y luego... debe ser persuadida de que me necesita como su lado no como su rehén, si no como su igual."


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

Era una Rachel callada y pensativa la que acompañaba a Quinn en su viaje a los campos. Más de una vez Quinn le lanzó una mirada preocupada mientras cabalgaba dócilmente a su lado, hasta que finalmente Rachel se forzó a responderle con su altanería usual para desviar sus sospechas. Fue obligada una y otra vez a dirigirse a los sirvientes que se encontraban trabajando la tierra, intento hacerlo con serenidad, dirigiendo un tono de voz delicado y sincero que se sometieran a la autoridad de Lord Quinn, para asi lograr su pieda, con aquellos que se sometieran. Rachel rezaba para que sus palabras sonacen sinceras y fuecen acatadas por la plebe. No quería que los sirvientes de Claredon sufrieran bajo el gobierno Quinn. Sin embargo de algún modo dudaba que eso pasase. Quinn podía amenazar y actuar como una fiera con ella, y hasta asustarla para lograr su sumisión. Y exhibir esa sumisión era su estrategia, para desmoralizar cualquier intento de resistencia. Pero claramente Quinn no era brutal, como su terrible reputación sugería. En verdad, había mostrado a sus enemigos rebeldes mas piedad de la que se podía esperar. Tal vez había sentimientos debajo de ese exterior duro, después todo. Sentimientos que mantenía escondidos del mundo. Podía posiblemente usar eso a su ventaja? Rachel se preguntó. Podría, de algún modo, persuadirla de casarse como había prometido años antes? Era imperativo intentarlo.

Solamente habían pasado cuatro días desde que Quinn había tomado

Claredon y ha ellacomo rehén; y una única preocupación ocupaba su mente. Cómo podría conseguir doblar la voluntad de Quinn.

Furtivamente, Rachel lanzó una mirada a Quinn mientras cabalgaba al lado de ella. Cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriese sus planes? Cómo se sentiría al respecto? Se le veía sumamente calmada y completamente ajena en sus pensamientos. Ella quedó sorprendida, cuando Quinn le habló suavemente. "Esta tierra tiene corazón." Estaba mirando al campo rodeaba, los pastos verdes y los bosques, Rachel notó. Su tono de voz transmitía una posesividad que la hizo endurecer.

Esta riqueza aún le pertenecía a su padre. "Mi padre siempre pensó así," no pudo detenerse de contestar. Cuando Quinn le dio una mirada aguda, Rachel se mordió la lengua y recordó su juramento de aceptarla como Lord. Sin embargo unas horas mas tarde, cuando se preparaban para volver al castillo, la orden de Quinn la ultrajó nuevamente.

"Espero tener una comida esperándome a mi retorno," dijo usando un tono que empleaba específicamente para provocarla.

Mientras cabalgaba de vuelta al castillo, Rachel recordó su plan para asegurarse que Quinn se casara con ella. Era crítico obtener la bendición da Iglesia si quería establecer una base legal para un matrimonio. Y primeramente tendría que ofrecer una prueba para respaldar su reclamo, lo cual no debería ser demasiado difícil. Podía contar con que el padre Will estaría de su lado, pensó Rachel, aunque no estaba segura de que el Parraco pudiera soportar la tormenta que estaba a punto de crear. Quinn se sentiría ultrajada cuando descubriese el plan, y tal vez hasta reaccionaría violentamente, pero tenía poca elección. Y sólo podía rogar para que el fin justificase los medios.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza, Rachel se sintió aliviada de ver que no tendría necesidad de llamar a Noah, porque encontró a su medio hermano en el gran salón. "Puedo confiarte un secreto, Noah?" ella preguntó en un tono de voz bajo para que no la oyeran los súbditos de Quinn, que habían retornado con ella.

"Si, mi lady! Sabes que puedes."

"Entonces te pido tu ayuda. Ve a las cocinas y búscame un pedazo de

carne cruda, no me importa el corte, lo importante es que sea carne sangrienta." Pukerman asintió ansiosamente, su lealtad hizo que él no cuestionase ese extraño pedido. "Bien. Tráemelo al solar, y luego busca al padre Will y envíamelo. Y Noah, ni una palabra de esto a nadie, especialmente Lord Quinn. Confío en tu discreción."

"Si, mi lady," el muchacho dijo con un brillo ansioso en sus ojos. "Ni la tortura podría hacerme abrir la boca." Rachel deseó que las cosas no llegaran al punto de la tortura.

Estaba esperando en el salón con la comida del mediodía de Quinn, precisamente cuando dio la orden de buscarla. Se había quitado la tunica, y su cabello estaba húmedo. Estaba riéndose con sus hombres de alguna broma, así que fue sólo después que alcanzó la mesa que Quinn notó un silencio extraño en el salón. Casi en el mismo momento, se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba sentada en la silla tallada que pertenecía a la lady del castillo. Su buen humor se desvaneció, Quinn frunció el ceño. "Te olvidas de tu posición."

"Creo que no, Lord Quinn," respondió neutralmente, no se atrevía a

encontrar sus ojos. "Creo que tengo el derecho de ocupar este asiento, porque soy tu esposa, mi lugar está a tu lado."

"Mi esposa?" sus cejas se arquearon. "No eres mi esposa."

"Claro que si, Lord Quinn. Pero... tal vez preferirías una audiencia para discutirlo."

Con un gesto de impaciencia, Quinn despachó a sus hombres, que se

dispersaron por el amplio salón. Sus vasallos, a excepción de Sam y ken, se retiraron a una distancia prudente. "Ahora, qué es este absurdo sobre ser mi esposa?" Quinn exigió.

"Creo que esta es toda la prueba que necesito." Rachel señaló la mesa. Delante de ella había un sábana de lino cuya a superficie limpia estaba salpicada con manchas oscuras. "Las sábanas de nuestra cama matrimonial está siendo exhibida a la gente del castillo tal como ocurriría en un ceremonia oficial de casamiento, como si nosotras nos hubiéramos casado formalmente. Ya que nuestro contrato matrimonial no fue anulado legalmente, y como esta es la prueba de la unión consumada, bajo la ley civil y la ley de la Iglesia, ahora soy tu esposa."

Quinn miró fijamente la sábana por unos segundos, antes de que su mirada volviera a Rachel. "Qué bajeza es esta?" preguntó.

"Ninguna bajeza, Lord Quinn. El padre Will inspeccionó la sábana como es costumbre y verificó que las manchas de sangre de mi virginidad estaban allí. Seguramente conoces como es la costumbre. Las manchas de sangre son testimonio de la pureza de una doncella y confirman su virginidad."

Una furia oscura ardió en los ojos de Quinn mientras tomaba la sábana en su puño. "Esperas que la gente se crea tus mentiras?" Rachel asintió. No estaba mintiendo descaradamente. Había llegado pura a la cama de Quinn. Tal vez había disfrazado la verdad manchando las sábanas con la sangre de la carne de carnero y había permitido que el padre Will extrajera sus propias conclusiones, pero, por otro lado había reivindicado la deuda legal y moral que Quinn tenía con ella. "No miento, Lord. Solamente me aseguro de que todos sepan que haz cumplido con tus obligaciones y con la promesa de largo plazo de casarte conmigo."

Quinn lanzó la sábana a un lado, su mirada ardía. "Llamas a esto una prueba? Esto no es prueba de nada!"

"No? Niegas que yo haya compartido tu cama anoche. y la noche antes de aquella noche?"

Un músculo se tensó en su mandíbula. "Si ya no eres virgen, no es mi responsabilidad."

"No? Te molestaría describirle al padre como me violaste esta mañana?"

"Violarte? Yo no... " Quinn se interrumpió, mirando de reojo a su alrededor, la mayoría de las personas estaban fingiendo estar ocupadas con sus deberes. Seguramente ninguno de ellos creería que no la había tocado a la muchacha como Quinn alegaba, no después de haberla acariciado en público en el salón esa misma mañana. En verdad, había estado cerca de poseer a Rachel mas temprano, había llegado a un punto límite con sus caricias, la había llevado al climax de una manera que la Iglesia consideraba pecaminoso y depravado. Pero no la había desflorado. Dios!, estaría verdaderamente atrapada por la mentira de Rachel a menos que pudiera probar la falsedad de su acusación. Abruptamente convocó a uno de sus hombres. "Búscame una partera inmediatamente!" Lanzó una mirada feroz a Rachel. "Supongo que no te molestará ser examinada para determinar su nueva condición."

Rachel levantó su mentón, mirándo firmemente, aunque sus manos

temblaban con su amenaza. "Como desees, Lord Quinn... pero si ella encuentra mi himen roto, simplemente probaré mi caso."

Por un momento largo, ella miró fijamente a Quinn, su rostro estaba lleno de furia. Rachel contuvo la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta, rezando para que su plan funcionara.

"Así es como mantienes tu juramento?" dijo finalmente. "Con trampas y mentiras?" Miro a su alredor, subiendo la voz. "O es que ahora te dedicas a andar por esta vida prometiendo a cualquiera que se acueste contigo poder, riqueza y amor; debe ser triste y agobiada venderte por tan poco entre los hombres, persiguiendo inútilmente a quien solo te da dolor, y vivir con la angustia de saber que no hay manera de que yo crea mas en tu inocencia; la misma tuviste cuando te conoci, eres una bruja, vieja que vive sin vivir, amando sin amar, sin conocer la verdad y la lealtad"

Ella tragó en seco. "No e faltado a mi juramento, Lord Quinn, ni me he vendido a nadie mas que a ti. Juré servirte, aunque solo me des dolor y continuaré muy a pesar de eso pero con mas esmero como tu esposa, me ocuparé de los quehaceres del castillo y de tu comodidad y..."

"Cristo!" Quinn exclamó enfurecida.

Rachel se encogió. Lord Quinn Fabray de Vernay parecía estar herida, acorralada y sin escape. Pero cuando se esta acorralado frecuentemente se atacaba... Quinn dio un paso en su dirección, su mano se formaba un puño; fue Sam, quien rápidamente se adelantó para poner un mano sobre su brazo "Ten cuidado, Quinn. No desearías matarla dama."

"No?" Quinn replicó, sus ojos, estaban con un tono verde oscuro de la rabia, su boca apretada con furia. "Puedes llegar a lamentarlo mas tarde," Sam advirtió. "Tal vez sería mas sabio que permitieras que yo trate con ella."

Las palabras calmadas penetraron su furia ciega. Su vasallo tenía razón, Quinn lo sabía. Estaba demasiado enojada para pensar claramente. Y había jurado nunca actuar como su padre, para evitar hundirse en ese nivel de brutalidad. "Ella pone a prueba mi paciencia," Quinn dijo apretando los dientes.

"Si, pero eres demasiado astuta para reaccionar con rabia ciega, Lord."

Se sentía ultrajada pero se forzó en tomar una respiración profunda. Su rabia era ciertamente ciega. Las mentiras de Rachel sólo habían justificado su desconfianza hacia ella, pero extrañamente era el hecho que ella asegurase que ya no era virgen lo que mas la enfurecía. Algún otro hombre había disfrutado ese bello cuerpo? Algún otro amante le había enseñado a responder con pasión? Era virgen todavía? No debería importarle si ella se acostaba con otros, pero le afectaba. Las manos de Quinn temblaban con el impulso repentino de querer arrancarle la verdad, una verdad que ahora debería descubrir en privado si quería evitar arriesgarse a una confirmación pública de su humillacion.

Dios!, Había comenzado a pensar que ella era diferente de las otras mentirosas y manipuladoras de la clase noble, mas estaba equivocada.

Nunca debería haber confiado en Rachel, jamás debería haberse mostrado vulnerable. Rachel había expuesto su verdadera naturaleza, su ambicion, su falta de honor y sus planes de traición. Había dejado caer sus defensas por un único momento, y este era el resultado. Una puñalada por la espalda. Una maniobra engañosa que tenía la intención de entramparla en un matrimonio. "Qué esperas ganar con esto?" Exigió a Rachel.

Encontrándose con su mirada furiosa, ella apretó sus dedos para evitar que temblaran. Tenía mucho por ganar, naturalmente. Estaba luchando por su hogar, lo que ella amaba, la vida de su padre. Como la esposa de Quinn, podría proteger mejor el castillo y los criados, pero mas importante, sus derechos serían restaurados, podía pedir al rey por el caso de su padre. Era una ironía adicional que Quinn tendría que soportarla. Pero pensó que Quinn Fabray de Vernay no le interesaría oír justo en ese momento su razonamiento. "Justicia, Lord Quinn," dijo ella tranquilamente. "No permitiré que repudies nuestro compromiso con impunidad."

Quinn la miró fijamente, sus fosas nasales se agrandaron. Comprendía bastante bien lo que ella estaba intentando: salvarse de la ira del rey. Como su esposa, no sería considerada responsable de los actos de traición de su padre. Pero mas que temerle al rey, ella debería estar mas preocupada de la ira de Quinn. Decir que estaba pálida y perpleja por su traición era una descripción demasiado superficial. Pero ella no lograría forzarla a levantar su mano con violencia. "Tu plan no funcionará," declaró, apretando los dientes. "El matrimonio no existe."

"Lamento no coincidir, Lord Quinn. Como me dijiste una vez, sólo el Papa puede disolver nuestra unión ahora."

"Entonces enviaré un mensajero a Roma inmediatamente para peticionar al Papa una anulación." La cabeza de Quinn giró buscando a alguien entre la gente en el salón. "Padre Will!"

"Si, Lord ?" El sacerdote dio un paso hacia adelante reticentemente.

"Cuáles son las bases para la disolución de un matrimonio?"

"La consanguinidad es la justificación usual, Lord Quinn, pero sus líneas de sangre no están relacionados con las de lady Rachel. Su padre, Lord Berry, verificó eso particularmente antes de arreglar el compromiso."

"Qué otras bases ?"

"Por deformidad o enfermedad "

"Muy bien, reclamaré por las tres."

"Por las tres?"

"Consanguinidad, deformidad ,y enfermedad. Acabo de descubrir que Lady Rachel es mi prima en segundo grado."

"Pero... no es verdad," el padre Will dijo.

"No es mas falso que la acusación de ella de violación. En cuanto a la deformidad, Rachel tiene una nariz deforme y unas manos de hombre, cosa que no me fue revelada en el momento en que acordé el compromiso."

"Pero, mi Lord!"

"Roma puede ver eso, les enviare un retrato de Rachel" Quinn replicó con oscura satisfacción.

En verdad, tales afirmaciones podían fácilmente ser denegadas usando recursos e influencias políticas, pero Rachel no tenía la posibilidad de embarcarse en una costosa batalla en la corte eclesiástica. Y tal vez el matrimonio sería disuelto. Quinn estaba lo suficientemente frustrada como para intentar cualquier cosa, incluyendo inventar evidencia contra ella. Sin embargo la tercera justificación para la anulación sería la mas fácil de establecer y la mas difícil de refutar.

"Se determinó que Lady Rachel está enferma," Quinn agregó con determinación inflexible.

El corazón de Rachel se hundió como una piedra. Había creído que había hecho lo imposible para que Quinn no repudiase el matrimonio, pero parecía que ella lucharía con uñas y dientes. "Y qué clase de enfermedad se supone que contraje, Lord Quinn?" ella exigió secamente.

"Viruela... lepra... una enfermedad mental, no me importa. Naturalmente serás confinada a tus aposentos así que no podrás contagiar tu enfermedad a otros." Sonrió sombríamente. "Sospecho que no te importaría tolerar ese castigo. Mientras tanto, no gozarás de ninguno de los privilegios de ser mi esposa, sólo la de una esclava." Su mirada dura buscó la multitud, y se enfocó en una criada, Tina. "Tu, muchacha, cuál es tu nombre?" exigió en inglés. La joven criada dio un paso hacia adelante con vacilación.

"Tina, Lord Quinn."

"Cuáles son tus deberes usuales?"

"Yo sirvo en las cocinas, Lord."

"Ya No. De aquí en adelante estás a cargo del salón. Y asumirás el lugar de mi lady en las comidas." Subiendo a la tarima, dio la vuelta alrededor de la gran mesa para ir al lado de Rachel. Agarrándola del brazo, la sacó de la silla de madera tallada, apuntando entonces un

dedo al asiento vacío. Un jadeo colectivo recorrió la multitud. Era un insulto grave elevar el status social de un criado, particularmente el de una casquivana como Tina, y también era ilegal. Si Quinn hubiese estado pensando racionalmente, admitiría que, por ley, no podía arbitrariamente convertir una criada en una noble, o elevar a una sirvienta a la posición de una dama, pero sus pensamientos no eran de ninguna manera racionales. Ignorando la reacción de la multitud, Quinn giró para dirigirse a ellos."No llamarán mi lady a esta muchacha. Ella es mi esclava, nada mas que eso. Hasta que el matrimonio sea anulado, me servirá como cualquier criada. Y ustedes cesarán de honrarla."

Rachel cerró los ojos con desánimo. Quinn no sólo la había dejado a un lado, sino que estaba determinada a avergonzarla. Manteniendo el agarre de su brazo. "Ven, esclava," dijo con una voz de hierro. "Vamos a tus aposentos. No veo ninguna razón para continuar nuestra disputa en público."

Rachel apretó los dientes. Preferiría enfrentar a Quinn aquí, donde habría mas testigos de su violencia. "Pero, Lord Quinn, pensé que te gustaban de las exhibiciones públicas," ella replicó con inocencia fingida. "Insististe para que toda la gente de Claredon oyese mis declaraciones de fidelidad, y me manoseaste en frente de todos en este mismo salón esta mañana."

"Rachel... " advirtió, su voz sonando como un trueno ,"me estás presionando demasiado."

Quinn la arrastró hacia la escalera y la forzó a marchar delante. Sam las siguió, hasta que alcanzaron el primer escalón. " Lord... piensa con cuidado lo que vas a hacer. No la lastimes demasiado."

"Alguna vez le he lastimado a alguien que no lo mereciera?" Quinn exigió, gruñendo.

"No, pero el problema es que probablemnete la joven lo merece..."

"Calma tus miedos, Sam. Me detendré antes de cometer un asesinato." Quinn prometió mientras incitaba a Rachel a caminar delante, pues no iba a tolerar el desafío de ella por mucho mas tiempo. Probaría su autoridad sobre ella aunque eso le llevase el tiempo desde ahora hasta el fin de la cristiandad.

Forzando a Rachel a subir escaleras, marcharon hasta adentro del dormitorio que ella alguna vez había poseído. Quinn golpeó la puerta detrás de ellos, y luego giró para enfrentar a su nueva esposa... su enemiga.

Rachel se frotaba el brazo, observándo con desconfianza. "No permitiré que repudies nuestro compromiso," ella repitió, su mentón levantado tercamente.

"Permitir?" las cejas de Quinn se arquearon. "Cuántas veces debo recordarte que ya no tienes autoridad ni derechos aquí?"

Rachel se calló ante su escrutinio feroz. "Tu plan estuvo trazado mal," dijo finalmente, su tono era distante. "Fuiste estúpida al pensar que podrías forzarme a casarme en contra de mi voluntad, o podrías conservar tu piel con una mentira."

"Qué mentira Lord?"

"Nuestra unión nunca fue consumada y lo sabes. Nunca tomé tu virginidad."

"Lo que me hiciste esta mañana fue bastante cercano, no hay ninguna diferencia."

Quinn lanzó una risa ronca. "Estás muy confundida. Lo que yo te hice fue sólo una muestra de lo que pretendía hacerte en el futuro." La alarma brilló en sus ojos cuando Quinn comenzó lentamente a desabrochar el cinturón.

"Qué pretendes hacer?"

"Solamente probar tu veracidad. No necesito de una partera para examinarte y determinar si eres todavía virgen." Colocó el cinturon sobre la mesa, y se movió determinada hacia Rachel, dando pasos largos. "Hace sólo dos días atrás afirmaste que todavía eras una doncella y que nunca habías estado con nadie. O te acostaste con alguien desde entonces, o estás mintiendo. Pretendo descubrir cual de las dos es la verdad."

Un resequedad repentina tomó su garganta mientras Quinn venía hacia ella. Si la tomara ahora, tan enojada como estaba, la desgarraría cruelmente. "Sería una violación."

"Si lo consideras así." Sus ojos estaban feroces de furia, extendió su mano y la empujó hacia la cama, haciendola caer.

"No!" Exclamó, un instante antes de que su boca se aplastara sobre la de ella, ahogando sus palabras de protesta. Ella forcejeó sin ningún provecho, su lengua entró en su boca, callándola, quitándole la respiración. Ella trato de gritar, pero Quinn no le prestó atención a sus protestas. Sus brazos se cerraron firmemente alrededor de su cuerpo impidiéndole moverse, sus muslos se apretaron contra los de ella. No la golpearía, o torturaría, si no opusiese mucha resistencia.

La maldita verdad era que no deseaba tomarla con violencia. Aunque quería castigarla. La quería jadeando de placer. Quería saciar ese deseo feroz que tenía por ella, satisfacer su necesidad de hundirse en su interior caliente, y tal vez finalmente apagar ese ardor que ella despertaba. Dios!, cómo la deseaba! La rabia y la excitación la hacían hervir la sangre.

Incapaz de escapar, Rachel se abrió indefensa a la invasión. Trató de recordar las innumerables razones por las cuales debía resistirse, trató de recordar las imágenes de su vergonzosa rendición de esa mañana, y sin embargo la razón pareció desaparecer. Un calor extraño comenzó a crecer en las profundidades de su cuerpo, acelerando pulso, dejándola débil y mareada. Rachel se encontró aferrada a Quinn, rindiéndose a sus besos ardientes, aunque el horror acechaba en los los bordes de su consciencia. Tendría que luchar contra sí misma tanto como contra Quinn. Sintió como si se estuviese ahogando en su posesión... Oyó a Quinn dar un gruñido, y ella casi gritó cuando interrumpió su beso caliente. Sus rodillas hubieran cedido si las manos de Quinn no estuvieran apretando sus nalgas, pero ella se mantuvo de mientras su boca se movía caliente sobre su garganta. Impotentemente Racehl gimió, aferrándose a sus hombros. "Quinn... "

Quinn se congeló. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, desesperadamente luchando por mantener el control, para recobrar su sanidad mental. Llego tan lejos sin tenía intención de tocarla? Su miembro estaba duro y pulsante debajo de su túnica, su cuerpo reclamando una necesidad prohibida. Se había olvidado que esa chica mentirosa era su enemiga. Esto era precisamente lo que ella necesitaba, que consumara el matrimonio.

"No, Que Dios sea mi testigo, no me ganarás, no eres mas que una zorra que se vende al mejor postor, tal y como tu padre quizo alguna vez... pero por lo que veo la mercancia resulto usada" No permitiría que ella usase sus encantos viles para ganar misericordia. Se quedó mirándola fijamente, respirando jadeantemente mientras luchaba contra el impulso de tomarla nuevamente en sus brazos. En esa

batalla de voluntades, había perdido esa escaramuza. Su amenaza de violencia física no había sido suficiente como para asustarla. "Pagarás por tu traición, muchacha. Haré que tu vida sea miserable! De aquí en adelante todas las tareas mas pesadas del castillo serán tuyas. Si pensabas que servirme como mi paje era humillante, encontrarás tus nuevos deberes tres veces mas degradantes."

Ya sin creer en su propia disciplina y control, Quinn la soltó y se forzó a dar un paso atrás. "Te dejaré sin tocar tal como te encontré. Si valoras tu vida, te mantendrás fuera de mi vista hasta que la anulación sea concedida y yo me libre de ti para siempre." Quinn se dio vuelta y salió de la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada con un golpe.

Rachel llevó una mano a sus labios hinchados, sus pensamientos era una masa de confusión. Ella no quería que se fuera. Quería que se hubiese quedado con ella. Había deseado su contacto, su posesión, hubiera querido que la hubiese tomado. Cómo era posible? Quinn era su enemiga. Sin embargo se había derretido inmediatamente con su contacto. Sus besos feroces le habían convertido la sangre en fuego. Lo que mas la asustaba era como podía manejar su cuerpo a voluntad.

Nota: Me encanto el comentario, eso es lo que busco, que den su opinion sincera, que debatan sobre la lectura, la personalidad de los personajes; no si los pronnombres son correctos o si es un libro... esto no es un cuento de adas confirmo con ud.!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Quinn tenía una revuelta en frente. Comenzó tan sutilmente que al principio no lo noto, pero cuando los accidentes frecuentes e inexplicables incidentes de subversión ocurrían en diferentes lugares de la fortaleza, se dio cuenta que la gente del castillo de Claredon estaba emprendiendo una batalla silenciosa en su contra, en defensa de lady Rachel.

El primer incidente sucedió dos días después de que Quinn le designara a Rachel las tareas más duras del castillo. Los platos de la comida del mediodía estaban excesivamente salados y por lo tanto estaban incomibles, el vino estaba agrio, hasta el puto de poder estar envenenado. Quinn escupió y gritó para que trajeran al cocinero del castillo.

El hombre gordo vino de las cocinas, hizo una charada de humildad y expresó sus falsas disculpas. Sin creerle, Quinn sugirió directamente que la antigua lady de Claredon podía haber estado involucrada en un intento para envenenarla, la acusación fue negada vehementemente. Incapaz de probar lo contrario, Quinn reprimió el impulso de golpear al idiota, pero como castigarlo, lo forzó a beber la botella de vino, obteniendo una oscura satisfacción cuando el hombre salió corriendo a la letrina para vaciar los contenidos de su estómago.

Su satisfacción se desvaneció esa tarde cuando descubrió que las cintas de cuero de una docena de sillas de montar habían sido cortadas, no completamente, pero lo suficiente para evitar ser detectado a simple vista y para causar que alguien se lastimara si la usaba. Gruñendo su contrariedad, Quinn hizo traer a todos los mozos de los establos para cuestionarlos, pero ninguno admitió haber cometido la acción.

Los incidentes continuaron durante la siguiente semana, ninguno de ellos fatales, pero todos altamente irritantes, lo que producía un desafío directo a su autoridad. El jabón que olía mal, encontró sus víctimas en las barracas de la guarnición, el mal olor perduró en el salón por dos días. Luego una epidemia de urticaria entre sus hombres, causado por la presencia de piojos en las mantas de dormir.

La túnica favorita de Quinn fue rasgada al ser lavada y no podía ser enmendada. Y cuando Lord Quinn se ausentó una noche, al visitar otra de las propiedades de Claredon, alguien se infiltró en los corrales y liberó a los halcones de sus jaulas. La pequeña rebelión estimuló la furia de Quinn, inflamando la herida abierta dentro de ella, después de haber vivido una vida de ser repudiada por su propio padre y gente.

Para su frustración, nunca podía descubrir a los culpables. Los criados del castillo, trabajaban del modo usual, y tenían excusas preparadas para "accidentes", mas sus miradas hostiles, decían claramente que estaban en su contra. Quinn culpaba directamente a Rachel. No tenía ninguna prueba, sin embargo sentía que ella incentivaba a su pueblo a la insurrección y a los actos de malicia. Quinn casi diariamente encontraba un nuevo problema que despertaba su enojo. Y si alguna vez lamentaba el método de castigar a Rachel, o sentía la más ligera compasión por su situación, la reprimía impiadosamente. No permitiría que la hiciera quedar como una tonta.

En verdad, Rachel no era completamente inocente de las acusaciones, aunque al principio ella estaba demasiado cansada por las tareas pesadas impuestas por Quinn, como para contribuir a la rebelión: trabajaba en el huerto, limpiando las cenizas de la gran chimenea de las cocinas, cocinando los panes en los hornos, o revolviendo la ropa que se hervía en las calderas... eran las tareas menos agradables de un castillo. Y Quinn había designado dos guardias para controlar cada uno de sus movimientos y para impedir que su gente viniera en su ayuda y ejecutar esas tareas pesadas por ella como inicialmente habían intentado hacer.

Cuando Rachel se enteró de los primeros dos episodios de desafío, quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. No pudo evitar sentirse complacida porque los criados de Claredon permanecían leales a ella, sin embargo se sintió horrorizada al contemplar la venganza de Quinn hacia los criados por ayudarla. No deseaba ver a nadie más castigado por su causa. Sin embargo no temía verdaderamente que Quinn se vengaría con su gente de su intento desesperado de establecerse como su esposa. Había visto su clemencia, había visto actuar con moderación para con su gente, así que a menos que fuesen atrapados cometiendo un sabotaje, no los castigaría injustamente. Entonces ella comenzó suavemente a incentivar sus pequeños actos de subversión, recordándose a sí misma que Quinn no le había dado ninguna otra opción más que desafiarla. Y en verdad, una parte de ella se sentía recompensada al observar la frustración e impotencia de Quinn, la cual era menor comparado con las suyas propias. Había mantenido su promesa de hacer su vida miserable. Cada noche cuando Rachel finalmente subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación, se arrastraba cansadamente a su cama, sus músculos gimiendo de dolor porque no estaban acostumbrados a tanto trabajo. La precariedad de su posición en el castillo era más difícil de sobrellevar que su cansancio físico.

Los guardias la vigilaban en todo momento, como si ella fuese una criminal, sin perderla de vista un solo instante debido a que Quinn había amenazado sus vidas se fallaban en su deber. No le era permitido hablar con su gente y andaba vestida como una esclava. Quinn había confiscado todos sus vestidos más finos, obligándola a vestir las túnicas de lana más toscas que le irritaban su piel. Una de sus mejores túnicas había sido dada a Tina, quien sentía gran placer en verse tan favorecida por Lord Quinn. Que Tina compartía la cama de Quinn, era algo asumido aunque nadie había visto que ella pasara una noche en su solar. En las comidas, Tina se sentaba al lado de Quinn en la mesa principal, ocupando el lugar de honor: la silla que le correspondía a la lady del castillo. Aún vestida con túnicas fina, Tina parecía una prostituta, y le dolía a Rachel ver que a veces Quinn le ofrecía a la muchacha una de sus raras y radiantes sonrisas, aunque ni bajo tortura ella hubiese admitido eso.

Estaba determinada a tolerar su posición servil con dignidad. Quinn no la derrotaría. No la quebraría. Ella podría doblarse como un junco pero permanecería de pie después de que la tormenta pasara. Pensando que era lo más sabio, ella se esforzó por permanecer fuera de su camino. Cuando ella tenía la desgracia de atraer su atención, su máscara de frialdad helada le decía claramente que su furia hacia ella no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Los peores momentos ocurrían cuando le era permitido retirarse a su aposento cada noche, porque tenía que cruzar el salón acompañada por sus guardias para alcanzar la escalera que estaba detrás de la tarima. Quinn le lanzaba una mirada fija y penetrante, su cara era rígida, sin embargo ella podía sentir los ojos verdes dorado siguiendo cada paso de su caminata, podía sentir su corazón acelerarse bajo su escrutinio. Siempre era un alivio alcanzar su habitación, su único lugar de refugio, aunque frecuentemente el eco de la risa chillona de Tina la seguía hasta allá.

En una noche en particular, cuando el sonido de la risa de la criada le pareció especialmente grosera y provocativa, Rachel se sintió gratificada al saber que Quinn compartía su opinión. Abajo en el salón, Tina se mojaba los labios y lanzaba su cabeza hacia atrás seductoramente. "Ella siempre se creyó más de lo que era," la criada dijo, refiriéndose a Rachel.

Quinn lanzó a la muchacha una mirada de disgusto. "Te olvidas, que no es tu posición criticar a tu antigua ama."

Ella miró asombrada por la respuesta. "Lord Quinn, perdóname," Tina murmuró. "No quise causar ofensa." Inclinándose cerca para rozar su brazo, presionó sus pechos abundantes con una sugestión erótica. "Se dice que la antigua lady de Claredon evita las tareas que le asignaste en cada oportunidad."

El ceño fruncido de Quinn se profundizó mientras rodeaba con un abrazo posesivo a Tina. "No deseo escuchar los chismes del castillo."

Aparentemente no muy convencida de eso, Tina lanzó otra risa estridente "No son chismes, Lord Quinn. Yo podría contarte cosas que he visto de Lady Rachel... ella no es tan pura como aparenta. En el pasado ella frecuentemente dejaba el castillo sin más compañía que la de Sir Finn Hudson..."

Las palabras maliciosas de la criada pegaron a Quinn como si hubiera recibido un golpe en su estómago, despertando recuerdos de traición y enviando sus pensamientos al pasado. En su mente, no vio a Rachel, sino a su madre, quien nunca había conocido, escapándose del castillo para encontrarse con su amante campesino, para mantener una relación adúltera. Con vívida intensidad recordó el dolor que su traición le había causado a su vida. Reaccionando ciegamente, Quinn golpeó su puño en la mesa. "Basta!"

La orden de silenció, calmo la risa grosera de Tina. Apenas viéndola, Quinn lanzó una mirada a la criada. "Te puedes retirar. Ya no requiero de tu presencia esta noche. Y en el futuro, te sugiero, refrenarte de discutir los temas que no son de tu interés."

Alarmada por el brillo en los ojos Quinn, Tina se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa e hizo una reverencia temblorosa. Cuando ella se retiró, Quinn se sentó y jugueteó con su daga, clavándola en los restos de la carne. A su lado, Sam observó con un ceño fruncido apenas escondido. Ellos estaban solos, pues la mayoría estaban jugando a los dados cerca de la gran chimenea, mientras los sirvientes limpiaban las mesas "La muchacha sin duda conoce intimidades," Sam comentó cautamente, "pero miente cuando sugiere que su antigua ama falta a sus deberes."

Quinn estuvo de acuerdo. Los relatos que había obtenido respecto de las tareas de Rachel sugerían que había obedecido cada una de sus órdenes sin quejarse. Y para su conocimiento, no había repetido su afirmación ultrajante de ser su esposa. No tenía ningún motivo para aumentar el castigo, lo cual sólo había servido para aumentar su furia.

La sospecha que Tina había despertado en su mente, la hizo pensar. La criada había dicho la verdad? lady Rachel se escapaba frecuentemente del castillo, en compañía de ese? "La sirvienta se está poniendo muy atrevida, me parece a mí," Sam murmuró, "desde que le concediste la posibilidad de abandonar sus deberes. Ella se considera tu favorita, pero me preguntó por qué le permitís tal vanidad."

Quinn asintió ausentemente. Desde un principio había lamentado su impulso precipitado que lo había conducido a elevar a Tina al lugar de la Lady, pero se rehusaba tercamente a revocar su orden. Había actuado irracionalmente, movida por la rabia causada de la mentira de la sábana, pero no podía retroceder ahora, si tenía la esperanza de ganarse el respeto de las personas de Claredon. En ese caso particularmente, era imperativo probar que estaba determinada a mantener lo que había dicho, y que su ira no debía ser tomada con seriedad. Dentro de un corto plazo de tiempo tendría que considerar cómo hacer una retirada táctica de su orden. El rey Henry sin duda pondría objeciones el hecho que una de sus nobles, aún la hija de un traidor, fuese forzada a servir como una esclava.

Era claro que Tina se estaba volviendo muy atrevida, Quinn admitió. Incluso Sam estaba asombrado de enterarse que no se había aprovechado del deseo obvio de Tina de compartir de su cama. Pero esa criada grosera, no despertaba su lujuria. Se había cansado de su compañía en un solo día. Frecuentemente se encontraba recordando a esa noble enfurecedora y desafiante que alguna vez había sido su prometida. Ninguna campesina, sin importar su apariencia física, podía compararse con Rachel. Su elegancia, su gracia, su olor, y hasta su lengua afilada, le fascinaban. Era absurdo. Y por Dios que había intentado. Pero no podía sacarla de su mente... o de su cuerpo. Cada vez que la veía, sentía que su libido se agitaba. Con Solamente mirarla despertaba su hambre por ella. Y sus instintos se hacian mas consciente. Ella poseía una sensualidad fresca, que calentaba su sangre. Los demas sin duda también se sentían así. Especialmente ese muchacho de cabello café como el de ella, llamado Pukerman que la seguía como un perro hambriento. Aún ahora aquel, le estaba clavando la mirada desde el otro extremo del salón. El era uno de sus amantes? O solomante seria Sir Finn? Al lado del joven estaba sentado el sacerdote y el administrador de Claredon, lo que le recordó a Quinn de otro incidente que la había enojado.

"Sabía," comento, "que el maldito administrador intentó atribuirme una docena de sus propios errores de cálculo esta mañana?"

"Sin duda pensó que no revisabas," Sam dijo comprensivamente. "Deberías designar tu propio administrador, Lord Quinn."

Quinn asintió y bebió su vino, que por suerte no estaba agrio. Podía calcular y leer lo suficientemente bien como para darse cuenta cuando alguien la quería engañar. "Todas las personas de aquí piensan que soy estúpida?"

No respondieron inmediatamente, Sam tomó un guitarra y comenzó a tocar unas notas. El caballero era un músico decente, y poseía una voz melodiosa. "Ellos piensan que estás maltratando a su lady," dijo finalmente.

"Maltratar?" La expresión de Quinn se oscureció cuando murmuró, "No la maltraté ni la mitad de lo que debería haber hecho. Y ella es afortunada de que no la haya encadenado por su traición."

"Todos sufrimos la traición de una mujer tarde o temprano. Almenos lady Rachel sintió que tenía alguna base como para afirmar que era tu esposa."

Quinn estrechó su mirada peligrosamente. "Estás defendiéndola?"

"No, Lord Quinn," Sam afirmó. "Pero me temo que no estás ganando la batalla. Tal vez sería mas sabio cambiar tu estrategia."

"No me hables en favor de ella," Quinn replicó.

"No lo digo por el interés de ella Lord Quinn, sino en el tuyo propio. Sabes que yo sólo sirvo a sus intereses. Lady Rachel despierta un apoyo inusual entre su gente, y allí está su fuerza"

"Lady? Te dije que no la llames así."

Sam se encogió de hombros. "Me temo que el título de Lady no es algo que le puedas quitar solamente por decreto."

Quinn miró su vino, consciente de que su súbdito tenía razón. La mujer que había degradado ilegalmente a la condición de esclava era dama noble. A pesar de los harapos que ella vestía ahora, su sangre y su alcurnia eran evidentes. Rachel se movía como una reina... orgullosa, indomable, bella. Con todas las amenazas y exhibiciones de poder, no había sido capaz de atemorizarla. Sin duda la había herido mas a ella, al verse forzada a usar esos métodos, yendo en contra de sus códigos. Pero Rachel merecía un castigo por sus crímenes. Si sentía remordimientos por ver trabajar a Rachel como una esclava, los intentaba reprimir. Siempre había mantenido un control feroz sobre sí misma, uno que no permitía ninguna emoción, nada de blandura. Quinn tenia una disciplina, con la habilidad de ejercer una restricción sobre sus pasiones.

El problema con Rachel era que probaba sus propios límites. Mas de una vez había tenido que refrenarse de ceder a sus impulsos protectores y cancelar la ejecución estricta de su sentencia. Dos veces en los cuatro días desde su declaración pública, se había visto asaltada por sentimientos de ternura. El esfuerzo por reprimir su atracción por ella era aun menos exitoso, Quinn admitió. Frecuentemente se encontraba escuchando los pasos suaves de Rachel, o el aroma en el aire de su perfume, o buscándola entre la multitud en el salón durante las comidas.

Disgustaba y enfurecía, su deseo estúpido de estar con ella. Increíblemente, había disfrutado teniéndola a su lado durante la pocas noches en las que la había forzado a compartir su cama. Tal vez se había equivocado al sacarla de su propia habitación, pero sabía que no podía estar cerca de Rachel y mantener su lujuria bajo control. "Qué me recomiendas?" preguntó su Sam. "La dama debe aprender que está sujeta a mi voluntad. No tengo ninguna prueba, pero sé que ella ha estado incitado a sus sirvientes a la rebelión."

"Yo no estoy tan seguro de que ella sea la culpable aunque es innegable que ella es la causa de la rebelión. Sospecho que el asalto se basa en la injusticia que se comete contra ella. Sin duda ellos consideran que ella ha sido privada ilegalmente de sus derechos, que han sido negados su posición en el castillo y su lugar como esposa. Tal vez tu castigo es demasiado visible, Quinn. No podrías idear un castigo mas... privado? Uno que no la exhiba como una mártir?"

Justo en ese momento, la enorme puerta del salón se abrió por dos centinelas. Se acercaron por los corredores entre las mesas. "Lord Quinn," un hombre dijo urgentemente. "Me temo que tengo malas noticias. Ocurrió otro hecho de destrucción intencional."

Quinn lanzó a Sam una mirada antes de preguntar, "Qué es esta vez?"

"La armería... Pero tal vez usted deba ver personalmente."

Con una furia silenciosa, Lord Quinn y su súbdito acompañaron a los centinelas afuera hacia la armería, cuya puerta ahora estaba abierta. En el recinto se almacenaban armas y armaduras usados por el ejército. Con la luz de una antorcha, podía ver una substancia gruesa y brillante cubriendo casi toda la superficie. Con un dedo, Quinn tocó la substancia pegajosa. "Miel! Dios!... "

Alguien había derramado miel sobre las cotas de malla, los cascos metálicos, las espadas, las lanzas y los escudos. Se necesitaría que

cada escudero y cada criado de la guarnición trabajase por largas horas, limpiando y frotando el metal con arena y vinagre para quitar la substancia pegajosa.

"Hablaste de injusticia?" Quinn le preguntó a Sam en un tono peligroso, antes de darse vuelta y abandonar el recinto. Fue directamente al piso superior de la torre, a la habitación de Rachel. Los

guardias estaban delante de su puerta observaron con atención cuando vieron a Lord Quinn sacando una llave. Abriendo la puerta de un golpe, Quinn entró y golpeó la puerta detrás de ella.

Había sorprendido a Rachel en el acto de prepararse para ir a la cama. Quinn lanzó una mirada a su trasero y a las largas delgadas piernas; mientras Rachel lanzó un quejido y agarró la primera cosa que tenía a mano, una túnica de lana. Rachel se dio vuelta para enfrentar, apretando la prenda contra su pecho en un intento de cubrir su desnudez.

"Lord Quinn... qué quieres?" ella exigió obviamente irritada.

Sus ojos verdoso, resplandecieron con furia, y luego se oscurecieron con alguna otra emoción mientras la miraban fijamente. "Deseaba hablar contigo."

"He estado lavando mugre todo el día. Me puedes permitir un momento de privacidad? Me gustaría poder vestirme."

"No..."

Los ojos de Rachel se agrandaron. "No.?"

"Un esclavo no tiene necesidad de privacidad."

Su provocación hizo que Rachel endureciera su posicion. "Yo no soy una esclava, Lord Quinn, como he dicho antes. Soy tu esposa."

La ofensa apareció abruptamente en los ojos verdosos de Quinn. "Eres mi posesión, nada mas. Yo nunca reconocería como esposa a una mercenaria mentirosa. Nunca lucrarás con mi riqueza y mi posición."

"No me importa tu riqueza o tu posición," replicó.

Quinn la miró fijamente, la furia y la admiración luchando dentro de sí. La furia ganó. "Mas mentiras?" Cuando ella se paró con altanería, Quinn apretó sus dientes. "No importa. El matrimonio pronto será anulado. Ya envié una petición a Roma con un soborno abultado, para encontrar una solución rápida. Pero yo no vine a discutir eso. Quiero disputar los "accidentes" y los actos destrucción han estado sufriendo la fortaleza. Quiero que los hagas detener de una vez."

"Por qué has venido a mí, Lord Quinn? Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso. Yo hice precisamente lo que exigiste."

"Yo considero que eres la responsable de estos episodios de sabotaje."

Las cejas de Rachel se levantaron. "Cómo? Yo ya no manejo esta casa. Y no puedo ser responsabilizada si las cosas salen mal. Eres Lord ahora, como me lo has repetido numerosas veces."

"Y tu despiertas la compasión de tu gente para que se pongan en contra de mí, no lo niegues!"

"No intentaré convencerte de lo contrario, Lord Quinn. No me creerías."

"No, no lo haría." Su mirada fría se detuvo en ella.

"Será tu tarea limpiar las armaduras y las armas que tus cómplices buscaban arruinar. Y le hablarás a tu gente una vez que mas para exigirque cesen con su sabotaje."

"O qué sucederá, Lord Quinn?"

Su calma era enfurecedora. Quinn apretó sus puños para reprimir el impulso de sacudirla. "Sucede acaso que mi generosidad te confunde y te hace creer que mi paciencia es infinita, te lo advierto, estás llegando al final de mi tolerancia. Un incidente mas de subversión y castigaré a todos ellos, sin considerar si es justo o no! Los oficiales del castillo serán arrojados al calabozo. A los hombres libres, los exiliaré para que se mueran de hambre. Los sirvientes serán enviados a los campos, donde serán usados para empujar los arados en lugar de los bueyes. Los culpables sufrirán junto con los inocentes."

Rachel considero su amenaza "Les hablaré, Lord Quinn. Pero no puedo prometer éxito en esto. Las personas de Claredon no son ovejas que ofrezcan ciegamente su lealtad. La lealtad debe ser ganada." Sonrió. "Y emprender una guerra contra mí no es la manera de obtenerla. Sin duda te aceptarían mas rápidamente si permitieses que yo maneje el castillo nuevamente."

Las cejas de Quinn se arquearon. "Dios! Piensas que soy tan estúpida como para confiarte semejante autoridad?"

"Pienso que serías una tonta si no confiaras en mí."

Quinn lanzó una mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron en una batalla silenciosa de voluntades. Lentamente, sin hablar, se movió hacia ella, cerrando la distancia, hasta que estuvo directamente frente a ella, su cercanía era intima.

Rachel levantó su mentón, encontrando desafiantemente su mirada. Se negaba a atemorizarse delante de Quinn, aunque su corazón comenzó a martillear pesadamente. La orden que siguió la asombró completamente.

"Quiero verte sin tu ropa. Quítatela."

"Qué?" Rachel lo miró con incredulidad, su compostura se derrumbaba

Repentinamente.

"Eres sorda, querida? Te dije lo que deseo ver. Quítate la ropa."

Como ella permanecía en su lugar, Quinn sonrió provocativamente. "Una esclava no tiene necesidad de modestia". La mirada de Quinn la recorrió atrevidamente "Dudo mucho que poseas encantos que no haya visto antes. A menos que seas como yo, y ya he visto un gran número de mujeres desnudas... incluyéndote."

"Entonces por qué quieres verme otra vez?" Rachel exigió.

"Porque es mi deseo." Quinn quería probar su poder sobre ella, Rachel se dio cuenta apretando los dientes. Y había poco que ella pudiera hacer para impedírselo. Con terca determinación, ella levantó su mentón, fingiendo indiferencia. No dejaría ver su mortificación.

Orgullosa, Rachel hizo lo que le fue pedido y dejó caer la túnica. Sintió la mirada caliente de Quinn evaluando su cuerpo, midiendo, tocándola íntimamente. Moviéndose lentamente sobre cada centímetro de ella, la estudiaba a como un esclavo.

Quinn contuvo la respiración ante la imagen de Rachel desnuda y vulnerable, dejando que su mirada acariciara los montes elevados de sus pechos... la cintura estrecha y las caderas... demorándose entre sus muslos... sus piernas delgadas y largas a pesar de su estatura... Sabía que debía salir inmediatamente, antes que su control se perdiese irrevocablemente, pero no podía dar un paso. Miró a la mujer delante, absorbiendo cada curva y cada detalle de su cuerpo exquisito. Era una mujer ya hecha, sus pechos coronados por pezones delicados de color rosa y sus caderas deliciosamente redondeadas. Su propio cuerpo se tensó con hambre. Quería tocar su oliva, succionar esos pezones para probar su aroma. Ansiaba tenerla desnuda debajo, sentir el calor de su vaina envolviéndola mientras la montaba, sus piernas sujetas alrededor de su cintura mientras jadeaba su pasión... Dándose cuenta hacia donde sus impulsos estaban conduciendo, Quinn maldijo silenciosamente. Enojada porque esa muchacha mentirosa podía hacerla desearla tan poderosamente.

Rachel tembló mientras el silencio tenso se prolongaba. La mirada de Quinn era ardiente y ahora parecía quemarla. "Lord Quinn?..." dijo avergonzada por la debilidad en su voz.

La voz de Quinn, cuando respondió, fue baja, ronca e intensa. "Tu cuerpo es agradable para mirar. Me pregunto por qué no lo usas para ganarte mi favor."

Rachel se puso rígida ante su implicación insultante de sus palabras, y

abruptamente se cubrió con la túnica de lana. "No soy una prostituta, sólo soy su esclava."

"No?"

Ella se preparó para un ataque, Quinn extendió su mano y la deslizó por debajo de la túnica arrugada que ella sostenía, su palma tocó deliberadamente su pezón. Sus pechos se hincharon dolorosamente bajo ese contacto. Ella jadeó y dio un paso hacia atrás, aunque no tenía a donde correr. Sus trasero chocaron contra la mesa madera que contenía la pila con agua.

Quinn sonrió maliciosamente. Con pulgar y el dedo índice, capturó su pezón izquierdo. El shock resultante hizo que Rachel sintiera que sus rodillas se debilitaran, pero apretó los dientes, rehusándose rendirse. "Recuerdas el placer que te di cuando acaricié tus pezones?" Quinn preguntó.

"No..."

Su negativa fue completamente ignorada. Estaba sobre ella, acorralándola con su cuerpo, y arrebatando la túnica de su tembloroso agarre."Recuerdas como lamí la piel húmeda entre sus muslos?"

Sosteniendo su mirada, deslizó un dedo entre sus pechos, hacia abajo, hacia su cintura. "Podría mostrarte ese placer otra vez, querida..."

Incapaz de soportar el brillo provocador de sus ojos, la sensualidad en su expresión, Rachel desvió la cara. Pero no podía moverse. Ella permaneció de pie impotentemente mientras Quinn metía sus dedos a través su femineidad. Su cuerpo se puso rígido bajo sus hábiles caricias, sus mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente. Pero no podía resistirse.

Su mano vagaba entre los muslos de Rachel, acarició su sexo, su dedo juganba provocativamente. "Te resulta excitante ?" El jadeo de Rachel se convirtió en un gemido y un espasmo de deseo le recorrió el cuerpo. Sus caderas se arquearon instintivamente, sus muslos temblorosos se abrieron. "Creo que si." Quinn se rió suavemente. "Ganaría una batalla decisiva," dijo neutralmente. "Si te tomara aquí mismo y te hiciera rogarme..."

"Lo harías...?" Temblando, Rachel levanto su mirada. Quinn vaciló. Ahora vio el triunfo en los ojos cafés de Rachel y se congeló. Ella se aprovecharía la situación... Su risa se hizo áspera. "Ah, no, esclava. No ganarás tan fácilmente nuestro matrimonio nunca será consumado. Antes que disfrutarte yo misma, te daría a uno de mis súbditos."

Era una amenaza vacía, en verdad. Rompería su código y mataria, no sin antes encerrarla en un calabozo, nunca dejaria que otro la poseyera. Rachel le pertenecia. Nunca permitiría que la tocaran.

Su mano se apartó, su boca se apretó mientras daba un paso atrás,

necesitando poner distancia. Sus ojos se encontraron mudamente. "Yo ganaré," repitió con una suavidad abominable, antes de darse vuelta

abruptamente y dejar la habitación.

Queriendo gritar su ultraje, Rachel clavó las uñas en la túnica que todavía apretaba contra su pecho. Su corazón latiendo ferozmente, su respiración muy acelerada. Agitada y mareada, ella cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración estremeciéndose. Sólo ahora, después que se hubiera ido, era consciente de cuanto había querido que Quinn se quedara. Sólo ahora ella podía pensar claramente y poner en palabras la idea vaga que se le había ocurrido mientras recibía sus caricias: de algún modo tenía que usar la lujuria para su ventaja. Ella no era una seductora, pero de algún modo tenía que aprender a controlar a Quinn. Pues si pudiera ser persuadida para que se acostara con ella, fortalecería la afirmación de ser su esposa.

Recordando el calor intenso que había visto en sus ojos verde dorado momentos antes, Rachel se retó a sí misma por ser una tonta. Había estado tan cerca de la victoria sin darse cuenta y como una estúpida ella había recordado su conflicto al desafiarla abiertamente. Si sólo hubiese refrenado su lengua, Quinn ahora podría estar tomando su virginidad y podría estar derramando su similla dentro de ella.

Desafiarla no era la manera de ganarse su consideración o consumar el matrimonio. Debería haber fingido docilidad aunque no hubiese podido mostrar la gracia y la ecuanimidad que su madre siempre le había aconsejado. Arrojando la túnica de lana al piso, Rachel observó la puerta madera con sus pesadas barras de hierro. "Yo no cantaría victoria todavía, Lord Quinn," ella murmuró. "No eres tan despiadada como tu fama sugiere, ni tan invencible como te crees."


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

Cómo conseguir doblar la voluntad de Quinn? Especialmente cuando parece ser tan fría e indiferente? Supuso que aparentando obediencia y cumpliendo con las exiges impuestas; había pedido una y otra vez a los sirvientes de Claredon, a los hombres libres y a los oficiales del castillo para que desistiesen de su sabotaje y para que sirviesen obedientemente. Le causaba mucho orgullo el apoyo leal de su gente, pero no deseaba verlos humillados. Ni deseaba ver a Lord Quinn cumplir su amenaza de castigar tanto a inocentes como a culpables. Hasta ese momento había tratado a los transgresores con justicia, debía admitir. Tampoco la había lastimado. La pelea era personal, y no sería solucionada rápidamente.

La rebelión del castillo en nada la ayudaba. Más bien le jugaba en contra. Si querían apoyarla, entonces deberían obedecer y aceptar la autoridad de Quinn. De ese modo habría un buen gobierno en Claredon.

Esta última afirmación de Rachel sorprendió a Quinn, despertando sus sospechas. Que la antigua ama de Claredon elogiase su gobierno la hizo preguntarse si ahora estaba ejecutando algún nuevo plan. Una vez que los incidentes de subversión cesaron, el camino estaba libre para que Quinn asumiera los deberes de un Lord. Comenzó a juzgar casos en el gran salón cada mañana, y a conceder entrevistas. A Rachel se le había asignado un nuevo trabajo en el salón de modo que pudiese vigilarla de más cerca mientras ella se ocupaba de limpiar las armaduras.

Rachel no podía imaginar a Quinn sintiendo interés por los casos de los campesinos. Incluso su padre había dejado tales asuntos en manos de su administrador y su consejero. Pero Quinn escuchaba atentamente los casos de los sirvientes y de hombres libres de Claredon, y aunque Rachel era reticente a admitir, frecuentemente quedaba impresionada con sus veredictos.

Cuando un campesino había matado intencionalmente el rumiante de otro, Quinn lo sentenció a tirar del arado él mismo. Todos salían satisfechos con los veredictos del nuevo Lord.

"De aquí en adelante, serás conocida como Lord de la justicia, Quinn" Sam declaró, riendo.

Desde su posición en el salón, Rachel vio el buen humor que brilló en los ojos de Quinn ante ese comentario. Le llamaba la atención que tolerase las bromas de su súbdito, aunque era claro que sentía un afecto especial por Sam. Y era obvio que disfrutaba su papel de juez.

El juicio que más sorprendió a Rachel fue aquel en el que Quinn ayudó a dos jóvenes amantes. Ellos buscaban el permiso del Lord para casarse por encima de las objeciones de sus padres, quienes habían arreglado matrimonios para sus hijos con personas propietarias de tierras, un premio de altísimo valor.

Cuando los jóvenes confesaron su amor mutuo y declararon su voluntad de vivir en la pobreza, Quinn permitió no sólo que se casaran, sino que les dio una cabaña y una vaca para comenzar su vida juntos.

La alegría era tan evidente en sus rostros radiantes y su gratitud tan obvia en la manera en que cayeron de rodillas y juraron lealtad a Lord Quinn. Sam pareció no ver nada extraño en el veredicto, pero Rachel miró a Quinn con incredulidad.

Por un momento, captó su mirada a través del salón, y el modo en que su expresión se oscureció ante la imagen de Rachel, le hizo comprender que Quinn recordaba su propio compromiso quebrado. Entonces, para su desánimo, su boca se curvó en una sonrisa lenta. Era un desafío silencioso, un reconocimiento privado de la batalla que se desarrollaba y de su determinación para ganar.

Rachel reprimió el impulso de sacudir cabeza en una muestra temeraria de desafío. Pensando que no era prudente atraer más la atención de Quinn, ella logró controlarse. Pero en la siguiente oportunidad, cuando le sirvió la comida del mediodía, abandonó su pretensión de sometimiento y la interrogó sobre su decisión. "Confieso que me sorprendiste, mi Lord Quinn," dijo en voz baja para no ser escuchada por sus vasallos, "Que apruebe una causa de amor verdadero."

Quinn dio una mirada cautelosa a su comentario. "No vi ninguna razón, para forzar un matrimonio, donde sólo se complacerá a los deseos mercenarios de sus padres."

"Tu compasión es notable." Rachel no pudo resistir agregar mordazmente, "Todo el mundo cree que tu alma es de hierro."

Quinn sintió la rabia de su comentario, y sólo respondió con una sonrisa burlona. "Estás confundida. Yo no tengo alma."

Tal vez era así, Rachel reflexionó pensativamente. Sin embargo había visto brotes espontáneos y breves de bondad, acciones que sugerían que Quinn era más vulnerable de lo que reconocería.

Quinn se sintió incómodo con la conversación y desvió su mirada. Su condición muchas veces la espantaba, pues varias veces escucho decir a los vasallos y clérigos de su padre, que en su cuerpo efectivamente no asentaba un alma.

Una oleada de inquietud la invadió rápidamente al fijarse en las manos de Rachel. Olvidándose de la respuesta que había estado a punto de dar, Quinn extendió su mano y tomó delicadamente las de ella, al verlas llenas de ampolla "Dios!, cómo te hiciste esto?" preguntó, aunque temía saber la respuesta.

"Limpiando armaduras, Lord Quinn. Frotar cotas de malla con arena y vinagre no tiene un efecto muy saludable y suave en mis manos."

"Por qué no dijiste nada?" exigió, su tono se tornó brusco, por la rabia de su propia negligencia.

"No pensé que te importaría oír mi opinión, Lord Quinn," respondió secamente, incapaz de refrenarse. "Habría hecho alguna deferencia?"

Ignorando su sarcasmo, Quinn frunció el ceño mientras sus pulgares rozaban la carne ampollada, cuidando de no tocar las áreas más sensibles. Contra su voluntad, sintió admiración por su fortaleza de espíritu. Rachel no se había quejado ni una sola de las tareas que le había asignado. "He visto heridas de batallas tan severas como estas."

"Pero pensé que deseabas verme sufrir," Rachel le recordó.

"No deseaba verte herida," respondió, vagamente consciente de las inconsistencias en su lógica. "No tienes una poción que puedas aplicar en tus manos?"

"Sí." Quinn acariciaba su palma casi ausentemente, despertando un desconcierto en Rachel. "Entonces hazla." soltó su mano, pero sus facciones permanecieron perturbadas. Si Rachel no fuese tan desconfiada realmente hubiera pensado que Quinn estaba preocupada por su bienestar.

"Y puedes dejarle la tarea de las armaduras a mis escuderos." Quinn vaciló. "Tu trabajo deja mucho que desear, de todos modos." A pesar de darse cuenta que Quinn la estaba provocando deliberadamente, le dio una mirada indignada por esa mentira. Había hecho un trabajo tan bueno como el de cualquier escudero, porque se rehusaba a darle a algún motivo para criticarla. Sin embargo se sentía agradecida de ser relevada de la tarea de limpiar las armaduras. La limpieza era una tarea físicamente más fácil que las otras tareas que le había asignado, pero dañaba insoportablemente las manos.

Quinn la asombró levantándose repentinamente de su silla. El roce delicado de su dedo en su mejilla la asombró aún más. Ella no desvió la mirada. Estaba intentando una seducción abierta aquí en el salón? Estuvo segura de eso, cuando la boca de Quinn se curvó en una fascinante sonrisa, una que aceleró los latidos de su corazón. Estaba muy segura de su poder, Rachel lo sabía.

"Vete ahora, y atiende tus heridas."

"Pero... Y mis deberes?" balbuceó, nerviosa por su proximidad.

"Mañana puedes retornar a tus tareas en las cocinas y sirviendo las mesas, siempre y cuando te mantengas a la vista para poder vigilarte."

Calculando las ventajas, Rachel asintió lentamente. Si permanecía cerca, sería vulnerable a sus tácticas de seducción, pero tendría mejores oportunidades para ejecutar su propio plan. Y podría vigilar a Quinn también, y estar lista para intervenir si trataba duramente a alguien de su gente.

Ella observó atentamente después de ese episodio. Quinn no sólo hacía progreso en el frente político, sino que también lograba éxitos fuera de los muros del castillo. Militarmente incrementó la defensa y protección de la fortaleza. Sus patrullas hacían continuos rastrillajes en el campo buscando rebeldes, y Quinn en persona tomó posesión de otras propiedades a un día de viaje del castillo. Para el fin de su segunda semana de gobierno en Claredon, sus hombres comenzaron a tener una rutina predecible, alternando entre patrullar las áreas rurales y practicar con las armas diariamente en el campo.

Era una imagen familiar para Rachel, ver a caballeros expertos entrenándose en combates simulados excepto que estos eran los caballeros equivocados. Su padre, Hiram, debería ser Lord allí. Viendo a Quinn consolidarse en su papel con semejante facilidad la desanimó completamente, y un nudo de dolor se instalaba en su garganta siempre que recordaba el destino incierto de su padre. Sólo podía rezar para que su vasallo, Finn, ya lo hubiese localizado, y que, por algún milagro, Hiram sería liberado de la acusación de traición. Y tal vez hasta descubrirían un modo de liberar a Claredon de Quinn.

Su propio destino seguía siendo incierto, aunque sus circunstancias habían mejorado mínimamente después de que Quinn había descubierto las consecuencias de su castigo. Disminuyo un poco la cantidad de trabajo, permitiéndole ejecutar tareas menos exigentes físicamente, y sus manos estaban sanando. Pero no la había perdonado por su acusación de violación. Una tormenta se estaba gestando, ella podía sentirlo. Y sospechaba que un día muy pronto la tempestad estallaría. Cuando el próximo problema se presentó vino de una dirección que Rachel no había previsto, uno de los súbditos de rango elevado de Quinn.

Apenas había subido las escaleras de las cocinas con un plato de madera conteniendo bollos de miel para el postre de la cena cuando encontró su camino obstruido por un caballero robusto, de cabello oscuro, a quien reconoció como Ken Tanaka de Ridefort, uno de los caballeros que se sentaba regularmente a la mesa principal. Ella le lanzó una mirada interrogativa, que él respondió con una sonrisa amigable. "Feliz de encontrarla... mi bella lady." sus palabras salieron arrastradas, y él se balanceó en sus pies, obviamente estaba embriagado.

Rachel bajó su mirada para esconder su desprecio. "Por favor, caballero... me permítame pasar."

"Y si no lo hago... mi Lady?" alejándose para poder verla.

"Lord Quinn no estaría complacida si yo me demorara."

Ken le lanzó una sonrisa desagradable, y que empeoraba con su estado de embriaguez. "Pienso que a Lord Quinn no le importará si te demoras conmigo. "

Rachel se sintió incómoda bajo su escrutinio libidinoso, sus dedos se apretaron involuntariamente en el plato. No temía por su virtud. Había otros hombres cerca, quienes sin duda vendrían a rescatarla si era necesario. Pero no quería agregar más problemas a su precaria situación. Después de Sam Evans, Ken Tanaka de Ridefort era el vasallo fiable, solía quedar encargado de Claredon cuando se ausentaba Lord Quinn. Sería mejor si ella pudiera manejar a ese caballero sola, sin parecer horrorizada por sus avances amorosos.

Rachel se forzó a sonreír. "Me temo que le importaría. Ante los ojos de Dios, soy la esposa de Lord Quinn y permaneceré fiel. "

Ken frunció el ceño, como si tuviera dificultad para seguir su razonamiento. "No eres su esposa... Quinn se acuesta con... esa puta, Tina. No te extraña, querida. Se cansó de tus encantos... pero te prometo que yo no."

Rachel se puso rígida ante la mención de la palabra puta. Dando una sonrisa alegre, Ken se inclinó más cerca de ella, su respiración olía a vino. "Puedo aliviar su trabajo, querida. Una belleza como vos no debe hacer el trabajo de una campesina. Tengo una ocupación más agradable y más divertida."

Para su asombro, él extendió su mano y le dio un tirón al listón de su vestidura. Rachel retrocedió alarmada, pero su mano le atrapó la muñeca, casi haciéndole caer el plato. Sus dedos fuertes se clavan en su carne casi dolorosamente, como si él no fuera consciente de su fuerza.

Se estremeció de miedo. Un caballero podía tomar a una muchacha campesina sin pensarlo dos veces, y aunque un hombre honorable no abusaría de una criada del Lord dentro de su propia fortaleza, en el estado de embriaguez Ken podía fácilmente olvidar su rango y dominarla fácilmente, si así lo desease.

Con un tirón desesperado de su brazo, Rachel logró librar su muñeca de la aprehensión de Ken. Aferrando el plato, quiso pasar por el lado, pretendiendo escapar pero Rachel chocó directamente con lo impensable. El encuentro golpeó el plato de los bollos, cayendo al piso.

Aterrada, Rachel bajo la mirada buscando esconderse de los ojos color verdes y dorados. "Lord Quinn..." balbuceó. "Perdón..."

La atención de Quinn fue de ella a la de su súbdito. "Parece que perdiste tu camino, Ken. Buscabas las campesinas para aliviar tus necesidades, creo."

Ken sacudió la cabeza. "Preferiría aliviarme con esta doncella, Lord Quinn."

Quinn dio una mirada fría al caballero. Para el shock de Rachel, Quinn deslizó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo contra ella. "No, ella es mía. Y yo cuido bien lo que es mío."

Rachel respiró lento mientras sentía la mano de Quinn sostener su cuerpo. Quería golpear y apartar su mano, pero consideró que era más prudente no protestar pues ese dominio le ofrecía protección.

La expresión de Ken se hizo seria. "Si, Lord Quinn. No sabía cómo eran las cosas entre ustedes. Me encontraré otra muchacha..." Con una sonrisa rápida, Ken giró y se fue en busca de compañía femenina más dispuesta.

Para el alivio de Rachel, Quinn la soltó inmediatamente. "Te lastimó?" preguntó agudamente.

"No," respondió, frotándose la muñeca adolorida. Su alivio se desvaneció cuando la mirada violenta de Quinn se fijó en ella, con intención acusadora.

"No toleraré que seduzcas a mis hombres para ganarte su simpatía," dijo con una voz firme por la rabia.

"Seducir?" replicó "No es verdad. Yo no hice nada para incentivar su interés."

La boca de Quinn se curvó y su mirada recayó en su vestimenta, donde la camisa debajo del vestido de lana estaba abierta, exponiendo las redondeces de sus pechos. "Segura? Permitiste solamente que él mirara tus encantos y lo provocaste con la promesa de tu cuerpo? Cúbrete," Quinn demandó mientras ella abría la boca para negar la acusación.

Rachel apretó los dientes con indignación, pero ató obedientemente de su camisa. Quinn no creería en sus reclamos de inocencia. Estaba determinada a pensar lo peor de ella. Un lloriqueo a sus pies distrajo momentáneamente su atención. Los perros del castillo se habían reunido a su alrededor para olisquear la hojarascas. Con un gesto de disgusto, Rachel se agachó para recoger el plato que había dejado caer. La mayoría de los bollos habían caído al suelo, y ella los dejó allí para que los perros los comieran.

Cuando ella se enderezó, Quinn todavía la miraba severamente. "Estás advertida. Piensas en aliviar tu castigo ganándote a mis vasallos, pero yo estoy muy familiarizada con ese tipo de tretas. No aceptaré este tipo de manejos en mi fortaleza, comprendes? No tendré a mis hombres olisqueando del modo en que estos perros van detrás de los dulces."

Ante la injusticia de la acusación, Rachel se sintió demasiado enfurecida como para hablar. Comprendía por qué Quinn tomaba partido por su caballero y en contra de ella, pero no aceptaba que la responsabilizara por la indignidad que ella acababa de sufrir. La degradación de su posición en el castillo, le había hecho ganar la falta de respeto de los vasallos de Quinn, y el propio trato despreciativo de Quinn hacia ella en las dos semanas pasadas, incentivo a los otros a tratarla de manera similar.

"Entonces sugiero, Lord Quinn," replicó, con chispas de rabia que salían de sus ojos, "que encierres a tus hombres en un lugar donde puedan estar protegidos de mi influencia maligna!"

Sin darle la posibilidad de responderle o retarla por su insolencia, ella giró y se marchó hacia la escalera que conducía a las cocinas, sintiendo la mirada de Quinn perforarle la espalda.

Parecía observarla más atentamente después de ese episodio. Cada vez que Quinn veía a Rachel con otro, fuese sus propios caballeros o alguno de Claredon, ella sentía el impacto de su escrutinio violento. Si no la conociera mejor, ella pensaría que estaría celosa. Pero estaba segura que a Quinn no le importaba nada de ella. Sólo la observaba para ver si ella hacía un movimiento en falso. Esa vigilancia continúo hasta irritarla, recordándole el desprecio que Quinn había admitido hacia las damas de la nobleza. Por alguna razón, Quinn no confiaba en las mujeres de la nobleza y después de la tentativa de ella de embarcarla en un matrimonio, confiaba menos.

Sin embargo, su vigilancia no se debía únicamente a la desconfianza, Rachel sospechaba, tal vez fuese deseo de venganza, o a la posesividad de Lord Quinn hacia su propiedad. El calor salvaje en sus ojos no era mera sospecha, u hostilidad, o una clara determinación de conquistar. El deseo también estaba allí.

Cada vez que se acercaba a Quinn, el aire se llenaba con una tensión sexual. Quinn estaba resentida con ella por despertar su lujuria, Rachel estaba segura de eso. Casi podía sentir el conflicto dentro de ella, una fuerte lucha por controlar sus propios instintos. Una explosión entre ellas parecía inminente. Sin embargo Rachel se encontraba anticipándola con una mezcla extraña de temor y excitación.

La explosión casi ocurrió el día después del incidente con Ken, cuando

Pukerman se cruzó con ella en su camino a la iglesia. Quinn había suavizado el castigo lo suficiente como para permitir que Rachel procurara el consuelo para su alma.

Mientras se preparaba para entrar en la capilla, Noah se acercó con el pretexto de ofrecerle agua fresca del pozo. Al principio ella lo escuchó sin prestarle mucha atención, su pensamiento se encontraba en pedirle que la acompañara a hacer una visita al bosques, en busca de noticias de Sir Hudson.

Quinn retornaba de ejercitar a su caballo por el patio exterior, y sintió que su corazón se oprimía, cuando vio a los dos parados tan cerca. La imagen de la pareja inflamó los celos de Quinn. Tenía poca confianza en la fidelidad de las mujeres de la nobleza. Y desde que había oído los rumores sobre las escapadas libidinosas de Rachel de la boca de Tina, la habían estado asediado las imágenes de su antigua prometida escapándose a hurtadillas del castillo para encontrarse con su amante, y visualizaba a ese joven en particular.

Su primer instinto fue aplastarlo, mandándolo a ejecutar, pero lo reprimió. Más que estar en una cita amorosa, ellos parecía conspirar muy probablemente en su contra. El joven parecía discutir con Rachel, pero Quinn no podía oír las palabras a esa distancia. El muchacho la miraba atentamente mientras Rachel sacudía la cabeza.

Incitando a su caballo a acercarse, captó un fragmento de la conversación: "... Lord Quinn es diabólica." concluyó entonces que era el tema de la discusión, pero apenas podía entender la respuesta de Rachel: "si continuas luchando contra ella, sólo vos sufrirás por eso."

"Si pudiera desafiarla..."

"No, no puedes. Serías matado... "

Ella debió escuchar los cascos de su caballo, porque se detuvo de repente y giró inmediatamente. Había algo secreto en sus ojos, lo notó con una tensión que apretaba su pecho. Los secretos sólo la hacían aumentar sus sospechas de que ellos estaban conspirando en su contra.

"Dónde están tus guardias?" exigió cuando logró detener el caballo.

"En la... capilla, Lord Quinn," balbuceó en respuesta, con un nudo en la garganta. Pero Quinn ya no la escuchaba. Su atención estaba completamente centrada en Noah, su expresión era dura y muy severa.

Mantenía su tono de voz controlado en un intento de esconder la brutalidad de los celos que sentía. "Te conozco? Eres acaso el criado del administrador?"

"Me llamo Noah Pukerman, Lord Quinn," respondió secamente. "No, soy oficial de Baldwin, el administrador del castillo."

"Ah, entonces sí, del administrador que comete errores al sumar." Pukerman se enrojeció, estaba incómodo, pero permaneció en silencio. "No tienes deberes que atender?"

"Mi deber es servir a mi lady."

Rachel resopló ante la respuesta insolente de su hermano, mientras Quinn aferraba la empuñadura de su espada. Deseaba aplastar a ese muchacho insolente contra el muro. Ya había soportado suficiente desprecio y desafíos continuos a su autoridad.

Alarmada, Rachel se paró medio. "Lord Quinn, él no quería...!"

"No? O es que acaso olvida que tu posición cambiado."

"Si, estoy segura de que él lo olvidó." miró a Quinn con preocupación, mientras mantenía sus manos levantadas como para atajar un golpe.

Quinn apretó sus dientes, furiosa porque Rachel defendía al muchacho y porque eso le importaba tanto. Nunca antes los celos la habían atacado de manera tan irracional. Apretó su mandíbula para controlar las sospechas irracionales que crecían dentro. Su ira no sólo estaba dirigida a los dos conspiradores que la miraban; también sintió una oleada de enojo hacia sí misma por no poder dominar sus sospechas.

"Te lo ruego, lord Quinn... No lo escuches. Es sólo un muchacho. Un muchacho tonto," agregó con una mirada severa a Noah.

Los ojos de Quinn recorrieron fríamente al muchacho, quien se estremeció con justa razón.

"Me pareces demasiado grande como para que lo escondas detrás de tus faldas. Yo a tu edad casi me había ganado mi rango." Escupió para hacerle ver a Rachel, que entre ambos ella era superior al joven que tanto defendía.

Noah se puso rígido y dio un paso adelante, enderezando sus hombros. "Yo no me escondo detrás de nadie. Si quiere puede probar mi coraje."

Quinn dibujando una sonrisa dudosa, ante la posibilidad de eliminar a este pequeño obstáculo que se levantaba entre ella y Rachel "Te ves muy tierno, muchacho. Pero si es lo que deseas."

"Noah no es un soldado, Lord Quinn," Rachel intervino rápidamente. "Es un estudiante."

"Entonces sugiero que se vaya a ocupar con sus deberes de estudiante," recomendó, con una voz peligrosamente suave.

Con una mirada frustrada hacia Rachel, Noah se inclinó ante Lord Quinn simulando respeto, aunque se notaba que él preferiría tomar veneno a reverenciarla.

Cuando el muchacho las dejó para entrar en la capilla, Quinn miró fijamente a Rachel. Parecía sumamente enojada. Su cabello rubio brillaban en el sol, mientras sus ojos verdes resplandecían con un toque de oro que solo aparecía en sus momentos más coléricos.

"Te pido perdón por su impertinencia, Lord Quinn," dijo rápidamente, sabiendo que Noah había ido demasiado lejos. Nadie toleraría tanta insolencia por parte de un sirviente, o un desafío tan flagrante a su autoridad.

"He azotado a hombres por ofensas menores."

"Por favor... déjalo en paz. Sólo quería protegerme."

"Tienes demasiados protectores, para tu propio bien," murmuró en respuesta.

"Por favor..." repitió.

"Pides clemencia otra vez?"

"Si, te lo pido."

"Y qué te queda para negociar?"

Bajó su mirada ante el desafío en los ojos amarillentos de Quinn, recordando su plan de ganársela a través de la cooperación. "No tengo nada para ofrecerte."

"Tan tímida. Tan humilde." Su tono era escéptico. "Te aseguro que tu sumisión suena tan falsa como tu acusación de violación."

Rachel se mordió la lengua. Su obediencia era falsa, pero no se permitiría responder a la provocación de Quinn, ni dejarle saber cuánto la hería.

"Qué? No hay respuesta, muchacha? De repente te volviste muda?" Carraspeó "Sería más sabio si cambiaras tus tácticas. La docilidad no te sienta bien."

Observó como ella levantaba su cabeza y sintió satisfacción. Ella no se había acobardado sino que estaba intentado esconder su furia. Quinn sonrió triunfalmente. Había querido provocar a Rachel, en verdad, quería verla defenderse con el mismo espíritu que había mostrado en sus confrontaciones anteriores.

Ella la miró su rabia era mayor que su temor o su humildad. Ahora sus ojos bonitos lanzaban chispas y replicó entre dientes, "Entendí que deseabas docilidad en sus rehenes, Lord Quinn."

Su sonrisa se agrandó irónicamente. "Yo no sabía que vos estabas tan ansiosa por cumplir mis deseos."

Antes de que ella pudiera responder a esa provocación, fue Quinn al ataque nuevamente. "Pensé que se te había dado bastante como para mantenerte ocupada y para que no te metieras en problemas. Pero pareces encontrar tiempo libre para conspirar y coquetear con los rebeldes."

"Coquetear?" la mirada de Rachel se estrechó. "De qué me acusas esta vez, Lord Quinn?"

"Juzgando por la discusión que interrumpí, ustedes dos planeaban derrocarme. O vas a negar que estabas conspirando contra mí con tu amante?"

Sus ojos se agrandaron con esa última palabra. "Amante? Estás bromeando?"

"Vas a negarlo?" insistió.

"Naturalmente que lo niego!" se defendió. "Noah Pukerman es mi hermano!"

Quinn la miró fijamente. "hermano?"

"Medio hermano, realmente. Es hijo bastardo de mi padre y su amante. Yo le decía... Oh, vos... vos..." Llena de ultraje por su insinuación le gritó. "El incesto es un pecado mortal!"

Quinn miró a sus ojos con alivio. El muchacho era su hermano. Un familiar cercano. Lo cual explicaba la semejanza física entre ellos así como el afecto. También explicaba la hostilidad. Pukerman tenía una buena razón para resentirla, había tomado prisionera a su hermana, le había quitado su herencia, y había repudiado el compromiso matrimonial. Quinn arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y se rio ante su error.

Rachel le dio una mirada de asombro, como si se preguntara si se había vuelto loca, pero Quinn solamente sacudió su cabeza. Todavía estaba irritada por el desafío estúpido del muchacho, pero al menos ahora comprendía todo. Hasta podía sentir una cierta medida de simpatía por el joven, un bastardo que sin duda había pagado durante toda su vida por las circunstancias de su nacimiento.

No iba a tolerar irrespetuosidad flagrante del joven, o permitirle que su conspiración continuase, pero en verdad, casi podía tolerar al joven por mostrar semejante lealtad a su hermana. Quinn valorizaba la lealtad tanto como el espíritu de su hermana. Aunque prefería mucho más a la lady de lengua afilada, y mirada caliente que ahora estaba delante de ella, que acostarse con la muchacha dócil que Rachel había pretendido ser durante la última semana. Su defensa feroz hacia su hermano hizo que Quinn se diera cuenta, cuanto la docilidad reciente de Rachel le fastidiaba.

Preferiría que ella le gritara honestamente, que fingiera ser un ratón atemorizado. En verdad, prefería verla bajo esas circunstancias, que fingimiento. La estudió con neutralidad, intentando medir la sinceridad de su conducta. Tal vez había una mentira detrás de esos ojos brillantes con su mirada de virtud herida, pero se encontró queriendo creer en su inocencia.

Sería una tonta si la absolviese completamente de su culpabilidad. Con sus propios oídos había escuchado la discusión y que la llamaban demonio. Sin duda ella y su hermano todavía planeaban derrocarla, junto con todo el resto de los rebeldes. No podía darse el lujo de creer que los motivos de Rachel eran puros, confiar en ella sería como buscarse una puñalada en la espalda.

"Noah es muy inteligente," Rachel replicó, "y un buen oficial, cosa que ya deberías saber, si te hubieras molestado en conocer a la gente que ahora te sirve."

"Un discurso muy bonito," dijo secamente, sintiendo el insulto de Rachel al cuestionar su desempeño, pero determinada a no revelarlo. "Pero mi gobierno no es un tema de tu interés."

"Claredon es un tema de mi interés, al igual que su gente."

"Ya no, querida." Su sonrisa era burlona. "No tienes derechos salvo aquellos que, yo te permito. Sugiero que vayas a orar antes que te quite ese privilegio."

Rachel observó impotentemente como Quinn daba vuelta y se alejaba, una rabia ardiente recorrió sus venas. Se había jurado demostrarle cooperación y dulzura para lograr su favor, pero eso era todo lo que podía hacer para controlar su carácter. Cómo desearía ser un hombre o al menos físicamente como Quinn para poder defender su honor usando las armas! Pero sólo podía combatir con palabras, que eran armas de poca utilidad contra Quinn.

Nota: Lamento mucho la demora y los mensajes de actualización cuando corregía algunos errores; me gusta la mayoría de las opiniones pero aquellos que piensan que Quinn es muy endeble les sugiero que sigan leyendo la historia llegara un punto donde las circunstancias cambiaran pues no planeo hacer de esta historia un cuento de hadas y es muy difícil escribir las cosas hacia el objetivo que quiero darle; pero cuando ese punto llegue espero a los que si les ha gustado la conducta de Quinn hasta el momento, no dejen la historia por eso. Van a pasar muchas cosas y no todas muy buenas pero les digo de ante mano no que será de un día para otro, yo no planeo acelerar el ritmo de las cosas solo ir poniendo poco a poco los detalles que harán el nudo de la historia y para eso traeré de vuelta a Finn Hudson.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 15

Era tarde, pero el gran salón de Claredon sonaba con las risas de los hombres y la música de los trovadores. Quinn se había quedado para jugar a los dados, y había terminado cantando las canciones y observándolos bailar con las muchachas del castillo. Ahora la mayoría de sus caballeros estaban embriagados. Por algún tiempo ellos habían estado pasando una borrachera el con vino y las prostitutas los entretenían, con Ken Tanaka de Ridefort liderando el espectáculo. La fiesta había comenzado a hacerse más intensa, pero Quinn era reticente a terminar con esa diversión inocua. Sus hombres necesitaban liberar energía después de los meses de servicio que habían prestado.

Inexplicablemente, toda esa diversión la deprimía más que alegrarla. Pero era difícil ignorar el clamor de la fiesta. Cuando una muchacha de cabello marrón, con enorme pechos desnudos se levantó las faldas para exponer su sexo y desafió a Ken a mostrar su virilidad, el caballero arrojó hacia atrás su cabeza y rugió con muy buen humor causado por el alcohol. Entre gritos y risas, él acostó a la mujer sobre una de las largas mesas. Se levantó la túnica hasta la cintura, aflojó su ropa interior e hundió su miembro entre sus muslos blancos de la mujer, gruñendo con placer mientras la penetraba. Cada una de sus regordetes manos sujetó los pechos de ella mientras sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, su lujuria fue incitada por las bromas obscenas y los gritos de aliento de los espectadores.

Sentando en la mesa del Lord, sobre la tarima, Quinn miró el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea. Ocasionalmente, en el pasado, compartía con sus hombres a las prostitutas, pero esa noche no estaba de humor para disfrutar esa actividad, o para gozar las atenciones de Tina. Cuando ella caminó hasta ella y se bajó la camisa para presionar sus pechos desnudos contra su cara, se echó hacia atrás sin interés.

No deseaba acostarse con ella. Tina había sido usada sin duda por la mitad de la guarnición de soldados desde la ocupación de Claredon, y emanaba un olor que era mezcla de sudor, sexo y ron, un olor totalmente opuesto al limpio y floral de su antigua ama, quien sin duda estaría durmiendo en el piso superior en su casta cama.

"Puedo darte un placer tan dulce como el vino que bebes, Lord Quinn," ronroneó en su oído. Distraía de sus pensamientos, Quinn miró de reojo hacia las parejas que se acoplaban sobre la mesa, despertando los gritos de la multitud. "No esta noche, querida. Me temo que no te haría justicia esta noche. Sin duda Ken puede proveerte más diversión."

Tina arrugó sus labios. "Ese Ken es un patán, no tiene ni idea de cómo satisfacer a una mujer."

Al lado de ella, Sam se rio y extendió su mano para manosearle las nalgas. "Ten cuidado, que Ken no oiga que desprecias sus habilidades, muchacha, o su orgullo se ofenderá." Con una sonrisa al vasallo principal de Quinn comento.

Tina volvió su atención de nuevo a Lord Quinn. Aferrándose a su mano, ella la llevó hacia abajo de sus faldas, presionando sus dedos contra su sexo que estaba mojado y caliente. La excitación causó efecto e hizo que Quinn apretara sus dientes. Después de la fiesta, la exhibición de Ken, estaba lista y ansiosa por estar con una mujer. Y el sexo estaba a mano. Sólo necesitaba aflojarse la ropa, liberar su tensión y hacer agachar a la muchacha para aliviar su necesidad. Casi lamentó cuando Sam se puso de pie y tomó a Tina por el brazo y la alejó. Ella se rehusaba irse. Para la sorpresa de ambos, ella se sentó sobre la mesa y osadamente se tiró hacia atrás. Levantó sus faldas para mostrarles el pubis oscuro entre sus muslos desnudos, separó sus piernas largamente, con una mano acarició su sexo en una invitación carnal.

La imagen de esa carne rosada y caliente tentó a Quinn, en verdad. Su miembro ya estaba hinchado y grueso, se elevaba dentro de su pantalón. Realmente estaba pensando en montarse encima de ella cuando el salón de repente tornó mortalmente silencioso, a excepción de las respiraciones jadeantes de Ken.

Cuando Quinn se dio cuenta del cambio, todos sus hombres estaban mirando a algo o a alguien detrás de ella, miró por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver a Rachel de pie en la escalera de piedra, parecía completamente perpleja por la escena.

Por unos segundos, permaneció rígida por el shock al encontrar a Quinn y a sus caballeros fornicando sobre las mesas del salón de su padre, pero la rabia estalló en ella rápidamente. "Dios!, Es que acaso no tienen vergüenza?"

Ningún hombre respondió, ni siquiera los dos guardias que la habían escoltado de las cocinas a su habitación luego de un extenuante día de trabajo. "En el salón de mi padre..." su voz temblaba con rabia y desprecio. "Y sobre las mesas. Ustedes deshonran Claredon de esta manera!"

Antes que alguien pudiera responder, ella marchó determinada a la mesa de Lord Quinn, donde tomó la primer arma a mano, una daga. Quinn y Sam se pusieron rígidos, su instinto les hablaba de un peligro inminente, pero Rachel los ignoró mientras blandía la daga cerca de la cara de Tina.

"Levántate! Ve a continuar tu fornicación en los establos con las bestias y no te atrevas a aparecer por aquí otra vez."

Tina llena de miedo, se deslizó lentamente de la mesa. Con la ayuda de Sam, se puso de pie. Pasando cautelosamente al lado de Rachel, huyó casi tropezando en su apuro hasta alcanzar la gran puerta.

Cuando la aterrorizada Tina se hubo ido, Rachel dirigió su ultraje a la multitud. En un estado en el que podría haber envenenado a todos ellos, ella gritó ciegamente, apuntando la puerta con la daga. "Afuera! Ustedes, afuera, ahora! Retírense."

Asombrados los caballeros miraron a Quinn, cuya cara se había oscurecido. Cuando Lord Quinn no hizo ningún movimiento para revocar la orden, algunos comenzaron a ir hacia la entrada, apartándose de la furia de la loca que blandía una daga.

"Afuera, les dije!"

Varios de los soldados permanecieron quietos hasta que Quinn hizo un asentimiento casi imperceptible con la cabeza, respaldando la orden de Rachel. Entonces hasta Ken se apresuró a obedecer, subiéndose de un tirón la ropa interior y arrastrando a la muchacha que estaba con él.

"Dios!," Sam dijo con una sonrisa de admiración. "Ni siquiera extrajeron sus espadas. Mis felicitaciones, muchacha. Nunca los he visto mover tan rápidamente. Ellas es una verdadera guerrera, Quinn, una valquiria"

Ciertamente ella se asemejaba a las legendarias doncellas guerreras nórdicas, con la daga en su puño y el cabello café rodeando su cara como una nube, pensó. Lucía magnífica, una mujer guerrera reclamando la posesión de su trono. Excepto que se suponía que ella era su esclava. Había quedado fascinada al verla dominar y echar a sus valientes caballeros del salón.

Quinn había violado su propio código de conducta permitiendo semejante fornicación en el salón. En su propia defensa podía asegurar que nunca había esperado que Rachel viera esa escena. Y mientras su ultraje podía ser completamente justificado, no le correspondía a ella dar órdenes a sus hombres.

Rachel debió haberse dado cuenta de la extensión de su transgresión, porque se puso rígida de repente, y miró a Quinn que se encontraba sentada en la silla de Lord. Los ojos cafés chocaron con los de color verde ámbar. Ella todavía estaba temblando de rabia, pero cuando Quinn se levantó y capturó su muñeca y tomó la daga entre sus dedos, ella no protestó.

"No podía tolerar esta exhibición tan desagradable," dijo defensivamente, justificando su conducta precipitada.

"Fue de mal gusto," concordó suavemente. Nunca había esperado respaldar a Rachel, en contra de sus hombres.

"Esos actos obscenos deben ser realizados en privado," Rachel insistió tercamente. Ella se asombró con la sonrisa de Quinn. "En el futuro veré que sea así."

Todavía sujetando su muñeca, se sentía fascinada por la explosión de Rachel. "Buenas noches, Sam," Quinn dijo sobre su hombro mientras llevaba a Rachel hacia la escalera.

Sam se rio. "Te deseo lo mismo, Lord Quinn, pero no creo que tengas en mente dormir esta noche."

El corazón de Rachel comenzó a martillear ante el comentario del caballero. Las facciones de Quinn era una máscara rígida e imposible de interpretar. Sus ojos color verde ámbar brillaban pero no con rabia, pensó con cierta esperanza. El brillo por una batalla inminente estaba en sus ojos, pero el calor parecía deberse más a la determinación que a la furia. Para su recelo, Quinn despachó a los guardias y la condujo directamente a su propio solar. La hizo entrar, cerró la puerta y se volteo a verla.

Rachel observó cautamente mientras Quinn giraba para enfrentarla. Un fuego ardía en la chimenea, y sobre la mesa al lado de la cama había una vela encendida que terminaba de iluminar la habitación. Bajo la luz dorada, sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente. Quinn se recostó contra la puerta y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"Qué... pretendes, Lord Quinn?" Su sonrisa lenta hizo que los latidos de su corazón se acelerasen. "estás de acuerdo con que te ganaste un castigo por tu conducta?"

Rachel se puso rígida. "No. No podía permanecer sin hacer nada mientras vos tenías semejante comportamiento licencioso con tu amante."

"Tu indignación está fuera de lugar." Ella podía sentir su ira crecer nuevamente, aunque intentó controlarse. "Dios!, estabas preparándote para fornicar sobre la mesa del Lord con esa... esa prostituta!"

Los ojos de Quinn se estrecharon pensativamente. "Podría ser que estuviese celosa, querida?"

"Celosa? Te sobrestimas, Lord Quinn. A mí simplemente me importa que el salón de Claredon no sea deshonrado con semejante... orgía."

"Ven aquí," dijo.

"Vas a... golpearme?"

"Yo no te golpearía, si quisiera eso ya lo habría hecho. Además, me gusta tu piel tal como es. Por qué querría estropearla? Ven aquí."

Sabiendo que la forzaría a su voluntad si se rehusase a obedecer, Rachel se movió lentamente para pararse delante. El brillo dorado en sus ojos pareció suavizarse.

"Nunca tomé a esa muchacha."

Rachel miró Quinn escéptica, y evasiva a creer en su afirmación. "La hubieras tomado si no fuera por mi intervención."

"Pero vos interviniste. Entonces..." sonrió "... te corresponde a vos reparar esa situación."

Cuando ella la miró perpleja, las cejas de Quinn se levantaron. "Yo quería tener a una muchacha esta noche, pero vos la asustaste y la hiciste huir. Entonces servirás como reemplazo de Tina."

"Servir, Lord Quinn?" Su respiración pareció agitarse.

"Si no deseas que las muchachas del castillo que me complazcan y me entretengan, entonces vos deberías proveer ese servicio para mis necesidades."

Rachel dio un paso hacia atrás, sus uñas se clavaron en sus palmas. "No tienes derecho a pedirme que te sirva de esa manera."

Una sonrisa fría se dibujó en sus labios. "Te olvidas, que es mi derecho como Lord tomar a cualquier siervo de mi castillo."

Sus miradas se encontraron. Rachel sintió su ira crecer, junto con su resentimiento. Por el shock, ella se había olvidado momentáneamente de su objetivo de consumar el matrimonio.

Ahora que Quinn parecía estar dispuesta, pero ella ya no estaba tan ansiosa por consumar la unión. Había soñado que la hiciese suya, había ansiado eso, pero no con rabia, ni por venganza o como un castigo. Quería que Quinn la tomara con amor.

No había ninguna señal de amor o de ternura en su expresión, de ahora. Sólo una peligrosa arrogancia y un claro deseo de cumplir su voluntad, sin importar cuales fueran los esperanzas de ella. Rachel levantó el mentón. "Yo no me olvido de nada, Lord Quinn. Ciertamente, recuerdo tu promesa de desposarme. Y recuerdo también que la Iglesia me considera tu esposa, no tu sierva."

Quinn no mordió el anzuelo. "El matrimonio pronto será anulado."

"Tal vez, sí. O tal vez, no. Existe la posibilidad de que la Iglesia tome partido por mí."

Quinn sonrió, casi perezosamente. "La decisión está en manos del Papa ahora."

"Así parece."

"Mientras tanto..." Extendió su mano y su dedo se enredó en un bucle de su cabello sedoso. "Como vos te has declarado falsamente como mi esposa, no veo ninguna razón para que yo no pueda gozar los privilegios que conllevan. Nadie podría decirme nada."

"Qué... quieres decir?"

"Eres parte de mi posesión. Por qué no sacar provecho de tu cuerpo encantador?"

Su voz había caído en un tono sensual, haciendo que el insulto sonase como una promesa de placer. Rachel se sintió ponerse rígida. "Me convertirías en una prostituta?"

Inmutable, Quinn sacudió la cabeza. "Te contradices, muchacha. No puedes ser esposa y prostituta de la misma persona."

"Eso es posible, si vos te rehúsas a reconocerme como tu esposa."

"Nunca te reconoceré como tal," respondió.

"No seré una puta para vos!"

"Pero si, para otros?."

"Qué dices?"

"Mentiste diciendo que te viole, no es irracional suponer que mientes sobre otras cuestiones. Para todo lo que sé, puedes haber compartido tus encantos con la mitad de los hombres de la guarnición de tu padre."

Ella la golpeó entonces, llevó su brazo hacia atrás y la abofeteó la cara con la palma abierta. Rachel miró con horror la marca rojiza de su mano en su mejilla. Para su perplejidad, la boca de Quinn se curvó en una sonrisa lenta mientras friccionada la piel enrojecida. "Me gustas más cuando peleas. El espíritu ardiente de una muchacha es más estimulante que un espíritu dócil."

"Estimulante!" Los ojos de ella parpadearon con furia. "Eres... una idiota arrogante! Si quieres estimulo, deberías volver con tu amante!"

El brazo de Quinn salió disparado para envolverse alrededor la cintura de Rachel. Con insistencia inexorable, Quinn la atrajo, haciéndola sentir el deseo innegable que se abultaba debajo de su túnica. "No quiero ninguna otra muchacha," murmuró. "te quiero vos."

Ella comenzó a forcejear, pero su asimiento era de hierro. "Pretendes violarme?" exigió jadeando.

"Puede ser una violación o ser consetido... puedas escoger." La luz en sus ojos decía claramente que sabía lo que ella escogería finalmente. Con firme determinación, Quinn capturó su boca. Había esperado lo suficiente para la rendición de Rachel. Por demasiado tiempo había tolerado su desafío, había mantenido un control rígido sobre sus impulsos, cuando no tenía ninguna necesidad de hacerlo. Rachel debería compartir su cama, y no posponerlo por mas tiempo. Con matrimonio anulado o no, satisfacería su hambre de ella, no podía contener su necesidad por mas tiempo.

Había sido una tonta por haberse negado todo eso hasta hora. Por qué no podía disfrutar lo que era suyo hasta que la anulación fuese concedida? Había resistido el momento de la rendición por miedo a exponer su debilidad, su vulnerabilidad ante ella, no había querido revelar que ella lograba controlar su mente y su cuerpo. Pero ya no resistiría ni lucharía mas.

Ante el sonido suave de protesta, Quinn aflojó la presión de su boca, pero se rehusó a liberarla. Podía sentir su ingle apretarse con un dolor anticipación. En pocos minutos la tendría debajo de ella, la montaría y la penetraría. Si ella no fuese virgen, si hubiese tenido otros amantes, no habría ninguna duda respecto a quien ella pertenecía ahora.

Entonces, si Dios lo quería, su deseo ardiente por ella terminaría. Una

vez que la tomara, finalmente se entregaría al deseo insano que la había atormentado por días. Podría verse libre de su obsesión salvaje

por ella.

El tumulto de sus sentimientos se mostró en su pasión. La besó posesivamente, su lengua sondeando las profundidades de la boca dulce. Ella resistió la invasión al principio, presionando sus palmas

contra su pecho, pero Quinn la calmó capturando sus muñecas y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Antes que ella pudiera escaparse, una de sus manos fue a tomarla por las nalgas, y la otra apretó su cintura.

Momentos mas tarde, sintió un estremecimiento recorriendo el cuerpo de Rachel, oyó el gemido salir de lo profundo de su garganta, un sonido encantador de rendición. Su propia pasión se vio incrementada por esa rendición, Quinn profundizó su beso, haciéndolo mas exigente y posesivo... cuando los brazos de ella se cerraron alrededor de Quinn por propia voluntad.

Cuando finalmente liberó su boca y levantó la cabeza, Rachel miró fijamente sus ojos triunfantes. Podía leer la verdad en ellos: el momento de esperar había acabado. Ella cerró sus propios ojos y se apretó contra Quinn, sintiendo la protuberancia dura de su sexo latir contra su ingle. Quinn había ganado. Ella no lucharía mas, aunque solamente la desease para saciar sus apetitos lujuriosos. Quinn se rehusaba a reconocerla como su esposa, y todavía pretendía anular el matrimonio, pero Rachel no se conformaría con una relación carnal sin la sanción de los votos matrimoniales. Ella quería consumar su matrimonio, y no simplemente para consolidar su posición legal como su esposa. Quería a Quinn, quería sus besos, sus caricias, ser poseída por ella. Y quería intentar conquistar su hostilidad. Tal vez si ella se rindiese completamente, podría persuadirla de cambiar su opinión sobre ella, podía hacerle ver que ella no era la mujer traicionera que pensaba.

Sólo podía rezar para no salir muy herida de la unión carnal. No había conocido íntimamente a nadie. Y temia ser desgarrada en su vientre si la tomaba salvajemente.

"Quinn," susurró, sus ojos implorando que fuera delicada. "No voy a resistirme."

Los ojos de Quinn se oscurecieron con su rendición. Tomó una respiración profunda, intentando retardar la aceleración de su sangre, agradecida porque ella estuviera dispuesta a rendirse. Nunca había forzado a una mujer en la cama. La idea de violación no la estimulaba, especialmente no con esta mujer, cuya belleza extraordinaria y espíritu desafiante la habían hechizado desde el principio. Si ella supiese el poder que tenía... Dios la ayudara... Su verdadera necesidad era conquistarla con placer, no se conformaría con nada menos.

Su experiencia le decía que no debía preocuparse. Sus habilidades sensuales que eran apreciadas por las muchachas de su castillo ahora le serían de utilidad. Y sin embargo, Rachel no era como ninguna mujer que Quinn hubiera conocido.

"Será por las buenas, entonces" dijo con voz ronca, y la besó para sellar el pacto.

Casi reverentemente desató la cinta de su camisa bajó la tela, desnudando sus bellos senos que estaban ansiosos por acaricia. Sus pezones rosados ya estaban erguidos por la excitación, notó con satisfacción primitiva. Inclinando su cabeza, capturó uno con su boca.

En shock, Rachel tomó una respiración profunda mientras sentía el pezón humedecerse. Una increíble oleada de calor la invadió bajo el delicado pero intenso estímulo de su lengua. Qué le estaba haciendo? Era indecente que la succionara como un bebé. Pero no podía encontrar la fuerza para apartarla.

Sus dedos clavados en sus hombros mientras sus rodillas se tornaban débiles. Quinn sujetó el otro pezón con la misma pasión, estimulándola exquisitamente con su lengua. Para su desánimo, se detuvo en sus atenciones y comenzó a desvestirla. En poco tiempo Quinn le había quitado la ropa y ella estaba totalmente desnuda, su piel ruborizada por la vergüenza y el deseo.

Pero después un lento escrutinio de su cuerpo, Quinn no parecia fascinada por su desnudez. Estaba mirando fijamente la piel irritada en sus hombros y su cuello producido por tela áspera de su túnica. "La ropa te hizo esto?" preguntó, extendiendo su mano para tocar la erupción con las puntas de sus dedos.

Rachel asintió cautamente. Necesitaba tocarla para calmar su dolor, se acercó y se inclinó para colocar un beso tierno en la línea de sus hombros. El contacto delicado era increíblemente leve, sin embargo ella lo sintió intensamente, como si sus labios fuesen carbones ardientes.

Rachel la miró confundida. No podía comprender por qué Quinn estaba siendo tan delicada con ella. Cuándo iba a comenzar el castigo? No actuaba como si quisiera tomar venganza, su beso destilaba ternura, y luego se echó hacia atrás para desvestirse.

De repente jadeando, Rachel la observó, incapaz de desviar la mirada. Quinn aflojando los lazos que sujetaban su túnica, la sacó por la cabeza y la lanzó a un lado. Le siguió su camisa, exponiendo los pechos redondos como los suyos, y sus hombros. Los ojos de ella se oscurecieron al ver las heridas en el costado de Quinn, las cicatrices que le recordaban que había sido atacada por sus enemigos... su propia gente.

Las botas y los pantalones vinieron a continuación. La mirada de Quinn se mantenia conforme retiraba su ropa interior. Cuando bajó la prenda hasta sus tobillos, la respiración de Rachel quedó trabada en su garganta. Su erección levantándose en su ingle.

Ella observo el tamaño de su miembro, excitación y ansiedad le recorrió la espina dorsal ante la imagen descarada de exhibicion ante ella. Había una belleza en su desnudes, por el poder de su cuerpo esculpido a la perfección.

Era la síntesis de las fantasías. Y ella lo deseaba. Quinn la observaba, sus ojos nublados. Su mirada ardiente excitó a Rachel, a pesar de su inocencia.

"Me temes?" preguntó, su voz era un susurro áspero. Rachel tragó en seco y se forzó para sacudir la cabeza en negación. No quería pensar en como Quinn podría lastimarla. Sólo pensaría en el placer que sus caricias la habían hecho sentir una vez.

"Bien." Su sonrisa lenta emitió el brillo de una rara joya, cuando sus ojos chispearon con sensualidad. "No me gustaría que me temieras."

Cómo ella podría temerle cuando la miraba como si ella fuera la mujer mas bonita de toda la cristiandad? Luego Quinn la llevo a la cama. Todavía manteniendo su mirada, Quinn la se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano lentamente sobre su cuerpo. Ella se tensó, temblando ante esa caricia. Cuando su mano alcanzó su estomago liso, ella tomó una respiración aguda. Y cuando abrió sus dedos largos en el monte de afrodita, su respiración fue contenida completamente.

Quinn sonrió con satisfacción ante su respuesta. Su erección se tensó. Pero no podía saciar su hambre todavía. Primeramente debía cumplir la exquisita tarea de causarle placer.

Ella se sobresaltó cuando Quinn estiró un brazo encima de su cabeza para tomar una almohada y la colocó debajo de sus caderas. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron intensamente. "Lord Quinn... qué haces?"

Sin responder, cambió de posición y se movió sobre ella, para arrodillarse entre sus piernas. Ella sintió el aire tibio de su respiración cuando se dobló para besarle el estomago. "Quédate quieta," le ordenó cuando sus caderas se movieron nerviosamente.

Sus ojos calientes vagaron por la extensión de su cuerpo, pasó sus manos lentamente sobre la cara interna de sus muslos, haciendo que ella se abriera. Rachel tembló por la mortificación y por la anticipación. Quinn pareció estudiar el triángulo de vello entre su entrada. Con determinación sensual, sus manos deslizaron por debajo de su cuerpo

para tomar las esferas de sus nalgas. Rachel se mordió el labio inferior para evitar de protestar mientras lentamente apretaba y masajeaba sus nalgas, mientras sus dedos acariciaban la senda que dividía su sexo.

"Quinn..." murmuró protestando. "No debes... es pecado... "

"Shutss," pidió en un tono profundo.

Abriendo los pliegues lustrosos de su sexo con sus pulgares, colocó la yema del dedo índice sobre el pequeño botón de placer masajeándolo lentamente.

Rachel gimió. Para su shock, Quinn se inclinó y osadamente presionó su boca de contra su sexo. Rachel se vio invadida por una intolerable de oleada placer.

"No!" jadeó, intentando apartarla.

Quinn se rió suavemente ante su reacción, al tiempo que capturaba sus muñecas impidiendo que se ella se moviese. Se inclinó sobre ella otra vez, lamió su esencia con su boca. Chupando la carne caliente, haciéndola sentir el suave aleteo de su lengua. Sus labios tibios colocaron un beso.

Rachel tembló bajo ese asalto erótico. Las atenciones escandalosas de Quinn la dejaron atónita. Qué locura era esa? Sin embargo no podía recurrir a su voluntad para protestar mientras su lengua trabajaba en ella, recorriendo los pliegues hinchados, estimulando su carne. Su beso en esa zona tan íntima le quitó la respiración. Su piel se puso mas caliente mientras Quinn atacaba sus sentidos, con su gusto, mordisqueando esa fruta suculenta, hasta hacerla gemir.

Entonces deliberadamente, con un cuidado exquisito, empujó su lengua dentro de ella, un acto de posesión primitiva. La caliente invasión le causó un estremecimiento. Rachel se arqueó y gritó su negación, sus caderas se elevaron hasta reunirse con la boca de Quinn.

"Quinn... Por Dios..."

Una oleada de lujuria invadió a Quinn. Ella estaba caliente y excitada. Su grito ronco la excito. El asimiento de sus nalgas se apretó mientras ella se retorcía contra su cara, jadeando. Quinn mantuvo su boca presionada contra ella mientras Rachel se agitaba con convulsiones de placer.

Cuando el último espasmo había pasado, su boca se movió rápidamente hacia su cuerpo. Sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, Quinn se colocó encima de Rachel y acomodó sus caderas entre sus muslos. Habia llegado el momento y no podía esperar por mas tiempo. Nunca había estado tan dura, tan cerca de estallar.

Con la punta caliente de su miembro rozó el centro de Rachel, pero vaciló. Ella había yacido con otro de esa manera? O ella era verdaderamente inocente como parecía? Intentando dejar de lado sus celos irracionales, se concentró en la bella mujer debajo de ella.

Necesitaba eso, la necesitaba, ansiaba esa liberación feroz que sólo ella podía darle...

"Quinn... por favor," jadeó, su voz traía un pedido.

"Sh,... querida," murmuró roncamente en respuesta. "Ábrete para mí."

Todos sus instintos naturales gritaron para que la tomara rápidamente, para aliviar el ansia feroz de su vientre, pero se hundió lentamente en ella, con extremo cuidado.

A pesar del cuidado de Quinn, sus muslos se apretaron alrededor de sus caderas, de en un esfuerzo fútil parar repeler la intrusión. Cuando sintió que una barrera frágil le negaba la entrada, Quinn casi se echó atrás, temerosa de no poder controlarse, temerosa de causarle dolor, pero no podía detenerse ahora...

Rachel se estremeció de dolor cuando su carne virgen era rasgada, y gritó cuando Quinn entró completamente dentro de ella. El dolor era casi imposible de tolerar. Su miembro rígido era un lanza enorme que empujaba dentro de ella, una arma poderosa que la rasgaba su interior.

Ella se se escuchó a sí misma sollozar, sintió el roce delicado de su boca mientras la besaba en un esfuerzo por apaciguar el dolor. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, Quinn se mantuvo completamente quieta mientras ella se estremecía debajo, queriendo maldecir y al mismo tiempo gritar su triunfo. Una virgen! Una muchacha inocente y casta, nunca tocada por otro. No le había mentido! Quinn era su primer amante. Ella le pertenecía ahora.

"Rachel, mírame"

En todo momento, desde que habia comenzado la consumacion, los ojos de Rachel habian permanecido cerrados y ahora llenos de lagrimas. "Te sientes bien?"

"Si... si" respondió honestamente, aunque su respuesta jadeante transmitía poca confianza.

"Puedes tomarme mas profundamente, querida?"

Ella frunció el ceño pensativamente, mirando fijamente, preguntó con escepticismo. "Hay mas?"

Quinn sonrió, lentamente. "Me temo que si. Pero puedo refrenar de entrar con todo."

"No... pero es necesario que lo hagaz rapido."

Aún mientras hablaba, sus caderas se movieron tentativamente, inclinándose un poco para darle mejor acceso. Quinn tomó una respiración profunda. El mas mínimo movimiento de ella la estimulaba para ir mas profundamente, pero con un esfuerzo feroz, se obligó a controlar su impaciencia. Lentamente movió su peso, rozando sus senos con los de ella.

Rachel se puso rígida, conteniendo su respiración... Era extraño, pero el dolor se había desvanecido, dejando una sensación que no era completamente indolora. Entonces los labios de Quinn se apoyaron sobre los de ella, y la besó sensualmente.

Rachel se estremeció mientras su lengua entraba en su boca con sorprendente suavidad; por su propia voluntad las caderas de Rachel se balancearon contra las de Quinn. Ella casi gimió en protesta cuando sintió que se retiraba de su cuerpo. Pero Quinn no tenía intención de retirarse completamente. En cambio, su mano se deslizó entre los cuerpos, sus dedos encontraron el botón caliente y húmedo que era el centro del deseo de Rachel. Asombrada por el espasmo de placer que recorrió su cuerpo, Rachel jadeó y enlazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Quinn. Ciegamente ella murmuró su nombre en un pedido de piedad, pero continuó acariciando su sexo, su espalda arqueada y sus ojos semi cerrados. Inevitablemente, Rachel alcanzó el climax. El mundo desapareció para Rachel. Sus manos se apretaron en los hombros de Quinn, sus caderas arqueándose incontrolablemente.

"Si," Quinn aprobó sus movimientos con voz ronca, alentándola a ese salvaje abandono. Reducida a esa necesidad pagana, Rachel se pegó a ella, gozando la liberación de la tensión de su cuerpo. En pocos momentos se arqueó en un climax que la hizo gritar llevando a Quinn al núcleo mismo de su vientre.

"Dios!" Quinn se puso rígida por un instante, sus ojos se cerraron con un dolor sensual. Entonces ya no pudo contenerse mas, comenzó a mover sus caderas, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo urgente, intentó hacerlo delicadamente, pero Rachel la urgía a acelerar el ritmo. La explosión cruda y primitiva del orgasmo de Quinn fue tan violenta que apretó los dientes y entonces ya no hubo mas control. Gritó su propia liberación mientras se derramaba en ella.

Por un largo momento permanecieron fundidas y unidas, sólo se oía el sonido jadeante de sus respiraciones. Quinn intentó llevar aire a sus pulmones mientras intentaba focalizar sus pensamientos. Su piel estaba bañada en sudor, su ser estaba caliente pero saciado.

Su cuerpo se sentía débil pero todavía estaba parcialmente erecto. No quería dejar ese paraíso caliente entre sus muslos, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Lentamente, con esfuerzo, Quinn retiró su cuerpo rodando a un lado.

Había sido demasiado brutal con ella cuando habría querido ser

delicada y considerada por su falta de experiencia. "Perdóname..." murmuró incorporándose y mirando su cara exquisitamente

ruborizada y enmarcada por su cabello salvaje.

Su mirada recorrió su cuerpo delgado, pero hizo una pausa cuando alcanzó sus piernas. La sonrisa de Quinn se agrando. Sangre se entremezclaba con el fluido de su simiente en sus muslos y en la sábana. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con una sensación de triunfo. Haber tomado su virginidad era una victoria. Había sido la primera en poseerla. Y ahora la unica. "Eres mía," declaró en un susurro bajo, mientras acomodaba un rulo sobre su cara.

Extendió el brazo y las cubrió con las mantas. Luego, envolvió a Rachel en sus brazos, presionando su cabeza contra su hombro, y cerró los ojos.

Despertándose a media noche, Rachel suspiró y apretó su cara mas

profundamente en su piel cálida. Ella había temido que Quinn la tomase con rabia, pero en vez de forzarla, la había seducido... Una

amante sensual y considerada. De repente despierta, Rachel sintió la presión de las lagrimas en sus ojos. La ternura de Quinn de momentos atrás, cuando había tomado su cuerpo y le había enseñado la maravillas, la hizo querer llorar. Si los eventos no se opusiesen, esa sería su esposa. Esa sería su cama matrimonial, y esa había sido su noche de bodas.

Quinn había tomado su cuerpo como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier sierva, solamente para probar su autoridad. Le había tratado como a una posesión, un objeto para satisfacer su lujuria. Le había dado un placer, era verdad, pero sólo como un medio para forzar su rendición.

La unión de los cuerpos había significado mucho mas. La consumación había sido mucho mas que un acto de pasión. En su corazón, se habían unido verdaderamente. Quinn se había rehusado vehementemente a reconocerla como su esposa, pero ella se sentía unida a ella. Le pertenecía. Tragando el nudo en su garganta, Rachel cerró los ojos, respirando su aroma limpio. Pero una aungustia mayor la obligo a levantarse lentamente y sin perturbar el sueño de Quinn; cuando logro salir de la cama, tomo la tunica mas cercana y se dirigio hacia la puerta del solar.

Nota: espero les haya gustado realmente, tome y no lo niego fraciones de otras exscenas por que no estaba muy conforme no he podido dormir armando este capitulo, apenas los termino los suvo inmediatamente sin releer asi que tengan paciencia.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

"La muerte es consecuencia de la vida: la materia se descompone y los gusanos lo celebran. Todo lo efímero está condenado a morir: no vale la pena rebelarse, pues ya al nacer se muere un poco. Pero hay algo que permanece en la memoria, y ese algo es el amor".

Acostada en la cama, Rachel escucha la lluvia que golpea los vidrios y el viento que aúlla en el exterior de la fortaleza. En un fondo de tiniebla se encontraba el solar, una vez se había consumido la cera de las velas y aplacado el calor de la chimenea; en la penumbra, se esforzaba por organizar y analizar en su mente los sucesos ocurridos, de cierta forma se siente aliviada de retirar de si, el peso de la castidad guardado durante tantos años de espera.

Ciertamente esa noche era totalmente diferente a todas las que había tendió Rachel, aparte de consumir el acto carnal, en las pocas horas de sueño que alcanzó, la asaltó una pesadilla: su padre se encontraba en un bosque cercano a Claredon, donde se iluminaba solamente por la luna llena; con su bastón trazó un círculo y se encerró en él, al tiempo pronunciaba unas palabras mágicas. Luego estuvo gimiendo, llorando, y declaró: "Tuve que prometer al diablo en cuerpo y alma por el espacio de cuatro años, y el tiempo se termina. El demonio vendrá a buscarme en breve. Me encontrará dispuesto." Luego un gran ruido, sacudió a los árboles y se inclinaron bajo un fuerte viento; era como si todos los demonios se hubieran apoderado del lugar. Y sobre su cabeza canosa apareció un león; le mostró un pergamino firmado con sangre y le dijo con voz espantosa: "He venido por ti". Entonces, una viva luz rodeó a su padre haciéndolo desaparecer, entre un sonido ensordecedor; prontamente despertó, y a su lado se encontraba Quinn durmiendo placida mente, como si nada perturbara su descanso y mirando a su alrededor, sintió el silencio más absoluto.

Pudo reflexionar en ese momento, como nunca se había atrevido a cuestionar los mandatos de la iglesia, las decisiones de su familia, y a jamás reclamar posición alguna, que no le perteneciera por nacimiento. Mas sin embargó, todos estos años, había logrado cargado con la vergüenza de ser la prometida olvidada, y ni una vez se ahogó en la desesperación, ni cometió ideas negras que pudieran hundir para siempre su alma. Pero esta noche se había traspasado el umbral, así que, por vez primera, había cometido un acto pecaminoso e inmoral, sin poderse detener hay.

Lentamente logro levantarse de la cama, con el sumo cuidado de no despertar a Quinn; le dolía en lugares donde nunca antes le habían dolido. Su parte inferior palpitaba, sentía sus muñecas oprimidas y todos sus músculos se tensaban como si hubiera corrido durante horas. Un calor bajaba por en medio de sus muslos, donde Quinn se había posado. Rápidamente busco la silla cerca de la chimenea donde había llegado a caer sus ropas, tomándolas se vistió, sintiendo aún más, su cuerpo en totalidad.

Lentamente abrió la gran puerta de roble sin omitir sonido alguno, y cerrándola a su paso. Camino por la escalera que descendía del solar, pasando cerca de los dormitorios de los criados, donde todo parecía en calma. Los aposentos que buscaba se encontraban localizados al final del último piso de la torre de piedra maciza, donde rara vez alguien entraba. Ningún centinela se encontraba haciendo ronda en el lugar, un hecho que Rachel consideró afortunado; ella se sentía algo mareada, y cansada, por los eventos ocurridos, lo cual no le permitiría hallar una explicación lógica de su aventura por el lugar para dar a los guardias de Quinn. Todo estaba en silencio en el gran salón. Después de la excitación del día, la gente del castillo muy seguramente se encontraría descansando.

Prontamente entro al lugar que buscaba; dirigiéndose a una puerta maltrecha de madera vieja logro correrla y al ingresar se giró en busca de la persona que deseaba hallar; detrás de una pequeña mesa llena de ingredientes como polvo de serpiente, sapos, lenguas de ahorcados, pelos de rameras, así como también toda clase de plantas, recogidas en el momento preciso del ciclo lunar, para fabricar filtros de amor o venenos con los que se podía fulminar al enemigo; detrás de todo aquello se encontraba una mujer de tez delgada que parecía haberse agravado con el tiempo, pálida y con cabello rojizo. "Como te encuentras Emma?" pregunto tratando de entrar con cuidado para no alterarla.

Emma parecía no percatarse de la presencia invasora. Siguió revoloteando mezclado, envasando cualquier cosa, que no fijara su atención en Rachel.

"No me reconoces? Soy yo, Rachel Berry, la misma joven a la solías llevar a los bosques para mostrarme sus secretos."

Emma abrió los ojos en ese momento, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había hecho. Aquellas palabras la habían pillado de improvisto. "Decidme que puedo hacer por ti mi lady". Ordenó con un tono de voz bajo pero firme.

"Recuerdas aquella noche de invierno en que me enseñabas los misterios de la fertilidad? Recuerdas tus palabras? El cómo existía la opción de no procrear si ese fuese el deseo de la mujer?" dijo mientras sostenía su mirada en busca de una certeza, mientras daba pasos cortos y firmes para acercarse.

Los grandes ojos de Emma le daban una leve afirmación. "Si lo recuerdo, como recuerdo la sensación nauseabunda que provoco en ti ese pensamiento. Oh! mi dulce Rachel cual inocente y casta solías ser, que solo escuchabas lo que el párroco pronunciaba en la misa del domingo" dijo mientras su risa invadía el recinto "Por supuesto nunca os culpe, no sabías los placeres y maldades que se ocultaba tras un simple beso; como si fuese culpa tuya tener un padre que nunca os preparo para la humillación de siempre esperar y nunca recibir."

Las palabras de Emma exasperaron a Rachel, decidió presionarla, para conseguir el objetivo que la había traído a este oscuro y olvidado lugar en la fortaleza. "Pues si recuerdas ese momento, seguro no tendrás problema en volverme a explicar la forma de no concebir, si ese no fuese mi deseo o al menos decirme dónde puedo encontrar las respuestas que busco?".

"Cometes un grave error al pedirme aquello." Respondió apagando su risa y tornándose seria.

"Y porque sería un error?".

"Quien más que yo puedo advertir de las consecuencias de jugar con la naturaleza, con el fin de evitar el curso normal de lo escrito por el altísimo?" Volteo su mirada a una pequeña ventanilla de la oscura habitación. "Olvidáis acaso lo que me dejo en estas paredes arrinconadas, invadidas por la locura, la desesperación y el abandono?, Oh aún más olvidáis que fue por culpa de tu familia, la cual intrigo en contra de mi felicidad, separándome de mi amado Will y enclaustrándome en este lugar?".

"Sabes perfectamente mi querida Emma, que lo que te separo del padre Will fue su devoción y convicción, la cual hablo más fuerte que sus sentimientos por ti; mi padre solo ayudo a un joven de vocación a encontrar su camino a Dios. Tú y solo tu decidiste encerrarte en este lugar".

Con un alzamiento de hombros respondió "Rachel seguís siendo tan inocente. Fueron precisamente las artimañas que conozco y las que pretendes que comparta, las que me trajeron a este lugar".

"Por qué me dices todo esto?".

"Porque si talvez hubiese habido una voz amiga que me orientara en mi momento más negro y perturbado, probablemente estaría embelesando tu pequeña corte, en vez de ayudando a mujeres con las artes oscuras".

"Entiendo lo que me decís, y no dudes os agradezco, mas sin embargo el momento en el que me encuentro requiere de medidas desesperadas".

"A que os réferis?".

"Qué harías mi lugar, Emma? Imaginad por un momento… es pura invención, ciertamente pero imaginad que os amenazan con vuestra ruina, la tuya y la de tu familia; y que poseéis algo, un talismán, eso es un talismán que puede servir para evitar dicha ruina…"

Fue hasta la puerta, pues había oído ruidos en el exterior, observo pasar unos centinelas pero al verlos desfilar de largo regreso. "Si, un talismán contra la ruina" murmuro Rachel de nuevo.

"No pretendes dar a Lord Quinn un hijo, por el momento eso quieres decir?".

"Si, Emma, quiero decirlo y lo digo", usando un tono que enfatizaba con cierta dureza "Un hijo seria ya lo único que podría ofrecerle a Quinn de un matrimonió pues como sabéis, ya tiene mi dote y mi honra" miro a su semblante en busca de algún signo de aprobación y agrego "En lo que a mí respecta Emma, la suerte está echada, y solo el tiempo mirara quien cede primero".

"Por lo que veo vos cediste primero".

"Depende de la forma en que desees ver lo ocurrido".

"Y si nunca logras hacer cede Lord Quinn?".

"En tal caso, me fluctuare en busca de otra solución, mas no sin haber usado todas mis opciones".

"Espero que lo que planeas conseguir, sea mejor que la buena vida podrías haber conseguido después en la eternidad".

"E descubierto que él ahora es mejor que lo incierto de la eternidad".

Emma experimentaba un perverso deleite al sentir que había seres que dependían tanto de ella. Indicándole donde debía ubicarse guio a Rachel a una silla especial que le permitía mantener su trasero elevado y sus muslos bien abiertos. Volviéndose a la mesa tomo los ingredientes necesarios para realizar el {coitus reservatus} que consistía básicamente en aceite de oliva, la pulpa de granada, y el jugo del tabaco irrigándolo en su entrada. "Con esta pésima buscaremos irritar la semilla de Lord Quinn, así no penetrara en tu ser, ni germinara".

Algo incomoda con el procedimiento más que por el dolor, sino por la intimidad con la que se realizaba, ya que esta noche había abierto las piernas a dos personas, que buscaban diferentes objetivos.

"Emma, esto actuara solo para esta ocasión?"

"Planeas seguir entregándote a Lord Quinn?". El silencio era respuesta suficiente.

Una vez hubo terminado se retiró a lavarse las manos, y en un pequeño cajón saco semillas de dátiles, entregándolas a Rachel "Tomate una cada día, a la misma hora del día, sin olvidarla por veintisiete días descansan tres días que empezaran a concordar con las de tu ciclo y regresa por mas cada mes; además ellas solo aran efecto después de pasada una noche así que te sugiero que lord Quinn no ten monte, al menos por lo que queda de ella".

"Como se supone que podre evitarlo?, no puedo simplemente rechazarla."

"Usa tu ingenio, búscate una excusa. Tal vez si acudes a su ego, dile que simplemente estas muy lastimada y que debes recuperarte".

Tomando la pequeña bolsa de cuero la sujeto a sus ropas de forma que se ocultara, pero manteniendo cierta duda "Esta bien pero dime como se llaman?".

"No mi querida Rachel tuviste tu oportunidad, además esto implicara que sigas visitándome," volteándose "Amo las visitas de los poderos deja siempre entre abierta una puerta que da a una oportunidad".

"Pues bien es mejor esto, que simplemente dejarlo a la suerte, espero la mano de Dios no me alcance pronto".

Mientras se disponía a salir Rachel escucho de Emma unas palabras que muy pronto tendrían eco en sus días futuros "La mano de Dios golpea rápidamente, cuando la ayuda la mano del hombre. Recuerda Rachel que solo tu deseaste esto y que cada acción tendrá su consecuencia".

_/_

Lentamente Rachel cierra la puerta de roble, y de repente su espalda choca contra ella; prontamente su muñeca está encerrada por la fuerza de la mano pálida de Quinn. Tirando de Rachel, logra hacerla caer al suelo, sus rodillas y manos arden con fuerza. Mientras suspira por el movimiento duro que la llevo más cerca del piso, su estómago y cara, se hacen íntimamente conscientes del suelo de granito. Siente como Quinn la empujada hasta sus brazos, sólo para golpearla de nuevo hacia abajo. Una rodilla está sobre la mitad de su espalda, oprimiendo su peso en ella. Con un gesto de Quinn una vez la deja, ella se sienta en el empedrado de piedra.

"Rachel", exigen los ojos avellana, comunicando la profunda impaciencia, que arremolina el fuego lento a punto de ebullición. Pulgadas de distancia, la separan de la ira consumida, que llenan su visión, mientras esta deambula inquieta por la habitación.

"Sí?" logra pronunciar lentamente de sus labios. Sus cejas se arrastran juntas. Los dedos de Quinn, aprieta la barbilla de Rachel, una vez se acerca a ella y le dan un apretamiento.

"A dónde diablos fuiste?" el frío, con el que se formula la pregunta, envía a distancia la mente de Rachel, quien trata de buscar una respuesta. "No te atrevas a mentirme? Fuiste a buscar tu amante?" Se congelan todas las funciones de su cuerpo, ante la mención de la palabra {Amante}. Su cuerpo se pone rígido por la acusación; el orgullo y la ofensa hacen apretar su mandíbula y ajuntan sus cejas.

Los gruñidos de Quinn estaban muy cerca de su cara. Los ojos de Rachel se abren y su respiración se hace más superficial. "Respóndeme_?_" La mano de Quinn deja la barbilla de Rachel para reubicarse en su brazo. "Respóndeme!?".

"Fui a lavarme y colocar un ungüento, me dolía mucho", Los ojos resueltos de Rachel se anclan, en los salvajes de Quinn. Los momentos pasan, y el hipo de Rachel se controla.

"No estaba con nadie?" suavemente la deja "Entonces, por qué no me despertaste para pedir mi permiso?".

Rachel inclina su cabeza con algo de ironía. "No sabía que debía pedirte permiso para lavarme?".

"Pues ahora lo sabes, nunca te vuelvas a atrever a levantarte de este lecho sin hacérmelo saber antes". Los dedos de Quinn aprietan alrededor de la barbilla de Rachel haciéndola girar su cara. Gimoteando, Rachel parpadea duro una vez más para verla. Los ojos chocolate cargados de emoción, mira el remolino de los ojos verdes. Los minutos pasan mientras con grandes respiraciones calmantes Quinn pronuncia "Entiendes Rachel?".

"Si, Lord Quinn".

"Bien, y no creas ni por un momento que te he creído, si no que por tu propio bien voy a dejarlo pasar". Se hacen eco sus palabras de forma amenazadora.

"... Sí... Lord Quinn".

Durante unos momentos los ojos de Quinn analizan sus movimientos, sin sucumbir al escrutinio logra levantarse del suelo y se acerca despacio a la cama dejando caer su bata con el cuidado de no soltar el saco de cuero, y sin dejarlo ver de Quinn; una vez en ella, siente como el frio de las sabanas golpea su cuerpo y como este reacciona a él.

Rachel siente como el peso del cuerpo de Quinn se reúne con ella en la lecho; sujetando la muñeca de Rachel, y haciéndola gira su cuerpo para acercarlo al de ella, note como Quinn inclina la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección, cierra los ojos y tomo un momento para relajarse, finalmente puedo gestionar que su cuerpo actué de la manera que lo desea y logra hablar "Quinn por favor no". El calor consume el rostro de Rachel y desvía la mirada para evitar cualquier sospecha de duda o mentira. Quinn mantiene la mirada y desliza los dedos sobre las caderas de Rachel y la tira de nuevo hacia ella. "Acaso me estas rechazando?".

Sin importarle realmente la respuesta empuja su cuerpo contra el de Rachel, obligándola a entrelazar sus piernas, y extender las suyas. Su brazo tira para acerca su ser del de ella. Su nariz cepillo contra la parte baja del cuello de Rachel, cubierto por su cabello; Quinn exhala un suspiro sobre su piel. Rachel siente su piel caliente por la proximidad de sus cuerpos. Sus pechos están juntos.

"No, solo que mi cuerpo está muy lastimado, aun sangro".

"Y qué?... Acaso tu madre no te explico?, parecías más segura cuando mostraste aquella sabana manchada de sangre y pregonabas que te había tomado". Rachel desvía la mirada. "Me siento generosa, descubrir que si eras virgen a pesar de las mentiras que hay a tu alrededor me complacieron pero no creas que no se repetirá, eres mía ahora y para siempre".


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 17

"Buen día, dulce."

Rachel se movió debajo de las sábanas cuando escucho una voz que murmuraba en su oído. Cuando sintió los labios tibios rozar su cuello, se forzó en abrir sus ojos y parpadeó para encontrar a Quinn inclinándose sobre ella, su peso apoyado sobre un codo. Estaba sonriendo, la transformación en su rostro lleno de odio solo era una sombrosa del ayer.

En la luz del amanecer, parecía Quinn un poco más joven. "No tienes ningún saludo apropiado para tu amante?"

Atontada todavía por el sueño, ella quitó su mirada, e intentó focalizarse en sus pensamientos. Los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través de los postigos la hicieran darse cuenta que era bastante tarde. "Por qué no me despertarte más temprano?"

"Estabas muy cansado y adolorida por los ejercicios de anoche."

Rachel se ruborizó con el recuerdo de esos ejercicios: la imagen erótica entre sus muslos, su cuerpo estremeciéndose mientras se movía dentro de ella. Quinn le mostrado un éxtasis, y había realizado cosas que destrozaron su idea del romance y la reconstruyó en su propia imagen, una imagen que ella no había soñado que fuera posible.

Sin conocer el tumulto de emociones que amotinaban dentro de ella, Quinn se inclinó para cubrir su boca con un beso fugaz. "Me satisficiste bien anoche."

Su buen humor afectó la sensibilidad de Rachel. No sólo le chocaba ser despertada por una Quinn desnuda y recibir sus atenciones, sino que le recordaba vívidamente su rendición y su conducta libidinosa.

"Debo sentirme honrada por tu elogio, Lord Quinn?" respondió amargamente en una voz todavía ronca por el sueño.

Para su sorpresa, Quinn se rio cálidamente, como si su desafío ya no le molestara si no la divirtiera "Claro que sí. No brindo semejante elogio tan livianamente."

La miró a los ojos fijamente con un toque de reflexión "Me pregunto si el placer será tan grande ahora que la novedad de tu condición virginal ya pasó." Con un dedo, siguió el contorno de sus labios. "Me imagino cuán grande será tu placer ahora... Debo admitir que me tientas a responder a esa pregunta, pero como me informaste anoche, tu cuerpo esta sensible después de haber sido usado tan duramente."

Sus ojos se había agrandado ante su sugestión de repetir el acoplamiento pecaminoso a la luz del día, pero la consideración de Quinn la relajó. Rachel movió sus caderas despreocupadamente pero sintió dolor entre sus muslos.

"Oz he causado mucho dolor?"

Con resentimiento ella sacudió la cabeza. Los síntomas físicos le causaban mucho menos dolor que su propia consciencia. "No mucho."

"Bien." Sonrió indulgentemente. "Puedes dormir por el resto de la mañana, pero es mejor que yo me levante. Hay asuntos que necesitan mi atención."

Rachel cerró los ojos con mortificación. Después de la escena que ella había hecho la noche anterior en el salón, sus hombres sabrían precisamente lo que había pasado entre ellas durante la noche. Se había acostado con Quinn, si bien no con mucho entusiasmo, pero tampoco sin protestar demasiado. "No deseo que me vean aquí en tu habitación," murmuró, "Mucho menos en tu cama. Ni pretendo tener vagancia todo el día."

"Haz lo que te plazca. Pero yo pretendo cambiar tu castigo. No seguirás haciendo los mismos trabajos."

"Tu generosidad es emocionante."

Ignorando una vez más su respuesta sarcástica, Quinn buscó un objeto que tenía escondido entre las almohadas y lo levantó para que Rachel lo viese.

"Tal vez encontrarás esto más a tu gusto."

Sostenía una especie de collar de oro, notó con sorpresa. Un collar con figuras ornamentadas y con piedras preciosas. Quinn deslizando su mano debajo del cuello de Rachel, y lo colocó con cuidado alrededor de él, mientras ella la miraba en shock. "Es... para mí, Lord Quinn?"

"Había planeado que fuese mi regalo de bodas," murmuró, "Pero ahora que no habrá casamiento, no veo ninguna razón para que no puedas tenerlo. Considéralo un pago por lo que me diste a noche."

{Mi virginidad}, pensó Rachel con una puntada de desánimo, sintiendo el frío del metal presionando contra su piel y quemándola. Podría haber amado a Quinn, pero no, ella no significaba nada más que una prostituta de su castillo, había descargado su lujuria en ella y había pagado el placer con un bello collar, y lo consideraba un intercambio justo, {en verdad anoche tome la decisión correcta al ir con Emma} deliberó. "Perdonadme si no logro expresar adecuadamente mi gratitud, Lord Quinn," declaró con aspereza.

La respuesta seca de Rachel tomó a Quinn por sorpresa, al igual que el dolor en sus ojos. Nunca le había dado un regalo tan caro a nadie y pensó que ella estaría agradada con ese gesto. Las mujeres de la corte ansiaban regalos costosos, pero los ojos de Rachel se habían iluminado primeramente con sospecha más que con codicia, y ahora la estaban mirando con desdén y altanería, como si hubiera cometido una ofensa grave.

"Yo había pensado que podía servir para endulzar tu carácter," dijo tentativamente.

"No hay nada malo en mi carácter, excepto tal vez un rechazo a tus atenciones lascivas."

Sin comprenderla, Quinn eligió olvidar su rabia incomprensible. Perezosamente retiró la bata de Rachel sobre su hombro para exponer un pecho con su pezón rosado, y luego estiró su mano hasta tomar la redondez. A pesar del estremecimiento de Rachel, Quinn se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra su cuello. "Puedes volver a usar tus propios ropas, querida. No quiero que esos vestidos toscos de campesina te estropeen la piel."

Intentando reprimir la oleada de tensión y excitación que su contacto despertaba en ella, Rachel levantó una ceja con desprecio. "Detecto un poco de culpa, Lord Quinn, por tu trato despreciable hacia mí?"

Quinn sonrió. "Culpa no es lo que siento por vos, muchacha. En cuanto al trato..." Algo de su diversión se desvaneció. "Después de tu engaño, mereces algo mucho peor que un simple salpullido."

"Yo no llamaría engaño al hecho de reivindicar lo que es mío legalmente."

Quinn sacudió la cabeza, rehusándose a ser involucrada en una discusión. "No debatiré ese punto con vos otra vez, mi dulce." Su mano lentamente y deliberadamente, recorrió su cuerpo por debajo de sus ropas.

Rachel tomó una respiración profunda cuando sus dedos se enterraron en el pubis entre sus muslos. "No... no! Es indecente!" .

"Lo es?"

"Sabes que sí," jadeó mientras intentaba evadir sus dedos exploradores, aunque sabía que debería usar cualquier excusa para evitar la repetir de la rendición libidinosa de la noche anterior. "La Iglesia prohíbe ese tipo de actos."

Quinn gruñó, pero removió su mano de entre sus muslos y la dejó descansar posesivamente sobre su estómago. "No creo que un pecado más pueda oscurecer aún mi alma. Gente de mucha autoridad me han dicho que estoy poseída por demonios."

Rachel estaba demasiado atónita por su blasfemia para sondear en la amargura que asomó en su tono de voz. "Tu alma puede estar más allá de la redención, pero qué hay de la mí?".

La mirada de Quinn buscó en la cara de Rachel atentamente. "Eres tan pura e inocente entonces, mi Lady?" Como ella no tenía ninguna respuesta para eso, Quinn se encogió de hombros. "La corrupción de la Iglesia es bien sabida. La mitad del clero quiebra sus propias leyes regularmente, participando en orgías que hacen a nuestra fiesta en el salón parezca la celebración de Navidad."

"Aun así... No deseo... que me toques de esa manera…"

"Quieres fingir que no te gusto?". Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

La ultrajaba que descubriera tan abiertamente el origen real de su incomodidad: la habilidad de Quinn de despertarle sin esfuerzo sus pasiones más encogidas y convertirla en una mujer libidinosa. "No me gusta ni la mitad de lo que tu vanidad te lleva a creer," replicó.

"Vanidad?" preguntó. "Ninguna muchacha se ha quejado de mi habilidad."

Rachel levantó los ojos hacia el techo, rezando para tener paciencia. Quinn Fabray de Vernay era arrogante y vanidosa, muy segura de su habilidad con las mujeres, tanto que ella deseaba arrancarle las orejas. "Tal vez nunca oíste una queja porque vos nunca quisiste escucharla."

Su boca dibujó una sonrisa forzada que era íntima, sensual totalmente endurecedora para el insulto bien calculado que ella había hecho. En una respuesta lenta, su mano recorrió perezosamente su cuerpo hasta tomar su pecho otra vez. Con el pulgar y el dedo índice, apretó delicadamente el pezón sensible, haciéndolo erguirse inmediatamente, y haciendo que Rachel tomase otra respiración aguda. "Tal vez protestas porque temes lo que te hago sentir."

"No te temo," gruñó, deseando poder borrar esa sonrisa superior de su cara. "Simplemente no deseo escucharte vanagloriarte de tus conquistas."

Antes que pudiera decir algo más, Quinn suspendió de repente su caricia y se levantó. Despreocupada por su desnudez, caminó a través de la habitación y se inclinó para buscar ropa de un arcón. Rachel se encontró incomoda ante la situación no se encontraba aun acostumbrada a tanta intimidad. Desvió su mirada mientras Quinn se lavaba. Le sorprendió que no le requiriese actuar como su escudero cuando comenzó a vestirse, pero cuando le ofreció, con resentimiento, su ayuda, Quinn la rechazó. "Te dije que tus tareas de sierva habían terminado."

"Por qué suspendiste esas tareas?" preguntó cautamente.

"Porque el castigo era demasiado duro, lo admito. Tengo un papel mucho más agradable para vos en mente, el de amante. Dormirás aquí en mi habitación todas noche y permanecerás aquí durante el día."

Rachel se sentó abruptamente en la cama, apretando su mano contra su pecho. "Quieres que todos piensen que soy tu amante."

"No solo lo deben pensar, eres mi amante."

"No puedo creer que sigas esperando yo comparta tu cama?"

Quinn levantó una ceja. "Creía que eso te complacería. Dejar de hacer los trabajos brutales de un esclava."

"Mientras vos te rehúses a reconocerme como tu esposa y lady de este castillo, mi lugar no está en tu cama."

"Lo está, Rachel," respondió ceñidamente. "Nosotros somos amantes ahora. No puedes negarlo."

Cuando Quinn observó el desánimo en sus ojos, su expresión se suavizó. "No encontrarás el papel de amante tan terrible. Me atrevo a decir que llegarás a disfrutarlo."

"Preferiría limpiar los chiqueros."

Quinn sonrió, con esa sonrisa infrecuente suele dar. "Tal vez, pero sería un desperdicio de tu belleza y tus otros talentos."

Las manos de Rachel se cerraron en un puño. "Por qué?" exigió. "Por qué debes tomarme como tu amante cuando sin duda hay otras que estarían contentas de poder compartir tu cama?".

Sorprendida por su rabia, la observó con curiosidad. No podía comprender su resistencia a compartir su cama. En verdad, había esperado que Rachel se sintiese honrada con su favor. Podía nombrar una docena de muchachas que tomarían su lugar con mucha alegría.

Tal vez ella no se daba cuenta del placer que planeaba ofrecerle. O tal vez simplemente seguía estando resentida porque ya no tenía su posición como lady de Claredon. Pero si ella intentaba hacerle sentir culpa por no casarse con ella, eso no sucedería. "Eres una mujer deseable, y yo te deseo. No necesito ninguna otra razón."

Con su mandíbula apretada, Quinn se dio vuelta apartándose para buscar su camisa, sintiéndose extrañamente ultrajada por su respuesta, sobre todo cuando finalmente se había rendido a su deseo obsesivo por ella. Hasta había cambiado su política respecto a ella. Raramente en el pasado había permitido que alguien durmiese con ella. Sin embargo estaba dispuesta a hacer excepción con Rachel. En verdad, le gustaba pensar que ella despertaría en su cama cada mañana, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, y el olor de su piel sedosa.

Disfrutaría teniéndola cerca. Seguramente disfrutaría besándola y tocándola. Rara vez besaba en los labios, pero ella tenía una boca que hechizaba. No quería otra cosa más que volver en ese momento, a esa cama y a saborear su cuerpo, a enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella y explorar las profundidades de su pasión. Quería pasar el día entero con ella, enseñándole cómo gozar con su cuerpo. Pero recordó la condición virginal de Rachel y desechó la idea.

Un sentimiento de ternura la invadió cuando recordó el dolor de ella, la noche anterior. Cuan frágil y delicada la había sentido en sus brazos. Cuan inocente. Cuan caliente y salvaje se había tornado, gimiendo su éxtasis debajo de Quinn. Le daría tiempo para recuperarse de sus atenciones, pero esta noche... La idea de tenerla de nuevo la consumía.

Debería estar furiosa consigo, por haberse rendido de esa manera, lo sabía. Con sus propias acciones había consumado su contrato de compromiso. Pero eso no importaba. No retiraría su petición presentada en Roma. La anulación seguiría adelante como estaba planeado. Dominaría de algún modo su culpa. Quinn sabía que solamente ella era la responsable de las consecuencias de su engaño, aunque se rehusara a admitirlo. Mientras tanto, gozaría. Al menos satisfacería su deseo feroz por ella. Planeaba mantenerla deseosa y complaciente. Rachel era obcecada y determinada, un completo desafío.

Intentando ignorar la rabia silenciosa de ella, Quinn terminó de vestirse con una túnica de terciopelo verde. Luego lanzó su capa sobre sus hombros y giró para hablarle. "Acepta mis deseos. De aquí en adelante compartirás mi cama. Y quiero verte esperándome en mi habitación cuando retorne."

Con eso, Quinn salió del cuarto, terminando la discusión abruptamente. Un insulto bajó por la lengua de Rachel mientras la miraba irse. Se sintió enojada por su propia impotencia ante las órdenes imperiosas de Quinn. Había tomado su cuerpo tan fácilmente como había conseguido el castillo de su padre, y ahora planeaba continuar su relación pecaminosa haciéndola compartir su cama sin la bendición de la Iglesia. En el término de semanas, ella había pasado de ser una novia comprometida, a ser un rehén política, un escudero, una esclava, y ahora una amante.

Incuestionablemente, volver al papel de rehén sería una mejoría respecto a la semana pasada, sin embargo no deseaba aceptar el papel de amante que Quinn le ofrecía. A pesar de la mortificación que le causaba de ser considerada su amante, ella tendría mucho tiempo libre durante el día, mientras la esperaba. Estaba acostumbrada a mantenerse ocupada con los deberes de una lady. Por cuatro años ella había comandado el vasto equipo de la servidumbre del castillo de Claredon, así como había supervisado el trabajo de los siervos de varias mansiones y fortalezas menores de padre. Las tareas doméstica que había sido forzada a hacer la semana pasada al menos habían tenido el beneficio de dejarla demasiado agotada como para pensar cuando caía rendida en la cama cada noche. Ahora tendría tiempo libre, nada con que distraerse, el aburrimiento la llevaría a la desesperación.

Ciertamente, ella merecía algún castigo por intentar forzarla a honrar el compromiso y por su estallido en el salón la noche anterior, pero el nuevo papel que le había asignado era altamente desagradable. Quinn era una tirana insensible y despiadada. "No, ese era el problema. Quinn no era tirana." Aunque la había dañado físicamente una vez había entrado en la habitación, le había levantado la mano, aunque había jurado no hacerlo. Aún ese castigo había sido poco en su mente una vez supiese la razón de su salida.

Rachel cerró los ojos mientras recordada cuan suave había sido con ella, y deseó que no la hubiera maltratado después. Pero todo se había convertido en solo un acto carnal, en algo que no era más que un capricho placentero que podía ser pagado con monedas.

Descorazonada, tocó el collar de oro en su garganta, cuyos dijes la marcaban como la posesión de Quinn. Quería arrancárselo, sin embargo desprendió con cuidado la joya de alrededor de su garganta. No podría tolerar desprenderse de ella. Quinn alguna vez la había tenido en mente como para traerle un regalo costoso. Lo guardaría, pero no lo tendría a la vista, determinada a nunca usarlo hasta que Quinn la aceptase como su esposa.

Un evento improbable, admitió. Deseó poder odiarla, pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde. Después de todos los años de olvido a la que la había sometido y a pesar de su inflexibilidad actual, Quinn todavía era fascinante. Quinn no quería su corazón, lo sabía. La consideraba una rehén una traidora, y una amante, nada más; mientras que ella estaba más indefensa que nunca. Si se transformaba en su amante de tiempo completo? Sólo estaría segura mientras pudiera mantenerse a distancia y no le diera hijos, de lo contrario su actual posición seria parmente.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 18

Quinn se había retirado del salón para el momento en que Rachel bajó para calmar su hambre. Para su sorpresa, los centinelas que generalmente la vigilaban no estaban a la vista. Entonces noto algo que la llenó de esperanza, ser la amante de Lord Quinn podía ofrecer una ventaja inesperada que no había considerado: Quinn podría eventualmente bajar la vigilancia en torno a ella. Si no era vigilada de cerca, tal vez podría escapar de la fortaleza para reunirse con Sir Finn y, su padre.

Para sorpresa, encontró a Sam Evans sentado solo en la mesa. Donde la saludó inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperándola. "Te sentarás en la mesa para desayunar, mi lady?". Rachel lo miró cautamente, preguntándose si él planeaba ejecutar algún castigo de parte de Quinn por la explosión de la noche anterior. El caballero sonrió, un saludo amigable y persuasivo. "Me sentiría honrado, mi lady, si te unieses a mí en la mesa. Ven," con un tono de voz bajo, mientras se paraba para retirar la silla que se encontraba al lado de la principal. "Y disculpa si soy tan atrevido que me animo a pedírtelo, estoy estar seguro de que vos accederás."

Rachel no pudo evitar responder a sus palabras con una sonrisa tentativa. "Deseo ofrecer una disculpa para nuestro comportamiento inadecuado y grosero de anoche," dijo mientras que ella se sentaba. "Tienes toda la razón. Fue un inexcusable deshonor usar el salón de Claredon de esa manera." Antes que ella pudiera responder, Sam levantó una mano y llamó a un sirviente. "Tráele a mi lady algo de alimento inmediatamente."

"Mi lady?" preguntó cuándo estuvieron solos. "Te olvidas que Lord Quinn decretó que ya no hay una lady en este castillo."

"No, no me olvido. Pero esta mañana Quinn me informó que vos ya no debes ser considerada una esclava, y que se te debe tratar con la dignidad que tu linaje exige. Debo confesar mi alivio. Y debo expresarte mi gratitud, también."

"Gratitud?".

"Si, estoy agradecido porque has suavizado su mal carácter. Como su primer hombre en comando, soy yo quien más soporta su pésimo humor. Su trato fue mucho más suave este mañana de lo que ha sido en meses." Rachel se puso rígida, pero Sam continuó mientras le servía una copa de vino.

El criado volvió con un plato de carne de carnero y de pan que colocó delante de Rachel. Despachando al hombre, Sam la miró pensativamente. "Qué sabes sobre Lord Quinn, mi Lady?".

Sacó su cuchillo para cortar la carne de carnero en respuesta. "Sé que es y fría que no honra sus promesas."

Sam parpadeó y sonrió. "No, quise decir, qué sabes de su pasado?".

Rachel frunció el ceño. "Solamente lo que mi padre me dijo. Y naturalmente, oí rumores. Se dice que luchó y derrotó a su propio padre, y que recuperó su herencia a punta de espada."

"Los rumores no exageran. Quinn fue forzada a recuperar las tierras de Vernay que había perdido cuando su padre dudo de su paternidad y la desheredó."

"Entonces es verdad? Lo de su madre..." Vaciló, insegura de cómo hacer esa delicada pregunta.

"Respecto a su adulterio? Sí, es verdad. Antes de su nacimiento, su madre tuvo una relación ilícita con un cazador del castillo, un hombre que no era de la nobleza. Hasta este día, no se sabe de quién es hija y, aunque yo tengo mi opinión. Quinn se asemeja a Russell Fabray de Vernay demasiado en apariencia y en carácter para ser hija de alguien más."

"Pareces conocer bien a Lord Quinn."

"Mejor que la mayoría. Nos criamos juntos en el castillo del mismo Lord normando."

Rachel asintió ausentemente. Era común que los hijos de nobles fuese a servir a otro Lord como aprendiz "Desde el principio," Sam observó, "Quinn se destacó, estaba determinada a probar que era la mejor. Pero no actuaba despreciando o amenazando a los otros," Sam sonrió pensativamente, como si no recordase. "Quinn tenía pocos amigos, porque se aislaba. Pasaron años antes que me contara la historia de sus padres, y solamente sucedió porque me consideraba su amigo y porque el exceso de vino había aflojado la lengua. No era un cuento bonito."

Sam sorbió su vino, mientras Rachel esperaba impacientemente para que continuase. "Russell Fabray de Vernay era... debemos admitirlo... un hombre amargado; asesinó al amante de su esposa y casi la acuchilló a ella. Por su transgresión, él la confinó en una torre por el resto de su vida. La Iglesia, como debes saber, considera al adulterio como causa suficiente terminar un matrimonio. En cuanto al bebé, Lord Russell nunca pudo mirar a Quinn sin odiarla, lo que sin duda fue una bendición para Quinn. Pasó desapercibida hasta que fue una niña de cuatro años, cuando tuvo la desgracia de llamar la atención del Lord Russell... resolvió castigar a su hija por los pecados de su madre. Su método de castigo era azotar el cuerpo para purificar su alma." Sam miró directamente a Rachel. "La espalda de Quinn es la prueba del odio de su padre."

"Dios, esas cicatrices terribles...," susurró, su voz débil por el horror. "Qué clase de hombre le haría eso a una criatura?".

"Un monstruo, qué más? Su padre buscaba sacar el diablo de ella, exorcizar los demonios de su alma."

"Demonios? Pero era sólo un bebe! Completamente inocente de las transgresiones de su madre."

"Si, pero una sed venganza invadía al hombre adulto. Por dos años Quinn soportó el tormento, hasta que fue enviado lejos para ser criado por otro noble. Fue liberada de la crueldad de su padre más nunca pudo olvidarse de él. Sus cicatrices son mucho más profundas que las que se ven en su espalda."

"Sir Sam... Dices la verdad? Esto es una historia terrible. Pero... por qué me la cuentas?".

"Deseo que sepas que clase de persona es Quinn, los factores que la forjaron en lo que es ahora." La respuesta de Sam explicaba poco, y mucho menos cuando agregó, "Deseo que vos comprendas por qué Quinn tiene buenas razones para desconfiar de la nobleza."

Frunciendo el ceño, mientras asintió. "Estoy escuchando."

"En mi opinión... la reticencia de Quinn para casarse deviene de su profunda desconfianza hacia las damas de tu clase. Nunca me lo dijo con palabras claras, pero presintió que teme."

"Teme...? A qué?, a mí? Por qué me temería?".

"Estoy llegando a eso, mi lady." Sam sonrió débilmente. "Quinn aprendió hace tiempo, con su padre que no hay que confiar en las mujeres. Considera que la mayoría de ellas no tienen honor. El adulterio de su madre, convirtió su vida en un infierno. Y marco sus propias experiencias como adulta... bien, supongo que yo no debo aclararte el tema. Viste el encanto puede..."

"Lamento no coincidir con," interrumpió. "He visto poca evidencia del encanto de Lord Quinn."

"Bien, tal vez no intentó seducirte, mi Lady, bajo las actuales circunstancias..." No, intentaría seducir a cualquier menos ella, Rachel pensó con un poco de recelo, recordando como Quinn siempre tenía una sonrisa pronta para las muchachas del castillo.

"Tiene su encanto. Y las mujeres parecen pegársele como moscas a la miel, a pesar de nunca comprendí completamente, lo admito, porque siempre se resistía a la idea del matrimonio" Sam agregó con una sonrisa.

Ciertamente es verdad, Rachel pensó. Poseía una atracción magnética que la hacía guapa. Una personalidad dinámica, carismática que era imposible ignorar. "Continúa," murmuró indiferentemente.

"Muy bien. Como Te dije, Quinn se destacó en el entrenamiento militar. Fue nombrada Capitán a los 17 años por sus estrategias en batalla, y permaneció en el castillo para servir al Lord que la había entrenado. Quinn era la tercera de los hijos de Russel Fabray, con ninguna expectativa de poder heredar las propiedades vastas de Vernay. Y como sabes, un capitán sin tierra y sin dinero tiene pocas opciones. Pero entonces... Hubo una terrible peste que se llevó a Francine y Charles las hermanos mayores de Quinn."

"Murieron?".

"Sí. Y el dolor que sintió Quinn fue muy grande, amaba profundamente a sus hermanos en especial a Charles."

"Debes tener en un alto concepto a Lord Quinn."

"No hay ningún otro Lord al cual serviría," Sam dijo simplemente.

"Después pasamos dos años en los circuitos de los torneos en Normandía y en Francia, enriqueciéndonos con los premios que ganábamos, y luego vinieron dos años luchando como mercenarios para Geoffrey de Anejó. Nosotros ayudamos a Geoffrey a librar Normandía de Francia, y lo ayudamos a convertir a su hijo Henry en duque."

Rachel había oído mucho acerca de Geoffrey Plantagenet, un gobernante sabio y poderoso que había conquistado Normandía y le había otorgado un poder que todos reconocían. Finalmente le había dejado el ducado a su joven hijo Henry, que ahora era el nuevo rey de Inglaterra.

"Las excelentes habilidades de Quinn en estrategia llamaron la atención del joven Henry, incorporó a su servicio."

"Ya veo".

"Así es," dijo Sam delicadamente, "La opinión de Quinn sobre la infidelidad de las mujeres de la nobleza tiene su justificación."

"Ya entiendo por qué desconfianza de las mujeres...," respondió cautamente. "Pero tu cuento me inspira una pregunta. Si desprecia tanto a las mujeres nobles, por qué aceptó nuestro compromiso?".

"Por las razones usuales. Herederos y tierras. En mi opinión, esto es lo más importante."

"Pero Quinn ya poseía vastas tierras, e hijos verdad?".

"Si hijos pero bastardos que jamás podrían heredar títulos sin una concepción eclesiástica, y en cuanto tierras, se le habían concedido varios feudos ricos por sus servicios a Geoffrey, y por su lealtad a Henry. Primero ayudó a Henry a consolidar su gobierno en Normandía y más tarde, lo ayudó a obtener el trono inglés. Y por eso recuperó la propiedad de Vernay. Pero debes recordar el odio que siente por su padre. Ese odio influenció cada una de sus acciones, sombreó cada uno de sus pensamientos a lo largo de su vida por mucho tiempo."

"Me imagino que quería vengarse de su padre?".

"Después de haber visto su espalda, puedes culparla?".

Rachel sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. Podía comprender el por qué estaba determinada a buscar venganza por esas cicatrices terribles, aún si no podía comprender como alguien podía herir tan salvajemente como Lord Russell había lastimado a Quinn que muy probablemente era su propia sangre.

"Poco después que Quinn se convirtió general de los importantes ejércitos de Henry, Lord Russell se rehusó a reconocer a Quinn como su hija o nombrarla como su heredera a pesar de la muerte de sus otros dos hijos. Y ahí fue cuando la resistencia de Quinn se quebró. En el nombre de Henry, desafió a su padre a un combate mortal."

"Qué sucedió?" preguntó seriamente.

"Quinn ganó, naturalmente, pero se detuvo antes de matar a su atormentador, aunque esa muerte estaba justificada. Su padre huyó a Francia, buscando refugio con el Rey Luis, donde vive actualmente. Por lo que me contaron, Russell tuvo otro hijo pero a volcado su vida a Dios, aunque un hombre así no puede esperar salvar su alma negra. En penitencia, el partió en peregrinaje a Tierra Santa, y volvió como un hombre cambiado. Pero Quinn se rehusó a perdonarlo y a creer en el por eso necesita herederos legítimos para solidificar su legado."

"En gratitud por haber ganado tierras tan vastas, el duque Henry nombró a Quinn como el Lord de Vernay y firmó una carta donde le retorna su título de nobleza, dándole a Quinn el derecho de usar el apellido de su padre Fabray. Finalmente le fue concedida toda la riqueza de Vernay. No satisfecha con eso, Quinn continuó luchando hasta obtener el título de baronesa de Normandía." Sam hizo una pausa para mirarla directamente. "Quinn sabía que vos, como heredera y de linaje noble, podías ayudarla a consolidar ese título, así como darle heredero legítimos."

"Por eso aceptó casarse conmigo."

"Si, pero lamentó la acción del compromiso casi inmediatamente, te lo puedo asegurar. Cuando has servido por tanto tiempo, como yo a Quinn, aprendes a detectar hasta sus sentimientos más profundos."

Rachel bajó la mirada para esconder el dolor en sus ojos. "Yo también tengo sentimientos, sir Sam. Y alguna vez le he prometido a Quinn mi lealtad, honrarla y servirla como su esposa. Yo le habría dado mi corazón, pero me repudió."

"Yo no justifico sus acciones, mi lady," Sam dijo con tranquilamente. "Yo sólo busco hacerla comprender. Quinn difícil pero un buen Lord también, ha probado ser cuidadoso en la administración de las propiedades. Quinn gobierna sus feudos con justicia y compasión."

"Poco estoy interesada en las cualidades de la gobernante, más si mucho en las de la persona." Rachel respondió lentamente. No obstante estaba consciente de los esfuerzos de Quinn para gobernar Claredon con justicia. Había conmutado las sentencias de los rebeldes y había mostrado un grado de clemencia que era una cualidad muy rara en un lord, especialmente uno que tenía razones para ser vengativa. No era un ogro ciertamente.

"Pero esas fueron las que interesaron a su padre," respondió Sam con tranquilidad. "Fue por eso que la eligió. Y fue una elección sabia. Aunque Quinn no sabe nada de amor o de ternura, sólo de lucha. La violencia y el combate fueron toda su vida. Muy seguramente contrario a los Sir que usted acostumbro a frecuentar"

Ella curvó su boca sarcásticamente. "Seguro se refiere usted a Sir Finn Hudson".

Sam aclaró su garganta incómodamente. "Por su propio bien mi lady, le recomiendo que no mencione ese nombre podría dar pie a suposiciones que otros no entenderían, pero ciertamente sí, es en el quien hago mi referencia."

"Entiendo" ella preguntó en voz baja.

"Eso espero. Quinn nunca se olvida de lo malo, y vos ya hiciste varias cosas: Te rehusaste a rendir Claredon, ayudando a escapar precisamente a ese vasallo de tu padre para conducir a una rebelión interna, declaraste falsamente que el matrimonio había sido consumado..."

"Está consumado ahora," declaró, aún mientras se ruborizaba al admitirlo.

"Tal vez sea así, pero el modo en que comenzó este matrimonio es una mala base para una buena relación. Y también está la traición de tu padre contra corona. Por asociación, eres sospechosa de ser una traidora."

Su mentón se elevó abruptamente, su cuerpo entero se endureció. "Mi padre no es un traidor, ni yo. Cuando el rey Stephen murió, mi padre inmediatamente declaró su lealtad a Henry y nada ocurrió en su interior para que él cambie de idea. Cuando partió hacia Bridgeport, él era hombre de Henry. Su inocencia tiene que ser probada, y lo será."

Sam la miró por un momento largo. "Pienso que podría creerte, mi lady, pero mi opinión no es importante. Es Quinn quien debe ser convencida."

"Qué... me sugieres?".

"Manéjate con cuidado, mi lady. De algún modo debes ganarte su confianza. Sin confianza, Quinn nunca superará tus equivocaciones."

Ella miró hacia abajo, a sus manos. "Estoy honrada por tu fe en mí, sir Sam. Sólo que desearía no tener que probar mi dignidad ante nadie."

Sam le lanzó una sonrisa de respeto y de simpatía. "Pienso que si alguna dama puede hacerlo, esa es vos." Levantándose de la mesa, Sam hizo una reverencia profunda. "Una cosa más, Lord Quinn exige que deje de montar a caballo Lady Rachel". Pronuncio esta vez con un tono más formal trasmitiendo la severidad en el mensaje.

"Cómo?, le costaría menos cortarme una pierna, no lo haré". Respondió indignada más que por la solicitud si no por el tono de orden que estaba impartiendo Quinn a través de uno de sus vasallos, muy seguramente Quinn ya está tomando posición en su nuevo papel.

"Si, es el deseo de Lord Quinn, ha sabido de la afición de lady Rachel y no desea que nada ponga en peligro su futura maternidad".

"Si, clara como si ya estuviera embarazada" respondió mientras volteaba su cara.

"Mi lady, conservad la calma, Lord Quinn solo trata de protegerla, y es esto es una muestra de su preocupación, esperad a verle no os falta ni carácter, ni encanto para convencerle de lo que deseas pero ahora solo debes obedecerle, ya recuperaste su favor y no debes hacer nada que pueda poner en peligro su posición. Y espero con ansiedad ver el día en el cual retome el lugar que le corresponde como Lady Rachel Fabray señora Vernay, Claredon y Baronesa consorte de Normandía."

Luego se dio vuelta y salió del salón. Rachel lo observó irse en silencio, sintiéndose más esperanzado de lo que había estado dentro semanas. En Samuel Evans, había descubierto un aliado completamente inesperado. Lo había escuchado, primeramente porque estaba ansiosa por conocer más sobre Quinn, pero también porque sabía que no causaría daño cultivar una buena relación con uno de sus principales vasallos. Quedó sorprendida al descubrir a un caballero considerado.

Había sido un amigo leal y confiado de Quinn, y ella estaría verdaderamente honrada de también poder llamarlo amigo. Su plato casi no había sido tocado, estaba sentada allí, pensando en todo lo que Sam le había dicho sobre el pasado terrible de Quinn, su corazón dolido por todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Apenas podía comenzar a imaginarse la magnitud de su sufrimiento.

Su padre había buscado exorcizar los demonios de ella. Entonces eso era lo que Quinn había querido expresar cuando Rachel había afirmado que su alma estaba poseída por demonios. Había sido castigado por los pecados de su madre, y se le había negado su herencia por una paternidad cuestionada.

Rachel sacudió la cabeza, luchando contra una oleada de consideración por Quinn la invadió. Aunque ahora comprendiese mejor las razones por las cuales Quinn desconfiaba de ella, eso todavía le dolía. Sin embargo ella nunca había considerado el compromiso desde su perspectiva. Quinn realmente temía el dolor que le podría causar. Estaba equivocada sobre eso, así como era muy severa al juzgarla como una traidora. Sería difícil probar ser digna de su confianza.

Quinn ya la consideraba una demasiado astuta. Manchar las sábanas había sido un error crítico, lo comprendía ahora. Intentar forzar a Quinn a reconocer el matrimonio sólo había endurecido más su corazón contra ella. Y más lo estaría si se enterase de su decisión de no quedar embarazada. Por eso ella nunca podría tratarla con completa honestidad. Ella guardaría ese secreto y nunca se atrevería a revelárselo a nadie, y mucho menos a Quinn. Dio un suspiro cansado. Hacía mucho tiempo ella luchaba por ganar sus derechos como esposa de Quinn. De la misma forma que Quinn lucho por sus derechos de hija.

En ese momento entro uno de los criados de Claredon fiel a su lady, y a favor de la revuelta que se gestaba en los rincones, entregándole un mensaje de Sir Finn, a prisa Rachel lo tomo en sus manos leyéndolo rápidamente.

_Lady Rachel Berry,_

_Le escribo estas palabras, buscando reconfortar la preocupación que muy seguramente nació desde mi partida, y debo confesarle que __el día triste cuando tuve que partir pareciese no acabar, llevando al desespero de no saber más de usted.__Por eso he decidido regresar a Claredon porque __ni si quiera la posibilidad de caer preso en nombre del rey podrá mantenerme ni un segundo lejos del juramento de lealtad que tengo con su familia, por tal motivo y si mi solicitud no ofende la dignidad de su persona desearía poder verla y comprobar mí mismo que nada le ha ocurrido y así devolverle la paz a mí cabeza que se encuentra atascada en un sinfín de preocupaciones. No tema mi lady ni por momento por mi seguridad pues afronte por su persona cualquier villanía que encuentre a mi paso._

_Sir Finn Hudson._

Una pequeña sonrisa sincera creció en los labios de Rachel "Esta, sir Finn, se encuentra bien", rápidamente se dispuso a quemar el mensaje, en uno de los candelabro que se encontraba en el salón, "Donde se encuentra?".

"En los campos lejanos adentrándose un poco en el bosque mi lady".

"Encilla mi caballo, y que nadie más sepa lo que os e mandado".

"Así será mi lady."

Nota: me demoro es cierto pero trato de escribir y darles lo mejor o eso creo.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 19

_A los alrededores de la Fortaleza De Claredon, Inglaterra: Abril, 1150 _

_En uno de los muchos paseo rutinarios de la nobleza de Claredon por el campo, se encontraba Rachel observando la tranquilidad del lago, alejada de la multitud que solo hablan de la llegada de Lord Quinn a la fortaleza, sentada en aquella orilla invadía por el temor y la ansiedad sintió como dos calurosas manos se posaban suavemente sobre sus hombros "En que piensas hija?"._

"_A estas horas Lord Quinn ya debió partir a Claredon para desposarme y tal vez me lleve lejos, incluso lejos de ti madre". Una sobra de tristeza invadía su rostro._

"_Es la voluntad de Dios hija"._

"_Y la vuestra?"._

"_Así es." Respondió con cierto pesar en su voz. "Y, si eso llegase a suceder, deberás seguirle sin importar que. A pesar de lamentablemente, yo estoy demasiado enferma para salir de Claredon"_

"_Eso quiere decir que si me lleva a vivir Vernay, nunca vendrás a verme?"_

"_Yo me debo a tu padre y a Claredon, así como tú te deberás a Quinn y a Vernay"_

_Lentamente Rachel se coloca de pie para seguir a Shelby. "Os obedezco madre, sé que mi vida como la vuestra está sujeta a mayor empeño que el que corresponde a mi humilde persona"_

_Shelby sonríe un poco, sabiendo perfectamente, que su hija solo responde lo que cree que ella quiere oír. "Así es". Acercándose a uno de los criados toma un cofre de dónde saca varios objetos. "Mi devocionario" dice mi entras lo sostiene cerca de Rachel y se lo entrega. "Lo recibí de mi madre". Continúa con un tono de voz más endurecido. "Haz nacido en la nobleza y debes aceptarlo, es cierto que tu matrimonio obedece a fines políticos y no he querido ocultártelo". Suaviza un poco sus ojos mientras coloca gentilmente una mano sobre su cabeza. "Pero es posible una parte de felicidad, nadie salvo Dios, tiene en su mano el poder y el conocimiento de lo que está por venir."_

"_Tu conocías a Padre antes de casar con él?"._

_Shelby responde inmediatamente para no dejar duda de sus palabras. "Yo me case con Hiram por amor"._

"_Y como sabré yo si estoy enamorada de Quinn?". _

"_Con el tiempo." En ese momento se acercan unos criados para preguntar dónde colocar la mesa para el almuerzo de los nobles. "Ponedlo allí, con cuidado". Al verlos lejos, se volvió a Rachel. "Con el tiempo, y tal vez no lo sepas nunca. Si fuese así acógete al consuelo de vivir en la santidad del matrimonio, y si te preguntan responde como yo, que te uniste por amor." La abraza fuertemente y besa su cabeza "Es una tarea inmensa hija mía, y a veces una tarea dolorosa y terrible, pero prométeme que la enfrentaras con la dignidad que siempre ha caracterizado a tu familia"._

"_Así será madre". _

En la actualidad.

Arrojado unas piedras al lago, solo logra pensar en cómo ha cambiado su vida desde entonces. Qué pensaría su madre de ella al verla ahora, la comprendería? No, nunca lo haría. Muy seguramente la condenaría; pero que opciones tenía? Ciertamente muy pocas, pero al menos le consuelo el hecho de que hizo lo mejor podía.

"Puedo sentarme a su lado mi Lady?".

Al escuchar aquella voz, Rachel inmediatamente lo supo, era Finn Hudson, rápidamente volteo y allí lo encontró, a solo unos pasos de su persona, guardando la distancia respetuosa que solamente a estas alturas de su vida, el sabia mantener. Físicamente se encontraba tal y como ella lo recordaba, aunque tal vez un poco maltratado por las circunstancias, pero seguía siendo él; su rostro que siempre reflejaba un semblante suave, aquellos ojos mezclados entre gris y pardo que solo sabían mostrar la bondad de su alma, sus cabellos castaño, y por supuesto su gran altura, ciertamente más de la de Quinn. Al verle en ese preciso lugar, sintió una reconfortante tranquilidad, una que hacía tiempo había olvidado, y al verle por fin sintió que las palabras se escondían de su boca, y solamente le pudo ofrecer una inclinación de su cabeza.

"Recuerdas esto?", dijo mientras sacaba una peonza dorada del pequeño saco que se sujetaba del cinturón de su vestido. "Me la regalaste voz".

"Nunca olvidare los días felices de la niñez." Estando cerca se deja caer torpemente a su lado. "Creí que ya no volvería a veros mi Lady". Dándole una sonrisa sincera.

"Empeño habéis puesto en alejaros de mi".

"No, yo jamás me alejaría de vos, mi único deseo es serviros. Me fui porque vos me lo pediste."

"Tienes razón. Porque habéis vuelto?".

"Porque comprendí que mal podría serviros estando lejos. Pero que os aqueja mi Lady, acaso ha sucedido algo?"

"Nada ha sucedido que debiera suceder" Dice mientras una sobra de pesar nubla su rostro. "Solo estoy dejándome llevar por mis pensamientos".

"Y cuales pensamientos son esos?".

"Pensamientos que me llevan a creer que tal vez me estoy equivocando. De que tal vez toda mi vida me he guiado no por la razón sino por el orgullo, He luchado desde niña y solo he conseguido ver caer a mi familia, empezando por la muerte de mis seres más amados mi hermano Blaine y mi madre."

"Mi lady…"

"Y si al final pierdo por apostar tan alto?".

"Nunca he conocido mi Lady alguien con tan buen juicio como vos, decidas lo que decidas será siempre lo mejor para Claredon".

"No es solo Claredon, soy yo, desde hace mucho se me enseño obedecer aquel con el compartiría la vida incluyendo las noche de alcoba, pero que hacer si jamás tuve la oportunidad de realmente conocerle".

"Tal vez porque a los que conoces, jamás se les considero dignos de voz mi lady".

"Sir Finn…".

"Que sentís por mí, mi Lady?".

"Respeto y cariño y quisiera teneros junto a mí siempre, como amigo y como soldado".

Resignado al no encontrar la respuesta por la que había cabalgado tanto, le ofreció las sonrisas que siempre tenía reservado para ella. "He aceptado verte, porque aunque poco entiendo de estas cosas, debo decirte en persona algo muy difícil para mí y del cual imagino que debe serlo más para voz…".

"Mi lady…".

Con un gento de su mano debuto sus palabras. "Muchas veces nos vimos en este mismo lugar, y jamás fui mi intensión ocultar la cercana amistad que nació entre ambos desde la niñez, pero siempre temí que se pudiera abrir nuestros encuentros inocentes, a la mala versión y a los comentarios viciosos de la gente." Rodando los ojos al cielo continúo. "Aunque al final fue así." Finn seguía atento a sus palabras aun sin comprender a donde esperaba llegar, solo podía pensar en lo feliz que le hacía verla en este lugar una vez más. "Siempre hablamos de lo que iba hacer, y hay las palabras son fáciles de decir; pero hoy lo que iba hacer, ya es una realidad!". Hay encones Finn lo comprendió por fin, "Y aunque la boda no se ha celebrado aun, calculo que pronto lo será". Agachado su cabeza continúo. "Agradezco con sinceridad todo lo que has hecho por mí y mi familia, pero no sé cómo pedirte que continúes a mi lado, ahora más que nunca. Y si deseas marcharos hoy sabré entender."

Arrodillándose ante ella le responde. "Rachel os lo repito entonces y os lo repito ahora y mil veces más si hace falta, vos soy la Lady del castillo y yo un simple soldado. Lo sé y se cuál es mi sitio."

"Finn…".

"Vos misma lo dijiste, nuestro encuentro son inocentes de pensamiento y acto alguno, solo son los encuentro de dos viejos amigos que en la soledad, saben reconfortar sus pesares con palabras; permitirme entonces conservar las tarde a su lado mi Lady, lo sueños, los anhelos, ningún mal hacen a nadie, y los suspiros de los que creo usted me acusa, son míos y con ninguno, ni con vos he esbozado compartirlos." Levanto la mirada del suelo. "He tratado de huir y dejarlo todo al tiempo, pero este sentimiento que usted hace nacer en mi le ha ganado la batalla a mi corazón, pero no se preocupe porque lo he dejado en un letargo a esa ilusión." Sonrió una vez más. "Usted inspira en mí la emoción más noble, más puro que he sentido jamás y quiero honrar a ese sentimiento sirviendo y por eso ruego que me deje servidla."

"No quiero que estés mal Finn".

"Peor estaré si no me deja hacerlo."

"No podre reunirme con voz como solía hacerlo antes, o al menos no tan seguido".

"Lo sé y lo acepto."

"Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños y estábamos aprendiendo latín, solías repetirme siempre -Parvus error esse animae-".

"Pequeña alma errante, si lo recuerdo."

"Dios me perdone, pero creo que ambos somos dos almas errantes."

_/_

Quinn volvió a la torre para la comida del mediodía pero más temprano de lo planeado. Había pasado la mañana inspeccionando las tierras con Baldwin, administrador del castillo, y se sentía satisfecho con el progreso que había visto. No había habido más sabotajes u actos de subversión.

Sin embargo había estado equivocada, si se creía libre de Rachel. Quinn había pensado que después de haberse acostado con ella, podría poner su mente a disposición de los deberes administrativos de un Lord. Sin embargo mientras Quinn visitaba los establos, los puestos del herrero y los guardianes y los corrales, sus pensamientos vagaron continuamente. Podía recordar el exquisito placer que Rachel le había causado la noche anterior, y podía sentir el deseo feroz de poseerla nuevamente. Todavía tenía hambre de ella, su obsesión se había hecho más fuerte que antes. Sin embargo su orgullo le exigía que control. Había requerido que Rachel la esperara en el solar al final del día, y cumpliría con el plan que tenía en mente aunque la matasen. Aparte de eso, le había prometido a sus hombres una tarde de esparcimiento cazando. Y deseaba ver en persona qué tipo de presas podían encontrarse en los bosques. Se dijo a si misma que estaría satisfecha con sólo verla, por lo que sintió una gran decepción cuando Rachel no apareció para recibirla, o cuando no la encontró el salón para la comida del mediodía.

La comida le pareció interminable, y se presionó para mantener un semblante de buen humor, pero su mirada vagaba por el salón en busca de ella. Sam, extrañamente, estaba más jovial que lo acostumbrado. El caballero concordó rápidamente cuando Quinn lo instó reunir a los cazadores en el patio y esperarlo allá. Sam se refrenó a si mismo de comentar sobre la inusual excusa del Lord cuando Quinn dijo que deseaba buscar sus guantes en el solar, pues cualquiera de los numerosos pajes o escuderos podrían realizar esa tarea.

Ella no estaba en el solar, descubrió con irritación creciente, antes que su búsqueda la condujera al cuarto de tejer adyacente. Para su sorpresa, encontró allí a Rachel, rodeada de otras mujeres, bordando tapices, extendiendo telas, enrollando lana y tejiendo.

Las mujeres detuvieron sus tareas abruptamente cuando su presencia fue detectada. Ante el silencio repentino, Rachel miró y para su asombro encontró Quinn en el umbral. Parecía estar fuera del lugar en la habitación. Se sintió desanimada cuando Quinn le ordenó que saliera. Ruborizándose, Rachel dejó de lado su bordado y se puso de pie, y la siguió.

"Lord Quinn? Cómo puedo servirte?".

Su elección de palabras fue desgraciada, porque sus ojos verdosos se oscurecieron. Sus manos se cerraron sobre los brazos de ella, como si quisiera acercarla pero entonces se detuvo. Le llevó toda su fuerza de voluntad detenerse. "Qué haces aquí?" exigió, su tono de voz fue más duro de lo que planeaba.

Rachel la miró cautamente. "Estaba supervisando... Los tejidos y los bordados habían sido descuidados desde tu... desde que tomaste Claredon."

"No creo haberte concedido permiso para pasar tu tiempo en tales tareas."

"Me dijiste que ya no debería trabajar en las cocinas."

"Ya no necesitas trabajar en nada. Te dije que me esperaras en mi habitación."

Un rubor caliente subió a su cara, pero logró decir neutralmente, "No estoy acostumbrada a no hacer nada, Lord Quinn."

"No estarás sin hacer nada," respondió, su voz se hizo ronca. "Estarías esperándome, para luego complacerme."

Rachel apretó su mandíbula, queriendo discutir. Aún si Quinn cumpliera con lo que planeaba, para mantenerla ocupada todas noche y en parte del día, ella todavía tendría muchas horas libres que llenar, así como también habían tareas que exigían su atención como Lady. No deseaba ver su hogar decaer por su descuido a sus responsabilidades. Seguramente, su madre se sentiría ofendida al ver la condición deplorable en que la fortaleza había caído después de ser ocupada por las fuerzas de Quinn. Sobre todo cuando hoy había recordado su juramento, "Como lo desees, Lord Quinn."

Su respuesta dócil, despertando su enojo pero no podía encontrar nada en su respuesta o en su actitud, algo que le permitiera descargar su ira. "En el futuro estarás presente en las comidas," dijo fríamente. "Comenzando esta noche. Espero una gran comida esta noche. Me despierta mucha apetito salir de caza."

"Vas a ir a cazar?".

"Sí. Lo encuentras sorprendente?"

Su mirada se movió inquieta. Ella no había notado anteriormente los sonidos que entraban a través de las ventanas: los hombres y los perros que se reunían en el patio en preparación para salir de caza. "No, no me sorprende," mintió. "A dónde van de caza, Lord Quinn?".

"Qué importa?".

"El lado sur del bosque está llena de animales."

"Si? Encuentro muy curioso que quieras aconsejarme sobre caza."

Viendo el interés en los ojos penetrantes de Quinn, Rachel se forzó para no mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara. "Yo solamente deseo que la caza sea exitosa...," dijo.

Su boca se curvó en una sonrisa, pero su rostro sólo transmitía una débil diversión. "Nunca te vi tan ansiosa por satisfacer mis deseos antes de ahora. Podría haber otra causa para tu repentino interés?" dijo lentamente, buscando su cara. "Hay alguien al que deseas ayudar, por ejemplo? Tal vez tu valiente capitán, acaso se esconden en la parte norte del bosque, por eso quieres que vaya al sur."

Ella intentó permanecer calmada cuando respondió airadamente, "Si en las tierras de Claredon se escondiera el capitán que mencionas, yo no sabría nada."

"En el bosque oriental, entonces?" insistió, observándola de cerca. Vio el brillo de alarma en sus ojos, pero no pudo determinar la causa. Ella buscaba esconder la presencia de alguien? Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Rachel ante la mención de ese bosque. Apresuradamente bajó los párpados, no quería que leyese sus ojos. Nunca debería haber mencionado nada al respecto, pero ahora ella lo había hecho y tendría que remediarlo.

"Se comenta que el sector este del bosque está poblado por espíritus del mal, Lord Quinn. Los sirvientes y los aldeanos lo evitan, y los perros no cazarán allí."

"Espíritus del mal?" La voz dura se hizo suavemente amenazante. "Es una suerte que yo no crea en tales supersticiones."

Detectando la sospecha creciente de Quinn, Rachel dejó de lado esa explicación obviamente falsa. "Naturalmente yo tampoco creo en esos cuentos," aseguró, manteniendo sus ojos bajos, "Pero es verdad que los lobos vagan por ese lugar del bosque."

"Decídete Rachel espíritus o lobos, de cualquier manera aún mejor razón para cazar allá. Pienso que te liberarte de mí por los lobos del bosque."

"Lord Quinn... Por favor..." vaciló, sabiendo que se estaba hundiendo más y más.

"Tal vez," dijo peligrosamente, "Es allí, donde vas a encontrarte con tu amante?".

Ella levantó la vista con asombro. "Sabes bien que yo nunca tuve un amante, yo era..."

"Los rumores que circulan por el castillo dicen otra cosa."

Ella se puso rígida. "Vos... vos mismo viste la prueba de mi inocencia, Lord Quinn."

"Hay diferentes maneras de gozar a pasión sin perder la virginidad, yo te lo demostré."

"Yo nunca tuve un amante," repitió con indignación.

La mirada de Quinn se oscureció. "Y el vasallo de tu padre? El prisionero que vos liberaste, Sir Finn?"

Rachel devolvió su mirada con feroz firmeza. "Ni Sir Finn, ni ningún."

"Y permanecerás de esa manera," dijo, su voz era tensa. "De aquí en adelante, yo seré la única por tu propio bien. Mataré a cualquier que se atreva a tocarte. Entendiste?".

Rachel observó cautamente. No podía comprender su furia o sus celos hasta que recordó las experiencias que había pasado. Quinn pensaba que ella era tan adúltera como cualquier mujer de la nobleza. "Yo no tengo ningún amante," dijo con tranquilidad, "En ningún sector del bosque o en otra parte. Sólo quería aconsejarte."

No podía creerle completamente. Había visto culpa en sus ojos marrones. Ella no decía toda la verdad. Que ella intentara engañarla la llenaba de amargura, pero eso no haría ninguna diferencia al final. Estaba acostumbrada a luchar contra insurgentes y contra aquellos que fomentaban la rebelión. Si ella estaba protegiendo a Sir Finn Hudson o a cualquier otro traidor, los descubriría rápidamente. Quinn apartó su mirada de Rachel. No quería oír más mentiras de esos labios dulces. "Te pones en una posición muy peligrosa" replicó duramente, antes de ir hacia las escaleras. "Es mejor que reces para que no encuentre ningún rastro de tus cómplices traidores."

Rachel presionó una mano contra su boca. Dios!, qué había hecho? Despertar las sospechas de Quinn había sido una cosa increíblemente estúpida. Quinn no era tonta. Buscaría a los rebeldes en el sector este del bosque y tal vez tropezase con Finn en el proceso.

El temor le anudó el estómago cuando pensó en lo que podría hacer. A pesar de su clemencia en el pasado, en ese caso en particular no estaría dispuesta a mostrar merced y compasión, de eso estaba segura.

"No," susurró, intentando calmar su agitación, así como para reunir su coraje. No todo estaba perdido. Tal vez hasta era una bendición que las sospechas de Quinn se centrasen en los rebeldes que sólo existían en su fantasía. Mientras estuviese buscando rebeldes, tal vez podría no llegar a encontrar a Finn, él también era un gran soldado sabría esconderse bien.

Se forzó para liberar la respiración que había estado conteniendo. No perdería las esperanzas. Muy pronto tendría que encontrar un modo de hacer que Finn pueda volver a Claderon, sin despertar la ira de Quinn en el proceso antes que la situación se hiciese desesperante, pero tenía tiempo suficiente como para planear eso, más ahora que Finn insistía en permanecer a su lado.

Ella rezaría, como Quinn había sugerido, pero rezaría para no se encontrasen.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 20

Quinn no encontró rastros de lobos o rebeldes, o alguna otra señal de rebelión en la extensión del bosque que lindaba con el lado este de los muros del castillo, aunque, para su enojo los perros parecía temerle a ese área. Se lamentaban y ladraban cuando entraron en las sombras, hasta que finalmente ellos eligieron una senda que conducía al sector norte. La caza fue exitosa y el grupo mató dos jabalíes, y cinco venados, pero su éxito personal fue sentirse aliviada al encontrar que sus sospechas sobre la presencia de rebeldes eran aparentemente infundadas. Aunque si hubiese encontrado a Sir Finn Hudson escondido en el bosque, lo habría matado con su espada sin la menor duda.

Sentía unos celos completamente irracionales, lo sabía, pero no podía dominarlos. Se tornaba irracional cuando pensaba en Rachel con alguien más. En verdad, un sentimiento de posesividad había que la perturbaba, ninguna mujer le había logrado despertar tantos celos, en definitiva Rachel le fascinaba y la obsesionaba. Cabalgó apresuradamente de vuelta al castillo, al llegar le entrego las riendas de su caballo a un criado y corrió por las escaleras de la torre. Sintió su pulso acelerar cuando la vio en el salón, supervisando a los sirvientes que encendían las antorchas colocadas a lo largo de las paredes y arreglaban las mesas de caballetes en el centro.

Lucía un largo velo de seda sujetado por un aro dorado que brillaba a la luz de las antorchas. No llevaba puesto su regalo, para su decepción, y sin embargo estaba preciosa aún sin él. La imagen de ella le cortó la respiración. Reprimió el impulso de acercarse en ese mismo momento, y solamente hizo un asentimiento con el movimiento de su cabeza. Pero como una joven adolescente ansiosa para impresionar a una muchacha, se apresuró a ir al piso superior para lavarse y quitarse la suciedad de la caza, y luego se apresuró a volver abajo nuevamente.

Rachel estaba de pie al lado de la tarima, esperando su llegada. Sam, quien había estado riéndose jovialmente con algunos de los hombres, caminaba hacia la mesa justo en ese momento, y llegó primero. El caballero se curvó sobre la mano de ella y le dio una sonrisa de aprobación que hizo a Quinn apretar los dientes. "Nos honras con tu presencia, mi lady," Sam dijo admirativamente cuando corrió la silla de Rachel. "Verdad, Quinn?".

Irritada por la caballerosidad de su vasallo, quien le había impedido demostrar la suya propia. Agrego solamente. "Ese vestido te sienta," dijo con una voz suave.

Rachel bajó los ojos modestamente. "Gracias, Lord Quinn. Fue generoso de su parte, permitirme usar mi ropa nuevamente." Sintió que su comentario había sido sarcástico y eso la irrito aún más. Al menos la comida, si bien no era un banquete, era mucho mejor que las comidas que le habían servido desde que había tomado posesión de Claredon. Los animales que habían sido cazados ese día serían preparados hasta la mañana siguiente, pero había cerdo, faisán asado y trucha ahumada, preparados con especias y salsas exquisitas.

Durante el primer plato, descubrió a través de las preguntas de Sam, que Rachel en persona se había ocupado de las preparaciones. No estaba segura de si le gustaba que ella asumiera esas tareas, sin embargo no podía cuestionar el excelente resultado. Los elogios efusivos de Sam comenzaron a irritarla, y a raíz de eso apenas probó el segundo y tercer plato. La conversación fluía a su alrededor mientras que Quinn permanecía silenciosa, agudamente consciente de la belleza sentada a su lado, y de sus propias ansias por poseerla. Quería que esa comida interminable acabase de una vez para poder tenerla.

Su plan de hacer que Rachel compartiese su cama era estúpido, tal vez. Necesitaba resistir la tentación de su cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera para probarse que no estaba reducida a la sumisión y la obsesión, para probarse que no le importaba nada de ella. Pero no podía negarse a ella esa noche porque su propia vida estada en juego.

"Deseo comunicar que he designado al joven Noah Pukerman como administrador de las tierras de Baldwin". Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos en especial tres en partícular.

"Lord Quinn es un gran honor, pero no sé si podría aceptar esa posición alguien con mi origen." Dijo Noah.

"Vuestro origen está sujeto al de Lady de Claderon".

"En verdad os agradezco Lord Quinn".

Rachel se encontraba bastante sorprendida y alegre de la decisión tomada por Quinn, mientras el entretenimiento planeado para esa noche continuo con juglares, pero era claro que Quinn no tenía ninguna intención de prestarles atención. Y cuando cruzó su mirada, con Rachel lo supo también.

Rachel sintió una alegría crecer en su interior, incluso tomo unos momentos para hablar con su hermano cuando bajo de la tarima, Noah se encontraba en un remolino de emociones, alegría, sorpresa pero sobre todo preocupación pues si debía tomar el puesto ofrecido sus obligaciones lo llevarían de Claderon, y dejaría a Rachel sola. "Deja de pensar en mí, esta es una oportunidad de forjarte un futuro propio, incluso de aspirar a un matrimonio favorable."

"Pero Rachel…"

"Pero nada partirás mañana mismo, en cuanto hayas dispuesto los asuntos que puedan retenerte."

Una sonrisa en su rostro no pudo contenerse por más tiempo. "Así será hermana." Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Mientras desde la mesa principal Quinn observaba la escena muy complacida, "No sabía, que el joven aprendiz del administrador fuera tan de tu confianza."

Quinn soltó una sonrisa sínica mientras alzaba su copa para beber de ella. "Por supuesto que no, aunque me agradara no ver más su rostro rondando por mi castillo."

"Entonces que te animo a tal decisión, conozco mejores para ostentar el cargo."

"Planeo alejar de Rachel a todo aquel que pueda sembrar ideas en ella que contradigan mis deseos." Dijo mientras seguía mirándola fijamente, hablar con su hermano. "El siguiente será el Padre Will." Durante el trascurso de la noche Quinn sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, apenas había probado los platos, su mente estaba en la noche por delante. Su piel estaba caliente, y sintió un estremecimiento anticipación dentro de ella, una excitación que le causó el conocimiento de lo que pasaría entre ellas. Con una seña ordeno a uno de los criados llamar a Rachel, una vez estuvo cerca, "Ve y prepárame un baño," murmuró a su oído en el momento en que la música comenzó. Cuando Rachel asintió y disponía a ir, la previno colocando una mano en su brazo. "Permanecerás allá para atenderme," agregó en voz baja, dejando clara su intención. Ella le proveería un servicio que iba mucho más allá que solamente lavarle la espalda.

Los sirvientes se apresuraron a cumplir el pedido de Rachel, y en poco tiempo, ella estaba de pie al lado de un baño perfumado en el solar, esperando a Lord Quinn. En ese momento entró el criado, que antes había notado acercarse a Quinn, con dos más y colocaron dos sillas frente a la chimenea con una mesa llena de algunos bocados de comida y vino, sorprendida preguntó "Que es todo esto?".

"Lord Quinn, dispuso que se agregara un estar frente al fuego mi Lady" Dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza al dirigirse a ella, permitiéndolos entonces continuar hasta que el último de los criados se fuera. Apenas se habían retirado llegó con sus ojos brillantes y sonrientes, le había visto sonreír mucho últimamente; se acercó a ella y le indicado que se acercara a las sillas esperó que se sentara, y luego siguió ella. "Me disgusto mucho no haberte encontrado en el solar como te lo había pedido."

"Lord Quinn, pretendes que permanezca encerrada todo el día, es que acaso he vuelto a ser prisionera de vuestro castillo?".

"Pretendo que sepas comportarte, pero veo que deberé enseñarte, un trabajo que a todas luces debió realizar tu madre." Dijo sonando más severa de lo que pretendía. "No puedes reunirte a solas con nadie, aun si ese fuese mi hombre de confianza."

"Entonces que debo hacer." Dijo algo resignada. "No tengo damas de compañía".

"En eso tienes razón, mañana mismo escribiré a algunos nobles, pero mientras escogerás a alguna de las criadas y esta te acompañara en todo momento. Quiero evitar a toda costa más comentarios."

"A que comentarios os réferis?".

"A los que te encontrabas en el bosque con tu amante."

"Por Dios insistes con eso no hay ningún amante!".

"Quiero creer que no hay." Guardo silencio por un momento y continúo. "No encontré a nadie en los bosque. Y te creo, pero quiero evitar los comentarios, no es solo ahora tu nombre el que comentaran por los pasillos; y no pienso ser humillada y despertar las burlas de los demás." {O al menos no como mi padre} pensó para sí. "Hable con el Padre Will, me conto que te apasionaba leer. Realmente me sorprendió que supieras, pocas mujeres en la nobleza saben." Dijo mientras acercaba un libro que se encontraba entre sus cosas y se lo proporcionaba a sus manos. "Espero, esto pueda ayudar a entretenerte en las horas que no pueda pasar a tu lado."

"Steps to the Temple de Richard Crashaw, es uno de mis favoritos."

"Lo sé…" dijo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa sincera.

"Y no te molesta que sepa leer."

"No veo él porque, incluso me parece practico, mientas supervise lo que leas. Y no será el único libro que te dé, es más enviare a traer todo aquel que gustes." Se arrodillo a su lado, tomando sus manos "Rachel…" alzando su mirada y dejo ver que sus ojos verdes deslumbraban más de lo normal. "Deseo intentarlo, por eso envié a traer este sillas y mesa, deseo llegar a conocerte y que me conozca hay más en mi de lo que piensas."

"Lo que deseas es que asuma todas las obligaciones de una esposa, sin serlo."

"Eso incluso podría cambiar estaría dispuesta acceder en eso, más que nada deseo un hijo de las dos."

"No voy a traer a este mundo ningún hijo bastardo, no podría."

"Está bien, miremos como avanzan las cosas, como he dicho puedo considerar la idea del matrimonio, una vez compruebe que no hay nadie más y que nunca lo habrá."

"No puedo creer que pretendas seguir cuestionándome mi dignidad y mi honra."

"Si hubieras vivido pequeña lo que yo he vivido sabrías entenderme." Dijo mientras tocaba sus mejillas, de repente Quinn tomó a Rachel entre sus brazos. Su boca cubrió la de ella en una feroz posesión, demostrando la extensión de su necesidad. "Me gustas mucho Rachel desde la primera vez que te vi hace ya más de cuatro años". Rachel podía sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras, y cuando finalmente levantó su cabeza, Quinn estaba temblando. "Desde ese momento sentí algo muy especial, entiendo que cometí un error al no haber efectuado el matrimonio lo más pronto posible, ahora lo sé pero si nos damos una oportunidad, puede que entre nosotras llegue a nacer un sentimiento más profundo, piénsalo…" esbozó una sonrisa mientras sus manos acariciaban su cuerpo. "He deseado tanto sentirte."

Para sorpresa de Rachel y su vergüenza, Quinn la desvistió, mostrando un gran cuidado. Pero usó su boca y sus manos para acariciar la piel oliva desnudaba... explorando su cuerpo... tocando su cabello sedoso. Para el momento en que estuvo desnuda de pie delante de Quinn, Rachel se estremecía de deseo.

"Me tientas impiadosamente," murmuró con una voz suave mientras se inclinaba para probar su pezón. "Aunque tu frialdad me desconcierta."

Frialdad? Pensaba Rachel cómo podría ser fría con el calor que quemaba dentro de ella? Ahogando un gemido, casi se derritió contra él cuerpo de Quinn. Le desanimó comprobar la poca resistencia que podía oponerle a Quinn. Haciendo un último esfuerzo desesperado por endurecer su resolución, ella empujó sus hombros, intentando hacerlo levantar su cabeza de su pecho. "Lord Quinn... no..."

"Si," insistió mientras su mano se deslizaba entre sus piernas desnudas. Rozó su dedo contra el botón caliente protegido por los labios vaginales. "Me deseas. Lo veo y es por mí."

Que Dios la ayudara. Quinn poseía el poder de hacerla olvidar de todo excepto su contacto. Sus dedos se abrieron camino lentamente, buscando y encontrando. La respiración de Rachel se trabó en su garganta y se estremeció mientras el dedo de Quinn la penetraba lentamente dentro de ella.

Los ojos de Quinn llamearon con triunfo mientras sentía su rendición. Capturó la mano de Rachel, y la llevó debajo de su túnica, haciendo que la tocara "Ves cómo te deseo? Desvísteme," ordenó. Con cierta agitación en sus manos, obedeció. Quinn la ayudó, estaba demasiada impaciente como para esperar. En el tiempo que le llevó a Rachel quitarle su túnica, doblarla y colocarla en la silla, Quinn se había quitado las botas, su pantalón y la ropa interior. Cuando giró, Quinn estaba delante de ella, desnuda.

Rachel no podía sostener la mirada aun sentía demasiada vergüenza para hacerlo... aunque ya no se asustaba, pues ahora sabía el placer que podía llegar a sentir. Quinn la observaba, Rachel lo notó. Sus ojos miraban con hambre sus pechos de tono oliva. Sin una palabra, se acercó a ella y los tomó en sus manos, estimulando sus pezones con las puntas de sus pulgares. Rachel Respiró agudamente mientras una oleada de deseo invadía su cuerpo.

Quinn sonrió, con una sonrisa lenta y carnal. "Ven, atiéndeme." Tomando su mano, la condujo a la bañera. Entrando y sumergiéndose en el agua caliente hasta sus rodillas. Rachel debería haberse arrodillado a su lado, pero Quinn la detuvo extendiendo su brazo para agarrar sus caderas desnudas… Inclinándose hacia adelante, Quinn depositó un beso sus muslos. Rachel jadeó por el shock, ella extendió sus manos para agarrarse de sus hombros y mantener el equilibrio. Quinn la empujó contra su boca para saborear su esencia dulce y llenar sus fosas nasales. "Deseo probarte," murmuró mientras entraba su lengua caliente.

Ella se echó hacia atrás con un tirón pero no pudo escaparse completamente, Quinn la atrapó y la hizo arrodillarse al lado de la tina. "Déjame mostrarme cómo puedes complacerme," ordenó, presionado la palma de su mano contra su pecho para que pudiera sentir su corazón latir. La obligó a lavarla. Enjabonó la palma de su mano, y la guio a recorrer todo su cuerpo, hasta que la primitiva necesidad de tocar dominó a Rachel. Sus dedos temblorosos se deslizaron sobre su piel, yendo debajo del agua caliente.

Cuando vaciló, Quinn se inclinó hacia delante para rozar la cara sonrojada de Rachel. "Te deseo. Estoy ansiosa. Tómame en tu mano." Rachel obedeció, encontrando su miembro endurecido. "Más fuerte, apriétalo..." Ella apretó con suavidad, y la pasión que brilló en sus ojos la estremeció intensamente. "Ah... sí..." Con un gemido bajo, cerrando sus ojos y gozó cada instante. Sus caderas se movieron, empujando su miembro dentro de su mano, más de una vez... y entonces de repente se echó hacia atrás, rehusándose a encontrar su éxtasis sola.

Levantándose parcialmente fuera del agua, Quinn deslizó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la llevo a la tina, la hizo sentarse en su regazo, sus rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, con sus muslos abiertos. Rachel jadeó protestando pero los brazos de Quinn se cerraron a su alrededor sujetándola. "Shu...," dijo "Nunca te has bañado con nadie". Dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

"No..."

"Oh... bueno entonces seguiré siendo tu primera vez querida." sus ojos verdes brillaron juguetonamente "Es la cosa más natural que puedes hacer, pero solamente conmigo."

Sus manos se cerraron sobre sus nalgas y la levantó ligeramente, para bajarla sobre su miembro. Sentada sobre ella, Rachel se arqueó hacia atrás y se balanceó, sus senos mojados se presionaron contra los de ella. Su respuesta fue un sonido gutural y una presión más profunda. Apenas podía tolerar la tensión deliciosa que le causó. Quinn se estremeció convulsivamente, apretando los dientes para contenerse. La ondulación lenta e instintiva de sus caderas la enloquecían. Su garganta se tensó con la fuerza de la negación, Quinn entró aún más profundamente. Dio un grito incoherente de placer, mientras ella hundía sus dientes en su hombro. Quinn se rio, era una risa de triunfo, y apretó sus nalgas con más fuerza, haciéndola ascender y descender a su ritmo, hasta que el cuerpo de Rachel se prendió en fuego, uno del que no tenía control. Su respiración jadeante sonó ruidosamente en sus oídos mientras sacudía sus caderas descontroladamente y lanzaba agua fuera del borde de la tina. Con la cabeza arrojada hacia atrás, Rachel clavó sus uñas en su carne. Sólo entonces, Quinn abandonó su propio control rígido y se derramó profundamente dentro de ella.

"Dios!..."

A través de la neblina que cubría su consciencia, Rachel sintió su cuerpo estremecerse, y oyó un gemido ininteligible. Finalmente recuperando sus sentidos, se dio cuenta que se encontraba yaciendo en los brazos de Quinn, su cara enterrada en la curva húmeda de su hombro. Le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, y el cabello. Con un suspiro suave de satisfacción, se acurrucó contra Quinn, queriendo nunca moverse nuevamente. "Lo siento pero el baño podía esperar," murmuró. "Yo no."


End file.
